The Lady of the Paint
by RilaZou
Summary: Una competencia de pintura le abrirá los ojos a Adrien tanto como a su alter ego Chat Noir sobre Marinette, pero cuando un nuevo akuma aparezca y la interacción entre Nathanaël y su modelo Marinette se haga más profunda. Adrien tendrá que aclararse a sí mismo sus sentimientos o perderá tanto a su lady como su princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal, nuevo fic, si sé para los que leyeron el de dragones que iba hacer una historia de las tmnt 2012, pero la verdad es que Ladybug me ha enganchado bastante tanto en trama como en los personajes que no pude resistir pensar en esta historia.**

 **Sinceramente digo que estará centrado más que nada en Chat Noir, por que la vedad que ese personaje me encanta y especialmente sus expresiones.**

 **Bueno, nada más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura y no olviden comentar:**

Capítulo 1:

El día prometía ser perfecto, los rayos del Sol iluminaban las calles de París y un cielo tan azul que llenaba de ánimos a cualquiera.

Todos en la clase de Marinette estaban entusiasmados por el evento de Arte que se llevaría a cabo en su Colegio Francoises Dupant. Los murmullos y risas de exaltación no se dejaban de escuchar en el aula de clases, hasta que fueron silenciados por el director y la profesora que se encontraban al frente.

-Como habrán entendido, cada clase tendrá su pintura participando en la competencia; se requerirá a un pintor con un modelo, y el tema es libre. Y también recuerden que el curso ganador obtendrá de premio un viaje escolar a uno de los mejores Hoteles de París, Le Robinet d'Or – daba las últimas explicaciones el director.

-Y creo que ya todos tienen en mente quién será el pintor que representará a nuestra clase – se les dirigió con gran entusiasmo su profesora.

La respuesta fue unánime entre los estudiantes; definitivamente el artista escogido era Nathanaël, quién sin soltar de su pecho su libreta de dibujo, caminó al frente un poco nervioso pero a la vez entusiasmado.

-Muy bien muchacho –se le dirigió el director Damocles- Ahora toca escoger al modelo.

-¡YO! Definitivamente debo ser yo, -interrumpió Chloé, acercándose sin ningún reparo- ¿Quién más podría ser más que yo? ¿Acaso no están de acuerdo con esto?

Hubo un silencio total en el salón, sólo Sabrina aplaudía contenta para luego detenerse en seco por las miradas inexpresivas de todos los estudiantes.

El ambiente era tan tenso, que la rubia llegó a incomodarse. Era como si toda la alegría por el evento hubiese sido opacada con su llegada.

-Muy bien, el que esté de acuerdo que YO se la modelo, levanté la mano –trató de convencerlos con una sonrisa forzada.

La única mano en el aire era de Sabrina, mientras que el resto permanecía en silencio.

De pronto, el joven Kim se levantó llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase; ya que recordaban perfectamente de cómo Chloé lo había humillado al rechazarlo en el último Día de San Valentín.

-Sí Nathanaël es el artista, yo propongo que él quién escoga al modelo.

El resto de los chicos levantaron las manos entusiasmados y comentaron en acuerdo la idea del deportista.

-¡Muy bien Nat! Tú decides al ganador – le aplaudió Kim con todo su entusiasmo.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo empezamos? –volvió a interrumpir la arrogante rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! Chloé, él no ha dicho nada todavía – se paró indignada Alya, ya molestándose con la actitud altanera de la hija del alcalde.

-Es cierto Chloé, ahora es Nathanaël quién escoge, no tú –apoyó Adrien con el ceño fruncido hacia la rubia.

-¡OH! ¡Está bien! Ya Nat, diles que yo soy la modelo y se acabó el asunto.

-¿Eh? –el chico había estado todo el tiempo incómodo con la situación, sin mencionar que molesto por las interrupciones continuas de Chloé.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ CHLOÉ! – gritaron en conjunto todos los adolescentes, ( claro que no Sabrina, quién sólo trataba de ocultarse detrás de un libro)

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo –repusó Alya, más que furiosa.

-¿Acaso crees ser el centro de atención siempre? –comentó Nino, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estás siendo más que nunca irrespetuosa con nosotros –afirmó enojada Marinette- Entiende que tú actitud no le es agradable a nadie.

Las palabras de la pelinegra no pasaron desapercibidas para Adrien; la voz de la chica al sonar tan segura y confiada le recordaron a otra joven de cabello negro.

Chloé no pudo soportar las miradas frías del resto de la clase, incluyendo a la de Adrein, y regresó a su lugar con su típico llanto falso, exagerando cada vez más; pero sus compañeros la ignoraron como el director y la profesora.

-Señorita Sabrina – le llamó seria la profesora.

-S-sí, profesora.

-Le pido que por favor, se lleve a la señorita Chloé al baño de damas, y no regrese hasta que se haya tranquilizado. Ya que está interrumpiendo la reunión.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Puedo decirle esto a mi padre ¿A entendido? – se repuso molesta de un golpe la chica con su teléfono en mano.

-Señorita, debo decirle que no hago esto por Ud., o por mí, sino por mis estudiantes; ellos deciden hoy no yo. Y no creo que su padre haga algo al respecto, en especial con uno de sus compañeros grabando la situación.

-¿Q-qué?

A una indicación de la docente, todos voltearon a ver a Kim grabando lo que sucedía con su celular.

-¡JA! ¿Qué te parece si subo esto a la red Chloé? Tú padre será el alcalde de París, pero no el presidente de Francia. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría el presidente si se entera por el internet que uno de sus alcaldes está abusando de su poder sólo por los caprichos de su hija?

Chloé chilló de horror e indignación arrojando su teléfono al suelo y salió corriendo del salón con su llanto falso, seguida por Sabrina.

-Muy buena esa Kim –vitoreó Alya.

-No fue nada, además, **le debía una favor a Chloé.**

Marinette sonrió un poco nerviosa, la actitud de Kim le recordó a su alterego akuma, sólo que más listo y certero.

-¡Ejem! –tosió un poco nervioso el director- Muy bien, ahora que "la tormenta ha pasado", ¿Crees que puedas decirnos quién será nuestro modelo, muchacho?

-Sí señor, mi modelo será… - el joven se puso un poco nervioso, suspiró profundamente para reunir fuerzas y sus ojos se posaron en la primera chica que le había robado el corazón – Marinette.

La chica se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza, mientras que el resto de los jóvenes aplaudían contentos.

-¿Y-yo…? – ella no lo podía creer, mientras que Alya la abrazaba entusiasmada.

-¡Ser modelo para una pintura! ¡Que envidias me das amiga!

-¿Todos están de acuerdo? –consultó el director a lo que toda la clase levantó las manos, dejando en blanco a la pelinegra.

-Perfecto, entonces los representantes de la clase son: Nathanaël y Marinette –afirmó la profesora seguida por un vitoreo de sus alumnos.

Marinette se sujeto la cabeza por los nervios, no podía creer en lo que se había metido; modelo para una pintura.

El joven dibujante se acercó tímido a ella, llamándola por su nombre sobresaltándola un poco.

-Marinette – la chica lo miró con ojos saltones por los nervios -, espero que no te haya molestado el que te hubiera escogido como mi modelo.

-N-no me molesta para nada –se reía nerviosa-, pero lo que sorprende es que me hubieras escogido…

-B-bueno, tengo mis razones, ya además me siento muy inspirado cuando dibujo algo relacionado contigo… - las palabras del artista no pasaron desapercibidas para Alya, quién dio codazos a su amiga.

En tanto que Adrien sentía algo extraño en el estómago, por alguna razón, los comentarios del pelirrojo no le habían agradado en absoluto.

-Espero ver esa pintura pronto – les interrumpió con una de sus sonrisas que sonrojaban a Marinette - ¿Cuándo empezarán? La competencia es dentro de un mes.

-Me gustaría lo más pronto posible, y te aseguro que será una buena pintura –respondió Nathanaël, y luego se dirigió hacia su modelo que seguía en las nubes por la sonrisa de su amor platónico- Marinette ¿Te parece que quedemos después de clases?, para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Claro.

-¿Yo también puedo acompañarlos? –preguntó de pronto la morena, entusiasmada con su celular en mano.

-Seguro, una tercera opinión sería genial.

Así los tres compañeros se organizarons para la reunión de la tarde, mientras que Adrien se volteaba hacia su banco con la mirada perdida.

-¿Todo bien amigo? – Nino estaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Sí, todo está bien –pero el muchacho no quería admitir que le tranquilizaba el hecho que Alya acompañara a Marinette en el proyecto, y así la chica no quedaría a solas con Nathanaël.

A estos pensamientos negó con la cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente Marinette le parecía una buena chica, tierna y confidente con los demás, pero al momento de defenderse ante otros, (especialmente con Chloé), mostraba una aptitud no muy diferente a su Ladybug.

Tal vez por eso coqueteó con ella tan abiertamente como Chat Noir, durante el incidente cuando Nathanaël se convirtió en Akuma.

A este pensamiento Adrien se sonrojó como tomate, ¡Dios!, le había coqueteado sin vergüenza a la tímida de Marinette y ahora tomaba el peso de sus acciones. Y avergonzado ocultó su rostro con su brazo sobre la mesa, extrañando a Nino aún más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, quiero dar mi pésame a las víctimas de París, en verdad ha sido algo horrible e inhumano, no puedo creer que la gente se preste como peones para atrocidades cómo esa para asesinar a personas inocentes. Cada vez me preocupa lo que ocurre en este mundo.**

 **Muy bien, segundo capítulo, antes que nada lamento la demora, es que el trabajo y el pensar cómo desarrollar la historia me ha tomado más tiempo de lo estipulado; para todos los lectores, trataré de que los capítulos sean semanales, y por lo que he estado planeando, creo que será un relato más o menos extenso, por que quiero que historia se desarrolle de forma natural entre los personajes.**

Capítulo 2:

 _Al día siguiente…_

Marinette se encontraba junto con Alya en el parque, discutiendo sobre los modelos para el vestido que se usaría para la pintura. Debido a que en la tarde anterior habían quedado de acuerdo que la vestiría un traje confeccionado por ella misma para el cuadro, mientras que Nathanaël buscaría un lienzo y dibujaría varios bocetos.

-Mmm… -pensaba la muchacha, en tanto diseñaba los vestidos; algunos largos, otros cortos, con y sin encajes, etc –Tal vez son demasiados extravagantes…

-No lo creo, siempre has tenido buen gusto con esto de la moda ¡Oye! ¿Y sí haces uno en base a Ladybug?

-¡Claro que no! –se sobresaltó la chica-, es decir, de seguro los otros concursantes tendrían la misma idea ¿Cierto?

Para Marinette la sola idea de vestir similar a Ladybug le aterraba ya que podían descubrir su secreto.

-Tienes razón, Ladybug y Chat Noir se han vuelto muy popular últimamente, de seguro ya deben de haber pensado en ellos, entonces ¿Qué tal un vestido francés al estilo chino?

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! Piensa Marinette, eres hija de un padre francés y una madre china, la unión de dos culturas, ¡Puedes usar eso de referencia, algo que te identifique!

Marinette lo meditó por un poco, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me encanta la idea! Gracias Alya –le abrazó con fuerza.

Y en unos momentos, la chica confeccionó un vestido largo burdeo; ancho en la parte inferior con varios pliegues y en la parte superior como una camisa china sin mangas, con bordados y encajes.

-¡Listo! –sonrió victoriosa, mostrándole su obra a su amiga.

-¡Wow! Es precioso, apuesto que a Nat le va a encantar…

Alya estaba tan absorta en disfrutar del dibujo que no se percató que Marinette bostezaba profundamente hasta caer dormida en su hombro.

-Santo Cielo, apuesto que estuviste toda la noche trabajando en los diseños.

Pasó algo de tiempo con Alya hojeando el libro de dibujo y con su amiga durmiendo, cuándo llegaron hasta ellas Nino y Adrien.

-Que tal Alya –le sonrió el moreno, pero bajo la voz al ver a Marinette durmiendo profundamente- "¿En qué están?"

-Bueno, Marinette trabaja en los diseños del vestido para la pintura y… -la chica se detuvo en seco al pensar en una idea - ¡AYYYY!

Los dos muchachos se sobresaltaron de pronto, Alya sujetaba su estomago con fuerza y tapaba su boca como si fuera a vomitar.

-N-nino, por favor llevame al b-a ¡glup! Baño…

-¿Qué comiste Alya? –preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, evitando despertar a Marinette.

-Cr-eo que fue ¡glup! El queso… Adr-ien, ¿Podrías cuidar, glup, de Marinette un mo-mento?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Así, Alya se fue sujeta por Nino, mientras que Adrien tomaba su lugar al lado de Marinette con el libro de bocetos que la morena le pasara.

Los jóvenes se alejaron hasta perderse de la vista de Adrien, y de un segundo a otro, Alya se repuso y con teléfono en mano se escondió tras unos arbustos para grabar al rubio y a su amiga.

-Tal parece que el dolor de estómago era bien justificado… -murmuró divertido Nino, colocándose a su lado y sacando igualmente su teléfono.

-¡Shhhh! –le calló la reportera novata, mientras seguí grabando – Marinette no podrá creer esto cuándo lo vea, ¡ja ja ja!

Desconociendo por completo que los vigilaban, Adrien observó como la chica dormía plácidamente en su hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír, de alguna manera su rostro tranquilo le traía paz.

Acarició los mechones de la frente de la joven, (sin saber que Alya los observaba y chillaba en silencio de la emoción), luego dirigió su vista al cuaderno de diseño.

Lo que más le gustó era lo bien cuidado que estaba, y aunque un poco incómodo, no pudo reprimir los impulsos felinos de su alterego comenzando a hojear los diseños de Marinette.

No podía negarlo, la chica tenía estilo y como modelo profesional apreciaba su trabajo, hasta pensó en pedirle le hiciera unos par de atuendos le fueron de su agrado.

Cuando llegó con el sombrero estilo bombín se detuvo, ese dibujo le trajo recuerdos. Habían pasado varios meses desde ese concurso en que Marinette ganaba y recibía el reconocimiento de su padre; cuando casi nadie lograba impresionar a Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando perfectamente de cómo Marinette defendió su trabajo de las mentiras de Chloé, luego de que esta última tratara de pasarlo por suyo. En ese momento le pareció ver nuevamente a Ladybug en la piel de Marinette, y ante ese pensamiento el chico no tardó en sonrojarse. Es cierto que casi nunca tenía contacto con la joven que ahora dormía cómodamente en su hombro, pero desde hace varios días y en adelante, le parecía una chica muy especial. Y esto aumentó cuando recordó el incidente del "Evillustrator", se suponía que Chat Noir debía protegerla, pero fue al revés, siendo la propia Marinette que los salvará de ahogarse.

Adrien suspiró ante estos pensamientos, los meses que pasó conociéndola tanto como su forma de civil y de superheróe, le mostraron que Marinette no era tan tímida como parecía, pero por alguna razón; como Adrien tenía menos contacto con ella que cómo con Chat Noir, ya que con el primero ella tartamudeaba demasiado y con el otro hablaba con plena confianza.

El muchacho tenía más o menos una idea de lo que podía significar este comportamiento, y todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando volteó a la hoja siguiente del boceto del sombrero.

Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par al verse dibujado con el mismo sombreo con atuendo mucho mejor del que usara en el desfile y empuñando un bastón finamente decorado que lo hacía ver aún más elegante. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que ese boceto estaba rodeado de corazones y en la esquina inferior derecha estaba la firma de Marinette con una frase; _"For my dear Adrien, with all my love"_

Un poco nervioso cerró el cuaderno de golpe y sintió a Marinette moviéndose un poco, murmurando su nombre.

Adrien dejó el cuaderno a un lado, se volvió enternecido hacia la chica y reacomodó sus mechones negros. Él no podía creer que hubiera alguien que lo quisiera de esa manera, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto, e inconscientemente rodeo a Marinette con su brazo.

Fue entonces que entendió que ese sombrero, ella lo había confeccionado exclusivamente para él, lo que le hizo sentir una agradable calidez en su corazón.

-"¡No lo puedo creer!" –se decía Alya, tratando de no gritar de alegría por su amiga mientras que Nino sonreía y apretaba sus puños de la emoción.

-¿Marinette? –Adrien trataba de despertarla lo más suave posible, pero la joven en verdad tenía un sueño profundo.

El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia, que no se percató de dos sombras que se les acercaban.

-Oh nooo… -murmuró preocupado Nino mientras que Alya se quedó en shock.

Adrien levantó la vista encontrándose nada menos que con Chloé que tenía la cara roja de ira, y a su lado estaba Sabrina que se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa.

La rubia chasqueo los dientes furiosa, al verlos en una posición tan comprometida.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Adrien?!

-Chloé cálmate… -trató de tranquilizarla, intentando no despertar a Marinette, pero ya era tarde.

La joven diseñadora se incorporó somnolienta a su lado, restregándose un ojo.

-¿Q-qué eees todo este, ahum, escándalo? – su vista nublada se cruzó con la irritada de Chloé - ¿Chloé…? Ahum… ¿Todavía sigues molesta coon lo de la pintuuura?

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Primero me robas **mi puesto de modelo** ahora pretendes **quitarme a mi Adrien**!

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas la inocente! De seguro aparentabas estar dormida para que Adrien te sostuviera.

-¿De qué, ahum, hablas? Sí es cierto que estaba durmiendo, pero era con Aly… -Marinette se quedó en blanco cuando vió a Nino llegando junto con Alya, por detrás de las otras dos chicas.

-¿Marinette? – le llamó Adrien, la chica se volteó hacia él mecánicamente y sudando a mares.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pelinegra se sobresaltó de tal manera por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, tratando de alejarse del chico que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Adrien no perdió el tiempo en ir a su auxilio, lo que irritó aún más a Chloé.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le ayudó a incorporarse mientras la chica asentí nerviosa y roja como tomate –Lo siento, esto debe incomodarte bastante, verás Alya se sentía mal del estomago y me pidió que te cuidara.

Marinette tan solo sonrió nerviosa, una parte de ella se sentía apenada pero la otra no dejaba de gritar de emoción al ver a su príncipe azul la estaba cuidando esa tarde. Pero todas las mariposas que sentía en el estómago se detuvieron cuando escucharon los reclamos de Chloé.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡ Adrien, ¿Por qué no dejas a esa hija de panadero de una vez?!

Ante esas palabras Marinette se congeló al igual que Adrien, y el resto de los chicos, incluso Sabrina, se quedaron de piedra.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alya, que solo quería patear a la rubia en el suelo si Nino no la detiene a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la verdad duele? Ho, ho, ho… -se burló la chica sacando su espejo de mano para revisar sus cejas, queriendo parecer superior.

Adrien apretó furioso los puños, sabía que "su amiga de la infancia" era demasiado egocentrista, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a cruzar la línea de esa manera. Y también le preocupaba Marinette, que mantenía la mirada en el suelo y no decía palabra alguna.

-Por favor, aterriza Adrien, no pierdas el tiempo con esa clase de chica, yo soy la más importante de todo París… Y no una chiquilla que es hija de una china y de un panadero de po… -Las palabras de la rubia fueron acalladas con un ¡PLAF! Que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Adrien no se percató con que velocidad la tímida Marinette se alejó de él y le plantó una cachetada a Clhoé.

-Eso fue por mi madre… -le dijo seria la pelinegra mientras que la otra muchacha se reponía del golpe y la sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo te…? –pero la chica fue silenciada con otra bofetada que la dejó en el suelo.

\- Y ahora por mi padre.

Todos miraron atónitos la escena, y por primera vez, Chloé se sentía cohibida por alguien.

Adrien quedó en shock observando todo a espaldas de la pelinegra; la posición desafiante de Marinette era la misma de Ladybug.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, puedes burlarte y molestarme ¡Pero jamás, nunca más vuelvas a insultar a mis padres! ¿Me has oído?

-E-esto no se va a quedar así, le diré a mi padre…

-¿Qué una hija de panadero te dio un par de bofetadas? Estoy segura que en la escuela y los medios les va ha encantar escuchar eso.

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no… -si algo apreciaba más Chloé que el maquillaje y sus caprichos, era cuidar su imagen.

Si todos se enteraban que fue abofeteada por la sumisa de Marinette, se convertiría en el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

Y con su sollozo falso, se fue corriendo frustrada hacia su casa, seguida por una nerviosa Sabrina.

-¡Mmph! – Marinette se sacudió las manos y colocó sus manos en su cadera satisfecha – Espero que con eso no se le vuelva a ocurrir insultar a mis padres.

-¡GUAU! – Alya se liberó del agarre de Nino para abrazar orgullosa a su mejor amiga – A eso sí que le llamó dejar en su lugar a Chloé.

-Nada mal Marinette –le felicitó Nino con sus pulgares arriba- No sabía que tenía ese lado tuyo.

-Je, j-e, b-bueno yo…

-Yo tampoco – intervino Adrien posando una mano en su hombro – Me has dejado impresionado, es la primera vez que veo a alguien escarmentar a Chloé.

-N-no fue para tanto, lo hice más que nada por mis padres.

En ese momento, Alya le hizo señales a Nino para darle un poco de espacio.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, iba a reclamarle a Chloé por sus palabras, ¡Pero tú te adelantaste! –le dijo avergonzado el muchacho, ya que en verdad iba a discutir con la rubia por Marinette, y aunque la joven diseñadora puso fin al asunto, se sentía un poco "inútil", y eso no le agradaba para nada. Sólo esperaba que Marinette no pensara que él iba a guardar silencio en ese momento a los insultos de Chloé.

A su sorpresa, la chica lo miró enternecida y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-No te preocupes y gracias por cuidarme esta tarde, en verdad tenía mucho sueño…

-Tú… ¿Quieres mucho a tus padres? ¿Verdad? –Adrien preguntó un poco nervioso, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Sí, gracias a ellos, soy lo que soy.

-Deben ser geniales –Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero sentía un poco de envidia hacia Marinette en ese aspecto, de seguro los padres de ella eran personas excepcionales como para que su hija saliera en su defensa de esa manera.

-Si quieres puedo presentártelos algún día.

-Me encantaría ¿Cuándo podría ser?

-¿Qué tal mañana? Ya que hoy tengo que reunirme con Nathanël.

El nombre del pelirrojo le hizo revolver el estómago a Adrien, de todos modos, el chico quería seguir conociendo más a Marinette para "disipar algunas dudas" que estaban surgiendo en su cabeza desde hace varios días, y así se puso de acuerdo con ella para ir a su casa al día siguiente.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron, Alya se acercó a Marinette con una mirada traviesa.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-¿Te refieres a las bofetadas que le planté a Chloé?

-Nop, me refiero a que **acabas de invitar a** **Adrien a tu casa mañana** , para que conozca a tus padres… Y ni siquiera tartamudeaste, supongo que tus diez minutos de valor se los debe a Chloé –comentó burlonamente la morena, mientras que Marinette procesaba todo lo ocurrido en su cabeza.

-¿Eh…? – las manos de Marinette se acercaron a su rostro - ¡Eh…! –Marinette sujetaba nerviosa su rostro- ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH…! –Marinette corría alrededor de Alya por los nervios.

Y en cuanto su amiga la detuvo para calmarla mientras se reía irónicamente, Marinette por poco se desmaya si Alya no la sujeta a tiempo.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡En verdad no lo podía creer! Todo el asunto de la discusión le había calentado tanto la cabeza, que no se percató que invitó al chico de sus sueños a su casa para el día siguiente, y que más encima ¡Él aceptara!

Marinette no sabía si gritar de alegría a todo París o esconderse en su cama mañana por la vergüenza de presentar a Adrien a sus padres.

 **Bueno, cómo habrán visto Adrien comienza a sospechar sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Marinette y la identidad de su "lady", lo que puedo adelantar es que en el próximo cap veremos acción y al akuma de turno, (el cuál ya se deben imaginar quién va hacer). Como todos saben la gracia de la serie es que los protagonista desconocen por completo la identidad del otro como superhéroes, aunque mi hermana y yo hemos pensado que tal vez Chat Noir pueda hacerse una idea al final de la primera temporada sobre quién es Ladybug, y en twiter confirmaron que el término sería en doble episodio y ya están trabajando en la segunda temporada. Lo que no estoy segura, pero por lo que he entendido, es que parece que la trama de Ladybug daría para un total de 6 temporadas y una película, que en otras palabras, significaría que los fans de esta serie vamos a sufrir que estos dos héroes no sabrían quién es quién por un laaaaaargo tiempo, (o eso es lo que pienso, todo depende de los creadores de la serie).**

 **También he pensado mucho el asunto de los akumas, parece que entre más grande es el sentimiento más peligrosos son,sin mencionar que la "simpática" hija del alcalde es la culpable de la mayoría de los akumas más fuertes y/o problemáticos a los que se han enfrentado hasta el momento Ladybug y Chat Noir. Por lo que una idea se me ha venido a la mente, ¿Tal vez Chloé se transforme en el akuma más peligroso y el último de la temporada? Esto sería por que ella es un personaje rencoroso, envidioso, manipulador, etc, etc, etc, de lo negativo.**

 **Bueno me despido con esto y disfruten de la lectura, también no olviden comentar, me gustaría saber también algunas sugerencias para la trama.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap, y antes que nada pido de antemano si hay faltas de ortografía, ya que en el episodio anterior encontré algunas LOL.**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda, el episodio de hoy tenemos combates, celos y mucho Chat Noir...**

 **También para los lectores, quiero decir que se han confirmado tres temporadas para la serie de Ladybug, y esta información es oficial del twiter del staff de la serie, así que tendremos bastante tiempo con ese par de tortolitos despistados.**

 **...**

Capitulo 3:

 _Problemas en el trabajo…_

En el hogar de la familia Bourgeois, Chloé se había encerrado en su habitación armando uno de sus más fuertes berrinches, mientras que su padre acompañado por Sabrina, golpeaba al otro lado de la puerta tratando de entrar.

-¡Hija! Por favor abre…

-¡Chloé! Dejános entrar.

-¡NO! ¡No, no y no! –respondió la furiosa chica- ¡Soy la hija del alcalde! ¡Se supone que todos deben hacer lo que diga! ¡Yo debo ser la modelo para la pintura!

-Mi pequeña, lo siento, traté de arreglar las cosas esta mañana, pero me dijeron que el artista fue quién escogió a la modelo.

-¡¿Y no pudiste convencerlo?!

-No pude, dijo que si la modelo no era Marinette, entonces no haría ninguna pintura, "sin importar cuánto le pagara…"

-¡GRRRRR! ¡Es inconsevible! ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?!

-¿Chloé? –le llamó consternado el alcalde por la forma de hablar de su propia hija.

-¡Eres el alcalde! ¡Y yo soy tu hija! ¡Todo París debería hacer lo que yo digo!

En ese momento, en un lugar desconocido en París, una enorme habitación oscura se iluminaba al abrirse una gigantesca ventana desde su centro. Y seguida por la luz del día, se alzaba un gran grupo de mariposas blancas con Hawk Moth en el centro.

- _Nada mal para empezar el día, esta podría ser un Akuma prometedor… Puedo sentir su ira, su rencor, el egoísmo y la envidia ¿La hija del alcalde, no es así?_ – así el hombre enmascarado corrompía una mariposa blanca con sus manos – _Ve mi pequeña, estoy seguro que pronto tendré en mis manos las Miraculous Stones._

La mariposa negra voló por los tejados de París hasta llegar al dormitorio de Chloé, quién seguía con su berrinche.

-Esto no es correcto, ¡soy hija del alcalde! Todos deberían respetarme y obedecerme…

Luego de decir estas palabras, la mariposa poseyó los anteojos de sol de la rubia, la cual levantó su cara casi de inmediato con la silueta del Akuma en sus ojos.

- _Queen Bee, soy Hawk Moth, he venido en su auxilio mi reina de París, te otorgaré los poderes para poner orden entre tus plebeyos; pero a cambio debo solicitarle que me ayude a obtener las Miraculous Stones ¿Cree que podamos hacer el trato?_

-Soy la reina de todo París; y como me has otorgado más poder en compensación te recompensaré con las Miraculous Stones.

En el preciso instante que brotaba la nube negra de los lentes de Chloé, habían logrado ingresar el alcalde y Sabrina luego conseguir la llave maestra, para presenciar la aparición de Queen Bee.

-¿Hija? ¿Eres tú? – el robusto hombre se quedó sin habla al ver a su hija ataviada con un suntuoso traje dorado de abeja reina, sus lentes se transformaron en una corona negra, su cabello dorado estaba parado como si fuese agujas, tenía cuatro alas brillantes brotando de su espalda descubierta y una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Soy Queen Bee, y ustedes lacayos son inútiles.

-P-pero Chloé, somo nosotros – Sabrina trató de entrar en razón con ella, pero el Akuma sólo rió a carcajadas.

-¿En verdad tienes el descaro de hablarme de esa manera? ¡Soy la reina de París!

Queen Bee lanzó un rayo de luz amarillo desde su corona sobre la pelirroja, atrapándola en una crisálida dorada.

-¡Hija detente! –le pidió aterrado su padre.

-¡Mph! ¡Tú también eres otro inútil! Te pido las cosas más sencillas y no eres capaz de cumplirlas ¡También recibirás el castigo por fallarle a tu reina!

De un segundo a otro, el alcalde quedó atrapado en el ámbar dorado, pidiendo socorro.

La silueta de la mariposa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Queen Bee.

- _Mi reina, veo que ha quedado satisfecha con el poder que le he otorgado, ahora, ¿Qué planea hacer?_

-Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro Hawk Moth, te recompensaré con tus Miraculous Stones y al mismo tiempo me desharé de la impertinente de Marinette – Sabrina abrió los ojos por el miedo al escuchar las palabras de la que una vez fue su amiga.

- _¿Tiene algún plan en mente su majestad?_

-¿Qué mejor manera de atrapar a un par de superhéroes? ¡Una carnada! ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Y riendo frenéticamente, Queen Bee abandonó el edificio.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Escuchó lo que dijo Chloé? – se dirigió Sabrina al alcalde, quién asintió agobiado.

...

Mientras tanto, al lugar llegaban Adrien y Nino, siendo el último tener que seguir a su amigo con paso acelerado.

El joven modelo no había quedado contento con lo ocurrido esta tarde, así que se disponía frenar de una vez por todas los caprichos de Chloé, los que han estado bastante daño a las personas en más de un sentido.

-Vamos amigo, Marinette ya puso punto final al asunto.

-Pero no yo, -recalcó Adrien con el paso firme – y es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Ohhh? ¿Sólo es por eso? –comentó divertido el moreno, a lo que su compañero se detuvo en seco - ¿No habrá sido más por "ella" que por otra cosa?

Nino se le acercó por detrás mostrando su teléfono, que tenía una reproducción de Adrien acariciando a la dormida de Marinette.

-¡Uhooo! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –se exaltó, tratando de quitarle el aparato.

-Verás, y aunque no lo parezca, fue plan de Alya para que te quedaras a solas con Marinette – explicó Nino, luego de esquivarlo y dar varios pasos lejos de él – Yo sólo aproveché la situación, después de todo, el que el "super modelo" fuese cariñoso con una jovencita no es algo que se vea todos… -Adrien lo acalló con su mano, mientras veía por todos los lados por si alguien lo escuchaba.

-"No digas esas cosas y deshazte de ese video" –le susurró incómodo.

-"¿Te refieres que lo corte y te mande por correo?" –respondió divertido Nino.

Adrien tragó nervioso y miró hacia otro lado; la idea de tener el video no le había desagradado para nada.

-¿Eh? –se burló Nino- Entonces ¿Sí quieres la grabación?

Antes de responder alguna cosa, ambos amigos vieron pasar sobre sus cabezas un rayo de luz.

-¿Y eso? –se preguntó Nino- ¿Un alien?

-No lo creo… -comentó serio Adrien, él sabía que esa luz no podía ser otra cosa más que un nuevo akuma.

-Parece que salió del hogar de Chloé – le indicó Nino.

-Entonces vamos a ver si están bien.

Así ambos amigos llegaron corriendo al ostentoso hogar del alcalde. Como no encontraron a nadie en la sala principal, se dirigieron a las habitaciones, donde grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al alcalde y a Sabrina atrapados en una especie de ámbar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Adrien, asustado intentando sacarlos.

-¡Fue Chloé! Se convirtió en uno de esos supervillanos y ahora se hace llamar Queen Bee –respondió apesadumbrado el alcalde.

-¿Así que su hija es ahora la nueva villana? Ya me estaba extrañando por que aún no le tocaba –preguntó con sárcasmo Nino, mientras cogía una silla y daba con todas sus fuerzas sobre la crisálida sin lograr romperla, pero en cambio hizo pedazos el asiento– No tiene caso, voy a llamar a la policía.

-¡No! Primero llamen a Marinette – los chicos la miraron extrañados, en tanto el celular de Nino marcaba el número de emergencias – Queen Bee o Chloé, no sé… dijo que iría tras Marinette para usarla como cebo con el fin de capturar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, ¡ Y luego se desharía de Marinette!

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio, Adrien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió un fuerte nudo en el pecho. El teléfono de Nino rompió el silencio incómodo de cinco segundos que se había formado, haciendo reaccionar tanto al moreno como al rubio.

-S-sí, ¿Policía? –contestó nervioso Nino – Esto es una emergencia, llamó desde el hogar del alcalde…

En tanto Nino explicaba la situación, Adrien sacó rápidamente su teléfono y se maldijo a si mismo por no tener registrado el número de la chica y ni de su amiga Alya, así como última instancia mandó un mensaje al WhatsApp del curso para que alguien se contactara con ella.

-¡Nino espera aquí a la policía! Yo iré a buscar Marinette.

Antes que el moreno reaccionara a lo dicho por su amigo, Adrien ya había abandonado el lugar corriendo lo más rápido que podía para encontrar un lugar en dónde transformarse.

Cuando finalmente dio con un callejón desierto, Plagg salió de su chaqueta un poco mareado.

-¡Cielos Adrien! Te recomiendo que mantengas la cabeza fría…

-¡No hay tiempo Plagg! Esta vez Chloé quiere ir demasiado lejos.

-S-sí.

El callejón se iluminó con un fuerte destello y Chat Noir salió disparado por los tejados tratando de localizar a Queen Bee.

-Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese abejorro? Si va primero tras Marinette, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

En eso recordó lo de la mañana, cuando escuchó a ambas chicas conversar entusiasmadamente sobre el inicio del trabajo y como Nathanaël se había conseguido un taller para trabajar. Chat Noir abrió los ojos preocupado, también recordó que Chloé escuchó igualmente esa conversación y bufado por la impotencia de no ser el centro de atención.

El gato negro corrió por los tejados de París, para llegar primero al taller, en tanto trataba de contactar con Ladybug, pero por desgracia, ella no parecía enterada de la situación y no dudaba que el alcalde haría lo que fuera por mantener en secreto el hecho que su hija se convirtiera en la nueva amenaza de la ciudad.

...

-¡WOW! –exclamaron Marinette y Alya cuando vieron desde el marco de la puerta el taller de pintura conseguido por Nathanaël.

El pelirrojo un poco nervioso, les invitó a entrar para que apreciaran lo amplio que era la habitación que se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio; las ventanas eran grandes para una mejor luminosidad, había un mueble de madera finamente decorado con utensilios de pintura, el lienzo, que era casi del tamaño de Marinette, estaba casi en medio de la habitación en contra las ventanas y en el centro había un sofá blanco.

-Nada mal –le celebró Alya – este lugar es muy agradable, ¡Y mira el tamaño del lienzo Marinette!

-S-si, Nathanaël, ¿no es demasiado grande?

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que quiero que la pintura sea de cuerpo completo… es decir, bueno tu sabes…

-Ja, ja, ja, entendemos perfectamente Nat, no es necesario que expliques tanto… -le interrumpió Alya, luego lo llevo a parte, aprovechando que Marinette estaba sumisa en el lienzo en blanco- Es una buena jugada, creía que ya no te interesaba mi amiga, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-No me ayudas Alya –contestó nervioso el chico, luego se volteó a ver a Marinette, quién seguía analizando la tela blanca, luego pasaba su mano para sentir lo suave lo que era y sonreía tiernamente – Pero ella siempre ha sido mi inspiración para el arte.

-Mmmmm - le sonrió Alya pícaramente – Entonces si conoces bien a mi pequeña, deberías de saber que ella anda en las nubes por el rubio modelo de nuestra clase.

-Sí, lo sé –le constestó firmemente el pelirrojo, alejándose de ella – Por esa razón no pienso perderla, no creo que Adrien sea el indicado para ella, es decir, él apenas la toma en cuenta si no es algo con respecto a la moda o algo así.

-Verás, antes te habría dado la razón, pero en los últimos meses, no sé, me he dado cuenta que Adrien se ha acerdado un poco más a Marinette, hoy después de clases pasaron unas cosas interesantes y me parece, que él está un poco celoso de tí…

-¿De mí? –se extraño el chico, en tanto que Marinette seguía ignorándolos al entusiasmarse con los colores de pintura que su compañero de clase se había conseguido.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?, desde ayer, Adrien parecía un poco molesto cuando escuchaba que Marinette iba a estar a solas contigo hasta que me ofrecí para ayudarlos, y así ver cómo él reaccionaba.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, imaginate mi sorpresa cuando noté que se relajaba, pero hoy en la mañana mis sospechas fueron confirmadas –Alya se acercó hasta el rostro del chico con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Cuándo Marinette pronunció tu nombre, pude notar en los ojos de Adrien que estaba más que molesto –Alya se alejó de Nathanaël con una expresión divertida, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba un poco aturdido – Mis instintos de reportera no se equivocan, así que, ¿Qué harás al respecto Romeo?

Nathanaël fijo su mirada a Marinette, quién ahora disfrutaba de la vista al pasar al lado de las enormes ventanas.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, no pienso perder, conozco a Marinette mucho antes que Adrien, y si él no va hacer nada por ella, entonces yo lo daré todo por ella.

-¡Me gusta tu actitud chico! – Alya le dió unas palmadas, un poco fuertes, ya que el muchacho llegó a chillar un poco de dolor –, pero tengo que comunicarte que soy la mejor amiga de Marinette, y aunque encuentro un poco "infantil" el afecto que ella siente por Adrien, voy a seguir apoyándola con ese enamoramiento.

-Lo entiendo –comentó Nathanaël, sobándose la espalda.

-Pero también sé que tu afecto hacia ella puede ser un poco más maduro, aunque te la pasabas antes dibujándola sin su permiso–a este comentario, Nat miró hacia otro lado avergonzado-, no te preocupes, ya que para serte sincera, creo que eres más adecuado para ella que Adrien.

Nathanaël sonrió agradecido a la morena que levantaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo, y se dirigieron hacia la pelinegra.

-Marinette –le llamó Alya- ya es hora de empezar con este proyecto.

-Sí –la chica asintió entusiasmada, caminando hacia ellos hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, en eso los teléfonos de los tres adolescentes sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Alya y Nathanaël se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, al ver detrás del vidrio a una rubia vestida suntuosamente como una reina abeja que no dejaba de mirar con ira hacia Marinette.

-Marinette, no te muevas… -le dijo Alya, tratando de sacar su teléfono para apagarlo al igual que Nat.

Marinette se volteó preocupada para encontrarse con el nuevo akuma, al que no tardo en reconocer, era Chloé. En eso, Nathanaël inquieto, sacó su celular para apagarlo, pero se equivocó de botón, abriendo el mensaje y su rostro se lleno de temor al leer el contenido.

Levantó la vista hacia la extraña rubia que reía maquiavélicamente y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-¡MARINETTE! ¡HUYE! –Nathanaël corrió desesperado hacia la chica.

Los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron por un rayo rojo que lanzó el Akuma de su corona negra, los tres jóvenes quedaron en el suelo cubriéndose lo que más podían y Queen Bee aterrizó al lado de Marinette que estaba como ovillo en suelo tratando de protegerse del impacto.

-Así te quería ver, hija de panadero…

-"¿Hija de panadero?" –pensó Alya tratando de recuperarse al igual que Nathanaël, ella sabía que había una sola persona en todo París que llamó así antes de esa manera a su mejor amiga.

-¿E-eres tú Chloé? –le preguntó Marinette, un poco aturdida por la explosión.

-¡No soy Chloé! –le espetó el Akuma para luego patearla hasta el borde la ventana - ¡Soy Queen Bee! Que no se te olvidé plebeya.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Nathanaël, cómo pudo, se recuperó del impacto y agarró por detrás al Akuma -¡Alya saca de aquí a Marinette!

Alya apenas podía moverse, estaba casi segura que la explosión debió lastimar su pierna derecha, pero sabía que Marinette estaba en peor condición. La morena reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y aunque cojeando, aprovechó que Nat forcejeaba con Queen Bee y a duras penas, sostuvo en su hombro a su amiga para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Nathanaël sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que eran estos villanos, y aunque no lo recordara, estaba casi seguro, en su interior, que él también había sido uno, así cómo sospechaba que estuvo a punto de dañar gravemente a Marinette. Por lo que no podía permitir que otro fuera tras ella, esta vez él iba protegerla a como de lugar.

-¡Quita tus manos de encima plebeyo! –le reclamó Queen Bee, pero Nat la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la espalda.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No dejaré que dañes a Marinette!

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! Marinette, Marinette, ¡Yo soy Queen Bee! –el Akuma furioso, uso sus alas para volar en contra la pared, gólpeando al muchacho y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Yo soy lo único que importa, no Marinette –comentó rencorosamente la rubia.

- _"Así se habla mi reina" –_ Hawk Moth volvió a comunicarse con ella para animarla.

-Luego ajustaré cuentas con este pintor de última categoría, ahora –Queen Bee salió por una de las ventanas rotas para encontrar a las dos amigas que huían por la calle –Ho, ho, ho, creo que voy a divertirme un poco con ellas hasta que el gatito y la insecto hagan su acto de aparición.

Queen Bee fue volando sobre las muchachas riendo maliciosamente, mientras vigilaba por los alrededores hasta que vio que Chat Noir llegaba lo más rápido posible por los tejados.

-Nada mal, parece que el gato negro será el primero en caer.

En tanto, las dos chicas caminaban lo más que podían, pero Alya apenas podía avanzar con el peso de Marinette, quién aún no se recuperaba por el golpe que le propinara Queen Bee.

-Alya, está claro que esta villana viene por mí, así que…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir alguna tontería que debería dejarte aquí o algo así, para poder salvarme! –le interrumpió furiosa su amiga –Ya verá ese zángano, Ladybug y Chat Noir la van a dejar como bicho aplastado contra la pared.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, no cabía duda que Alya ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero el único problema es que no podría convertirse en Ladybug con ella presente. Y antes que pensara en una solución, ambas escucharon un zumbido sobre sus cabezas y la chica sintió como alguien la agarraba por la chaqueta mientras que Alya gritaba su nombre.

-Ho, ho, ho, y así el juego comienza.

Marinette trató de no forcejear demasiado, no le hacia ninguna gracia la altura en que se encontraba y para empeorar las cosas, el dolor de estómago no cesaba.

-Vamos kitty, kitty, tengo algo para tí…

Chat Noir aterrizó en el tejado más cercano, con su arma en mano, chasqueando los dientes al ver como el Akuma tenía colgando a Marinette.

-Parece que tenemos una imitadora de Ladybug en la ciudad, ¿Te parece que dejes tranquila a la chica y conversamos un poco rubia?

-Esa no es forma de hablar a Queen Bee, pero si tanto quieres que deje a esta plebeya…

Para horror de Chat Noir y de Alya, el Akuma dejó caer a Marinette riendo frenéticamente. Chat Noir saltó al vacío para tratar de atraparla, pero antes que llegara a sujetarla, Queen Bee se le adelantó recapturando a Marinette y golpeando al héroe hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo. El gato negro no logró recuperarse de inmediato, ya que su enemiga aplastó con el pie su cabeza contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo.

-Esto fue fácil –se jactó Queen Bee, que mantenía a Marinette aún sujeta de la chaqueta- Primero el gato luego ese insecto.

- _"Mi reina, aproveche ahora de arrebatarle la Miraculous Stones"_

Queen Bee arrojó con fuerza a Marinette al suelo y presionó más fuerte a Chat Noir para poder arrebatarle el anillo. El joven héroe sintió que el Akuma le sujetaba con fuerza la mano, y aunque tenía el puño cerrado, no podía resistir contra ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, alguien ataca a Queen Bee por la espalda, cubriéndole el rostro con una tela oscura. Cuando Chat Noir logra recuperarse, queda sorprendido tanto como Alya, al ver que Marinette forcejeaba contra el Akuma usando su chaqueta, pero el encuentro no dura mucho tiempo, ya que Queen Bee dispara un rayo rojo de su corona, quemando la ropa y arrojando a la chica al suelo por inercia.

-Asquerosa plebeya –le amenazó el Akuma, pero antes que volviera a usar su rayo letal es empujada lejos por la vara plegable de Chat Noir.

-¡Miau! ¿Has pensado en ser reemplazo de Ladybug, my princess? – Chat Noir le ayudó a levantarse, y fue entonces que notó que Marinette se sujetaba el vientre, a lo que el héroe la examinó preocupado- ¿Ella te lastimó?

-Estoy bien.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! –le reclamó Alya, acercándose cojeando hasta ellos - ¡Esa abeja haragana te golpeó con una patada en contra una pared! ¿Y dices estar bien?

-Alya… -le trató tranquilizar su amiga.

Chat Noir volteó furioso contra Queen Bee, que se estaba recuperando del último ataque.

-Doncella, te encargo a my princess –le indicó Chat Noir, entrando en posición de combate.

-Ten cuidado Chat Noir, esta villana parece mucho más fuerte que los otros a los que has enfrentado antes… -Marinette trató de sonar lo más convincente, ya que sabía perfectamente que para ganar esta batalla, su compañero necesitaba a Ladybug, pero era consciente que Alya no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes princess, tu caballero de brillante armadura no caerá de nuevo ante ella.

-Ok, Chat Noir –le dijo Alya, un poco extrañada ante el ímpetu del superhéroe, pero que decidió aprovechar- ¿Le darías una buena marca en su rostro por mí?

El felino volteó a ver a Marinette que estaba apenas con el dolor, su polera blanca estaba sucia y la chaqueta que usó para salvarlo se encontraba partida por la mitad y en el suelo totalmente chamuscada.

-Cuenta con eso, voy a dejarle una permanente en su cara.

Chat Noir se lanzó al ataque maullando furioso, a lo que Alya aprovechó para sacar a Marinette, la que no podía creer la actitud que tomó su compañero.

-Oye Marinette –le llamó su amiga, un poco curiosa- Si salimos de esta, me tienes que explicar ¿Por qué rayos Chat Noir te llama princesa? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

-Ja, ja, no vengas con esas cosas justo ahora Alya, además, Chat Noir siempre coquetea con otras chicas…

-Él sólo coquetea con Ladybug, me he estado averiguando, es la primera vez que sé, que ese gatito corteja a otra chica… ¡Y esa eres tú!

-No es para tanto, ¿Y no deberíamos apresurarnos?

-Tienes razón, seguiremos con esta charla después.

En tanto Chat Noir combatía contra Queen Bee lo más que podía, pero este Akuma era duro de roer, especialmente cuando tomaba vuelo para atacarlo por varias direcciones. Y aunque lograba esquivar sus golpes a tiempo, le costaba llevar el ritmo de la pelea, teniendo que defenderse sin poder contraatacar.

-No cabe duda que eres fuerte kitty, kitty… ¡Pero yo soy mejor! –así la Akuma lanzó un rayo rojo sobre unas cornizas que caían sobre unos civiles que se encontraban cerca.

Con la velocidad de un felino, Chat Noir logró salvarlos a tiempo, pero luego se escuchó un grito seguido por otro. El superhéroe volteó a ver que Queen Bee aprovechó la situación para volver por Marinette, luego de derribar a Alya que apenas podía ponerse en pie.

-Mira lo que tengo kitty, kitty –le llamó Queen Bee, mientras zamarreaba en el aire a la chica, que apenas podía sostenerse –Sí la quieres, ven por ella.

Queen Bee se alejó volando seguida por un furioso Chat Noir, hasta que llegaron en el río cerca de Notre Dame, en donde el Akuma se detuvo mientras volaba sobre el agua.

-¿Es a mí a quién realmente quieres no es así? ¡Marinette no tiene nada que ver en esto! – le repuso Chat Noir, con su bastón en mano.

-Ho, ho, ho –se burlaba el Akuma, mientras sostenía con fuerza a la chica con su brazo- ¿Ahora la llamas por su nombre? Vamos, caballero de brillante armadura, ¿No vienes a salvar a tu "princesa"? ¿O acaso el gatito teme mojarse las patas?

Chat Noir gruñó molesto, (como todo un gato), y uso su bastón para desplazarse sobre los botes que pasaban. Queen Bee sonrió maliciosa, a lo que Marinette se preocupó por lo que podía pasar ya que, por alguna razón, su compañero felino no parecía tener la mente fría durante el combate.

El joven héroe tomó impulso para golpear al Akuma con su bastón, pero su enemiga lo esquivó en el último segundo y le disparó un rayo rojo. Chat Noir logró bloquearlo al girar su bastón, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡CHAT, NO! –gritó exasperada Marinette, mientras veía a su amigo caer al agua.

En eso llegaban al lugar Nathanaël con Alya en su espalda, y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la orilla. El joven pintor sintió que sufría un dejavu al ver todo lo que ocurría, mientras que Alya estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de repertirse en qué momento Ladybug entraría en escena.

Marinette estaba en shock, pero luego volvió en sí al escuchar las carcajadas y burlas que Queen Bee le hacia a Chat Noir. La joven forcejeó con toda la fuerza que podía para que el Akuma la soltara, pero no lograba nada.

-Pierdes tu tiempo plebeya, pero no te preocupes por tu gatito, ya que en cuanto Ladybug lleg-¡AHHHHHHH! –Marinette le había interrumpido al morderle el brazo, y así consiguió liberarse del agarre.

-¡Marinette! –gritaron al unísono Alya y Nathanaël, al ver como la pelinegra también caía al agua.

La chica respiró profundo al salir, viendo que Queen Bee se sobaba furiosa su brazo, y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones. Marinette le hizo señas a sus amigos para que se escondieran, mientras que ella se sumergió antes que el Akuma la volvería ha atrapar.

La joven nadó debajo del agua, y encontró a Chat Noir tratando de aguantar la respiración, se preguntó de porqué el muchacho no salía hasta que recordó algo; Como Ladybug, su compañero le había confesado que no era buen nadador, lo cuál le valió un par de burlas por parte de ella.

Marinette sabía lo que necesitaban, era el bastón de Chat, el que buscó por todas partes hasta verlo a unos metros del gato negro. La chica nadó hasta conseguirlo sin problemas y se dirigió hasta Chat Noir, fue entonces que el miedo le embargo al ver que el muchacho se quedaba sin aire.

Chat Noir se lamentaba el no haber tomado en serio las clases de natación de la escuela, si no, no estaría en esta situación de vida o muerte. Y cuándo pensaba que este era su fin y que su Lady no llegaría a tiempo, sintió dos manos suaves en su rostro y le pareció ver a Ladybug sujetándolo de sus mejillas. Se quedó expectante al ver que ella acercaba su rostro contra el suyo y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir que juntaba sus bocas para darle aire. Luego percibió que ella le entregaba su bastón sin perder el contacto con sus labios, fue entonces que Chat se dió cuenta que quién lo "besaba" era nada menos que Marinette.

La muchacha se separó de él con una sonrisa, luego de darle todo el aire que podía. Ante los ojos de Chat Noir, el momento en que Marinette empezaba a perder la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno fue en cámara lenta; desde el instante que ella se separó, le sonreía agradecida y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, todo dentro del muchacho comenzó a gritar.

Abruptamente, el joven héroe la abrazó con fuerza y activó su bastón para salir del agua. Ambos salieron disparados para sorpresa de los que estaban afuera, Chat Noir maniobró su arma para descender a unos metros en donde se encontraban los amigos de Marinette.

-¡Marinette! –Nathanaël fue el primero en llegar, seguido por Alya, y suspiró aliviado al ver cómo la chica tosia y reaccionaba a su voz.

-¿Nat…? –murmuró la joven, tratando de recuperar el aliento – Que bueno, estás bien, creí que Queen Bee…

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy Marinette –le respondió el joven artista, mientras la tomaba amorosamente en brazos.

Toda la escena era vista por Chat Noir, quién no dejaba de sentir que su pecho le ardía y luego sintió unas punzadas en el estómago cuando Marinette le correspondía el abrazo a Nathanaël.

El sonido de las alas de Queen Bee los volvió a la realidad, y el gato negro había tenido más que suficiente con el Akuma.

-Ni creas que voy a dejar ir a esa plebeya, ¡Luego que me mordiera!

-¡Oye abejorro! Dejáme devolverte el favor que me acabas de hacer –Chat Noir se impulsó con su bastón hacia Queen Bee, pero lo que ella no esperaba fue que el héroe volviera a expander su arma, logrando golpearla en el pecho.

Alya le gritaba ánimos al superhéroe, mientras que Nat se incorporaba sin soltar a Marinette, quién se sorprendía al ver lo furioso que estaba Chat Noir.

El felino, volvió a arremeter en contra su enemiga, y usó el bastón para empujarla al agua. Luego volvió a maniobrar su arma, enterrándola en la pared para evitar caer de nuevo.

Lamentablemente la victoria no duró mucho, ya que Queen Bee salió del agua a los pocos segundos, pero se veía muy lastimada por los ataques de Chat Noir.

-¡Esto no se queda así! Me recuperaré ¡Y mandaré al olvido a esa insignificante plebeya!

A los ojos furiosos de Chat Noir, el Akuma huyó despidiendo un rayo de luz celeste, desapareciendo ante todos.

-¡Marinette! –los gritos de Alya llamaron la atención de Chat Noir.

El chico se dirigió rápido hacia el grupo, para ver que Marinette se desmayaba.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué vamos hacer…? –le preguntó exasperada la morena, pero el héroe no contestó.

Chat estaba tomando en brazos a Marinette, pero extrañamente, Nathanaël no lo permitió.

-Soy el más rápido, y Marinette necesita ir a un hospital con urgencia.

-¿Prometes que vas a cuidarla?

-Protejeré a mi princesa con mi vida, que no te cabe duda.

-Disculpen… -les interrumpió Alya, sin evitar enojarse- Pueden discutir luego quién es el "caballero" de Marinette ¡Pero lo más importante es llevarla ha un hospital!

-Sí, lo sé… lo siento –se disculpó incómodo Nat, a lo que Chat Noir bufó molesto, en tanto tomaba en brazos a Marinette.

-Yo llamaré a los padres de Marinette para contarles lo que pasó... –dijo Alya a los chicos, en tanto sacaba su celular.

-Cuento contigo –le agradeció Chat, yéndose con Marinette en sus brazos.

...

Esa tarde fue toda una sorpresa en el hospital más cercano, al ver llegar a Chat Noir con una joven inconsciente en brazos. Al poco rato llegaban los padres con los amigos de la muchacha, y las noticias de que ella se recuperaría pronto. Tan sólo necesitaba reposo, por lo que le dieron una licencia médica de una semana.

Ya cayendo la noche, la familia de Marinette regresaba a su hogar, luego de pasar el susto de sus vidas. Su madre le ayudó a arroparse en su cama, mientras que su padre le preparó un caldo fideos. Sin saber que cada movimiento en el hogar era seguido por los ojos verdes de Chat Noir.

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada más hija? –le preguntó preocupado su padre.

-Estaré bien papá.

-Muy bien cariño –le habló su madre- Tu padre y yo estaremos reorganizando las cosas de la tienda, pero vendremos a verte en cuánto podamos.

-Sí, no me hace ninguna gracia todo esto que te ha ocurrido –repuso su padre molesto.

-Descuida papi, estoy segura que Chat Noir y Ladybug solucionaran todo esto, es decir, ¿Siempre lo hacen? ¿No?

-Está bien mi pequeña –le besó en la frente su padre- Recuerda que debes mantenerte en contacto con Alya, a ella también le han dado reposo por su pierna.

-Lo haré padre, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hija.

-Que descanses cariño.

En cuanto el matrimonio abandonó la habitación, ingresó al lugar Chat Noir, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Veo que tus padres son muy amorosos contigo –la chica se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, y dio gracias mentalmene a que Tikki se mantuviera oculta en su bolso.

-Sí, lo son Chat Noir, el único problema es que están ocupados con el negocio, por lo que no podrán estar conmigo esta noche.

-¿Ah?

-Je, je, mi padre se disponía a armar una tienda en mi habitación para cuidar de mí, pero necesitan reorganizar todo en la tienda para mañana, es fin de mes y llegarán nuevas entregas.

-Ya veo, así que tus padres siempre están ocupados –le comentó cabizbajo.

-No tanto –Chat Noir la miró incrédulo- Sólo en fechas específicas, lo malo es que ocurrió justo ahora, pero aquí entre dos, mi madre por poco ata a mi padre a la silla, luego que el dijera que quería ir tras Queen Bee por lo que me hizo.

A estos pensamientos del padre de Marinette persiguiendo a la Akuma con una barra de pan en la mano los hizo reírse a carcajadas. Chat se sentó alegre a su lado, compartiendo el momento hasta que Marinette tosió levemente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –se apresuró a decir la chica, cuando notó cómo el joven la miraba con culpabilidad.

-Lo lamento, se suponía que debía protegerte, pero de nuevo fuiste tú la que me salvó…

Marinette se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello, a lo que el muchacho quedó estático.

-Siempre haces lo que puedes, si no fuera por tí tal vez yo no estaría aquí ahora, además ¿No soy acaso el "reemplazo" de Ladybug?

-Miau, princess, no se te vayan a subir los humos a la cabeza.

-Ja, ja, ja –la risa de Marinette se detuvo al sentir la cabeza de Chat Noir posarse en su hombro.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho…

Marinette no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle cariñosamente, luego tomó el rostro del felino chico y lo acomodó en su regazo para después seguir acariciando su cabello.

Chat Noir se había quedado de piedra, era la primera vez que estaba sí con una chica, así que decidió no pensarlo demasiado y aprovechó los mimos que Marinette le daba, llegando a ronronear.

-¿Pero qué? –se preguntó divertida la chica - ¿Estás ronroneando?

-Soy un gatito acariciado por una hermosa princesa -se le dirigió Chat- el ronroneo es una prueba que disfruto tus atenciones, my princess.

-¿Y que hay de Ladybug? ¿Acaso ella no te acaricia el cabello? –preguntó la chica intentando sonar curiosa, pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue una expresión de tristeza en el rostro del joven héroe.

-Ladybug no se presentó hoy, bueno no es primera vez que intercepto a un Akuma antes que ella, pero el problema es que Queen Bee escapó y no hay duda que irá tras de tí de nuevo, sin mencionar que no he podido contactarme con mi lady en todo este tiempo.

Marinette pensó un poco la situación, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Crees que Queen Bee venga a buscarme?

-Lo más probable.

-Chat, no lo sé, ¿Podrías ir a ver si se ve ella afuera? Me haría sentir más segura.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, princess.

Como un rayo negro, Chat salió al balcón para inspeccionar el área, suspirando tranquilo al no ver señales de Queen Bee. A eso su bastón sonó.

-Hola, ¿Chat?

-¿Ladybug? Qué sucedió, he estado toda la tarde tratando de contactarte.

-Mis disculpas gatito, pero acabo de enterarme de lo que sucedió, y estoy tratando de encontrar a Queen Bee.

-¡Muy bien, my lady! Iré a buscarte.

-¡No! No espera, verás se me esta haciendo muy difícil, así creo que lo mejor será que te quedes a cuidar de Marinette, seria terrible dejarla sola si no encontramos al Akuma a tiempo.

-¿Pero que hay de tí, my lady? No puedes enfrentar a ese abejorro tú sola.

-No lo haré Chat, en cuanto la encuentre te avisaré, hasta entonces confía en mí.

-Siempre, my lady.

Chat Noir regresó contento con Marinette, la que parecía un poco sorprendida y a la vez alegre a su llegada.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está todo Chat Noir?

-¡Todo saldrá bien, princess! My lady está tras la pista de Queen Bee, por lo que esta noche, seré su compañía.

Chat comenzó con sus coqueteos a la chica, la cual rodó los ojos y con sus dedos lo apartó sutilmente.

-Sí, supongo que contigo estaré más segura esta noche –comentó sarcásticamente la chica.

-Miau, te aseguro que cuidaré de ti, princess.

 **Muy bien, cap terminado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whaaaaa, este cap me tomó tiempo en pensarlo bien y analizando alguno de los vídeos de la serie para hacerme la idea de dónde estaba la cama de Marinette, entonces me di cuenta ¡Que está en el techo! O algo así, yo creo que es interesante tener así la habitación, ¿Qué creen?**

 **Y cómo dato de la serie, el creador confirmó una nueva heroína llamada Volpina, no se sabe si ella tiene una Kwami o no, pero si dijo el director que va a ocasionar "problemas" entre Chat Noir y Ladybug. Cuándo leí eso ya pensé que va haber un triángulo amoroso, ¡Como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente con el "cuarteto" amoroso!**

 **Bueno, aquí el cap, me avisan si les gustó no XD**

...

Capitulo 4:

 _Vaya con este guardaespaldas…_

A medianoche, Marinette se acurrucaba a un lado de su cama, luego fruncía el ceño y volvía a moverse a un lado, luego al otro, luego al otro. Hasta que abrió los ojos, más que molesta, y de un golpe se sentó para encontrarse cara a cara con Chat Noir muy cómodamente sentado a sus pies y sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Chat… trato de dormir, y está cama **es para una persona**.

-Nhya, my princess, yo sólo cuido de tí ¡Y está es la mejor manera! –le sonrió divertidamente, volviéndose a "acurrucar" a sus pies.

Marinette lo miró con un tic en el ojo, tomó en sus manos su cojín y le dió suavemente en la cabeza. Chat río divertido y se asomó debajo "del arma" de la chica con una expresión tierna.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó el felino- pero tú cama es muy cómoda.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que harán mis padres sin ven a un chico vestido de gato "durmiendo" a los pies de mi cama? –le preguntó la joven con una cara de pocos amigos, a lo que gatito tragó nervioso.

-Je, je, je, no lo sé.

-Muy bien, si no quieres averiguarlo, **te pido que salgas de mi espacio personal.**

Las palabras de Marinette fueron tan secas, que Chat Noir llegó a dar un salto como un gato asustado con todo y maullido, cayendo en "cuatro patas" a la planta baja de la habitación.

-Miau, no sabía que Marinette podía llegar a dar miedo, ¡PRRRRR! –murmuró el héroe y dando gracias mentalmente por no haber insinuado el cojín en forma de gato que rodea la cabecera de la cama de la joven.

Chat se sacudió el traje mientras que sus ojos observaban cada rincón de la habitación de la joven diseñadora. El muchacho sonrió entusiasmado al ver que Marinette no sólo tenía estilo en la ropa, sino que también en decorar su cuarto.

Suspiró profundamente, como todo estaba tranquilo, sin señales del Akuma y sin contar que nuevamente no podía comunicarse con su Lady, se dispuso a "merodear" el lugar, quedando fascinado con el rincón de trabajo de la chica. Le llamó la atención el nuevo sombrero para dama que Marinette estaba confeccionando y se encontraba sobre el maniquí. Lo tomó con cuidado, analizando el bordado y los puntos así como el color anaranjado rojizo que combinaba con el adorno que correspondía a una cinta color pálido. Devolvió con cuidado el accesorio, dirigiéndose a la mesa de trabajo de la chica, sobre ella estaban muy bien organizados: hilos, agujas, telas de colores y diseños, y varios ovillos de lana.

Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir se posaron sobre un ovillo rojo, y sin poder controlar sus impulsos de Kwami de Plagg, lo sujetó juguetonamente, para luego hacer unos malabares mientras giraba. El felino héroe estaba tan entusiasmado que no se percató de la silla que estaba cerca y se dio de lleno un golpe en el pie que le hizo soltar en el aire el ovillo. Trató de atraparlo mientras saltaba en un pie y se tapaba con una mano la boca para no gritar por el dolor, pero la lana se le escapó de sus garras, y por un intento desesperado de cogerla, terminó enredándose y cayendo como saco al suelo.

-Eh… -murmuró para sí, levantando la vista a la cama de Marinette, y suspirando tranquilo que todo su escándalo no la hubiera despertado.

Quéjandose, se levantó a duras penas, sosteniéndose de la mesa y luego se quedó estático al ver que en la pared se encontraban pegadas varias fotografías de Adrien. Chat Noir logró enderazarse con una mirada cabizbaja, en tanto se quitaba la lana.

Volvió a mirar las fotos y recordó que esa tarde había descubierto que Marinette profesaba su amor a Adrien, es decir, a él. Lo que le venía un problema en la mente, tanto Chat Noir como Adrien estaban enamorados de Ladybug, lo que significaría que tarde o temprano la chica se le declararía y el tendría que rechazarla, sin dar mayores excusas. A esta reflexión se detuvo en su tarea de quitarse toda la lana enredada; sí, era cierto que para él no había más chica que su Lady, pero no podía explicarse ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior cada vez que estaba con Marinette. El terror que sintió cuándo pensó que podía perderla en manos de Queen Bee, los celos irritantes al observarla siendo abrazada por Nathanaël, y como la guinda de torta, cuándo la confundió con Ladybug antes que ella lo besara bajo el agua.

-¡Nhya! –exclamó avergonzado con la cara roja como tomate.

Chat Noir se cubrió su boca con las dos manos, temblando por los nervios, ¡Lo habían besado!, bueno no era un beso oficial, pero el hecho es que tuvo ese contacto "íntimo" con Marinette, la chica que siempre tartamudeaba frente Adrien y estaba enamorada de él.

-Ya cálmate –se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa – no cuenta como un beso verdadero…

A eso recordó los labios de la chica contra los suyos y sintió que todo su cuerpo hervía por los nervios.

-¡Nhyaaaaaa! ¿Por qué me pasan estás cosas? –se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, no podía dejar de admitir que ese beso le había encantado, pero sentía que de alguna manera le había sido "infiel" a Ladybug por esos pensamientos.

Chat Noir estaba tan ocupado en ordenar sus ideas y tratar de no recordar cada cinco segundos el incidente mientras seguía rascándose el cabello, que no sintió que Marinette bajaba a la planta baja con cojín en mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ocurre esto…? ¿Eh…? –Chat sintió que alguien tiraba de la lana roja y se volteó nervioso para ver a Marinette con ojeras y armada con su almohada.

-Porque… eres… un… gato… tonto… –a cada palabra, la chica le dio de lleno en la cabeza con el cojín.

Chat sólo pudo agacharse y cubrirse con sus manos para evitar los impactos, y al parecer, esta vez Marinette no iba a tener piedad con él.

-¡Chat Noir idiota! Estoy tratando de dormir ¡Y tú no me dejas! –le espetó la chica, cambiando su ataque para golpearlo en su cuerpo -¡¿Y qué rayos has estado haciendo con mi lana?! ¡Es la última que me queda y la has arruinado! ¡GATO TONTO!

La tortura terminó con una cansada Marinette estaba encima de Chat, (quién seguía enredado con la lana roja), y dándole los últimos golpes. En cuánto terminaron, el felino apartó temeroso sus brazos que usaba para protegerse de la "paliza de su vida" y sus ojos se cruzaron con los llorosos de Marinette.

-¿Mari…? –la chica lo interrumpió colocando con fuerza el cojín sobre su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro el atónito chico.

-¡Chat Noir estúpido, cabeza hueca, tonto, idiota! – le decía dando pequeños golpes al cojín- ¿Tienes idea lo mucho que he tratado de no pensar en lo ocurrido hoy? ¿Tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien cuándo no lo está? ¡Nat fue lastimado, Alya quedó herida de su pierna derecha y tú…! ¡¿En dónde rayos tenías la cabeza?! ¿Por qué no peleaste bien contra ese Akuma? ¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado? ¿Por qué…? –la joven no dijo nada más, y estalló en lágrimas.

La muchacha se sentó encima de él, llorando amargamente, y el chico había quedado con la boca abierta. No tomó en cuenta que estaban de nuevo en una situación "comprometedora" cuando se incorporó y tomó en brazos a la joven, que ahora sollozaba en su hombro.

-My princess… no sé que decir, yo…

-Estaba asustada, cuando vi que casi te ahogabas ¿Por qué no luchaste bien? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

-No lo sé, ese Akuma me sacó de mis casillas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Marinette! ¿Está todo bien hija? –a ambos jóvenes se les dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar al señor Tom Dupain en el piso inferior.

Sin tiempo que perder, Marinette aún desconsolada, agarró de los brazos a Chat para pararlo y buscó un lugar dónde esconderlo, mientras que el felino seguía intentando quitarse la lana de encima.

-"Deprisa Chat… " –lo empujó de pronto, haciendo que el héroe soltara un leve maullido.

Antes que Chat Noir se diera cuenta, la chica lo había empujado dentro del baño y cerrado la puerta mientras escuchaba la llegada de los padres.

-¿Hija? Escuchamos unos ruidos… -se le dirigió su madre en tanto el padre encendía las luces.

-E-estoy bien… -respondió a duras penas la muchacha, apoyada en la puerta del baño, -necesitaba ir al baño…

-Oh, mi niña… -le abrazo su padre al verla que estuvo llorando –Ya sabía que debía quedarme contigo.

-No es nada serio papá, estoy bien sólo un poco nerviosa, pero…

-Pero nada jovencita, me quedo contigo a cuidarte –le interrumpió su padre, sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

Ambas mujeres rieron nerviosas por su actitud, mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta Chat Noir se comía las uñas por el espanto. Sí los padres de Marinette se quedaban en el cuarto, ¿Cómo rayos iba hacer para salir? Y más importante aún, sí se quedaba sin energía el anillo, ¡Corría el riesgo de que descubrieran su identidad secreta! El muchacho se sintió frustrado, sin muchas opciones, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin la transformación. Suspiró nervioso, el único plan que se le ocurría era quitarse la condenada lana, salir con la cabeza en alto y explicar la razón de que estuviera en la habitación de Marinette, esperando que el padre no lo moliera a palos, ya suficiente tuvo con la hija.

-En realidad papá -la voz de la chica lo detuvo en seco- me gustaría ir tomar uno de los té que mi mamá prepara.

-Muy bien cariño – le sonrió su madre, mientras que su padre se levantaba más tranquilo.

-Iré a preparar el agua y unos bocadillos nocturnos –el señor Dupain bajo rápidamente.

-Vamos Marinette.

-Sí mamá –la chica antes de separarse de la puerta, alcanzó a dar unas palmaditas en la madera como señal para el felino negro.

Pasó un rato, y cuándo Chat Noir se aseguró que no había nadie, salió de puntillas del baño, en dirección a la mesa del trabajo buscando unas tijeras. En verdad él no quería cortar la lana, pero tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo y en cualquier momento podían regresar los padres de Marinette.

Transcurrió una hora, Chat Noir había estado aguardando acostado sobre la cama de Marinette, ya que no quería ir afuera por el frío, tampoco podía abandonar el lugar si el Akuma volvía a atacar, era arriesgado esconderse en el baño por si los padres de la chica lo encontraban, así que no lo quedo otra que ir a la cama. Durante la espera se quedó dormido a un costado con el manojo de hilo rojo en la mano, a eso llegó Marinette con un pequeño bulto en las manos, quién no sabía cómo logró convencer a su padre que podía ir a su habitación sola.

Llamó en susurros al gato negro sin recibir respuestas, hasta que la aparición de Tikki la sobresaltó.

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué haces? Chat Noir podría verte…

-No te preocupes Marinette, Chat Noir está en tu cama… -Marinette la interrumpió bufando enojada.

-¡Ese gato no entiende!

-Espera Marinette, no es cómo parece…

La joven subió a su cama sin escuchar a su Kwami, asomándose furiosa pero su expresión cambio a sorpresa, al ver a Chat Noir dormir con una expresión de pena y con el ovillo sostenido en su pecho.

-Él te ha estado esperando y se veía muy afligido cuando tuvo que cortar la lana roja.

-Ese gatito tontito -susurró Marinette mientras dejaba el paquete al lado del chico, bajaba y sacaba una manta verde oliva de su armario.

Tikki sonrió tiernamente al ver como su amiga regresaba a su cama y cubría al gato negro con la tela, tratando de no despertarlo. Luego la chica se acurrucó debajo de sus tapas, y aunque trató de ser lo más sutil, Chat poco a poco despertó, a lo que Tikki fue a esconderse en la planta baja de la habitación.

-¿Pprrincess? Yo quería pedirte… -comenzó a decir el chico, mientras se sentaba.

-Shhhhhhh –le silenció Marinette con su dedo en los labios – yo debería ser quién se disculpara, no debí actuar de esa manera, ¿Podrías perdonar a esta tonta princesa? -Marinette le tendió la bolsa de papel y Chat la cogió curioso.

-Espero que te gusten.

Chat observó dentro de la bolsa y sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver que el contenido eran galletas horneadas de chocolate y vainilla.

-Gracias my princess.

-Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta –comentó deprimida la chica, sólo para recibir una reverencia de parte Chat Noir.

-No hay nada que perdonar princess –el muchacho tomó su mano para darle un beso – Este caballero de brillante armadura será siempre tu guardián.

Marinette río divertida ante la mirada incrédula de Chat Noir.

-¿En serio, sigues con eso? ¿No crees que estos comentarios se entenderían mal? ¿Qué hay de Ladybug?

-My Lady siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero tú Marinette, eres mi mejor amiga.

La chica no evitó la sorpresa y se volteó incómoda, extrañando al felino. Se sentía de lo peor, a sus ojos estaba engañando al muchacho que era devoto a Ladybug y consideraba una amiga a Marinette. A eso Chat Noir la sacó de sus pensamientos al posar sus manos en sus hombros, volteándola hacia él.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Marinette?

La chica quedó sin habla ante la voz prominente que salió de los labios del muchacho, y sin poder decir nada, sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Segura?

-La verdad, es que sí hay algo que quisiera comentarte… pero la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo –confesó ella, bajando la mirada.

-No lo hagas sino quieres.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, si hay algo que quieras decirme, hazlo cuándo te sientas lista no obligada.

Marinette sonrió como niña pequeña, abrazando con fuerza a Chat Noir, quién no tardo en corresponder.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, y por cierto, ¿Estará bien que me quede a dormir aquí?

A eso el chico se maldijo a sí mismo, esa frasecita podría interpretarse como otra cosa, y antes que dijera algo para arreglar las cosas, Marinette comenzó a acomodarlo en la cama.

-No hay problema, sé muy bien que sólo tienes ojos para Ladybug- le susurró un poco apenada- y también eres un caballero. Puedo confiar en tí con mi vida, y la verdad, el dejarte dormir en otra parte te podría resultar muy incómodo.

Chat sonrió agradecido, luego sintió algo en medio de ambos, y al sacarlo maulló de sorpresa al ver que era el ovillo rojo. Marinette sujetó del otro extremo el conjunto de la lana cortada, y cuidadosamente se la quitó de las manos, luego la depositó debajo de la almohada y se recostó a dormir. El felino siguió su ejemplo, dejó con cuidado la bolsa con galletas en la cabecera sobre la almohada de gato y se acomodó mirando el rostro tranquilo de la joven.

Chat lo sospechaba, desde hace meses, sobre Marinette y Ladybug, así como recordó la conversación que tuvo con Plagg semanas antes.

...

 _-¿En serio? –le preguntó Adrien sorprendido, mientras veía en sus monitores el blog de Alya._

 _-Claro que sí, ¿no lo sabías? –le comentaba el Kwami, mientras devoraba su queso- Ladybug tiene la Miraculous de la buena suerte, lo que significa que nadie la reconocería aunque se viera demasiada obvia con el traje._

 _-¿Podrías explicarte?_

 _-Muy bien, cuándo te transformas tu apariencia y cabello cambian de forma radical, ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí, es cierto –pensó el chico, pero luego frunció molesto al ver que el gatito negro seguía comiendo ese maloliente queso- ¡¿Plagg?!_

 _-Ñam, ñam, en el caso de Ladybug, eso no es necesario, su apariencia puede cambiar en lo más mínimo, pero aún así nadie va a reconocerla aunque sólo use un antifaz, eso es debido al poder de Tikki._

 _-¿Tikki?_

 _-La Kwami de la buena suerte, en otras palabras, Ladybug tiene la "buena suerte" de que nadie va a identificarla a menos que su transformación se agote delante del público._

 _-Entonces, ¿Yo tampoco podría reconocerla aunque quisiera?_

 _-Ñam, ñam –Plagg sonrió juguetonamente- Yo soy la Miraculous de la mala suerte y junto con Tikki podemos crear el equilibrio perfecto, uno no puede estar sin el otro. Ñam, ñam, ¿No te has acercado últimamente a la joven llamada Marinette? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

 _-No lo sé, hay algo que me resulta familiar en ella, ¡Espera! ¿No estarás insinuando qué?_

 _-MIAUUUUUU, es por eso que prefiero el queso a las chicas, ñam._

 _-¿Cabe la posibilidad que Marinette sea Ladybug?_

 _-Es probable, después de todo, ¿Has empezado a notar familiaridad en ella? ¿Cierto?, posees la Miraculous de la mala suerte, la contraparte y al mismo tiempo que la neutraliza. Es por eso que has empezado a "ver" la verdadera apariencia de Ladybug, poco a poco._

 _Plagg río contento regresando de cabeza a su queso, mientras que Adrien tenía la boca abierta por lo dicho de su Kwami._

 _..._

¿Podría ser? No era la primera vez que estaba con Marinette y Ladybug no se presentaba, así como las personalidades de ambas eran las mismas en situaciones de emergencia, incluso la forma en que lo trataban. Pero tampoco no quería hacerse ilusiones, era el portador de la mala suerte, cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse o peor aún, que su Lady prefiera a Adrien antes que su verdadero yo, Chat Noir.

Sonrió melancólico al último pensamiento, acercó su mano al rostro dormido de Marinette y acomodó sus mechones. De alguna manera le quedó gustando ese nuevo hábito, luego se aproximó a ella con cuidado para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente y arroparla bien.

-Sweet Dreams, my Lady, my princess -luego le siguió en sueños.

...

Esa madrugada, Chat Noir tuvo que despertar a su princesa para pedir disculpas, ya que tenía que ausentarse por unas horas, alegando que no podía levantar sospechas en su hogar por su ausencia. La chica, aún adormilada, asintió segura que él iba volver, a lo que el muchacho volvía a agradecerle por las galletas y la arropaba con la manta verde oliva.

Chat Noir se despidió de ella con un guiño, y salió raudamente en dirección a su hogar, antes que saliera el sol. Afortunadamente Adrien llegó mucho antes para arreglarse y darse un buen baño para cuando la asistente de su padre fuese a llamarlo para el desayuno.

La mujer de lentes lo miró un poco extrañada por su actitud, por lo general Adrien era muy depresivo al tomar solo su comida, pero esa mañana parecía haber estado de muy buen humor, llegando incluso a tararear. Ella no quiso preguntar y se limitó a pasarle la agenda de actividades, la que fue bien recibida por el rubio, ya que no habían sesiones fotográficas y las lecciones de esgrima estaban suspendidas ya que el profesor estaba en un campeonato.

Adrien llegó con una sonrisa al colegio, hasta que se paró en seco al ver el semblante preocupado de Nino, ¡Rayos!, eso lo había devuelto a la realidad. Mirando bien alrededor, notó que sus compañeros estaban depresivos, excepto Nathanaël, quién le fruncía el seño.

-¿Qué sucedió amigo? He tratado desde ayer de contactarme contigo, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le sucedió a Alya y a Marinette? –Adrien sólo chocó su mano en contra su cabeza.

¡Maldita sea! Todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer le hizo olvidar que le había dicho a Nino que él iría a buscar a Marinette, pero de seguro Nat debió decirle que nunca apareció.

-Yo…, me encontré con Chat Noir en el camino y le dije que una nueva villana iba tras Marinette, luego de eso mi teléfono quedó sin batería, y cuando llegué al taller, me encontré que las ventanas estaban destruidas y para colmo de males, mi padre me mandó a buscar…

Adrien trataba de no balbucear demasiado, a eso llegaba el pelirrojo con ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-No te preocupes –le interrumpió Nathanaël – Chat Noir salvó a Marinette a tiempo, pero ella ahora está en su hogar con licencia médica, Alya quedó lastimada de la pierna derecha y yo apenas pude escapar con algunos rasguños, de todos modos gracias por el mensaje, pero no me agrada nada que tu "novia" vaya tras Marinette.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que novia? –Adrien gritó molesto, y todos sus compañeros lo miraron preocupados.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, el curso se reunió en un círculo, con Adrien, Nino y Nat en el centro.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que Chloé está interesada en tí, siempre te besa y tú no la detienes, pareciera que gusta que las chicas se te tiren encima –a esos comentarios Adrien casi se le lanza furioso si Nino no lo detiene, sin embargo Nat bufó molesto – No creo mucho tu historia, pero debe ser cosa mía, en todo caso, aún no puedo creer que Marinette pierda el tiempo queriendo a alguien que ni si quiera la toma en cuenta si no es por algo con respecto a su trabajo de modelo.

Adrien no lo soportó más y volvió a gritar frenético, se libró con fuerza del agarré de Nino quién cayó pesadamente al suelo. El rubio agarró a Nat de su camisa y lo arrojó brutalmente contra el piso, posicionándose sobre él, y sin soltarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra le amenazaba con el puño.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a meter a Marinette en esto! ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo! ¡PERO NO LA INVOLUCRES A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE MUELA A PUÑETAZOS!

-¡Detente Adrien! –Nino lo sostuvo por detrás, y fue ayudado por el deportista del curso, que lo ayudó a separarlo de Nathanaël.

Adrien forcejeaba enardecido, pero el agarre de los chicos era demasiado para él, en tanto que Nat era ayudado por otros dos compañeros.

-¡Esto no te lo perdono Nat! ¡A mí también me preocupa lo que ha pasado!

-No te creo, además que te quede claro –el joven pintor le apuntó con su dedo totalmente decidido- ¡No dejaré que Marinette siga enamorada de ti!

Adrien abrió los ojos en shock, las palabras de su compañero de clase le dieron miedo.

-¡Ya verás! Voy hacerle abrir los ojos sobre **quién es realmente Adrien Agreste,** y créeme, que después ella no querrá saber nada tí.

Adrien quedó en silencio, luego chasqueó furioso los dientes y apretó los puños.

-¡ATRÉVETE SI QUISIERA! –Adrien gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta quedar jadeando por la falta de aire.

-¿Adrien…? –le murmuró preocupado Nino, jamás en su vida había visto a su amigo perder los cabales de esa manera.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron eco dentro de Nat; al parecer Alya no se equivocaba con respecto a los celos de Adrien, pero aún así no se daría vencido. No creía mucho la historia que el modelo contara como excusa, a sus ojos, él simplemente pudo acobardarse y no ir en busca de Marinette al final.

Toda la tensión del ambiente fue rota por el chillido de Rose, los adolescentes vieron que del cielo llegaba un enjambre de 6 abejas negras del tamaño de perros zumbado peligrosamente hacia ellos, y sobre la más grande estaba sentada Queen Bee.

-¿Es una broma cierto? –comentó Nino, soltando a Adrien.

-¡Todo el mundo huya! –les ordenó el rubio, a los que los chicos reaccionaron.

Los jóvenes corrieron hacia el colegio, pero Adrien no alcanzó ya que un grupo de abejas lo rodeo, y se le acercó Queen Bee, sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Toda reina necesita un rey ¿No lo crees querido Adrien?

-¿Y piensas que puedo ser yo acaso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No hay nada más calificado para reinar a mi lado a todo París –la chica levantó las manos en el aire para demostrar su grandeza, pero la expresión de desprecio del muchacho le borró su sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, no pienso unirme a una egoísta idolatra como tú, prefiero a que me coman tus abejas.

-¡GRRRR! ¿Es por esa plebeya? ¡¿No es así?!

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo le da por meter a Marinette?! ¡No! Ella nada tiene que ver en esto, eres tú, nada de ti me es, ha sido y será agradable, ¡No me interesas Chloé!

Queen Bee pataleó furiosa con su típico berrinche, luego dió señas a sus abejas para que ingresaran al colegio, haciendo brillar su corona negra. Para horror de Adrien, se escucharon los gritos de ayuda de los muchachos, mientras que Queen Bee se reía.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Castigando a esos plebeyos por humillarme, y de paso en busca de Marinette.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces, trató de quitarle la corona, pero la Akuma lo atrapó con su mano, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

-¡Lo juró Chloé! ¡Si no te detienes voy a arrancarte un ala!

-Ho, ho, ho, no sabía que tenías ese lado salvaje, querido Adrien, pero no puedes quitarme ninguna de mis hermosas alas si te tengo así –la chica le guiño y Adrien sólo pudo chistar furioso.

-¡Pero yo sí puedo vieja bruja! –de sorpresa apareció Nino, y con una fuerza que no reconocía en sí mismo, le arrancó un ala a Queen Bee, la que por el dolor soltó a Adrien- ¡Eso fue por Alya!

-¡Condenado plebeyo! –gritó furiosa, y su corona volvía a parpadear, llamándo de vuelta a sus abejas.

-Vamos amigo –Nino ayudó a Adrien a levantarse, para alejarse lo más posible del lugar, pero a unos metros una abeja les cortó el paso y les lanzó una sustancia dorada.

Nino reaccionó antes que su amigo, y lo apartó siendo él atrapado en una crisálida dorada.

-¡Nino!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¡Sal de aquí! Esa loca esta obsesionada contigo, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Perdóname Nino –Adrien consiguió esquivar a tiempo el nuevo ataque de la abeja negra, y se fue corriendo lo que más lejos que podía.

Consiguió despistar a la abeja que le seguía, escondiéndose debajo de un auto, luego buscó un buen lugar para transformarse.

-¿Dónde estás querido Adrien? –se preguntaba Queen Bee, mientras que sus cinco abejas negras reunían a los estudiantes atrapados en ámbar.

-Él no está disponible abejorro –respondió Chat Noir, atacándola con su bastón –Tendrás que conformarte conmigo, reina insecto.

...

Mientras que en la casa de Marinette, la chica trabajaba entusiasmada en el vestido, aún no podía creer lo bien que había descansado al lado de su compañero de lucha contra el crimen, pero lo que le hacía más feliz, es que Alya fue a visitarla. Ya sabía que ella no podía esforzarse, pero el espíritu de su amiga no se detuvo y había logrado convencer a su madre de visitar a su mejor amiga ese día para ver cómo estaba.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? Tus padres comentaron que anoche estuviste llorando –le habló su amiga sentada en el sillón de la planta baja con una muleta a su lado, ya que su pierna derecha estaba enyesada.

-S-sí, ahora estoy mejor que nunca y con las energías renovadas.

-Ya veo, y con respecto a lo ocurrido ayer, Marinette-chan… -la chica se volteó nerviosa hacia su amiga- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos Chat Noir te llama "my princess"?

-La verdad no sé, supongo que me considera una amiga.

-Aja…

-¡En serio!, si no me crees, ¿Por qué no le preguntas en cuánto lo veas?

-Tal vez lo haga –respondió desinteresada la morena, mientras veía su celular y luego soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se le acercó su amiga, para ver un vídeo en vivo de Chat Noir combatiendo a Queen Bee y unas abejas negras gigantes.

-¡Vamos Chat Noir! ¡Deja a ese mosquito como una mancha en el suelo! –Marinette no tomó en cuenta los vitores que Alya gritaba, ya que sus nervios la estaban matando.

Esta vez tenía que ir a ayudar a su compañero, ¿pero cómo?, sus padres estaban en el primer piso y no la dejarían salir como si nada, Alya tampoco iba a dejar a Marinette salir a la terraza. La muchacha estaba atrapada en el punto medio de su casa, sin opciones. Se rascó la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta que Alya estaba sumisa en el vídeo, por lo que decidió aprovechar de subir a la terraza y transformarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la morena le llamó cuándo ella estaba a unos pasos de la escalera.

-B-bueno, ya sabes, a tomar un poco de aire fresco, -comenzó a excusarse la joven, en lo que su amiga se acercaba a ella, caminando con su muleta.

-Ni de broma –le reclamó su amiga –Si crees que voy a dejarte exponerte estas loca, amiga.

Marinette balbuceaba nerviosa, mientras veía a través del teléfono de su amiga, que Chat Noir tenía graves aprietos.

-Por favor Alya, ¡Tengo que subir!

-¿Y por qué sería? –inquirió ella, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, en vedad, tengo que ir.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando amiga?

-Y-yo, ¡Agh! No sé cómo decirlo –se decía la chica mientras se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en una solución, mientras que su amigo se quedaba sin tiempo.

-¿Marinette? ¡WHAAAAA!

-¿Eh? –el gritó de Alya sobresaltó a Marinnette, y ella casi se va de espaldas, al ver a Tikki flotando en medio de las dos.

-¿Qué es esa cosita? –le preguntó confundida la joven.

-¡Marinette no hay tiempo! ¡Chat Noir necesita de tu ayuda! –le dijo Tikki, mientras señalaba el vídeo en que Chat Noir lograba destruir tres abejas, pero aún así seguía siendo demasiado para él.

-Alya, escucha –Marinette le sujetó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar- prometo explicarte todo después **pero tengo que hacer esto.**

Ante los ojos de Alya, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug, lo cual la dejó en shock.

-¡Alya!

-¿Eh…? –la chica reaccionó al llamado de Ladybug- M-marrineeette, ¿Eres Ladybug? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Escucha Alya, prometo explicarte todo después, pero ahora necesito que me cubras con mis padres, te lo pido porfavor.

-S-sí- la chica balbuceaba un poco, hasta que recordó algo importante- ¡Pero estás herida!

-No te preocupes, sé que es difícil en estos momentos, pero te pido que confíes en mí.

Alya suspiro para calmarse, el hecho que Marinette fuese Ladybug era difícil de creer y no podía comprender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Muy bien, voy a cuidar tus espaldas, sólo promete dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que vas a cuidarte y, por nosotras, le patearas el doble el trasero a Chloé.

-Ja, ja dalo por hecho amiga –le sonrió con confianza Ladybug, luego salió rápidamente de la casa en dirección al colegio.

...

Chat Noir logró destruir las cinco abejas negras con su bastón, pero Queen Bee continuaba siendo una amenaza con su corona. A pesar que el Akuma ya no podía volar, (gracias a la intervención de Nino), seguía siendo una adversaria fuerte.

El joven héroe corría hacia ella mientras esquivaba los rayos rojos de su corona, pero cuándo se acercaba lo suficiente, su enemiga contraatacaba hábilmente con el rayo dorado, obligándolo a retroceder. Entonces el combate tomó un rumbo diferente, Queen Bee empezó a intercalar entre los rayos rojo y dorado.

Chat Noir sólo podía bloquear los rayos rojos con su bastón, pero los dorados debía esquivarlos, y por unos minutos mantuvo el ritmo en el combate. A lo que Queen Bee chasqueó molesta, y comenzó a recargar su corona de color rojo. El felino negro corrió a toda prisa haciendo girar su bastón para usarlo como escudo, pero abruptamente el color de la corona cambio a dorado y él no pudo evitarlo a tiempo, quedando atrapado en una crisálida dorada.

-Ho, ho, caíste de lleno gatito.

Chat trató de librarse, pero era inútil, y cuando veía que el Akuma iba dispararle con su rayo mortal, un yoyo le dió en la cara desviando el ataque. El joven héroe sonrió al ver que Ladybug entraba en escena dándole una patada por la espalda y luego otra que la mandó a volar a unos metros de ellos.

-MIAUUUUU ¡Una entrada con estilo, my Lady! –Ladybug le sonrío, y uso su yoyo para romper el capullo dorado.

-Lamento lo de ayer, Chat pero pasaron varias cosas… – a eso Chat Noir le acalló cortésmente con su dedo.

-Shhh, my lady, no es necesario que dé explicaciones, yo también sé que tiene una vida tras esa máscara y que no siempre vamos a poder estar a tiempo en una emergencia de Akuma.

Ladybug le sonrió agradecida, y luego ambos entraron en posición de combate.

-Ladybug, el Akuma está en su corona.

-Muy bien, en ese caso ¡Lucky Agggghhhh! –Ladybug se sostuvo el vientre, el dolor había vuelto y no pudo invocar su conjuro.

En ese momento, la sexta abeja regresó tratando de envestirlos por detrás, pero Chat Noir reaccionó a tiempo tomando en brazos a su Lady y dando un gran salto.

-Condenada Ladybug ¡Maldición! No estoy en condiciones de pelear, pero veo que ella tampoco –Queen Bee subió a su abeja- Sólo esperen un poco más, cuándo mi ejército esté listo y yo recuperada totalmente, ¡Todos los plebeyos de París se pondrán a mis pies!

Queen Bee volvió a huir usando su destello celeste, a lo que Chat Noir bufó molesto. Luego su vista se posó en Ladybug, quién se sostenía un poco apenada el estómago.

-L-lo siento, creo que fue algo que comí en la mañana.

-My lady, ya le dije que no es necesario que dé explicaciones –le tendió la mano caballerosamente.

Ladybug acepto el gesto, y ambos comenzaron a liberar a los prisioneros.

-Chat, cuando términos aquí, iremos a buscar a Queen Bee, ya me siento mejor y…

-No –le interrumpió secamente el felino- Veo que no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear, además le tomará bastante tiempo a Queen Bee recuperarse esta vez y, sin mencionar, que tengo el deber de proteger a Marinette.

-Pero Chat.

-Nada de peros, my lady, nos enfrentaremos a ese mosquito cuando usted este al 100% de su capacidad.

-Muy bien gatito –le dio la razón, muy a su pesar.

Así ambos continuaron liberando a los estudiantes, mientras que Chat Noir no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hoy. Ladybug y Marinette estaban con dolores en el mismo lugar, sin mencionar que ninguna de las dos podía esforzarse demasiado.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, tal vez era verdad, tal vez su princesa también era su Lady, pero aún no quería hacerse de ilusiones.

Pero estaba decidido a despejar sus dudas, y el mejor momento era esa tarde, ya que después de todo, Marinette invitó a su casa a Adrien para conocer a sus padres.

 **Bueno, nos vemos en próximo Cap, ¡Y no olviden comentar XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡UFFFF! Por fin el episodio, lo sé, me demoré bastante, pero estuve atareada con trabajo, un cumpleaños y la navidad que se viene...**

 **También debo hacer un anuncio, la semana que viene no habrá episodio porque tengo que redactar un cuento para un concurso, sin mencionar que ahora saldré más tarde del trabajo.**

 **Lo que sí haré es lo siguiente, tengo ganas de hacer un dibujo sobre este fic y subirlo a mi blog, pero quiero que ustedes escogan la escena que más les gustó, y cada uno puede proponer un máximo de dos.**

 **El plazo límite es hasta el próximo domingo 20 de diciembre, en dónde publicaré una lista de los más nombrados y ustedes, mis lectores, escogen al ganador.**

 **Como dato personal, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado, la verdad significa mucho para mí ya que escribo una novela y he tratado de publicar otra ya terminada, pero sin éxito, por lo que he decidido hacerlo por mi cuenta pero tengo que tomar mi tiempo para perfeccionarla. Y el que ustedes digan que aman la manera en que escribo, bueno, es el mejor regalo que la gente me puede dar y me motiva a esforzarme aún más en publicar mi historia. También quiero agregar un dato importante, mi seudónimo oficial de escritora es SOLEDAD DE LOS RÍOS, pueden encontrarme en la página de , en donde he publicado dos cuentos cortos, uno de suspenso y otro de romance.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el cap para que lo disfruten, y pido de antemano disculpas si por ahí hay algún error de ortografía -.-"**

Capítulo 5:

 _De visitas… un tanto incómodas…_

Los estudiantes se reunieron en la oficina con el director, acompañados por los dos superhéroes, la profesora, Tom Dupain, la madre de Alya, el padre de Sabrina y el alcalde.

-Ladybug –se le dirigió apesadumbrado el alcalde- ¿Qué sucederá con mi hija?

-Cálmese señor alcalde, Chat Noir y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero han ocurrido una serie de eventos que nos ha impedido poder purificar el Akuma que poseyó a su hija.

-¡¿Pero cuánto tiempo hay que esperar para recuperar a mi hija?!

-¿Por qué no mide mejor lo que dice, señor alcalde? –le interrumpió el panadero, poniéndo un poco nerviosa a Ladybug- Ellos han hecho lo mejor que han podido, pero su hija se convirtió en uno de los villanos más fuertes que ha visto París, y ahora no sólo va tras mi hija, ¡Si no que además persigue al resto de sus compañeros de clase sólo por que no la escogieron para una pintura!

-¿Insinúa que todo esto es culpa mía?

-Usted consintió en todo lo que ella ha querido ¡Y mire las consecuencias! Por último déjeme decirle que no es primera vez que Chloé trata de hacerle daño a mi Marinette, meses atrás ella la incriminó de ladrona.

-¡Eso fue un mal entendido!

-¿Entonces fue mi imaginación la sonrisita maliciosa de su rubia, que le alegraba la idea que arrestaran a mi hija?

Antes que la discusión entre los dos hombres pasara a mayores, Ladybug se interpuso entre ellos y con la ayuda de Chat junto con el oficial, lograron separarlos. Sin embargo el felino estaba un poco nervioso al distanciar al señor Dupain, ya que podía ver como temblaba por la rabia y no podía culparlo, pero la idea de lo fuerte que podía ser lo hacia sudar a mares. El solo pensar **que le haría** el padre de Marinette si se enteraba que "durmió" en la misma cama con su hija, le aterraba de pies, cabeza y cola.

-Wow, creo que ha sido suficiente, mejor hay que concentrarse en lo importante –trató de razonar Ladybug, a lo que los adultos asintieron.

-Muy bien –tomó la palabra el director Damocles- Está claro que está situación empeora cada vez más, primero Queen Bee atenta contra Marinette Dupain-Cheng y ahora atacó al resto de los estudiantes…

-Sin mencionar que ella ahora ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro –continuó el policía, a lo que el alcalde no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Ladybug ¿Qué proponen que se haga? –le consultó Miss Bustier, a lo que todos la miraron expectantes.

La joven mariquita reflexionó unos momentos, mientras era observada impacientemente por Chat Noir quién buscaba algo en su comportamiento que tuviera alguna relación con Marinette, para así comprobar sus sospechas.

-Señor director, sé que esto puede ser complicado – se le dirigió seria-, pero creo que será mejor que los alumnos no asistan a clases por un período de tiempo hasta que Chat Noir y yo podamos resolver este asunto.

-Pero Ladybug, lo que me pide es demasiado difícil…

-Yo le haré las autorizaciones correspondientes -le interrumpió el señor Bourgeois- Para que el establecimiento tenga los permisos de suspensión de clases hasta que esta crisis haya pasado.

-Mph, muy bien – al director no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero está no era una situación cualquiera por lo que tuvo que acceder.

-Disculpen, sé que es un poco inoportuno –les llamó preocupado Nathanaël- Pero ¿Qué sucederá con el concurso de pintura de la escuela? Es decir, bueno, los participantes hemos trabajado mucho y hoy alcancé a comunicarme con Marinette. Ella me dijo que ya estaba confeccionado el traje para el cuadro.

-No te preocupes –le dijo confiadamente Ladybug- Chat Noir y yo resolveremos este caso lo más pronto posible, así que no creo que tengan que cancelar ese concurso.

-Muchas gracias Ladybug –le agradeció el pelirrojo tomándoles de las manos, a lo que ella le sonrió con seguridad mientras que Chat Noir gruñó por debajo muy enojado, pero fue escuchado por Tom Dupain.

El gato negro quería clavarles sus garras a Nat; uno, por la discusión que habían tenido horas antes y dos, porque se estaba acercándose con demasiada confianza a su Lady. Se encontraba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos de felino vengativo cuando la fuerte mano del señor Dupain posándose en su hombro lo hizo maullar del susto y saltar clavando sus garras en el techo.

Los estudiantes no pudieron evitar el reír al ver al héroe de negro erizarse como un gato espantado, mientras que Ladybug chocaba su mano con su cabeza y el resto de los adultos lo miraba extrañado.

-Lo siento muchacho –se le dirigió Tom Dupain en tanto Chat aterrizaba- no fue mi intención asustarte, sólo quería hablarte de algo ¿Puede ser a solas?

-C-claro señor Dupain, no tengo ningún problema ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento My Lady?

Ladybug asintió nerviosa, tratando de evitar mirar a su padre, y a estas acciones el felino pudo notar lo incómoda que ella se sentía con el dueño de la panadería. Lo que le hizo sospechar aún más de la verdadera identidad de su compañera.

Disculpándose con los presentes, Tom Dupain y Chat Noir se dirigieron al aula de clases del curso, la cual desde luego estaba vacía. El joven estaba muy nervioso, jamás pensó que el padre de Marinette llegara a pararle los pelos y sin que se diera cuenta, se sentó en una mesa, a un metro de distancia del hombre, quién, por una extraña razón, no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Chat Noir, quería darle las gracias personalmente…

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija ayer, ella con mi esposa son mis mayores tesoros, y me volvería loco si algo les pasara.

-No se preocupe, ¡Es deber de todo héroe rescatar a prin- es decir, a los ciudadanos! –Chat Noir se mordió la lengua, casi le decía el apodo que le había puesto a Marinette a su padre.

-Bueno, también hay otra cosa de lo que le quería hablar, y es más privado.

-¿Y de qué sería señor Dupain? –preguntó desconcertado el felino, sin saber que toda la conversación era escuchada por una nerviosa Ladybug que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Chat Noir, seré directo, -el hombre see acercó al felino, quién no pudo sentirse un poco nervioso-sé muy bien que anoche usted durmió en la habitación de mi hija Marinette…

Ladybug ahogó un grito de sorpresa tapándose la boca, mientras que su compañero sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. El gato negro sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía el doble por la vergüenza que la vez que recordó cuando Marinette le "besó".

-¿C-cómo supo? ¡Es decir…! ¿Marinette le comentó algo? –Chat estaba moviendo sus brazos desesperado, enredándose con su lengua, mientras que Ladybug estaba en blanco.

-Tranquilo muchacho –lo sujetó el señor Dupain de los hombros- Marinette no me ha dicho nada- el panadero tomó asiento en tanto que el héroe sujetaba su cola un poco nervioso- Verás, anoche no pude quedarme tranquilo luego que mi hija volviera a su habitación, por lo que había decidido subir a ver cómo se encontraba, y debo admitir, que tuve que contener el grito de sorpresa cuando subí a su cama…

-¡LO JURO! ¡LO JURÓ POR MY LADY! ¡Señor Dupain no hize nada con ella! ¡Sólo dormimos y nada más! – Chat Noir le gritó aterrado, poniéndose de rodillas, esperando no recibir un castigo de parte del padre de la chica.

-¡JA, JA, JA! –la risa del panadero dejó callado los ruegos del gato negro- ¡Por supuesto sé que no pasó nada entre ustedes!

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó confundido el chico, aún en posición de suplicante.

-Chat Noir, conozco muy bien a mi hija, y si ella le permitió compartir su cama para dormir con usted, significa que le tiene una gran confianza. Además, estoy seguro que el héroe de París jamás se aprovecharía de una jovencita… Aunque sinceramente, preferiría que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Cómo usted diga! –se incorporó de golpe el gato negro, tomando de sorpresa al señor Dupain- No volveré a dormir en la cama de la señorita Marinette…

-¿Pero aún seguirás en su habitación? ¿No es así? –le interrumpió serio el panadero, a lo que Chat Noir cambió su semblante.

-Sí, tengo el deber de protegerla –respondió ahora más tranquilo, pero con un tono de culpa- Esta vez el Akuma es demasiado peligroso y evasivo, sin mencionar que…

-¿Qué cosa muchacho?

Chat Noir tomó asiento al lado del señor Dupain con una expresión triste y sus orejas caídas.

-Que su hija fue en realidad quién me salvó de Queen Bee, dos veces –Chat hizo énfasis en lo último, mostrándole sus dedos – Primero, usó su chaqueta para impedir que me arrebataran algo importante y segundo, evitó que me ahogara… Se suponía que debía cuidar de ella, pero al final, fue ella quién cuidó de mí… Así que no lo culparía si no me considera apto de protegerla.

A las palabras de Chat Noir, Ladybug sintió un fuerte nudo en el pecho. La chica se apoyó a espaldas contra la puerta, abrazándose con fuerza y tomando el peso con el que su compañero estaba lidiando. En verdad, nunca imaginó que los ánimos de Chat se encontraran tan bajos, hasta el punto de disculparse con su padre.

Tom Dupain suspiró tranquilo, y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de Chat Noir, el cuál lo vió como un gatito culpable.

-El doctor dijo, que si Marinette no hubiese sido atendida a tiempo por sus heridas, ahora estaría hospitalizada –los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron por la sorpresa, sabía que su princesa estaba delicada, pero jamás tanto- Muchacho, salvaste a mi hija, y eso es más que suficiente prueba para mí que puedo contar contigo para cuidarla.

El señor Dupain se paró, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, se dirigió al héroe, quién aún seguía sentado.

-Confío que Ladybug y tú solucionarán esto pronto.

-¡Señor Dupain! –la voz decidida de Chat Noir lo detuvo, dejándo la puerta medio abierta- Juró que protegeré a Marinette con mi vida.

El dueño de la panadería asintió en acuerdo en tanto abría la puerta, y una gran sorpresa los dejó con la boca abierta. En el instante que el señor Tom salía del salón, Ladybug caía de espaldas al suelo delante de ellos.

-¡WOW! –se incorporó de inmediato la mariquita- Lo siento, es que estaba algo preocupada por mi compañero, ya sabe, por si hubiera hecho algo y yo no lo supiera…

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió bastante My Lady… ¡Momento! ¿Escuchó toda la conversación? –Chat Noir comenzó a sudar a mares cuando la vio asentir nerviosa.

-Desde el principio.

-Ladybug, no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –objetó el señor Dupain, en tanto que Chat estaba de piedra.

-S-sí, lo sé, pero realmente me preocupaba que estuviera pasando algo grave y yo no estuviera enterada –respondió nerviosa, evitando la mirada de su padre.

-¡Lo juro My Lady! ¡Juro que no…!

-Tranquilo silly cat, te conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber que eres inocente –rió confiada su compañera- Además, no creo que la señorita Dupain-Cheng sea tu tipo.

Las últimas palabras de Ladybug sonaron deprimentes para Chat Noir, era como si le dijera que Marinette no era una chica interesante para un chico cómo él o a ningún otro.

-Ladybug…

-¡Al fin los encuentro! –les interrumpió Nino, acompañado por el resto de los estudiantes-Todos decidieron en suspender las actividades de la escuela hasta nuevo aviso, no sé si sentirme feliz o no- rió divertido, hasta que se paró en seco al sentir lo tenso del ambiente.

-Muy bien- de pronto habló el señor Dupain- Supongo que, de alguna forma, todo está arreglado, muchas gracias por su tiempo, Ladybug, Chat Noir…

El señor Dupain se despidió del resto de los alumnos y salió del establecimiento, luego Ladybug se acercó a su compañero con la intención de animarlo. Posó su mano en el hombro de Chat, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, la cual cambió la expresión del chico a una de alivio, pero antes que se dijeran algo, el gritó de frutación de Nino los detuvo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creer que esto suceda de nuevo! –se quejaba el chico, mientras marcaba varias veces su celular.

-¿Qué sucede Nino? –le consultó Nathanaël, pero con la idea en mente de qué podría tratarse.

-¡He tratado toda la hora de contactarme con Adrien, pero no responde las llamadas!

-¡¿Adrien?! –exclamó preocupada Ladybug, con las manos en la cara- ¡Nino! ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Adrien?

La héroina se acercó al grupo totalmente desconcertada, siendo observada por su felino compañero, ¿Por qué su lady parecía tan desconsolada, pensando que algo le sucediera a Adrien Agreste? Ladybug no parecía ser una fan como todas las chicas de París por su alterego civil, así cómo recuerda perfectamente que apenas ha interactuando con ella fuera del traje. Tal vez Ladybug conocía a Adrien en la vida cotidiana, la única opción que podía pensar es que ella fuera una compañera de clase. Y a ese pensamiento, la imagen de Marinette vino a su mente; cada vez más Chat Noir estaba convencido que su Lady también podía ser su princess, ambas tenía la misma contextura, el mismo peinado, color de ojos y de piel. Todo dentro de él gritaba que la chica de sus sueños estuvo sentada detrás de él todo el tiempo, y él nunca se volteó a verla.

Esto hizo al gatito más depresivo, con sus orejas caídas por no haberla reconocido antes, tampoco podía culpar a Marinette si no le reconocía en todo este tiempo. Después de todo, como Adrien Agreste debía ser el hijo ejemplar y obediente a todo lo que dijera su padre, no podía dejar mal el apellido de su familia, pero por otro lado, como Chat Noir podía liberarse de las ataduras y ser él mismo, un chico que quiere disfrutar de la vida y divertirse.

Su conflico interno fue interrumpido por la voz de Nat, quién le hablaba molesto a Ladybug por Adrien.

-¡Primero su "novia" va tras Marinette! Luego me quiere agarrar a puñetazos cuando le digo unas cuántas verdades a la cara y ahora huye cuándo Queen Bee ataca el colegio…

-¡Cuida tu boca, Nat! –saltó Chat Noir furioso hasta ellos, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-A ver, a a ver… -Ladybug tranquilizó a su compañero- ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que a sucedido con Adrien?

-Verás Ladybug –comenzó a explicar Nino, aún tratando de contactar con su amigo- Antes del ataque, Nat y Adrien tuvieron una fuerte discusión por Marinette, y casi se agarran a puñetazos si Kim y yo no los detenemos…

-¿Adrien estaba peleando por m-Marinette? –la chica susurró sorprendida y por poco dice "por mí", pero Chat escuchó su pequeño error.

-Bueno, más que nada, por qué Nat lo tildó de cobarde por el incidente de ayer con el Akuma, aunque bueno… -Nino se sentía un poco incómodo sobre hablar de su amigo a sus espaldas, aunque sabía que no era nada malo, la siguiente razón la consideraba algo más privado.

-Lo otro fue, porque le dije que haría que Marinette deje de estar enamorada de él –continuó firmemente el artista, dejando a Ladybug con la boca abierta y a Chat a punto de zamparzelo –Marinette Dupain-Cheng es una chica maravillosa y no puedo creer que este deslumbrada por un chico que apenas la ve si no lleva consigo su libro de bocetos de modelaje, y que más encima, la abandona cuándo dice que va buscarla por un ataque de Akuma.

-N-no creo que Adrien sea un cobarde… -murmuró preocupada Ladybug, a lo que Chat Noir trató de consolarla.

-¡Yo tampoco lo creo! –exclamó Nino, saliendo en defensa de su mejor amigo- ¡Ya te hemos escuchado lo suficiente Nat! Además Adrien dijo que tuvo problemas ayer, pero él igualmente está preocupado por todo esto.

-Sí como no, tan preocupado que nos abandonó cuando nos atacó su noviecita, ¡A tí te dejó atrapado en una de esas cosas de ámbar!

-¡Le dije a Adrien que huyera! Pude ver en la cara de mi mejor amigo que no le gustó nada la idea de dejarme atrás.

-¡Pero aún así lo hizo! ¡Ese modelo es igual de egoísta que su padr…! –Nathanaël no terminó su oración, ya que Chat Noir lo agarró de su chaqueta y lo empujó hasta el barandal.

-¡Chat! –exclamó aterrada Ladybug por el comportamiento violento del héroe.

-¡Adrien no tuvo la culpa ayer de no presentarse! ¡Él tampoco quería abandonar a sus amigos ni mucho menos a Marinette!

-¿Chat? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? –le preguntó extrañada Ladybug, mientras trataba que soltara al pelirrojo.

-Por que yo… -el chico comenzó a balbucear, su arrebato de ira podía delatar que él era Adrien –Por que yo fui el culpable que Adrien no se presentara ayer y hoy… -dijo de corrido el chico, a lo que todos los presentes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Ladybug, con un tono de molestia.

-Je, je, je… -Chat Noir sonrió nervioso de oreja a oreja, soltándo a un extrañado Nat- Bueno, My Lady, ayer me encontré con Adrien, él me dijo que un Akuma iba tras de Marinette y como él insistía en acompañarme, no tuve más remedio que… dejarlo… en … ¿el techo de un edificio?

La pregunta de Chat había sonado a una disculpa para todos los estudiantes, y a Ladybug, viéndolo con un tic en el ojo.

-Espera un momento, silly Cat –la mariquita sostuvo su cabeza, tratándo de asimilar lo que dijo su compañero- ¿Estás diciendo que dejaste a Adrien barado en el techo de un edificio?

-Bueno… sí, él insistió demasiado en acompañarme, y cómo enfrentar a un Akuma es peligroso, tuve que… ¿noquearlo y dejarlo en el techo de uno de los edificios?

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

-¡Lo siento mucho My Lady! ¡Pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa! Y cuándo volví a buscarlo, él ya no estaba, supongo que recobró la consciencia antes… -trató de explicarse el felino, y haciendo como si reflexionara sobre sus acciones.

-Sí eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? –inquirió Nat, arreglándose la chaqueta, mientras que Chat Noir lo veía como un gato al acecho.

-Supongo que pensó que nadie le creería… -comentó Nino, a lo que rápidamente el felino le dió la razón.

Ladybug estaba molesta con su compañero, se le acercó acusadoramente hasta acorrarlo a él contra el barandal, ante los ojos expectantes de todos.

- **¿Y se puede saber qué ha sucedido ahora?**

-Bueno, yo estaba de regreso a la casa de Marinette, para seguir con mi guardia, cuándo me lo encontré siendo perseguido por una de las abejas negras…

- **¿Y…?** –le agarró la mariquita de su campana, para que continuara. Quedando el rostro del felino a la altura de los ojos azules de la chica.

-Lo salvé a tiempo, y él dijo algo sobre que Queen Bee quería hacerlo su rey, y que unas abejas gigantes atacaban la escuela…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso que Queen Bee quiere hacer a Adrien su rey? –exclamó exaltada la mariquita y soltando la campana, para alivio de Chat.

-Chloé siempre estuvo obsesionada con Adrien –le explicó Nino, molesto al recordar el incidente- Supongo que quiere aprovecharse ahora de cumplir uno de sus caprichos, pero Adrien es reacio a corresponderle ¡Hasta dijo que quería ser comido por las abejas antes de ser su rey!

Nino sonrió con orgullo hacia el resto de sus compañeros por la valentía de su amigo, pero Ladybug no estaba tranquila, ahora no sólo Queen Bee iba atrás de su alterego, sino que también su querido Adrien peligraba.

-¡Ah! Es cierto –reaccionó ella, recordando su interrogatorio a su compañero- ¡Chat! ¿Sabes dónde está ahora Adrien?

-Bueno… -el muchacho tenía que pensar en una buena excusa, aunque significara una reprimenda de parte de su Lady- Hay un pequeño problema…

- **¿Cuál?** –consultó enojada la mariquita, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Él estaba tan preocupado por Nino que quería volver a la escuela, así que… tuve que encerrarlo en uno de esos puestos de periódicos para que no lo capturaran… -rió nervioso, dejándo en blanco a Ladybug.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer que el héroe de París cometiera semejante tontería, y que por eso, pensaran mal de Adrien.

- **¡CHAT NOIR!** –Ladybug lo agarró de una de sus orejas como si se tratara de un pequeño niño travieso - **¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ¿En cuál puesto está ahora Adrien?**

-¡Nhyaaaaaa! Ese es problema My Lady, no recuerdo bien en cuál era… -En medio de la discusión, el anillo comenzó a sonar con su advertencia -¡Ups! Me quedo sin tiempo, tuve que usar el Cataclysm para destruir las abejas, ¡Nos vemos My lady!

Chat Noir se atropelló con sus palabras cuando arrancaba "literalmente" de su Lady, quién le gritaba que su conversación no había terminado.

Mientras tanto, en un viejo edificio a las afueras de París, se encontraba Queen Bee sentada en un trono dorado ubicada en una amplia sala y siendo atendida su ala rota por una de sus abejas. Mientras otras cuántas revoloteaban por las paredes apolilladas, cubriéndolas con ámbar.

* * *

- _Mi reina_ -le llamó Hawk Moth, tratando de tener paciencia luego del fracaso de obtener las _Miraculouses Stones_ \- _Veo que ha tenido problemas con esos insufribles plebeyos…_

-No es necesario que me digas que tengo qué hacer…

- _¿Mi reina?_

-A mí nadie me dice que tengo qué hacer, inclusive tú.

- _Desde luego mi reina, lamento haber sido… impertinente, pero creí que sería bueno entablar una conversación, luego de lo sucedido esta mañana…_

-Fue mi error, una reina no debe ensuciarse las manos en este tipo de trabajos, sin embargo estoy preparando algo especial para París, por desgracia tomará un buen tiempo especialmente por mi ala faltante…

- _¿Qué planea hacer mi reina?_

-Ya verás Hawk Moth, prepararé un ejército muy especial de mis pequeñas, sanaré de mi ala, haré de Adrien mi rey, y cuando todo París este a mis pies, tendrás tus _Miraculouses Stones_ y yo podré deshacerme definitivamente de Marinette ¡Ho, ho, ho!

- _Veo que odia profundamente a esa plebeya, entonces, ¿Por qué no ordena a alguna de sus abejas a ir por ella?_

-Se nota que no tienes clase, quiero que Marinette viva con la incertidumbre de que iré por ella, y cuando piense que ya nada va a pasar y esté en uno de sus mejores momentos de su vida, será cuando su mundo se venga abajo…

- _¿Acaso ha elegido un día en especial?_

-Desde luego que sí, Marinette me arrebató mi puesto por derecho a ser inmortalizada en la pintura –esto lo dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando con la cabeza en alto a las afuera del lugar hasta tener a la vista la Torre Eiffel- Así haré que el día de su debut sea el último… El día del concurso será la última vez que París tendrá a Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¡Yo, Queen Bee, declaro que a esa plebeya sólo le queda un mes antes de su justa condena! ¡HO, HO, HO!

A estas palabras, Hawk Moot quedó en silencio, una parte de él se arrepentía de haber invocado a tal Akuma que resultó ser mucho peor que él. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, quería las _Miraculouses Stones_ a como de lugar, aunque una parte de él le decía que había despertado a un verdadero monstruo.

* * *

Ladybug y Nino estaban buscando a Adrien por los puestos de periódico hasta que escucharon unos golpes en uno que se hallaba no muy lejos del colegio.

-¡Adrien! –Nino abrió la puerta, y de la gaveta salió el rubio, un poco desorientado.

-¡Nino! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! –Adrien tuvo que actuar preocupado lo más convincente posible para evitar levantar sospechas.

Ladybug le quedó mirando en silencio, hasta que Nino le llamó.

-M-me alegro que se encuentre bien, j-joven Agreste –la chica trató lo más posible de no atropellarse con sus palabras.

-M-muchas gracias Ladybug, por cierto ¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

-¡AAAHHH! Ese silly cat… -Ladybug sostuvo su cabeza por fastidio, en tanto Nino y Adrien sonreían nerviosos- No se preocupe, que en cuanto le tenga en frente comenzará **a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.**

-¡Por favor no sea ruda con m-él! –por los nervios, Adrien por poco comete un error, pero los otros dos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta - ¡Quiero decir…! Chat Noir lo hizo para protegerme, ya que dijo que podía ser un objetivo para Queen Bee… Al igual que Marinette…

Al mencionar a la chica, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido a lo que Nino le dio unas palmadas de apoyo.

-¡No hay de qué preocuparse! –se apresuró en decir la héroina- Chat y yo resolveremos esto.

-Muchas gracias Ladybug –agradeció Nino, mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal a su amigo –Vamos Adrien, cambia tu cara, Ladybug y Chat Noir van a proteger a tu "novia" de esa fastidiosa de Chloé…

Las palabras del moreno dejaron con la boca abierta a Ladybug y a Adrien, al punto que el modelo trato de acallarlo, tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

-¿N-novia? ¿Se refieren a Marinette Dupain-Cheng…? –recitó la mariquita, estática en su lugar, mientras que Nino se libraba del agarre de Adrien.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense luego de tu ataque de celos con Nat, esta mañana?

-¡Nino! –Adrien estaba rojo como tomate, mientras que Ladybug trataba de asimilar lo dicho por el DJ aficionado.

-¿Ataque de celos?

-N-no es nada serio Ladybug.

-¿Nada serio? –comentó Nino, entre divertido y extrañado- Prácticamente lanzaste a Nat al suelo, amenazándolo con darle puñetazos si se atrevía a hablar de Marinette, luego le gritaste con todas tus fuerzas "que si quiera se atrevería a quitártela", sin mencionar esto…

Nino mostró el video de Adrien acariciando el cabello de la dormida Marinette, dejándo a los dos presentes en shock. El primero en reaccionar fue el modelo, quién trato de tomar el celular en tanto que la mariquita se ponía tan roja como su traje.

-¡No te enojes Adrien! –se rió Nino, cuándo su amigo logró arrebatarle el aparato- No hay nada de malo que te guste Marinette.

-¡Ella no me gusta! –la vergüenza le hizo decir estas palabras, de las cuales se arrepintió de inmediato.

Adrien sostuvo el celular con la imagen congelada del video que lo mostraba abrazando cariñosamente a la chica y sintió que su pecho se apretaba por lo que había dicho sin pensar, a eso se escuchó el yoyo de Ladybug. Los muchachos vieron como la mariquita les daba la espalda con su herramienta lista para abandonar el lugar.

-Queen Bee está muy mal herida, me dijeron que Nino tuvo una oportunidad y le arrancó un ala –a esas palabras, el moreno sonrió con orgullo- Y ya estás a salvo, así que no hay nada más que deba hacer aquí… También te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero, te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir…

En ningún momento, Ladybug se volteó a verlos, y luego de decir estas palabras, abandonó el lugar, dejando a Adrien con el corazón destrozado y susurrando su nombre.

-¿Eh? –se dijo Nino, totalmente perdido- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-"Sólo acabo de cometer la más grande estupidez de mi vida" –pensó el chico, reproduciendo el video.

* * *

Ladybug regresó a su hogar, con Alya esperándola ansiosa mientras revisaba los últimos mensajes en su teléfono.

-¡Los chicos ya me han dicho que se suspendieron las clases y…! –la morena no término de hablar, ya que en cuánto Marinette deshizo su transformación corrió hacia ella, sollozando en frustración -¡Marinette! ¿Qué pasó?

Tikki revoloteó alrededor de su amiga, tratando de consolarla, en tanto que Alya le ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá de la habitación.

-Fui rechazada por Adrien… -apenas artículo la joven, con la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, no directamente –Marinette se enderezó, restregándose los ojos, en tanto que Tikki se posaba en su hombro –La verdad estoy muy confundida, todo el mundo ha dicho que Adrien ha estado preocupado por mí, y que inclusive tuvo una fuerte discusión con Nat…

-Sí, los demás habían comentado eso en el correo, tal parece que Adrien iba a golpearlo.

-El punto es, que Nino le dijo a Ladybug que ha Adrien le gustaba Marinette, debido a los celos que parecía tener… pe-ero Adrien, ¡GRITÓ A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS "NO ME GUSTA MARINETTE"! –a eso la chica volvió a sollozar en el hombro de su amiga.

La morena cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo para organizar en su cabeza todas las cosas que han sucedido hoy: primero, su mejor amiga resultó ser su heroína favorita, luego atacan la escuela y suspenden las clases de forma indefinida y ahora, resulta que el príncipe azul de Marinette la rechazó indirectamente. Alya tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero lo primero lo primero, era consolar a la pobre chica que sollozaba por que ahora resultaba que su amor platónico no era correspondido, aunque era algo que ella ya venía venir.

-Marinette –le llamó Alya- escucha, nos conocemos desde siempre y prácticamente te considero como mi hermana…

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos, en tanto que Tikki le abrazaba el rostro.

-Tal vez esto haya sido lo mejor, la verdad, que no quería comentarte, pero no creo que Adrien sea el adecuado para tí…

-P-pero Alya, yo…

-Escucha –la chica habló más firme- Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desde siempre, pero creo que el afecto que tienes por Adrien, tal vez no sea amor de verdad, tal vez sea sólo admiración, ¿no lo crees?

Marinette se restregó los ojos, tratando de calmarse, y escuchar a su amiga, pero le era muy complicado el pensar que ella tal vez nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de Adrien.

-Y-yo realmente quiero a Adrien…

-¿Estás segura? –le inquirió Alya- ¿Y qué me dices de Chat Noir? ¿Él sabe que Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona?

-No, él no sabe que soy Ladybug, pero ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Bueno, él está enamorado de Ladybug, ¿cierto?

-S-sí, creo que sí…

-Y desde ayer noté que parece que le "agrada" Marinette…

-Alya –dijo más calmada la chica-, anoche Chat me confesó que el ama a Ladybug y considera a Marinette como su amiga… Además, yo no soy su tipo y a ningún chico le interesa realmente Marinette…

-¿Qué me dices de Nathanaël?

-¿Eh? ¿Nat? Pero creía que yo ya no le gusto –comentó ella extrañada.

-La verdad eso también lo pensé, pero creo que él se ha propuesto el que dejes de estar enamorada del modelo, y me parece que se lo comentó a Ladybug… - Alya sonrió con complicidad, a lo que Marinette apartó la mirada un poco confundida.

-B-bueno, sí, me lo dijo directamente…

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

-¿A qué te refieres con bien?

-No lo sé, tal vez no sería malo darle una "oportunidad"

-¡No puedo hacerle eso a Nat! No puedo darle falsas esperanzas si todavía me gusta Adrien...

-Tal vez Alya tenga razón Marinette –interrumpió Tikki, flotándo al lado de la morena- Sé que esto ha sido muy doloroso para tí, pero no estaría mal que te pudieras abrirte a otra persona, tal vez nunca llegues a enamorarte de Nathanaël, sin embargo el intentar darte una oportunidad con alguien más, podría ayudarte más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-N-no lo sé, no puedo llegar y hacer una cosa así…

-¿Pero al menos tratarás de ir olvidando a Adrien? –preguntó preocupada Alya, con Tikki posándose en su cabeza.

-No puedo asegurar nada… -respondió Marinette, ocultando su cabeza en sus piernas, en tanto Alya y Tikki intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

* * *

En la mansión Agreste, todo se mantenía en constante silencio, tal vez más de lo habitual. Adrien estaba de espaldas en su cama, reproduciendo el video, luego que consiguiera que Nino se lo diera, aunque el moreno estaba un poco confundido por los cambios de "opinión" de su amigo.

Después que Ladybug los dejará sin decir muchas palabras, había llegado Nathalie en la limosina por órdenes de su padre. La noticia de lo ocurrido en el colegio corrió como pólvora por todo París, así como la nueva Akuma era la más peligrosa hasta ahora, aunque el alcalde supo como mantener en secreto que se tratara de su hija. En todo caso, a Gabriel Agreste no le agradó la idea que su hijo fuese un blanco de la nueva villana, por lo que canceló todas sesiones de fotos al aire libre, quedando sólo las de estudio así como planeaba cambiar la fecha y lugar del próximo desfile para que fuese a puertas cerradas a diferencia de cómo lo estaba planeando.

-Vaya que tengo un padre ejemplar… -pensó Adrien al recordar en el momento de llegar, su padre le recibió en la sala principal, comunicándole de inmediato que no saldría de su casa hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

Esto dejó a Adrien más que deprimido, le había entusiasmado el hecho de ir a casa de Marinette y conocer a sus padres, pero gracias a Queen Bee y su "querido" progenitor, todos sus planes se fueron abajo. Recuerda perfectamente como le dijo a su padre que tenía planes de visitar la casa de una compañera, a lo que él se negó rotundamente y agregando que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás viendo ese video? –Plagg se posó en su frente, pero no podía dejar sentirse preocupado por su portador.

-Acabo de decir cosas que no quería Plagg…

-Pero quién las escuchó fue Ladybug, no Marinette…

-¿No me habías dicho que Marinette podía ser Ladybug?

-¡Eso fue sólo una idea! ¡No me vengas a culpar por tus líos de chicas! –bufó molesto el kwami, sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿No viste cómo reaccinó ella a lo que dije? Sin mencionar que evitaba lo más que podía al señor Dupain y ni hablar cuándo se preocupó por "mis despareciones"

-Entonces sí Marinette es realmente Ladybug… Esta vez sí que metiste las patas en grande, prácticamente la rechazaste antes que ella se te declarara…

-¡NHYAAAAAA! ¡No tienes que recordármelo! –el muchacho se acomodó de lado, volviéndo a reproducir el video y aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Es en serio? –se interpuso Plagg entre la pantalla y la cara del chico -¿Vas a seguir lamentándote por las tonterías que dijiste en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas?

-No sé que hacer Plagg…

-¡Pues yo sé lo que debes hacer! ¿No se supone que Chat Noir debe proteger a Marinette de una loca Akuma caprichosa?

Las palabras del pequeño gato negro hicieron reaccionar a Adrien, quién se levantó de golpe y sostuvo su rostro con las manos. Él sabía perfectamente que debía reponerse y volver a su deber, y tal vez, tendría una oportunidad de enmedar las cosas con Marinette.

-Muy bien, pero no podemos tardar mucho –Adrien detuvo la reproducción del video para ver el horario de su padre-. Según esto, mi padre tendrá casi toda la tarde en una reunión, el chofer de la limosina estará acompañándolo y Nathalie está ocupada con la reorganización de los eventos, así que nadie notará que estaré ausente unas horas.

Adrien se transformó y salió sigilosamente de su hogar en dirección a la panadería.

* * *

El humor de Marinette estaba un poco mejor, y el volver al trabajo del vestido le ayudó a olvidar las palabras de Adrien. En tanto que Alya no dejaba de interrogar a la pequeña Tikki sobre la existencia de Ladybug.

Hasta ahora, la Kwami le relataba que la historia de Ladybug era más antigüa de lo que se hubiese imaginado, de cómo se escogía a una portadora y de sus deberes de mantener el equilibrio.

La charla entre las dos se hizo tan amena, que terminaron en hablar sobre Marinette y hacer bromas entre ellas a sus espaldas.

La pelinegra estaba tan sumisa con su trabajo, que no se percató que Tikki y Alya jugaban a los encantados, pero cómo la morena apenas podía moverse con libertad, llegó a tropezarse y caer de espaldas sobre Marinette.

-¿Están bien? –Tikki revoloteó preocupada sobre ellas.

-S-sí, ¡Auch! –Alya se quejó de su pierna cuando se ponía de pie.

-Pues yo no…

-¡Lo siento Marinette! –la morena le ayudó a pararse, mientras que Tikki reía un poco nerviosa.

-Ten más cuidado Alya, me falta poco para terminar el vestido y Nat vendrá mañana con las cosas para la pintura.

-¿Pudiste contactarte con él?

-Sí –Marinette le mostró el celular con unos mensajes- Fue antes del ataque en el colegio por Queen Bee, él logró recuperar los materiales y el lienzo, pero ya no podremos trabajar en el taller.

-No me extraña…

-Así que haremos aquí el proyecto, hay suficiente espacio y luz –Marinette regresó a sus quehaceres, en tanto que Alya reflexionaba en algo.

-Marinette, ¿Te dieron una semana de reposo? ¿Cierto?

-Así es, ¿Por qué?

-Ví tu pelea en vivo contra la mosquita de Chloé, no estás en condiciones de enfrentarla ni mucho menos de purificar el Akuma.

-Bueno, sí así es, pero me recuperaré pronto.

-¡Muy bien! Sí planeas en recuperarte entonces lo harás como se debe. Por lo tanto, te prohíbo terminante tus actividades de Ladybug hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Alya…! –su amiga la silencio con dedo tajantemente.

-Desde ahora hasta nuevo aviso, la pequeña Tikki va a permanecer conmigo, lo que significa que me la llevaré a mi casa.

-¡Alya! ¿No hablarás en serio? –Marinette estaba histérica a las medidas de su amiga, y aunque no podía culparla por su preocupación, consideraba que estaba exagerando.

-Creo que Alya tiene razón Marinette –la pequeña Kwami se posó en el hombro de la morena, ante los ojos saltones de su portadora.

-¿Estás segura Tikki?

-Sé que esto es difícil, pero tu salud está primero, y si permanezco contigo, la necesidad de transformarte podría empeorar tu estado.

-Sí, lo sé… -comentó ella con desgano, dándole la razón.

-Además no estarás sola, se supone que Chat Noir va cuidarte, ¿Cierto? –comentó alegremente la morena, mientras que metía a Tikki en su bolso –En cuánto Chat venga, tendré que volver a mi hogar, mi mamá ya se enteró que suspendieron las clases y quiere que regrese lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, supongo que nos queda algo de tiempo hasta que ese gatito llegue…

-¡Hola pprrrincess! –saludó sorpresivamente Chat Noir, haciendo que Marinette se tragara sus palabras.

El gato negro brincó sobre la cama de Marinette, hasta aterrizar en cuatro patas junto a las chicas.

-¡Chat Noir! Que buenos que llegas, Ladybug ya nos dijo lo que pasó –comentó de pronto Alya, dejándo a Marinette con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Chat, posando sus ojos en Marinette, que no dejaba de ver nerviosa a su amiga.

-¡Así es! ¡Wow, no te imaginas lo emocionada que estuve al encontrarme de nuevamente con ella!

-¡Alya! –Marinette trató de callarla, pero su amiga la abrazó despreocupadamente.

-También nos pidió que te dejaremos un mensaje.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Ella nos dijo que estará de "encubierto" buscándo a Queen Bee, así que en cuánto sepa algo vendrá aquí a decirnos, hasta entonces, tienes que permanecer con Marinette.

Alya señaló confiadamente a la pelinegra, en tanto que Chat Noir parecía un poco confundido.

-¿Ladybug vino aquí a decirle a las dos todo esto?

-En efecto –respondió confiadamente la bloguera, mientras que Marinette asentía nerviosa.

Chat Noir meditó un poco esto, tal vez estaba equivocado y Marinette no fuera Ladybug, él sabía perfectamente que Alya ha buscado la identidad secreta de la mariquita y que en cuanto se enterara, de seguro lo publicaría en su blog. Pero también es consciente que Alya es una amiga leal a Marinette, y tal vez guardaría silencio por ella.

Olvidando por completo que el felino estaba en frente de ellas, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza por la frutración, ya que las palabras de Alya lo habían confundido aún más por la identidad de su Lady.

-¿Chat? –preguntó desconcertada Marinette, mientras que Alya bufaba divertida.

-Tal vez tenga pulgas –rió la morena, mientras caminaba hacia él y le agarraba la cola, haciendo que Chat maullara por la sorpresa –Ven aquí lindo gatito, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

La voz autoritaria de la chica dejó mudo al héroe, quién tuvo que obedecer a las indicaciones que le diera para así ambos subir a la terraza, dejándo a una confundida Marinette.

-Muy bien –la chica se sacudió la ropa- ¿Se puede saber qué te traes con mi amiga?

-¿Ehhhhhh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a lo de "princess", ¿Se puede saber por qué le llamas así?

-Sólo lo hago por ¿cariño?

-¡Esa no es una respuesta! –le amenazó con la muleta-. A mí no me vienes con eso, sé perfectamente que estás enamorado de Ladybug, entonces ¿Por qué coqueteas con Marinette?

-Y-yo… no sabría cómo explicarlo –el chico dudó un poco en sus palabras, pero sinceramente no sabía porque cortejaba a Marinette mucho antes que sospechara que ella pudiese ser Ladybug.

-¿Cómo es eso? –ella bajó su muleta, curiosa por su respuesta.

-No lo sé, simplemente… No lo sé…

Alya se acercó a él para inspeccionarlo de cerca, a lo que Chat no pudo evitarse el sentirse incómodo.

-No será, que ¿Estás enamorado de Marinette?

-¡¿Qué?! -Chat sentía su corazón latir a más por mil por hora- Y-yo no estoy…

Pero él no pudo terminar su oración, se dio cuenta que rechazaría una segunda vez a la chica, por lo que guardo silencio.

-Mph… veo que ni tú estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia ella, bueno, no importa, sé que eres un buen sujeto cómo también un gran amigo, y por si te interesa, ella podría estar libre…

-¿A qué te refieres con libre? –preguntó preocupado el joven héroe.

-Verás, aquí entre nosotros, Marinette a estado enamorada de Adrien Agreste, de seguro lo conoces, es un famoso modelo que aparece en algunos carteles de la ciudad.

-S-sí lo conozco…

-Sucede que hoy acabamos de enterarnos que el muy simpático gritó en plena calle "No me gusta Marinette" –a eso, Chat sintió una piedra en el pecho- Y bueno, eso dejó destrozada a mi amiga, por lo que quería pedirte un par de favores, ahora que sé que ella te importa, y ya que no podré estar mucho tiempo acompañándola.

-¿Y cuáles favores serian? –Chat no podía sentir una acidez en su pecho.

-Primero; que vuelvas a encerrar a ese modelo para que aprenda a pensar antes de hablar –Chat sonrió nervioso a la petición –Y segundo, que ayudes a Marinette a superar esto y se olvide definitivamente de Adrien.

-¿Qué se olvide de Adrien? –Chat tuvo que luchar para no perder el equilibrio por la segunda petición.

-¡Definitivo! Sí Adrien no es claro con respecto a mi amiga, significa que él no la merece, sin mencionar que ella ya hecho bastante por él.

-¿Y qué cosas ha hecho ella? –preguntó lo más firme posible.

-Por ejemplo, lo de la bufanda para el cumpleaños de Adrien, bueno, Marinette olvidó ponerle su nombre al regalo, pero aunque después colocó una cinta adhesiva cuándo fuimos a la mansión para la fiesta del Bubbler, ¡Resultó que el papito de Adrien hizo pasar ese regalo por suyo!

-¡¿Qué?! –la indignación hizo reaccionar finalmente al héroe, su bufanda favorita que supuestamente se lo había regalado su padre resultó ser de Marinette.

-¿Increíble? ¿Verdad? Al final Marinette decidió guardar silencio, ella sabe que Adrien tiene "problemas" con su padre, y decidió que era lo mejor para él si no sabía que ella había hecho el obsequio.

-No lo puedo creer… -susurró el chico, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de relevar Alya.

-¡Alya! –la voz de Marinette, los hizo asomarse en la trampilla –Tú madre esta aquí.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, ¿Cuento contigo Chat Noir?

-Absolutamente –respondió firme el héroe.

Marinette junto con sus madre despidió a Alya en la entrada de la tienda, mientras que era observada por Chat Noir desde la terraza. El felino héroe estaba decidido enmendar sus errores con aquella joven y empezaría ese mismo día.

 **Ya está, cap listo, tal vez no tenga acción pero trate que tuviera algo de humor, aunque fuese a costillas del pobre gatito negro.**

 **Nos vemos después y gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

 _Dumb cat…_

Chat se acomodó en el sillón de la habitación, observando con atención a Marinette trabajando en los detalles del vestido, en tanto que su mente se debatía si ella era o no era su Lady. Hasta ahora todo indicaba que sí, pero lo dicho por Alya lo estaba confundiendo.

Le dió varias vueltas al asunto de cómo arreglar las cosas con su princesa, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, ¿Cómo fue que Alya se enteró de lo que dijo "Adrien"? El incidente ocurrió con Ladybug y Nino presentes, por lo que no creía que su amigo comentara sus palabras al resto de su clase. Nino respetaba su privacidad, y Ladybug jamás comentaría ese tipo de cosas a otras personas. Sí Alya se enteró, debió ser por Ladybug, y al ser un asunto privado, no podía ser más que Marinette.

El felino se rascó sus orejas, un poco temeroso, hasta ahora todo parecía seguro que Marinette era efectivamente Ladybug, pero sólo se trataban de suposiciones, y en verdad él tenía miedo. Miedo a perder su amistad con ella, ya que Ladybug consideraba que era mejor mantener sus identidades en secreto, y él la tenía enfrente. No podía decirle, "Hola Marinette, ya me dí cuenta que eres Ladybug, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?", no era el lugar, ni momento y ni modo adecuado.

Un quejido de parte de la chica lo sacó de sus reflexiones, Marinette se encontraba sosteniéndose la cintura, a punto de caer de rodillas hasta que algo la detuvo. Chat Noir la sujetó a tiempo y, caballerosamente, la tomó en brazos para acomodarla en el sillón.

-My pprrrinces, creo que se ha estado esforzando demasiado…

-No es nada Chat, sólo un tirón, ya se pasará.

-¿El doctor no le dió algo para el dolor?

-Sí, una pomada… Está en mi escritorio junto a unos analgésicos.

-Muy bien –el felino brincó con una sonrisa traviesa hasta el mueble- Pprrinces, creo que es hora que el doctor Chat Noir le atienda.

-¡¿En qué piensas?! –le amenazó Marinette con su almohada.

-No sea así conmigo, princess –Chat se le acercó, pero guardando una prudente distancia- ¿No se supone que debe tomar estos remedios si se siente mal?

Marinette quedó sin habla, a lo que Chat sonrió victorioso hasta que su cara cambió a sorpresa. Ya que la chica le dió la espalda y levantado la mitad de la blusa.

-¿Y bien? –Marinette estaba más que molesta, en tanto Chat temblaba como gelatina. No esperaba que la joven se tomara en serio su broma.

-¿Qué esperas para ponerme la pomada? – la muchacha se volteó a verlo irritada, y luego aguanto la risa.

El felino héroe estaba rojo y apenas caminaba hacia ella con sus manos titiritantes.

-Ja, ja, ja –Marinette comenzó a reír sujetándose de su estómago, a lo que Chat Noir le quedó mirando- El galán de París, que siempre coquetea con Ladybug ¿Es un gatito miedoso ante una simple chica como yo?

Los ojos de Chat se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no que fuera agradable. Se acercó a ella de un golpe, que la hizo callar su risa. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, Chat parecía molesto y Marinette estaba confundida con su cambio de actitud.

Chat Noir, con un semblante serio, dejó con cuidado los remedios a un costado del sofá y tomó asiento junto a la chica, para luego sujetarla firmemente de sus hombros.

La mirada seria del gato negro dejó helada a Marinette, podía sentir la presión de las garras que comenzaron a descender hasta sus manos para tomarlas con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –Marinette tragó nerviosa- No quiero escucharte decir que eres una simple chica o algo así por el estilo, nunca más.

Chat la abrazó con delicadeza, sujetándola de su cabeza en contra de su pecho, en tanto que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eres la princesa de París que trabajó conmigo codo a codo para enfrentar a un Akuma meses atrás, y hace poco me salvaste de un nuevo enemigo, **dos veces** – Chat levantó el rostro de Marinette con su dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos- Posees una valentía que no la tendría cualquiera, eres inteligente y decidida, pero me molesta que te rebajes en pensar de tí misma como alguien de poco valor, eres **mi princesa** , no lo olvides.

-Chat… -Marinette apenas artículo su nombre, cuándo el chico la rodeó con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre sujetó su rostro para luego plantar un beso en su frente.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng –el muchacho se levantó, sin soltar la mano de la chica, luego se arrodilló ante ella – La princesa a la que le debo mi vida, juro como héroe de París que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño de ahora en adelante, seré tu caballero protector y cuidaré te tí con mi vida.

Luego de recitar el juramento, Chat besó la mano de la joven, la cuál comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, pero de alegría.

-Ayyy, gatito travieso… -Marinette se agachó hasta estar cara a cara con él para después besarle en la mejilla –No puedo creer que he ganado un amigo tan maravilloso, lo que me hace querer decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa princess?

-Chat… Yo… - Marinette jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, luego se acariciaba sus coletas, tratando de no balbucear.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo princesa? –rió divertido Chat, a lo que Marinette le sonrió tranquila al ver que él volvía a ser el de siempre- Ya se lo dije, sí desea decirme algo, hágalo cuándo se sienta lista.

-Lo siento Chat Noir –se rindió la chica, mientras que el muchacho la sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, y se acomodaba para pasar la crema en su espalda.

-Sólo prométame, que sea lo que sea que quiera contarme, hágalo algún día cuándo esté completamente segura, la verdad… -Chat se detuvo en su tarea, llamando la atención de Marinette – Espero con ansias esas palabras.

Un silencio se cernió en la habitación, Chat Noir sabía que jugó una carta peligrosa, le había dicho indirectamente a Marinette que él sabía que ella es Ladybug. Y por la forma que la joven comenzó a temblar, y sin voltear a verlo, lo hacía arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Ch-chat… ¿Tú sabes que yo s-soy…? ¡KYAAAAA! – el muchacho la interrumpió, abrazándola sin descaro por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede Pprrrinces? –Chat ronroneó en su oído - ¿Aún se siente mal? El pprrrdoctor Chat Noir todavía tiene que darle a tomar el remedio, ¿Quiere que lo haga de forma **especial**?

-¿Especial? –los miedos de Marinette de que su compañero podría saber la verdad sobre ella, fueron reemplazados por otros que la volvían, quizás, aún más incómoda.

-Prrrr –Chat la rodeó por detrás y colocó su dedo en la boca de la joven, mientras sonreía pícaramente mostrando el frasco del remedio- Ya sabe, dicen que hay una forma efectiva de que una paciente tan linda se tome **todo el remedio.**

Marinette se sonrojó como tomate, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y todo el asunto de la conversación se fue de su mente cuándo entendió la "forma" en que ese gato quería darle de beber el remedio.

-¡Claro que no! –Marinette lo empujó lejos, en tanto le quitaba la botellita de las manos - ¡Puedo tomarme el remedio sin ayuda, gracias!

La muchacha ingería molesta el líquido espeso con la cuchara que venía en la cajita, mientras que Chat sonreía aliviado. Su jugarreta lo había salvado en esos momentos, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con las reacciones de la joven, en caso que ella hubiese comprendido su mensaje.

* * *

Tikki revoloteaba por la habitación de Alya aún procesando el mapa de París pegado a la pared, en dónde estaban registrados los combates de Ladybug y Chat Noir. En tanto que la morena se encontraba inmersa en su computador buscando algo sobre Queen Bee.

-Veamos… -Alya se puso de pie y se dirigió al plano, siendo observada por la perpleja Kwami – Aquí fue el primer combate contra ese mosquito, luego ella desapareció en el Río Seine por Notre Dame, luego volvió a mostrar su cara por el colegio…

-Sabía que eras una buena investigadora, pero esto me has dejado sin palabras.

-Muchas gracias, bien volvamos al trabajo… -Alya le agradeció, luego se concentró para buscar a Chloé.

-¿Trabajo? –Tikki se posó en su hombro.

-Por supuesto, ahora yo soy Ladybug –se apuntó confiadamente la chica, dejando a la pequeña criatura con la boca abierta.

-E-espera ¿Qué?

-Ja ja ja, acabas de sonar igual a Marinette –Alya le acarició la cabezita –Escucha, se supone que Ladybug está de encubierto buscando a la Akuma, y ambas sabemos que eso es una excusa.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, Marinette está indispuesta en estos momentos y no podemos levantar sospechas en Chat Noir, por lo que alguien debe ganar tiempo en buscar a esa rubia.

-¡Aguarda un momento Alya! –Tikki levitó preocupada en frente de la chica- ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes ir tras Queen Bee? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Tú pierna...!

Alya la sujetó con firmeza pero a la vez delicadamente a la pequeña criatura, y la llevó a su escritorio para mostrarle una foto de ella y Marinette cuándo iban al jardín.

-Nuestros padres se conocen por que trabajan en el mismo rubro, pero yo paso menos tiempo con mi mamá debido a que ella trabaja en el Hôtel Plaza Athénéé… Así que prácticamente he pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de Marinette…

-Alya…

-Escucha Tikki, como te habrás dado cuenta tengo muchos hermanos menores, y para mí, Marinette es también como mi hermana. Así que vete preparando pequeñita –Alya le rascó la cabeza – Hay mucho que investigar.

-Entonces te pondré una condición.

-¿Cuál pequeñita?

-Que mantendrás en todo informada a Marinette –le ordenó la Kwami a lo que la morena sonrió ampliamente para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Como diga "Ladybug"

-A-alya me estas asfixiando –apenas murmuró Tikki, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Chat Noir se encontraba aburrido sentado a horcajadas en la silla del computador, con el mentón apoyado en el respaldar y sus brazos caídos. Marinette esta vez sí se había molestado con él al punto de no dirigirle la palabra, y en tanto lo ignoraba, le daba los últimos toques al vestido.

El felino comenzó a girar en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de entretenerse, pero pronto volvió a aburrirse. Comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación usando su bastón, recorrió casi todo el lugar hasta que la mirada de Marinette le hizo detener su "recorrido", para volver al escritorio del computador con unos cuántos giros.

Chat tenía ahora su cabeza apoyada con su mano, la tensión en el ambiente era demasiada, pero no podía culpar a la chica de estar molesta con su actitud. Posó su mirada en la pantalla, e inconscientemente presionó uno de los botones del teclado.

La impresión que se llevó cuándo la pantalla prendió lo hizo maullar con clamor y caer de espaldas con la silla que impactó fuerte sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Marinette se preocupó por lo fuerte del ruido y corrió para auxiliar al gato.

El gato se sostuvo por dónde se pegó con el fierro, en tanto que Marinette le ayudaba a levantarse y lo sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Aún te duele Chat? ¿Cómo fue que caíste? –le consultó mientras lo examinaba.

Chat cubrió su rostro avergonzado y apuntó a la pantalla, Marinette volteó confundida para darse cuenta que estaba prendida y con el fondo de Adrien a todo color.

-¡Kyaaa! –por los nervios la chica apretó varios botones para apagar la pantalla, pero terminó desenchufando el aparato.

Luego Marinette se tapó el rostro con las dos manos, volteando un poco de lado, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Chat por entre sus dedos.

En tanto el felino aún procesaba lo que había visto, sus grandes ojos verdes no dejaban de parpadear pero al ver lo tierna que se volvió Marinette al cubrirse como una niña pequeña comenzó a reír.

-¡N-no te burles! –Marinette le reclamó avergonzada mientras sujetaba su rostro con las manos.

-N-no me burlo, s-sólo que no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver –contestó el chico, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero sólo consiguió reír más fuerte al punto de sujetarse del estómago.

-¡Está bien, sí, sé que soy una tonta! –el grito de rabia de la chica lo hizo callarse de golpe – Soy una tonta por querer a un chico que apenas habla conmigo, siempre tartamudeo cuando estoy en frente de él, no tengo el valor de mirarle y hago el ridículo cuándo intento entablar una conversación… -la chica soltó un sollozo –Y ahora sé que yo no le agrado, y por eso no vendrá hoy a mi casa a pesar que lo invité…

-¡No! No, no, no, no ¡No es así! –Chat la interrumpió sujetándola de los hombros – Adrien no vino por que no quería sino porque no lo dejaron…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Chat le limpió una lágrima que caía en la mejilla de la chica.

-Yo… Fui a verlo para pedirle disculpas por un "par de cosas" que pasaron… Y él parecía muy deprimido.

-¿De verdad? –la voz de Marinette sonaba esperanzada, lo que le dió más fuerzas al felino para seguir.

-Sí, su padre le prohibió el salir de la casa por los ataques de Akuma, pero él realmente quería venir para conocer a tu familia, y me parece, - Chat se sonrojó un poco por lo iba decir – que te tiene algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, parece que una especie de presente para que uses en la pintura...

Marinette lo observó perpleja, luego se separó de él con la mirada pérdida.

-No lo entiendo, primero dicen que se pelea contra Nat por que tiene celos por mí, luego que grita en medio de la calle que no le gusto ¿Y ahora me dices que me tiene un presente? No lo logro comprender, ¿En qué está pensando Adrien? –la chica se apoyó de espaldas en el mueble en tanto que Chat le miraba dolido.

-Tal vez, él también esté confundido…

-¿Entonces por qué me da falsas esperanzas? – le reprendió la chica.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas? ¿O quieres que lo haga por tí, para aclarar esto de una vez por todas? –Chat no podía creer que se amenazara a sí mismo chocando los puños.

Marinette le sonrió agradecida para luego abrazarse a sí misma tratando de ser fuerte.

-No, no es necesario, ya has tenido suficientes problemas por mi culpa, esto es algo que debo solucionar por mí misma.

-¿Por qué no le llamas?

-¡¿Qué?! –la chica gritó avergonzada, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Tranquila –se acercó a ella, que no dejaba de balbucear - ¿No tienes su número acaso?

-S-sí, lo tengo…

-¿Entonces?

-¡No puedo! La última vez que lo llamé fue un desastre.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Ahora Chat estaba extrañado, ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber recibido una llamada de ella.

Marinette rió nerviosa e hizo sentar de nuevo al gato negro, quién seguía confuso con toda la situación.

-Bueno… - la chica golpeó su pie contra el suelo por el nerviosismo- ¿Cómo empiezo…?

Así la chica le contó del incidente cuándo quiso llamar a Adrien para invitarlo al cine, de cómo salió mal el mensaje y de lo que tuvo que hacer para evitar que el chico se enterara, claro exceptuando la parte que Tikki le ayudó a conseguir el celular. Y a todo esto, Chat Noir quedó con la boca abierta, se dió cuenta que apenas si conocía a Marinette, pero que después de todo ella parecía muy tierna.

-¿Y qué fue lo tan terrible que dijiste como para "robarle" el teléfono a tu príncipe azul?

-Bueno, sino mal recuerdo fue algo como así; "Hola handsome boy, soy Marinette ¿me preguntaba si quisieras ir a ver una película conmigo? Pero cada vez que te veo no puedo pronunciar una palabra, así que no puedo ni llamarte por teléfono ¿No es eso divertido?" –todo lo dijo haciendo las mismas mímicas que le mostrara a Alya, para terminar con las dos manos detrás de la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa.

Chat parpadeo un par de veces luego le sonrió tiernamente tomando de sorpresa a Marinette.

-Yo creo que Adrien pudo haber encontrado interesante tu invitación.

-Y yo creo que no, es decir, él de seguro habría pensado que le estaba jugando alguna jugarreta o algo así.

-O tal vez que tiene una ferviente admiradora –Chat miró la pantalla para luego posar su mirada en la chica - ¿Habrá alguna otra sorpresa, princess?

-Bueno, está el calendario…

-¿Calendario? –Chat se volvió más integrado en tanto que Marinette balbuceaba cuando se dio cuenta que habló de más.

-Aaahhhhh, te pondré la pomada para el golpe –recitó la chica, buscando la crema sin saber que Chat comenzó a buscar por su habitación el dichoso calendario.

-¡Aquí está! –dijo victoriosa la chica, luego se le calló la cara al ver que el felino negro había desaparecido de la silla para verlo extender el brazo hacia el aro del pliego enrollado.

-¡Creo que encontré su calendario, princess!

-¡Espera Chat! –pero ya era tarde, el joven desplego el papel quedando observando el contenido por unos segundos.

-Esta bien me rindo… -la chica suspiró derrotada, a lo que Chat Noir se asomó debajo del calendario.

-Creo que debo retirar lo que dije antes –Marinette lo miró sin ánimos – No eres una ferviente admiradora, más bien una acosadora –rió juguetonamente el gato.

Marinette no quería perder totalmente ante el felino, entonces pensó en algo que al menos seria su desquite por todas las cosas que ha tenido que soportar de él.

-No soy la única que vive tratando de impresionar a alguien, Chat Noir – la joven de pronto lo vió con ojos seductores, a lo que el gato le dió mala espina –Más que seguro debes de tener algo de Ladybug en tu computador –la chica caminó coquetamente hacia él.

Chat tragó nervioso y empezó a retroceder conforme la joven se le acercaba hasta que quedó entre la pared y Marinette.

-Vamos kitty, kitty – la chica jugueteó con el cascabel, en tanto que el muchacho pensaba en usar o no su Cataclysm para romper la pared y escapar - Siempre estás tras ella, con tus bromas y coqueteos, ¿No serías acaso tan o más acosador que yo?

-N-no niego que siempre quiero llamar su atención –Chat trataba de sonar lo más seguro, pero el hecho que Marinette comenzará a sonar su campana con sus dedos lo hizo sudar en frío – Pero no tengo su calendario en casa...

-¿Pero más que te gustaría? ¿Cierto? –contraatacó ella, sujetando su rostro.

Chat apartó la mirada, tantos meses de parecer un galán y ahora Marinette lo tenía acorralado.

-¿En qué piensas princess? ¿Acaso está celosa de Ladybug? – el muchacho intentó cambiar el tema, pero Marinette sonrió con confianza a sus palabras.

-Tú sabes que es imposible – Marinette no podía creer lo que dijo, pero no dejó hablar a su gato al colocar un dedo en sus labios – Y ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar gatito, por todas esas malas bromas que me has jugado.

La pelinegra colocó el dedo en el mentón de Chat, luego se puso de puntillas para acercar su rostro al muchacho, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

El héroe sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, jamás llegó a cruzarse por su mente que la tímida Marinette llegaría a comportarse como una especie de mujer seductora hasta el punto de dejarlo indefenso. Y cuándo sintió que el contacto de sus labios era inevitable, cerró los ojos.

Marinette se detuvo un segundo con una sonrisa burlona, y de un golpe tapó la boca de Chat, quién abrió los ojos de gato por el sobresalto. Entonces la chica le dio un beso indirecto hasta acorrarlo por completo en la pared.

El muchacho no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando; Marinette besaba su propia mano la cual al mismo tiempo le cubría la boca.

El contacto indirecto duró sólo unos segundos, hasta que la chica se separó de él, y sacaba rápidamente su celular para sacarle una foto al aturdido y sonrojado Chat Noir.

-¡Cha chan! –rió victoriosa mostrándo su botín de guerra al gato que comenzaba a recuperarse – Creo que voy a dejarlo de fondo de pantalla, ¿O tal vez deba enviarlo a Alya para que lo suba al Ladyblog?

-¡Princess!

-JA, ja, ja, no te preocupes gatito –Marinette le acarició el cabello – esta foto es sólo para mí, así cuándo vuelvas a molestarme voy a mostrartela para bajarte los humos.

-Veo que eres tan bella como cruel, princess –comentó divertido el gato.

-¡¿Eh?! No digas esas cosas, además te lo mereces por hacer pasar tan malos momentos a Adrien, él ya tiene suficiente con su padre.

Chat sonrió contento al ver que su Lady se preocupaba por su alterego, ya no era un secreto entre los dos sobre la identidad secreta de Marinette, pero tampoco era algo que tuvieran el valor de decir en voz alta. Por lo que decidió respetar la decisión de su compañera, además, sí lo que ella hizo fue una reprimenda por "sus travesuras que le hizo a Adrien", a él no le importaba que se volvería a repetir.

-Ya despierta Chat –Marinette le llamó, un poco sonrojada, mientras le pasaba la pomada – Será mejor que te la apliques.

-Miauuuuuu, ¿Y usted no quiere ser mi enfermera, princess?

-En tus sueños –Marinette le golpeó suavemente en el pecho – A diferencia de mí, no necesitas ayuda.

La chica giró sobre sus talones, en dirección al vestido en tanto Chat no dejaba de sonreír.

El muchacho se acomodó en el sillón para aplicarse la crema, mientras pensaba que tipo de accesorio le vendría bien a su Lady para lucir en la pintura.

 **¡KYAAAAAA! Ya sé que tarde bastante, ¿pero quién no estuvo atareado en navidad? Lo sé, no tengo excusa -.-""**

 **También pido disculpas si este cap pueda ser muy breve, pero decidí dejarlo cómo interludio para lo que vendrá en la historia.**

 **Trataré que haya uno nuevo después de año nuevo, también quiero anunciar el dibujo haré para el fic y que subiré a mi blog, más adelante;**

 **redoble de tambores... ¡El beso bajo el agua del cap 3! Vaya que tengo románticos en esta historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a : blackoctober, gues, IviChi, KittyGirl 15,** **AnikaSukino 5d, Pink, Katherine dreams, Risu-chan y todos los demás seguidores por apoyarme y darme ánimos en esta historia.**

 **También deseo que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que disfuten este fin de año que está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **Y por último, una abrazo y un beso a mi hermanita TheZoe611, quién prácticamente me "obligo" cariñosamente a empezar con lo del fanfiction.**

 **Nos vemos, y espero con ansias sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

 _Cats vs Dogs_

El señor Dupain regresaba a su hogar con los nuevos víveres para el local, cuando se encontró con Nathanaël en la entrada. El pelirrojo parecía un poco indeciso al frente de la panadería, mientras acariciaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela. Ninguno de los dos sabía que desde la terraza eran observados por Chat Noir, el cuál había decidido el vigilar los alrededores mientras que su "Lady" terminaba su proyecto.

El gato negro estaba sentado sobre la baranda, moviendo nervioso su cola. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Nat se presentara, y lo que más le intrigaba era lo que llevaba en su regazo ya que lo trataba con extremo cuidado. Pudo ver cómo se dirigía tímidamente al padre de Marinette, el que le sonreía confiado y lo invitaba a pasar.

-¡Terminé! –la voz de Marinette, lo hizo dejar su guardia y volver a la habitación.

Chat aterrizó de un salto atrás de la joven, quién le sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Chat, ¿Qué te parece? – Marinette se apartó del vestido para mostrárselo orgullosa.

El vestido era elegante así como el bordado fino, el color burdeo brillante resaltaría la piel de la muchacha, los pliegos pálidos caían armoniosamente, en pocas palabras, el traje haría ver a Marinette como una verdadera princesa.

-Me has dejado sin prrralabras, princess… Debería considerar una carrera como modelo, este vestido le quedaría divino… -Chat le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Marinette rió divertida.

-No lo creo gatito, el estar enfrente a una cámara me pondría los pelos de punta.

-¡Marinette! –ambos escucharon la voz de la señora Dupain que venía desde la planta baja – Un compañero de tu clase ha venido a visitarte…

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Marinette caminó hacia la trampilla, en tanto que Chat bufó molesto -¡Ah! Es cierto, ¡Chat nadie puede verte aquí!

\- Me niego a esconderme de nuevo –el tono del héroe fue tan infantil, que Marinette lo miró entre molesta y extrañada – No hay nada de malo que sepan que me quedo en tu cuarto para cuidarte, hasta tu padre sabe eso.

-Chat… -Marinette sujetó su cabeza tratando de tener paciencia – No quiero preocupar a mis padres y a mis amigos más de lo que ya están –la chica caminó hacia él para luego empujarlo, pero el gato negro no cedió.

-Miau, miau, miauuuuuu –Chat se tapó las orejas para no escuchar los reclamos de Marinette, hasta que su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la trampilla levantándose.

La cabeza de Nathanaël se asomó por la entrada, hasta que Chat brincó sobre la madera cerrándola de un golpe antes que la levantara por completo. Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa seguido por un ruido seco que se escuchó al otro lado.

-¡¿En qué rayos pensabas Chat?! – reclamó furiosa la chica, tratándo de sacarlo de encima de la trampilla.

-My apologies princess, pero creo que fue una de las abejas de Queen Bee – el felino negro se hizo el desentendido, acomodándose sobre la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE ALLÁ ARRIBA?! – el bramido del padre de Marinette hizo saltar de horror a Chat, que corrió en cuatro patas para esconderse detrás de la chica.

Tom Dupain abrió de un golpe la trampilla, lo que encogió a Chat del horror, mientras que Marinette trataba de no burlarse.

-Marinette, ¿Qué pasó con la puerta y ese pobre chico? – Marinette apuntó entre divertida y molesta a Chat, que se ocultaba atrás de ella como un gatito asustado.

-¿Chat Noir?

-H-hola, señor Dupain – el gato se enderezó a duras penas, y ahogó un gemido cuando la morena lo dejó "desprotegido" – Verá… pensé que era una de las abejas de Queen Bee…

-¿En serio…? – el enorme hombre lo observó incrédulo, luego lo sujetó fuerte de un brazo, a lo que el chico maulló asustado – Vienes conmigo jovencito.

Chat fue arrastrado por el panadero, luego miró suplicante a Marinette, pero ella sólo se limitó a despedirlo con la mano con una una amplia sonrisa. Lo que dejó al héroe de piedra cuando bajó por las escaleras.

* * *

-¡SOY LA MEJOR! – los vitoreos de Alya sobresaltaron a Tikkie, que estaba comiendo unas galletitas que la morena le brindara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? – la Kwami revoloteó alrededor de la joven, que no dejaba de reír y cantar triunfante.

-Estuve analizando cada detalle del video, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo esa mosquita muerta sobre crear su propio ejército? – la Kwami asintió confundida – Ahora observa, estuve analizando cada uno de esos abejorros, y resulta que tienen un límite de 5 tiros, sin mencionar el material del que parecen estar hechos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pon atención a esta parte – Alya le mostró una escena congelada, luego que Chat usara el Cataclysm en una de las abejas negras - ¿Lo ves? ¿De qué te parece que son estas abejitas?

Tikki se acercó más a la pantalla, dónde pudo notar en los escombros de la abeja negra fragmentos de latas y otros metales.

-Estos deben ser otro de sus poderes…

-Exacto, es una abeja después de todo, y debe recolectar materiales si quiere fabricar más de esas cosas – Alya regresó a su plano con un plumón rojo en mano – Chloé es una holgazana por naturaleza, siempre "compraba" a Sabrina para que ella le hiciera los favores, sin embargo también es una cobarde…

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar?

-Con un ala arrancada por Nino, y los buenos golpes que Marinette le propinó… Ella debió huir a un lugar para ocultarse bien y recolectar material para sus famosas mosquitas – Alya sonrió mientras marcaba puntos específicos de los alrededores despoblados de París – De seguro ella ya no está en la ciudad, debió ir a las afueras como la gallina que es como la reina que se cree se instaló en alguno de estos antiguos edificios.

-¡Increíble! Había olvidado lo buena que eres investigando Alya.

-No tan buena como para averiguar la identidad secreta de Ladybug ¡Pero vaya que sé rockear! – celebró la morena, tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña.

-Je, je, je, no te preocupes, ya te explicaré lo de la identidad secreta de Ladybug, pero recuerda que debes enviarle un mensaje a Marinette – le repuso Tikki, a lo que Alya asintió sonriente.

La morena sacó su celular para enviarle la información a su amiga, luego para sorpresa de Tikki, llamó a Nino.

-¡Hola! ¿Nino?

-¡Alya! Que gusto escucharte, ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – la voz del chico se escuchaba claramente por el teléfono, en tanto Tikki no salía de su confusión.

-Bien, ya puedo caminar sin mayores dificultades, pero sabes, te llamo porque necesito urgente que vengas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No es algo que pueda decirte por el teléfono ¡Por favor Nino!

-Muy bien Alya, estoy seguro que mi mamá va ha permitírmelo, ella también estuvo preocupada por tí.

-¡Gracias Nino! Te espero – Alya cortó la llamada, en tanto que Tikki no entendía a todo lo que venía eso.

-¿Por qué llamaste al amigo de Adrien?

-Porque necesito que me acompañe a algunos de estos lugares para saber el paradero de Queen Bee.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tikki flotó hasta la altura de los ojos de la chica - ¡No puedes hacer eso! Además que el Queen Bee pueda estar a las afueras es sólo una suposición…

-Tranquila pequeñita, por desgracia, conozco muy bien a Chloé y estoy segura de lo que hago.

Alya sonrió con autosuficiencia, en tanto que Tikki suspiraba de resignación, arrepintiéndose un poco de haberse separado de su portadora.

* * *

Chat Noir nunca pensó que en la forma que conocería a los padres de Marinette sería recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de ellos. Dejándolo deprimido en el balcón de su princess, mientras que Nathanaël era atendido por ella, a muy de su pesar.

Marinette sentía un poco de lástima por el pelirrojo, pero después de todo, el chico había aceptado las "disculpas" del gato negro, aunque ella no dejaba de encontrar divertida la situación. Pero lo que más le gustó fue el regalo que Nat le trajo, era una cachorrita mestiza color marrón, de unos tres meses de edad, a la que no soltaba por ningún motivo.

-¿Aún te duele Nat?

-N-no te preocupes Marinette, ahora estoy mejor – el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la preocupación de la joven diseñadora.

Ambos jóvenes no sintieron regresar a Chat, que aterrizó sobre la cama de Marinette y se les quedó observando como un gato al acecho.

-Pensé que vendrías mañana – consultó confundida la chica, acariciando a su pequeña mascota que no dejaba de lamerle la mano, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por tí – contestó firme el chico – Chloé siempre ha buscado excusas para lastimarte, y ahora que es un Akuma… La verdad me aterra de lo que pueda llegar a hacerte.

-Nat… La verdad no sé que decir, te arriesgaste mucho por mí la otra vez, y yo no pude agradecerte – Marinette lo abrazó cariñosamente a lo que el artista no tardó en corresponder.

Chat, al ver todo esto, sintió que su pecho le estrujaba, se sentía horrible, como Adrien no pudo hacer casi nada por ella, y como Chat Noir sólo podía hacerle compañía siendo el camarada que era. Mientras que Nathanaël, que para colmo no tenía poderes, había protegido a Marinette de Queen Bee.

Se sintió peor al ver que Marinette apenas se había separado de Nat, para volver a revisarle el golpe en la cabeza. El felino no lo soportó más al notar que el pelirrojo no soltaba a su princess, por lo que de un brinco, llegó ante los dos, sobresaltándolos un poco.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Chat tomó asiento entre los dos con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y se dirigió despreocupado a Nathanaël – ¡Ah! Perdón de nuevo por el golpe, pensé que era una abeja de Queen Bee.

-No te preocupes, además creo que haré lo mismo si veo algo negro entrando por la ventana de Marinette – respondió secamente el pintor, a lo que Chat no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo.

El duelo de miradas entre los dos fue interrumpido por el gritillo de sorpresa del héroe cuando sintió que algo le tiraba la cola. Seguido a esto Chat Noir levantó de ella para ver que se trataba de la cachorrita que mordía entusiasmada el cuero negro.

-¿Qué…? –Marinette se miró confundida las manos - ¡Pequeña traviesa! ¿En qué momento hiciste esto?

La chica sonrió divertida, en tanto sujetaba a la perrita para que soltara la cola del gato negro al que no le hacía gracia alguna la nueva inquilina.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con esta cosita peluda? – Chat preguntó molesto, a lo que ha Nathanaël no le agradó su tono de voz.

-Es cierto – comentó el pelirrojo, llamándo la atención de Chat Noir – Los perros y los gatos son enemigos naturales, no me extrañaría que ahora esta pequeña comenzara a perseguirte por toda la habitación.

\- Ja, ja, ja – Chat se burló con ganas, mientras que la cachorra lo observaba curiosa desde el regazo de Marinette - ¿Esperas que le tenga miedo a esta bola de pelos?

El felino negro comenzó a darle golpecitos a la nariz de con una de sus garras, haciendo gruñir a la perrita.

-Chat, es suficiente – le reclamó Marinette, pero el gato seguía molestando a la perrita, hasta que ésta le dio un fuerte mordisco en sus garras.

-¡MIAUUUCH! – Chat pegó un brinco por el dolor, y fue seguido por la cachorrita que comenzaba a ladrarle con fuerza.

Marinette y Nathanaël reían a carcajadas a costillas del gato negro, que comenzó a ser perseguido por la cachorra, la que trataba de morderle los pies y la cola.

-¡No me provoques pequeña…! –Chat no terminó su oración cuando la canina dio un pequeño brinco para llegar a sujetarse de su pierna y morderlo.

-¡GHHAAAAA! – El gato se liberó casi de inmediato, en tanto que Marinette y Nat se acercaron preocupados, ya que el grito había sido demasiado fuerte.

La chica sostuvo a la perrita para que dejara en paz al pobre chico, mientras que Nathanaël le pedía disculpas.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente con ese animal! – el gato se fue ofendido a la terraza, seguido por Marinette, que dejó a la cachorra junto con Nat.

Chat Noir se sentó en la silla, sobándose la pierna. Estaba dolido de más de una manera, y mientras pensaba qué hacer al respecto, la voz de Marinette lo hizo voltearse.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que éste no ha sido tu día Chat – Marinette lo abrazó por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa- Dime, ¿Qué te molesta realmente?

-Nada en especial – Chat hizo un puchero, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-Gato mentiroso, pero está bien, si no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme no te obligaré.

El muchacho desvió la mirada, aún lamentándose de su pierna, por lo que Marinette decidió revisarlo. Pero el chico no la dejó, y en un mal movimiento, cayó de espaldas en la silla con la joven encima de él a medio cuerpo.

Marinette cruzó su mirada con la de Chat, y pudo notar que los ojos del gato carecían de su alegría de siempre. A pesar de haber sido hiperactivo con ella todo el día, tal parecía que el gato negro estaba ocultando sus problemas.

Chat Noir, por otro lado, no podía sentirse más incómodo, ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces terminaba "así" con Marinette, sin contar de las veces que soñó en estar en esas situaciones con su Lady. Y ahora que podía hacerlo, no estaba del completo feliz, pues sabía que ella le tenía afecto a Adrien, pero él no podía revelarle que él **era** su amado modelo de un momento a otro. Una parte de su ser quería que se diera natural; que poco a poco Marinette se percatara de quién era él, así cómo él la descubrió, sin embargo, tampoco quería esperar tanto y decirle de una buena vez. Pero su reacción era lo que lo aterraba, ¿Y si ella se sentía decepcionada? O peor, ¿Confundida por sus diferentes "personalidades"? Podría incluso querer separarse de él por considerarlo un completo extraño, ya que Adrien y Chat Noir son totalmente opuestos y en lo único en que se parecían, fue que Ladybug atrapó sus corazones y Marinette Dupain Cheng encantó sus almas.

-Chat – el susurró de Marinette lo obligó a verla a los ojos, con los labios temblando y sus orejas de gato caídas – Hay gatito, gatito – ella suspiró resignada, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza – Somos un total desastre.

-Sí, lo somos princess, pero es un desastre en el que adoro vivir – respondió el gato, abrazándola con ternura – Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-No me hace ninguna gracia que el "Evillustrator" se tomé tantas confianza contigo – repuso Chat, mirando hacia la trampilla, esperando que Nat no volvería a asomarse por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues molesto con él por eso? – Marinette lo sujetó del rostro entre molesta y divertida - ¿Qué tan infantil puedes llegar a ser Chat Noir?

-No puedes culparme, a los felinos no nos gusta el agua y él trató de hundirnos en un barco.

Chat infló enojado sus mejillas a lo que Marinette se rió por lo bajo, para luego hacerlo sentar junto a ella.

-Eres un gatito muy celoso, aunque no lo sepas, yo siempre he sido así con mis amigos, y Nat también ha pasado por dificultades por todo esto… Pero no te preocupes, yo sólo lo veo como un buen amigo.

-¿Y a Adrien? –Chat no pensó en hacer esa pregunta, simplemente nació de él.

-Adrien… Yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa con él, simplemente cuando se me acerca siento que mi corazón palpita rápido y no puedo controlar lo que digo, lo que termina desde luego, en puras tonterías – Marinette rió nerviosa y Chat le acarició una de sus mejillas – Pero últimamente, no lo sé, han pasado algunas cosas… -Marinette apartó sonrojada su mirada de Chat, sentándose a la orilla de la silla.

-Lo de Queen Bee, el concurso de pintura… -continuó la chica, reflexionando sobre sus palabras- Me han hecho ver que tal vez, Alya tenía razón, tal vez yo sólo admiraba a Adrien y lo confundí con amor…

-O tal vez no –Chat se sentó a su lado, seguido por la mirada de Marinette – Cuándo estoy con… Ladybug, tengo un problema…

-¿Y cuál sería ese problema? –susurró la chica, posando su cabeza en el hombro del gato.

-No pienso con claridad cuándo estoy… -Chat observó a Marinette a los ojos – al lado de ella – término de decir, y pudo notar que los ojos azules de la chica llegaron a brillar por sus palabras.

Marinette se apartó en silencio y caminó unos pocos pasos, siendo seguida por la mirada expectante de Chat.

-Eso es muy bonito… -la muchacha lo miró por sobre su hombro, moviendo nerviosa sus dedos, trataba de sonar como si no lo rechazara o algo por el estilo, pero abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver que Chat Noir le sonreía ampliamente.

-Se siente bien, el quitarse un peso de encima – comentó risueño, a lo que la chica sonrió agradecida.

-¡¿Marinette?! –la voz de Nathanaël se escuchó desde la habitación, descolocando a Chat - ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí Nat, ya vamos a bajar – Marinette llamó nerviosa a Chat, que comenzaba a farfabullar por debajo – Tranquilo Chat, debemos regresar.

-"A ese pintor lo voy a dejar como…" –pensó el gato, no muy dispuesto a reunirse con el pelirrojo y la pequeña bestia salvaje.

* * *

Nino no lo podía creer, sentado en el autobús, con el paisaje de París visto a lo lejos, pero aún así no lo podía creer.

En un principio estaba contento por ser invitado por Alya a su casa, luego se encuentra que deben dejarla para buscar a Queen Bee, y aunque él se niega rotundamente. La reportera aficionada termina llevándolo a empujones al paradero, cargando con una bate de béisbol oculto en su mochila y poca disposición.

-Aquí nos bajamos Nino –le tiró entusiasta la chica, seguida por el pobre chico en resignación.

Los jóvenes bajaron apresuradamente y el autobús los dejó atrás con una estela de humo.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí, Alya? –Nino se rascó incómodo la cabeza, en tanto que la chica entusiasta, sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabar.

\- Estamos cerca de los jardines de la Casa de Claude Monet, de seguro Chloé querrá que sus mosquitos se alimenten del polen de las flores de este lugar – la muchacha caminaba con su muleta en mano y su teléfono en otra, seguida por un preocupado Nino.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-¡Vamos, es Chloé! Esa abeja haragana de seguro no querría un "polen corriente" para su panal, y piénsalo, su forma de Akuma corresponde a una abeja – la muchacha desvió su camino al interior del antejardín – Aunque eso es irónico.

-Sí, se supone que las abejas son trabajadoras.

-Bueno, de seguro ella estará sentada con el resto de sus moscas atendiéndola, creo que le va acorde su Akuma…

Alya y Nino se pararon en seco cuándo llegaron al arco de flores de la casa, para ver a siete abejas doradas un poco más pequeñas que las negras, revoloteando sobre las flores, consumiendo su polen hasta dejarlas marchitas.

El hogar del famoso pintor francés, caracterizado por el vívido de sus colores, se había tornado gris, transformándose en una especie de casa embrujada. Y no muy a lo lejos, estaban los encargados del lugar, atrapados e inconscientes en ámbar.

-"Detesto cuándo tienes razón" – le susurró Nino, jalándola para ocultarse tras unos arbustos secos.

Ambos vieron cómo las abejas consumían las últimas flores y volaban a baja altura, pasando muy cerca de su escondite.

-"Debemos seguirlas" – Alya tiró de Nino sin perder de vista a las abejas.

-"¿Estás loca? Estamos a kilómetros de París, debemos llamar a las autoridades, sin mencionar que si nos pillan, no estarán ni Ladybug y ni Chat Noir para salvarnos" – Nino repuso furioso, tratando de detenerla.

-"¡Muy bien! Si no quieres venir ¡Entonces regresa tú solo!" – Alya golpeó el pie del chico con su bastón, dejándolo inmovilizado y avanzó a paso firme tras las abejas.

El pobre chico tuvo que aguantar el grito por el dolor, y en cuánto se recuperó, Alya ya se había ido atrás de las abejas.

-¿Cómo puede caminar tan rápido con una pierna? –se preguntó inquieto el chico, mientras sacaba su celular – Primero tengo que llamar a la policía.

En tanto, Alya caminaba lo más sigilosa posible y pudo notar que las abejas volaban muy lento en comparación cuando las vió por primera vez en los jardines.

-Alya – Tikki se asomó por entre el cabello de la chica – Esto es demasiado arriesgado.

-No te preocupes, todo lo que tengo que hacer es evitar que me vean – le susurró la chica, empujando suavemente a la pequeña Kwami dentro de su abundante cabellera.

Alya siguió su caminata, pero se ocultó tras un árbol al notar algo extraño, estaba segura que eran siete las abejas obreras, pero ahora sólo contaba seis.

-Que raro… -sacó su teléfono para usar el zoom – estoy segura que son siete moscas…

La muchacha utilizó su cámara para buscar por los alrededores y cuando giró a sus espaldas, la imagen ampliada de una cara de abeja la hizo chillar.

Delante de ella flotaba la criatura dispuesta a rociarla con su ámbar, pero Alya fue más rápida y le sacó una foto provocando que el flash la aturdiera por unos momentos. La muchacha aprovechó para escapar, pero con su pierna enyesada no lograba alejarse mucho, y cuando sintió el sonido de las alas aproximándose cerró los ojos.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y el grito de Nino, seguido por el zumbido desorientado de la abeja. Alya sintió que alguien la tomó en brazos y la llevaba acuestas por los arbustos.

-¡Nino! –la chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por el muchacho, ya que la abeja zumbaba no muy lejos de ellos.

-Si tienes alguna idea, estoy abierto a sugerencias, y por cierto, sólo me queda para un golpe más – Nino le mostró lo astillado que estaba el bate, y si lo usaba otra vez, de seguro se partiría a la mitad.

-Creo que sí tengo un plan – respondió segura la chica, mostrando su celular.

La abeja volaba pesadamente por entre las plantas, cuando la voz de Alya llamó su atención. Voló hacia el origen de los sonidos para encontrar un celular reproduciendo uno de los videos del Ladyblog a todo volumen. En eso aparece Nino de atrás de un tronco y golpea con todas sus fuerzas a la abeja en su cabeza, partiendo a la mitad el bate. El enorme insecto se desestabilizó en el aire y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Alya salió de su escondite, con una sonrisa de alivio recogiendo su teléfono, y se acercó a Nino, quién comprobaba con la mitad de su arma improvisada que la enorme abeja no se movía. Ambos intercambiaron miradas relajadas.

-¡Nice Work! – chocaron palmas en señal de victoria, que fue interrumpida por un zumbido a sus espaldas -¡¿EHHH?! –gritaron aterrados al ver que la abeja arremetía contra ellos.

Nino apartó de un empujón a Alya, recibiendo por completo el embiste que lo dejó en el suelo y con la abeja encima de él. El muchacho lograba mantener distancia de las fauces de la abeja, utilizando lo que quedaba del bate y tratando de apartarla con sus piernas.

Alya quedó en shock en unos momentos al ver como su amigo forcejeaba en la tierra con el enorme insecto, pero la voz de Tikki la hizo reaccionar. Comenzó a buscar en su teléfono un video en específico, hasta que lo encontró y lo reprodujo apuntando al insecto.

El enorme rugido de un león hizo voltear a la abeja, dejando al descubierto en su cuello, a la vista de Nino, una extraña forma hexagonal que parecía muy blanda. El muchacho no perdió el tiempo y realizó una estocada certera en la hendidura, de la cual comenzó a brotar polen.

La abeja chilló de dolor mientras que Nino se paraba agotado, en tanto que Alya comenzó a grabar todo lo que ocurría. El enorme insecto después de perder todo lo que había recolectado cayó al suelo y se marchitó como las flores, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Los dos jóvenes respiraron pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, Alya se repuso primero acercándose a Nino que estaba parado a duras penas apoyado en sus rodillas.

-Debo agradecer a Adrien por enseñarme esos movimientos de esgrima – comentó divertido el moreno, cuando sintió que Alya lo sujetó de su rostro.

El chico podía ver la preocupación y la culpa en los ojos de la chica, y para su sorpresa, ella le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza, pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes –Nino le devolvió el abrazo – Tal vez no seamos Ladybug y Chat Noir… -Alya lo quedó mirando confundida -… pero creo que Lady Wifi y Bubbler han hecho un buen trabajo de equipo el día de hoy.

Alya rió divertida, y sintió como Tikki jalaba uno de sus cabellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Nino se extrañó que de pronto la chica se apartara de él.

A escondidas de Nino, Tikki le señaló a Alya algo en el suelo que brillaba, no muy lejos de dónde la abeja se desintegrara. La muchacha se acercó y recogió una placa dorada de forma hexagonal.

-Fue en eso dónde golpee a la abeja –comentó sorprendido Nino, en tanto que Alya analizaba con atención el artefacto.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, Nathanaël y Marinette decidieron aprovecharlo para la ilustración de los bocetos, hasta la muchacha llegó a posar con la pequeña "Lady".

Y la persona que nombró por accidente a la perrita, fue para colmo Chat Noir, ya que había comenzado ha alegar que su Lady no hubiese dejado que esa canina hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Tanto Nat como Marinette les gustó como sonaba la palabra cuando el gato negro se dirigía a la perrita, como cuándo decía: "My Lady no te hubiera dejado morderme la cola".

Chat observaba atento todas las poses que Marinette realizaba, y aunque no le agradaba mucho Lady, no podía negar que su princess se veía divina con el can en sus brazos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Chat entró en pánico. Había estado tan concentrado en la sesión de Marinette, que olvidó por completo la hora.

Rápidamente se despidió, muy a su disgusto, excusándose que tenía un compromiso familiar y no podía ausentarse. Y se sintió peor al escuchar a Nathanaël que se haría cargo de cuidar a Marinette.

Adrien llegó con el corazón latiendo en su boca por el esfuerzo de llegar lo más temprano posible a la mansión, y apenas consiguió recostarse en su cama con Plagg exigiendo su queso, cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su habitación y la voz de Nathalie al otro lado.

Se levantó pesadamente para abrir la puerta, mientras que Kwami se ocultaba de mala gana en su chaqueta, y le sorprendió ver a la asistente de su padre "asustada", por alguna razón.

-¡Adrien! Por fin contesta –el muchacho sintió que su estómago iba a explotar por los nervios al escuchar esa frase- Su padre dice que ha tratado de contactarlo por teléfono…

-¡¿Qué?! – Adrien le interrumpió, sacando su celular para ver que tenía tres llamadas pérdidas de Gabriel Agreste.

-Lo está esperando en su despacho – le comunicó ya calmada la mujer, a lo que Adrien salió corriendo para ver a su padre.

El chico llegó jadeando a la entrada de la oficina de su padre y una vez que recuperó el aliento, ingreso al lugar.

Gabriel Agreste estaba sentado en su escritorio, parecía que estaba en medio de una conversación importante, ya que no se detuvo cuándo vió entrar al nervioso de su hijo. Y una vez que se despidió formalmente, posó su mirada seria sobre el rubio.

-Adrien ¿Por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas?

-Lo siento padre, me quedé dormido en mi habitación y había dejado en silencio mi teléfono.

-Que no se repita, es urgente lo que tengo que hablarte.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-El alcalde vendrá mañana a vernos por el "asunto" de su hija, y quiero quedar en buenos términos con él…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó horrorizado al entender a lo que quería llegar su padre.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Adrien guardó silencio – No quiero tener problemas con el alcalde de París una vez que esta crisis pase, así que quiero que una vez que Ladybug curé a Chloé quedes en buenos términos con ella, sin mencionar que no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con ningún compañero por cualquier otra "amiga" que tengas…

-¡Marinette no es una chica cualquiera! –Adrien no podía creer que llegara a gritarle a su propio padre, pero no se arrepentía si con eso defendía a su Lady.

-¿Marinette? ¿No es la joven que ganó el concurso del sombrero bombín meses atrás? – el señor Agreste se quedó meditando por unos momentos.

-Y que dejó en claro que Chloé es una chica que vive de mentiras –continuó firme Adrien, sin poder creer que no se sentía cohibido por su padre, como ocurría normalmente.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con esta señorita…?

-Su apellido es Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Cheng? ¿Es hija de Sabine Cheng? –Adrien asintió sorprendido al ver el rostro desconcertado de su padre - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ella?

-Sólo somos amigos –Adrien volteó su rostro sonrojado -, pero yo la respeto mucho como persona y compañera.

-Así que "amigos" – el hombre caminó hacia su hijo con sus manos en su espalda – Te recomiendo que no empieces una relación amorosa con ella – Adrien se congeló en su lugar -, y además, debes recordar que tienes que cuidar tu amistad de la infancia con la señorita Bourgeois…

-¡Ya basta! –gritó furioso Adrien, retrocediendo unos pasos – Ya he soportado lo suficiente de cómo quieres controlar mi vida ¡Pero esto no te lo voy a tolerar!

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje Adrien!

-¡Siempre es lo mismo! –el muchacho chasqueó los dientes furioso – Para tí la única emergencia es algo con respecto a tu compañía, te importa más quedar bien con el alcalde que su hija convertida en Akuma me tenga por objetivo.

-¡Adrien…!

-¡NO, AHORA TÚ ME ESCUCHAS! –le interrumpió con fuerza el chico, dejando en silencio al hombre – Todo este tiempo, desde que mamá desapareció, he tratado de complacerte en todo lo que me has pedido para que no te sientas solo, pero veo que todo es inútil ¡Para tí no soy tu hijo, más bien otro de tus "productos"!

-¡Ya basta Adrien! –el padre trató de disuadirlo al intentar sujetarlo, pero la experiencia ganada en los combates de Akuma ayudó a Adrien a esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Sí tanto deseas quedar bien con el alcalde de París, ¿Por qué no esperas a que Chloé sea mayor de edad **y tú te casas con ella**? –Adrien se alejó de su padre con sus ojos llenos de furia - ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, acabo de enterarme que en mi último cumpleaños hiciste pasar el regalo de Marinette por tuyo.

-¿De qué hablas? –ahora Gabriel Agreste estaba más que confundido.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, padre! La bufanda que supuestamente me habías regalado, era en realidad de Marinette, ¡Ella me la había enviado y tú sacaste la nota que venía en el obsequio para hacerme creer que era de tu parte! ¡Al final yo no te importo en lo absoluto!

Gabriel Agreste quedó en silencio, no podía comprender nada de lo que decía su hijo, y antes que volvería en sí, Adrien corrió devuelta a encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿A-adrien? –Plagg le llamó nervioso, mientras que el chico se restregaba los ojos – Todo estará bien…

-No Plagg, jamás tendré una vida de verdad si permanezco aquí… Creo que ahora entiendo porqué mamá se fue de un día para otro…

El Kwami se inquietó cuándo el muchacho tomó su bolso de práctica de esgrima y comenzó a meter ropa en él, luego se ató la bufanda de Marinette al cuello.

-¿Qué planeas Adrien?

-Una tontería como cualquier gato haría.

La voz del señor Agreste resonó al otro lado de la puerta, pero ha Adrien no le preocupó. Rápidamente se transformó en Chat Noir, tomó su bolso con fuerza y abandonó la mansión con la idea de no volver.

* * *

Ya era de noche en París, y Marinette estaba profundamente dormida con Lady a su lado. Hasta que unos golpes en la escotilla que daba a la terraza la despertaron de golpe.

En un momento pensó que podía ser Queen Bee, pero al escuchar el llamado de Chat Noir, se apresuró a abrirle. El gato negro brincó en su regazo, sollozando furioso.

-¡Chat! ¿Qué sucedió? – Marinette estaba asustada, ya que el felino a parte de llegar acongojado, traía consigo un bolso con ropa.

-¡Estoy harto de esa casa! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Yo no le importo! –contestó angustiado, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No, no, no –Marinette entró en pánico - ¡Chat debes calmarte o Hawk Moth podría atraparte con uno de sus Akumas!

-¡No me importa!

Marinette quedó helada, Chat tenía que calmarse o podría ser una víctima más de algún Akuma, sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, sabía que Chat Noir estaba enterado que ella Ladybug. No lo pensó en realidad, pero no tenía la menor idea que otra cosa hacer.

Sujetó a Chat con fuerza por los hombros y lo besó con fuerza. El muchacho no tardó en corresponder, el contacto le pareció eterno, hasta que Marinette se separó de él.

-¿Y-ya estás mejor? –la chica no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer para evitar que su compañero fuese contaminado.

-¿Sabes? –Chat le sonrió tiernamente – Creo que Hawk Moth sólo puede crear un Akuma a la vez… Así que mientras Chloé siga siendo Queen Bee, dudo mucho que hubiera mandado otra mariposa negra.

-¡¿Eh?! –la muchacha se tapó el rostro por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie el "sacrificio" que hiciste por mí.

Marinette lo miró apenada, pero notó que aún había lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ven aquí –Marinette lo recostó junto a ella – mañana me explicarás mejor lo que pasó, por ahora, sólo duerme con tu princess…

-Lo siento, le prometí a tu padre que no volvería a hacer esto con usted, my princess… -Chat quedó dormido a su lado, ya que no podía más por el cansancio y la pena.

-No te preocupes gato tonto… -Marinette observó como el muchacho descansaba plácidamente en su regazo, mientras que la pequeña Lady se acomodaba a lado – Tus dos Ladys van a cuidar de ti, de ahora en adelante.

 **Por fin lo terminé, lo juro, que con el año nuevo no volveré a tomar ningún líquido fermentado.**

 **También confieso que mi obsesión con el juego de Zelda;Majora Mask, me está enviciando. JA JA JA**

 **Y aquí viene los avisos:**

 **1° la subida de caps comenzará a realizarse entre los domingos y lunes, ya que también debo trabajar en otros "proyectos"**

 **2° a todos los fans, tal parece que en Francia continuarán con la segunda parte de la temporada de Ladybug este 10 de Enero, cualquier cosa les avisaré.**

 **3° Hasta ahora es oficial que la madre de Adrien está "desaparecida", o eso se tradujo en el especial de Adrien de Ladybug.**

 **4° Pronto subiré el dibujo del fanfic a mi blog, pero primero debo escanearlo -.-" para después pintarlo**

 **5° No sé que más poner sino que dar las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo Cap y ¡Adoro sus Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MILLLLL DISCULPASSSSSSSSSS o"" Sé perfectamente que publico fuera del plazo que me he propuesto... Pero es que el fin de semana emitieron la segunda parte de temporada de dragones y me quedé viendo la serie por parte -.-""**

 **Luego estuve con dolor de cabeza y para colmo tenía demasiadas ideas para este cap que tuve organizarme todo para que funcione...**

 **No me odien plisssss -.-"**

Capítulo 8:

 _Cat out of the bag_

Chat Noir abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía la vista pesada y algo contra su pecho. Se enderezó un poco para ver que tenía a Marinette durmiendo entre sus brazos, la que lentamente comenzó a desperezarse.

-¿Chat…? –la joven tenía los ojos somnolientos y apenas energía para alzar la mirada.

-Aquí estoy princess… -le susurró el muchacho, abrazándola cariñosamente.

Marinette levantó pesadamente la cabeza y luego posó su mano en la mejilla de Chat.

-¿Qué significo para tí?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, pero antes de responder, retiró la mano de la joven y la besó suavemente.

-Eres la luz de mi vida, my lady…

-"¿My lady?" –el sarcasmo en la voz de Marinette preocupó un poco al gato – Sólo me proteges porque soy tu "Lady", ¿Cierto?

-¿Marinette? –ella apartó su mano de la de él y le dió la espalda.

-Para tí sólo existe Ladybug, Marinette es sólo otra de tus damiselas en peligro…

-¡No es cierto! – el muchacho la abrazó desconcertado por detrás – Yo sé que eres Ladybug, la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida…

-Pero es a Marinette a quién abrazas ahora – respondió secamente la chica – Si yo no fuera Ladybug, Marinette no te interesaría.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-¡Porque no me conoces realmente! ¡Eres sólo un gato oportunista! – Marinette se soltó de su agarre, para encararlo de frente.

-Está en un error princess –Chat posó su mano en su anillo, para luego retirarlo, dejando ir su transformación.

Ella quedó en shock, apenas susurraba el nombre del chico que aparecía en frente con una sonrisa tímida y rascándose la cabeza.

-Marinette, yo… - cuando Adrien iba a empezar a dar su explicación, fue interrumpido por la cachetada que Marinette le propinó.

Adrien quedó sin habla sujetándose el rostro, tratando de asimilar que Marinette lo había golpeado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así?! –le espetó la chica, jadeando de rabia y pena - ¡Te has burlado de mí todo este tiempo! ¡Nunca negué que era Ladybug! Mientras que tú… -la muchacha se ahogó en sus palabras envuelta en llanto.

-Yo… -Adrien trató de acercarse pero ella se apartó de él como si le diera asco el que sólo la tocara.

-Eres de lo peor ¡Primero, como Adrien gritas que no te agrado! – el muchacho tenía los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba las palabras de Marinette - ¡Luego, como Chat te burlas de mis sentimientos cuando te enteras que estoy enamorada de Adrien!

-Marinette, lo siento – apenas pudo decir el chico, sólo para ser empujado ella.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Adrien o Chat Noir…?! -Adrien trató de volver a acercarse, pero como respuesta recibió otra bofetada - ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡TE ODIO!

La última frase dejó destrozado al muchacho, no podía moverse y sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por sus lágrimas, sentía el rostro caliente y ya no podía respirar.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse sudando en frío en los brazos de Marinette. La chica dormida lo sostenía tan fuerte que, sin querer, lo estaba dejando sin aire. Todo había sido un sueño, pero habían avivado sus temores por el rechazo de parte de Marinette si le decía quién era. Tenía miedo de perderla y las sensaciones de las bofetadas se habían sentido tan reales que le parecía que sus mejillas palpitaban.

El muchacho comenzó a temblar en los brazos de la joven, luego se separó poco a poco de ella para no despertarla, se recostó dándole la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada de gato para llorar en silencio, intentando desahogarse.

Los sollozos despertaron a Lady, que estaba dormida a los pies de la cama. La perrita gruñó nerviosa, y con paso firme, avanzó con sus patitas en silencio hasta la cabecera de la cama.

La pequeña canina acercó su hocico al rostro de Chat, quién apretaba sus ojos y boca con fuerza para reprimir su llanto. Lo olfateó suavemente y luego tomó por sorpresa al felino cuándo empezó a lamerle las lágrimas. Chat Noir abrió un ojo para encontrarse cara a cara con Lady que le ladeaba la cola nerviosa y sus ojos, que parecían dos aceitunas negras, demostraban inquietud.

Chat empezó a hipar nervioso, y la perrita chilló a su lado para luego rascar su cabeza contra su rostro y acomodarse en su pecho tratando de darle confort.

Los lamentos de Lady despertaron a Marinette, quién se extrañó en un principio al no encontrar a Chat en la oscuridad, por lo que encendió la luz. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo abrazado de la cachorra, mientras temblaba y lloraba en silencio.

-¡Dios mío, Chat! – la muchacha trató de voltearlo hacia ella, pero el felino se acurrucó de tal manera, que no lograba moverlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Marinette, con extremo cuidado, se puso de pie para posicionarse enfrente de Chat, quién no soltaba a Lady.

-Chat, por favor dime – el rubio alzo la mirada, en tanto que Lady continuaba limpiándole las lágrimas.

-T-tengo miedo… - fue todo lo que respondió, para volver a ocultar su rostro.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? – el gato sólo negó con la cabeza.

Los labios de Marinette temblaron, y con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado, levantó el rostro de Chat y con sus dedos comenzó a secarle el rostro.

-¿No le tienes confianza a tu propia compañera? – preguntó ella firmemente, a lo que el joven héroe abrió los ojos y tiritó con más fuerza.

-Chat… ¿Tú sabes que soy Ladybug? ¿Cierto? – le susurró suavemente pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto totalmente diferente a lo esperado.

Chat de un salto, y aún con Lady en sus brazos, bajó de la cama para acurrucarse en un rincón de la habitación. Marinette lo siguió lo más rápido posible, casi cayéndose de las escaleras, tratando de comprender la actitud evasiva del felino negro.

-¡Chat! – le llamó la chica, pero al no recibir respuesta, ella pronto derramó lágrimas – N-no me digas que estás decepcionado…

Él levantó confundido la mirada, la planta baja de la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero con su visión nocturna podía ver claramente que Marinette lloraba.

-Supongo que tenías mejores expectativas con respecto a Ladybug, y que ella no fuese alguien como yo… - Chat se levantó de golpe y la rodeó con brazo, mientras que con el otro aún tenía a Lady, quién no le dejaba de lamer el rostro.

-No es así, me siento el gato más afortunado del mundo al no tener que decidirme por dos damas, cuándo son una sola – Marinette ahogó un gemido, para luego cubrirse el rostro avergonzada.

-Pero yo soy de lo peor – la chica se lamentó – Ahora sabes que estoy enamorada de Adrien… Así que…

-My Lady, eso no es lo que me preocupa –Chat la acercó más a su pecho- La verdad es que estoy aterrado…

-¿De qué? – Marinette levantó su rostro, a pesar de que no podía verlo, sintió como el chico juntaba su frente con la de ella.

-De que sea usted quién se decepcione de mí… - Marinette lo miró confundida, mientras sentía la cercanía de su rostro al suyo – Tuve una pesadilla… en la que te revelaba quién era y debido a eso… tu me odiabas…

La muchacha sintió las lágrimas del felino cayendo en su rostro, y a tientas en la oscuridad, lo sujetó con sus manos, tratando de asimilar lo que decía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para sanar tu corazón? –Chat la observó un momento, y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. A eso, Lady había dejado de lamerle el rostro, pero seguía con sus lamentos.

-¿Puedo ser yo quién te bese?

-¿Eh? –Marinette no podía creer la petición, hubiese pensado que era otra de los coqueteos de Chat, pero el muchacho aún derramaba unas cuántas lágrimas – No creo que sea buena idea, yo amo a Adrien, ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Quiero sanarte Chat, no dañarte!

-Lo sé, sólo considero que no es justo, hasta ahora has sido tú quién me ha robado los besos y soy yo quién duerme entre tus brazos, cuando yo quiero que descanses entre los míos y robar tus labios.

-Yo, no sé que decir –Marinette no negaba que esas palabras habían cavado en lo más hondo de su ser, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya sentía el aliento del felino en su mejilla.

-Por favor Marinette, sé que en tu corazón está Adrien, pero estoy seguro que yo también tengo un lugar, sino, no me habrías dado ese beso hace horas antes… - Chat la sujetó de su mentón, y a pesar de lo oscuro del lugar, sus ojos felinos le mostraban el rubor en el rostro de la chica – My Lady, es lo único que te pido, un último contacto entre los dos, pero quiero ser yo quién lo inicie.

-Voy a romper tu corazón, y Adrien pensaría que yo soy… - antes que terminara, Chat le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo ruego, tus labios pueden curar a este gatito herido…

Chat se separó un momento de ella para dejar a Lady en el suelo, con extremo cuidado, luego y sin aviso, abrazó apasionadamente a la joven.

-Chat Noir – la voz de Marinette volvió ser firme y confiada, pero aún con su rostro rojo por la vergüenza – No sé si a tí te gusta el dolor o algo parecido, aunque no soy quién para decir eso, ya que también he sufrido por Adrien…

-My Lady… - Chat se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus naices chocaban.

-Este es el último… - susurró la chica, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Chat Noir atrapó con fuerza el rostro de la joven para besarla con pasión, y al mismo tiempo para desahogarse de todas las emociones que le embargaron esa noche. Y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba de rodillas junto a ella, aún besándose con entusiasmo.

Marinette estaba confundida, nunca imaginó que ese gato finalmente le robaría un beso, y para colmo, ella lo aceptaba. Finalmente, decidió cortar el contacto con Chat, al que juraría que veía sonreír de oreja a oreja en medio de la oscuridad.

-Gracias… - le susurró Chat, separándose gentilmente de ella- Creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí –Chat indicó el sofá- No quiero faltar a mi palabra con tu padre…

La chica no respondió, aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero con cubriendo su rostro con las rodillas. A Chat le dió un vuelco en el corazón, su visión esmeralda le mostraba claramente lo nerviosa que estaba Marinette, que llegó a pensar que ella estaba arrepentida.

-¿Marinette…? –le llamó con la garganta seca- ¿E-estás bien…?

-Define bien…

Chat tragó nervioso, y cuando pasó su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella se apartó rápidamente.

-¿E-estás arrepentida del beso? –le preguntó temeroso que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

-Es peor… -Chat abrió los ojos por el miedo – Estoy confundida… Estás confundiéndome Chat.

-¿Confundiéndote? – sinceramente, esa no era la respuesta que el felino negro esperaba.

-Condenado silly cat… - Marinette le sonrió apenada- Tus tontas bromas y juegos de palabras, tus coqueteos rídiculos, tu lealtad, tu amistad, tu compañerismo y tú afecto, están confundiéndome… Te confienso que sigo enamorada de Adrien, pero tú… ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy la peor chica del mundo! –Marinette se lamentó en silencio, en tanto que Chat se limitó a verla tiernamente.

El muchacho suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a encender las luces, a lo que Marinette levantó la mirada confundida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora silly cat? –la chica se acomodó los mechones nerviosa, mientras que Lady se sentaba a su lado, pidiéndo cariño.

-My Lady, my princess… Creo que ya es hora de decirle el apodo definitivo –Chat le hizo una reverencia – My angel, porque eres mi ángel que cuida de mi corazón.

Marinette rió nerviosa, con Lady en su regazo, hasta que su risa fue parada cuándo Chat se sentó frente de ella, con su mano sosteniendo el anillo.

-¿Chat?¿Qué haces? –la chica estaba desconcertada a lo que planeaba el felino.

-Quiero que me veas como soy realmente… -pero antes que se quitara el anillo, Marinette lo detuvo con un rotundo "NO", casi botando a Lady la que le ladró molesta – Pero Marinette, también quiero que sepas quién soy.

-¡No Chat! –le ordenó rotundamente la joven, haciendo que el chico separara sus manos – Ya es bastante malo que sepas mi identidad secreta.

-¿Malo? ¿Por qué malo? –ahora él se sentía ofendido, y un poco dolido.

-¿No lo entiendes? Todo el mundo puede ser infectado por los Akumas, y eso nos incluye, si Hawk Mooth me infecta ¡Tú correrías un grave peligro! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Supongo que tienes razón –concordó de mala gana- Admito que también te preocupa que un Akuma me infecte, y como conozco la identidad de Ladybug, las cosas se volverían bien feas, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero dudo que te conviertas en un Akuma… -comentó la chica con una extrema confianza.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –Chat estaba un poco incrédulo, por que consideraba que de los dos, era el que tenía más probabilidades de ser infectado debido a sus problemas con su padre, y recientemente, con Nathanaël.

-Primero, eres más fuerte que yo en varios aspectos –Chat se sonrojó por el cumplido – Segundo, siempre dependo de tí, así que es imposible que seas contaminado y tercero… yo seré quién te libre de cualquier daño antes o después que puedas ser infectado –lo último lo dijo, con sus mejillas color carmín.

El muchacho se alegró, se alegró tanto de tener una compañera tan maravillosa, que estaba preocupada **de verdad por él** , que sin su permiso, la tomó en brazos para girar de felicidad.

-¡Bajáme gato loco! –rió exasperada la chica, sujetándose de su cuello para no caer –Vas a marearme.

-¿Qué otra cosa quiere que haga? Si sus palabras me han dado vida nueva, my sweet angel.

El juego del gato tuvo que terminar cuándo su ángel comenzó a sentir malestar en su espalda.

-Perdona Marinette – Chat, aún con la joven en brazos, camino con cuidado por la escalera para depositarla en su cama.

-No te preocupes kitty cat –aseguró ella mientras era arropada por el felino – Estaré bien en la mañana, eres tú quien realmente me preocupa.

-Don´t worry my angel, le aseguro que ahora dormiré tranquilo –Chat le guiñó para luego acomodarla un poco más y apagar la luz.

Una vez que se aseguró que la chica dormía, sacó su manta verde oliva y regresó brincando de alegría a la planta baja. En dónde Lady le esperaba sentada en el sofá, con su cola moviéndose inquieta.

Chat bufó divertido y le arrojó suavemente la tela encima. Lady jugueteó debajo de la manta y se asomó contenta con su mirada brillante al felino, luego comenzó a mover una de sus patitas como si lo llamara acercarse.

-I´m a bad kitty – el muchacho sostuvo con delicadeza la patita de la perrita, y está comenzó a lamerle la garra – Acabo de quitarle a Nathanaël a sus dos chicas…

El muchacho se acomodó con la tapa junto a Lady, y así ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue silenciosa en la habitación de Marinette, ya que ambos jóvenes prácticamente no podían verse a la cara por la vergüenza y la timidez, no después de lo ocurrido anoche.

Los ladridos de Lady eran lo único que cortaba el ambiente, y a pesar que se encontraba junto con Chat en la terraza aguardando a que Marinette se levantara, no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo su voz en el aire.

-¡Chat, estoy lista! –Marinette le llamó un poco avergonzada, lo que le dió escalofríos al felino negro.

El joven héroe bajo nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva situación. En un principio creía que podía seguir como anoche, pero la actitud de Marinette había comenzado a desconcertarlo.

Ahora ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos con respecto a él y Adrien, y sabía que no podía llegar y decir que ambos son el mismo chico. Por lo que Chat Noir tomó la desición de decirle su verdadera identidad una vez que la crisis de Queen Bee pasara.

-Chat, en unos minutos más bajaré para tomar el desayuno – le dijo Marinette, mirando curiosa el bolso con el que el gato había llegado anoche y que reposaba a los pies del sofá– Me gustaría que nos acompañaras, estoy segura que mis padres no podrían ningún problema.

-Esta bien angel, no tengo hambre…

-¡Pero Chat! No has comido nada desde anoche…

-Confíe en mí – repuso Chat cuándo la señora Dupain llamó a Marinette para que fuera tomar desayuno.

-Está bien, pero te traeré algo después –Marinette bajo por la trampilla, dejando a Chat jugando con Lady.

El gato negro suspiró resignado, mientras que sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas le rascaba la pancita a Lady.

-¿Dime que hago pequeña dama? – Lady le gruñió tiernamente – Tengo que pensar que voy a decirle a Marinette sobre el bolso… Sin mencionar cómo debo tratar con ella ahora ¿Me das una idea, little one? – Chat sostuvo a la can hasta la altura de sus ojos, a lo que ella sólo se limitó a ladrarle y darle una buena lamida en su nariz, provocándo la risa de Chat – Eso pensé…

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! – la voz enojada de la señora Sabine hizo saltar y chillar tanto a Chat como a Lady.

La señora subió a paso firme por la escalera y abriendo de golpe la escotilla. Chat Noir había quedado estático por la entrada abrupta de la madre de Marinette mientras mantenía aún a la cachorra sostenida en el aire.

-¿Cómo es eso que no viene a comer con nosotros? – inquirió la señora Sabine, con las manos en la cintura.

-Y-yo pensé que tal vez…

-Nada de peros jovencito, mientras se encuentre en el techo de esta casa, usted va a alimentarse como corresponde.

Y sin más, la señora Sabine tomó firmemente de la mano al héroe para conducirlo abajo, siendo seguidos por Lady.

Chat Noir, no…, Adrien Agreste no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar cuándo lo sentaron junto a Marinette en la mesa de la cocina-comedor. Sólo escuchaba lo que decía la señora Sabine sobre una buena alimentación mientras le servía té y su esposo colocaba los bocadillos. Pero después, se convirtió en la mejor experiencia de su vida, el disfrutar el desayuno era decir poco cuándo conversaron sobre temas triviales hasta que salieron a la luz las anécdotas de la niñez de Marinette. Por primera vez, Adrien Agreste disfrutaba de un desayuno, aunque fuese con el traje de Chat Noir.

-Es en serio – decía la señora Sabine con Marinette queriendo que la tragara la tierra en tanto que Chat sonreía de oreja a oreja tomando su tercera taza de té- Si hubiera sabido que esta jovencita iba a romper las cortinas para hacerse un vestido…

-¡Mamá, por favor! –le interrumpió Marinette en tanto que Chat se reía por debajo – Tenía apenas seis años.

-Y ya estaba con la idea de ser una diseñadora de ropa – se burló su madre, tomando un sorbo de té – Chat, ¿Me pasa esas galletas por favor?

-Por supuesto –contestó contento el chico.

-Muchas gracias –le recibió gustosa Sabine, compartiendo los dulces con su esposo.

-Todo lo contrario, gracias a usted – Chat le hizo una reverencia, a lo que Sabine rió divertida mientras que el señor Tom bufó un poco "celoso", lo que puso al gato nervioso y comenzado a rascarse el pelo.

La amena convivencia fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta, extrañando un poco al grupo debido a que era demasiado temprano para visitas.

-Yo iré – dijo el señor Dupain, parándose pesadamente de la mesa siendo seguido por la mirada del resto hasta que abrió la puerta.

-¡Alya, Nino! – Marinette se sorprendió al ver a sus dos compañeros de clase, en el umbral de la entrada y un poco nerviosos.

-¿Han venido a ver a Marinette? – preguntó alegre el señor Tom, haciéndolos pasar.

-B-bueno señor Dupain – Nino estaba un poco inquieto, lo que preocupó tanto a Chat como a Marinette – No vinimos solo nosotros.

A eso apareció el señor Agreste, sorprendiendo a la familia Dupain-Cheng y haciendo que Chat se atragantara con su té.

-Hola Tom, ha pasado tiempo –le saludó secamente, a lo que el panadero caminó unos pasos firmes hacia él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Gabriel? – la pregunta fue más bien una amenaza que puso a todos los jóvenes nerviosos y a Chat más que confundido.

-Por el amor al… -la señora Sabine se paró incómoda – Gabriel, ¿A qué has venido?

-Buenos días Sabine, vine a hablar con tu hija.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? – Marinette estaba desconcertada, pero cuándo iba dirigirse hacia el señor Agreste, Chat la detuvo unos segundos negando con la cabeza.

-Seré directo, Adrien escapó de la casa y pensé que podría haber venido aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Adrien escapó? – Marinette se dejó caer en la silla sin poder creer lo que sucedía, mientras que el resto de los chicos trataba de consolarla.

-Gabriel –la señora Sabine tomó la palabra, bastante molesta por la actitud del recién llegado - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hijo podría estar aquí?

-La última… conversación que tuve con Adrien, mencionó a la señorita Dupain-Cheng, así que pensé que ella sabría algo – el señor Agreste dirigió su mirada a la joven, que ahora sollozaba por la desaparición del chico – Pero por lo visto me he equivocado.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste esta vez Agreste? – le inquirió molesto el señor Tom, mientras que su esposa trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-No es de tu incumbencia cómo educo a mi hijo, Tom Dupain.

-Sí, ya veo que te quiere tanto…

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-¡¿Tienes algún problema a que te digan la verdad, desgraciado?! ¡Si has venido a culpar a mi hija de la de la huida de tu muchacho, haré que te arrepientas toda la vida! - las amenazas dejaron en blanco al grupo de chicos, y a Chat shockeado.

-¡Ya basta Tom! –le detuvo la señora Sabine, logrando hacer que retrocediera – Yo me encargo ahora – su esposo cruzó los brazos bufando molesto.

-Gabriel, te aseguro que tu hijo no está aquí, y si lo estuviera… No te lo diría – el señor Agreste abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras que Chat ahogaba un gemido.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Sabine?

-Tú sabes bien porque, primero fue tu esposa y ahora es tú hijo, ¿Acaso quedarás contento cuándo la gente que una vez fue importante para tí, te abandoné al final?

Gabriel Agreste se volteó de lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de la mujer, luego suspiró en resignación.

- _Tú fuiste la primera a la que perdí…_ \- el diseñador apenas le susurró, siendo escuchado únicamente por el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y por Chat Noir.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijo el viejo de Adrien? No pude escuchar nada" – Nino preguntó en baja voz, muy confundido, a lo que Alya y Marinette sólo negaban con la cabeza.

Pero Chat Noir lo escuchó todo, muy claro a su pesar, gracias a los sentidos de felino que su transformación le brindaba. Y no lo podía creer, ¿Su padre y la madre de Marinette tuvieron algún romance o algo así? Ya que no podía asimilar que una señora tan amable hubiera visto algo bueno en Gabriel Agreste.

-Señorita Marinette… - le llamó de pronto el señor Agreste, mientras que Tom abrazaba protectoramente a su esposa, ya que los comentarios de aquel hombre comenzaban a irritarlo – Mi hijo me dijo que usted le había confeccionado una bufanda para su último cumpleaños.

Marinette asintió nerviosa, y ya un poco má calmada por la desaparición del modelo.

-¿Puedo pasar Tom?

El señor Dupain intercambió su mirada desconcertada con su mujer, luego ambos asintieron.

El diseñador ingresó al hogar, siendo seguido de cerca por los padres de Marinette que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Cuándo finalmente se paró enfrente de la chica, quedó sorprendido por la reacción del héroe de París, ya que éste se puso delante de la joven, protegiéndola con un brazo como si fuese ha hacerle algún daño.

-Veo que es verdad el rumor que Ladybug y Chat Noir han estado cuidando de usted, en fin, he venido también a pedirle disculpas, señorita – el repentino cambio de actitud del señor Agreste y la reverencia que le hizo a Marinette dejó a todos con la boca abierta – Mi asistente confesó que fue ella quién hizo pasar ese regalo a mi nombre, cuando yo le había mandado a comprar uno.

-¡¿Estás bromeando Gabriel?! –el señor Dupain los interrumpió enfurecido de tal manera que llegó a sujetar con fuerza la camisa del diseñador, mientras que Chat tenía los ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de decir su padre - ¿Estás diciendo que mandas a tu asistente a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de tu propio hijo?

-Tú sabes que no tengo tiempo para ir a las tiendas – respondió sin remordimientos, a lo que el señor Dupain hizo un gesto de asco.

-Voy a pedirte que te retires de mi casa, Agreste – el panadero lo soltó secamente y el diseñador no tardó en acomodarse la corbata – Al igual que te mantengas alejado de mi familia como también que no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.

-Muy bien, pero al menos me gustaría que sí supieran algo de Adrien, me lo dijeran –esto último lo dijo mirando fríamente a Marinette, quién no tardo en sentirse cohibida por los ojos de aquel hombre.

Debido a la actitud que el señor Agreste demostró en frente de Marinette; Alya la abrazaba protectoramente, Nino y Chat querían agarrarlo a golpes por lo que estaba diciendo pero sólo se contenían apretando los puños, el señor Tom iba a agarrarlo de nuevo por faltarle el respeto a su hija pero su esposa lo detuvo en el último segundo.

La señora Sabine posó su mirada en Marinette y luego en Chat Noir, el que claramente se contenía en sacar su bastón para usarlo en contra de aquel hombre. Ella se dirigió unos pasos hacia él y, de un pequeño brinco, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo sujetándose de rodillas en la mesa.

-No dejaré que vengas a amendretar a mi hija, y mucho menos frente de mí, - la señora Sabine se sacudió un poco el puño – Y doy gracias a que Adrien haya salido como su madre y no como tú, ahora –la mujer tronó sus dedos – O te vas de mi casa y dejas tranquila a mi hija o me obligas a llamar a la policía.

Todos los jovénes quedaron en shock, especialmente Chat Noir quién no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por su padre, pero el señor Dupain se rió por lo bajo. Finalmente Gabriel Agreste abandonó el lugar, (con la mejilla colorada), y la señora Sabine le pidió a su hija como a sus compañeros que subieran ya que necesitaba un momento a solas con su esposo.

* * *

-Muy bien – Nino se paseaba confundido por la habitación de Marinette, siendo seguido por Lady- Primero, ahora sabemos de dónde Marinette sacó su lado fuerte –el moreno rió nervioso- Segundo, ¿Alguien más sabía que los padres de Marinette conocían al viejo de Adrien?

-Pues yo no… -Alya respondió fastidiada, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su amiga, que estaba sentada sobre sofá con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas – Y creo que no es lo que a Marinette le interesa en estos momentos.

La muchacha estaba deprimida y Chat no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. El felino sólo se limitaba a estar sentado cerca de ella, en estado meditativo.

-Chicos –la morena los llamó a los dos – Sé que esto es un poco incómodo, pero me gustaría tener un tiempo a solas con Marinette, ya sabe, cosas de chicas, así que ¿Podrían esperar un poco en la terraza, por favor?

Ambos asintieron y subieron por las escaleras, pero Chat no quitaba los ojos de Marinette, la cual ahora sujetaba a Lady en busca de consuelo.

* * *

-¡Esto ya es demasiado para mí! –se quejó Nino, llamándo la atención de Chat- Primero Alya me lleva fuera de París, luego llego a mi casa de noche para encontrarme con el viejo Agreste en la puerta, me entero que Adrien se escapó ¡Y ahora ocurre esto!

El joven Dj se sujetó sin ánimos del barandal, mientras se quitaba su gorra para rascar la cabeza en frustración.

-Todo se resolverá Nino… -Chat trató de animarlo, pero el chico sólo bufó molesto.

-No es eso a lo que me refería… Creo que Adrien no me considera un amigo de verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado el felino, en tanto Nino se acomodaba la gorra.

-Por meses él… bueno… Han habido ocasiones que va y viene sin decir nada, cuándo lo llamo por alguna emergencia no contesta, ahora, se escapa de casa sin comentarme nada y ni siquiera me ha llamado –Nino le mostró enojado su teléfono.

-Tal vez no quiere involucrarte más en sus problemas, cómo cuándo trataste de convencer a su padre para que finalmente le hiciera una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-No lo sé, tal vez… ¡Espera un momento! – la inquietud repentina de Nino extrañó un poco a Chat, luego le preocupó cuándo el moreno lo volteó a ver inquieto - ¿Cómo sabes que traté de convencer al viejo Agreste de la fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¿Eh? –Chat no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la mirada acusadora – Eso es por qué Adrien me había comentado algo…

-¿Y desde cuándo tú y Adrien son amigos tan confiables?

-Desde que se convirtió en blanco de Queen Bee, ya que he terminado en varias charlas con él… -trató de sonar lo más convincente.

-Ya veo, así que de un día para otro, ambos se convirtieron en mejores amigos, ¿cierto? –Nino estaba ofendido, dándole la espalda.

-No lo tomes a mal Nino –Chat trataba de explicarse, pero el otro chico no tenía intenciones de escucharlo – Verás… -el felino se armó de valor para enfrentar a su amigo, saltando sobre él para quedar cara a cara – Sé que Adrien ha cometido muchos errores, entre ellos el no contactarte o cuándo habló de más por el video que Alya grabó…

-En realidad, yo lo grabé y se lo pasé Adrien…

-Pero en tu celular salía que… - Chat se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pero ya era tarde. Nino se dirigió a la trampilla, y la cerró con cuidado, luego se aseguró en los alrededores, y volteó hacia Chat con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? – Nino se agachó cerca de la silla, esperando una respuesta – Supongo que me debes algunas explicaciones.

Chat suspiró resignado, su mejor amigo lo había descubierto, y francamente, él ya no quería seguir excluyéndolo. Tomó asiento a su lado y se quitó el anillo, deshaciendo su transformación.

-¡Guau! ¡Dude! ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que eres el superhéroe que le patea los traseros a los villanos?

-Para empezar, no quería involucrarte en problemas, eres el primer amigo verdadero que he tenido en mi vida, prácticamente te considero mi hermano, Nino – a eso, apareció Plagg, volándo ofendido hacia Adrien y sorprendiendo a Nino.

-¿Y yo qué, Adrien? ¿Acaso no somos amigos también? –Plagg gruñó molesto, a lo que Nino se rió divertido.

-¿Qué es esa cosita negra? ¿Un gato volador?

-¡Soy un Kwami! Y también la fuente de poder de Chat Noir, en otras palabras, -Plagg se dió aires de grandeza, a lo que a Adrien le dió mala espina – Sin mí, este llorón enamorado no puede hacer nada.

-¡Plagg! –Adrien, bastante molesto, lo atrapó con sus manos, mientras que Nino se reía divertido.

-¿Llorón enamorado?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que aguantar de éste niñito rico durante meses? –Plagg se libró del agarre de Adrien, flotó débilmente hacia las manos de Nino.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó entusiasmado el moreno, tratando de no reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de poco amigos de Adrien.

-He estado soportando sus suspiritos por Ladybug, ¡Es irritante escucharlo decir "Ladybug esto, Ladybug aquello"!

-¡Plagg! – Nino se cubrió la boca para no reír muy fuerte, en tanto que Adrien lo sujetó de la cola al Kwami -¿Y tú crees que para mí es fácil el sopotar esos olores de queso por 24 hrs, todos los días, sin descanso?

El kwami bufó molesto y agotado, llegando a desmayarse, a lo que Nino y Adrien se asustaron.

-¿Es normal que le ocurra eso a tu gato en miniatura? – Nino preguntó preocupado, en tanto Adrien descansaba a Plagg en su regazo.

-No, nunca antes… -negó Adrien, pero Plagg lo miró entre cansado y a la vez molesto.

-Desde luego que esto nunca antes ha pasado… -repuso enojado el Kwami - ¡Por qué nunca antes he mantenido tantas horas seguidas la transformación!

-Lo siento amigo…

-¡Nada de lo siento! – el gatito negro le apuntó acusadoramente con su antenita.

-¿Alguna forma de arreglar esto, dude?

-¡Queso! –reclamó Plagg de espaldas en la mano de Adrien- ¡Quiero mi Camembert! ¡Una tonelada!

-Plagg, necesito que te esfuerzes un poco más… Alya está abajo y no quiero que Marinette descubra mi verdadera identidad.

-¡Es cierto! – Nino chocó su puño contra su mano, recordando algo importante – Si eres Chat Noir y te gusta Ladybug, entonces ¿Por qué andas embobado con Marinette?

-Luego te lo explico… -contestó nervioso el chico, volviendo a transformarse, pero para su horror, la advertencia del anillo había comenzado a sonar.

Antes de dar más explicaciones, Chat Noir saltó por la trampilla seguido por un preocupado Nino.

* * *

-¡¿Es en serio?! –Alya les reclamó al verlos bajar las escaleras, mientras consolaba a Marinette, que estaba en sus piernas – Les pedimos un poco de espacio…

Pero Alya guardó silencio al ver las expresiones de preocupación de los dos muchachos.

-Marinette – le llamó Chat, y la joven sólo se levantó al escuchar el segundo tintineo – Sé que no es un buen momento, pero necesito de tu ayuda para buscar un lugar dónde ocultarme por un rato…

La muchacha abrió los ojos, y el tercer sonido del anillo de Chat la hizo reaccionar. Lo sujetó firme de su mano, y ambos salieron corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la panadería.

-¿Marinette? –su madre se sorprendió al ver a su hija corriendo de la mano con el héroe hacia una de las bodegas del local, para luego entrar a un asustado Chat Noir y cerrar con fuerza la puerta - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Mamá, ¿has oído algo sobre un límite de tiempo en los poderes de Chat Noir y Ladybug? –Marinette estaba casi sin aliento, mientras por atrás llegaban Nino con Alya, y luego el señor Dupain.

-Sí, algo he escuchado…

-Bueno, sucede que ésta es una de esas ocasiones – rió nerviosa la chica, para luego acercarse más a la puerta - ¡¿Necesitas algo Chat?!

-¡Sí! ¡Un Camembert!

-¿Camembert? –preguntaron al unísono la señora Sabine y Alya.

-Yo se lo traeré – dijo serio Tom Dupain, extrañando un poco a los presentes.

En unos momentos, el panadero regresó con una bolsa de papel mediana y se la entregó a su hija, quién lo recibió un poco confundida. En tanto Alya y Nino decidieron regresar a la habitación de Marinette para esperar, la señora Sabine y su esposo volvieron a la tienda.

-¿Chat? –ella lo llamó, a lo que él respondió casi de inmediato.

-No me he ido a ningún lado –Marinette sonrió por la mala broma.

– Aquí tienes tu queso, pero ten cuidado, si se come demasiado rápido puedes tener dolor de estómago.

-¿Hay alguien más? –consultó el chico con la mano en la perilla.

-Sólo yo, silly kat –Adrien sonrió de oreja a oreja y recibió con cuidado el paquete, evitando que Marinette viera su rostro, luego cerró rápidamente –Te esperaré arriba, toma tu tiempo, después de todo, has estado demasiados días seguidos con la transformación.

-Muchas gracias angel… -Marinette respiró profundo y caminó de regreso, sólo para voltearse un momento hacia la puerta con un leve sonrojo – Gato problemático.

La chica volvió a su habitación, mientras que Adrien suspiraba enamorado y luego recibió un jalón de cabello de parte de su Kwami.

-¡¿Qué esperas para darme mi queso?! ¡Maltratador de gatos! –Plagg hizo pucheros tan escandalosos, que Adrien tuvo que darle la bolsa para calmarlo.

El Kwami negro entró de cabeza en la bolsa para deleitarse con el contenido.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mi preciado Camembert… -el pequeño comenzó a devorar el enorme queso, mientras que su portador se sentaba apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Contento?

-No me interrumpas – le respondió desinteresadamente para hurgar dentro del paquete – No lo puedo creer…

El cambio de actitud de Plagg sobresaltó un poco a Adrien, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su Kwami tan tranquilo cuando tenía pedazos de queso alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede Plagg? –el chico se le acercó, mientras soportaba el olor de los quesos.

-Esto es queso Brie…

-Dicen que es tan bueno o mejor que el Camembert –comentó confundido Adrien, ya que Plagg tenía ese queso entre sus patas y aún no lo devoraba como siempre acostumbra - ¿Qué sucede? Si no lo quieres entonces no lo comas…

-¡Por supuesto que no es eso! –chilló el pequeño con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Plagg?

-¡Bhuaaaaaaaa! –el llanto del gatito sobresaltó a Adrien, luego quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo el Kwami comía con emoción el queso - ¡Para tu información, si hay algo que adoro más que el Camembert, es el Brie!

Adrien se sentó derrotado, viendo como su amigo devoraba los quesos con lágrimas de felicidad, llegando a restregarse la nariz un par de veces.

Transcurrió una hora, Adrien escuchaba los ruidos de los clientes que entraban y salían agradecidos por la atención, así como sentía que el olor a masa caliente y dulce le llenaba los pulmones.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto… -susurró para sí mismo, mientras veía como Plagg ya satisfecho, dormitaba tranquilamente a pata suelta sobre la bolsa de papel.

La tranquilidad dentro de la bodega se término cuándo alguien golpeó por el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Chat Noir? –la voz del señor Dupain hizo a Adrien levantarse de la impresión, y despertando a Plagg de mala gana -¿Tiene un momento, por favor?

-Claro…

-Pero Adrien – Plagg le susurró molesto, flotando pesadamente cerca de él – Aún necesito descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes darme?

-Mmmm, uno 15 minutos, no más.

Adrien asintió agradecido y procedió a transformarse. Luego, un poco nervioso, le abrió al señor Dupain, quién ingresó rápidamente a la bodega cerrando la puerta por detrás.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo con voz firme y parándose en frente del chico, el cuál trago nervioso.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo chico, está situación está saliéndose de control, primero mi hija está herida, el Akuma lleva más de un día activo y ahora Agreste viene a molestar.

-¿D-de qué está hablando señor Dupain? –Chat comenzó a sudar, sentía la boca seca y un nudo en el estómago.

-Hasta ahora he hecho la vista gorda, pero veo que esto va a ser demasiado para ustedes dos… –Chat se asustó cuándo el señor Dupain lo sujetó de la mano con fuerza y le quitó el anillo, comenzando a desvanecerse su transformación -…así que Adrien Agreste… - la transformación finalmente desapareció para mostrar a Adrien totalmente shockeado -… es hora que aprenda lo que es capaz realmente un Chat Noir.

El muchacho por poco se desmaya si el señor Dupain no lo ayuda a tiempo, luego le ayudó a sentarse y le devolvió el anillo, pero el chico aún seguía en blanco, mientras Plagg se reía entusiasmado.

-Supongo… -le habló amablemente el señor Dupain, mientras Adrien apenas se volteaba a verlo con los ojos saltones –... The cat is out of the bag…

 **Bien cap terminado y aquí viene los anuncios:**

 **-Finalmente listo el dibujo de la escena del cap 3, pueden verlo en mi blog;** **soledaddelosrios blogspot cl, dónde están los créditos de mi hermana y míos en la imagen, así como agregue los links para los que quieran ver la serie en sub español o inglés.**

 **-No sé si habrá cap este domingo o lunes, por que se viene ahora el cumpleaños de mi hermanos, pero les garantizo que este fic no lo voy a soltar, y que la actualización sería semanal.**

 **-Por último ¿Alguien vió el nuevo cap en fránces? Para mí fue lo máximo, hasta mi hermana dijo que algunas escenas entre Adrien, Marinette y Chloé se parecían un poco a mi fic, ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo, y paciencia ^.^"**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡WHAAAA! Siento mucho la demora, pero esta semana la tuve más ocupada de lo que pensé, sin mencionar que me envicié con el juego "Rise of Tomb Raider", pero también fue por que quería ver el desarrollo de los nuevos episodios que han salido.**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap ^.^**

Capítulo 9:

 _Old Cat, New Cat…_

El edificio abandonado se convertía en una fortaleza dorada, Queen Bee estaba sentada en su trono, contemplando deslumbrada delante de ella, una estatua de Adrien hecha con el ámbar de las abejas. La figura representaba al modelo sobre un pedestal, en un estado meditativo y guiñendo un ojo.

-Ohhhh… Ya quiero tenerte a mi lado… -la Akuma soñaba despierta, en tanto una abeja ploma, de tamaño mediano, le servía unos aperitivos en una bandeja.

Queen Bee comía golosamente los dulces, disfrutando de su obra de arte personal, cuándo reapareció el símbolo del Akuma en su rostro. Haciendo que la chica frunciera molesta el ceño, por la interrupción.

 _-"Mi reina, estoy un poco preocupado… por su salud"_ –la voz de Hawk Mooth hizo que la Akuma bufara molesta acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro apoyado en una mano – _"Quisiera saber ¿Cuándo podrá recuperarse?"_

-No me vengas a insinuar cosas, estoy tan impaciente para acabar con Marinette y tener por fin a mi Adrien tanto como tu quieres tus famosos amuletitos –respondió con desgano la Akuma, volviendo a comer un dulce – Además… -explicaba aún con el embeleco en la boca-… con esta ala rota no puedo darle frente a Ladybug ni a Chat Noir.

 _-"Odio decir esto, Queen Bee, pero creo que estoy más impaciente que usted"_ – repuso molesto el enmascarado.

-Como si me interesara… -pero Quee Bee no dijo nada más, ya que la mano con la que sostenía otro dulce comenzó a moverse sola, obligando a soltarlo -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

 _-"Queen Bee, ya se ha tardado bastante en cumplir con su parte del trato"_ – Hawk Mooth apretó furioso su bastón _–"Y estás son las consecuencias"_

La Akuma fue obligada a pararse de su trono, mientras luchaba contra su propia mano y debido al fuerte forcejeo, la abeja que la atendía fue golpeada en una pared dejándo caer el plato con un ruido sordo.

-¿Có-ómo te atreves…? –la rubia chistó furiosa, mientras que Hawk Mooth comenzó a tener problemas con su control sobre ella – Yo…soy la reina de todo París – Hawk Mooth estaba muy inquieto y se sujetó fuerte de su bastón - ¡NADIE DICE QUE DEBO HACER! –el hombre enmascarado cayó de espaldas como si alguien lo hubiese empujado con fuerza - ¡NI SIQUIERA TÚ! Yo soy Queen Bee, este es mi palacio y mi palabra es ley ¡NADIE ME DESAFÍA!

Hawk Mooth aún estaba en el suelo, con la respiración a cuestas, y sin poder creer que ya no podía influenciar al Akuma, ni mucho menos controlarlo. Ya fuese la voluntad de Chloé o su oscuridad, él ya no podría manejar a esta nueva creación que se había revelado como algo mucho más peligroso que su creador.

-Hawk Mooth, no olvidaré este intento de traición, así que ve olvidando tus famosas Miracoulus, y una vez que termine con Marinette… Tú sigues… -Queen Bee volvió a sentarse a reír maliciosamente para contemplar la estatua de Adrien.

Y Hawk Mooth sólo se limitó a gritar furioso por la frustración en medio de la penumbra de su salón iluminado por sus pequeños Akumas.

* * *

Adrien aún estaba en shock, con la mirada pérdida en el suelo sin poder asimilar bien lo que ocurría, ¿El padre de Marinette sabía que era Chat Noir? Y más aún ¿Qué sabía él acerca del Chat Noir? Todas estas preguntas comenzaron a confundirlo y se rascó la cabeza por la frustración.

-Parece que no lo ha tomado bien – Plagg se burló con ganas, reposando en la cabeza de Tom Dupain – Y por cierto… -sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¡Deberías verte lo gordo que estás! ¡Mira cómo te has descuidado ja ja ja ja!

El muchacho levantó enojado la vista hacia el Kwami, ya que no le hizo gracia las palabras del gatito negro.

-No te preocupes –le dijo de pronto el señor Dupain, al notar su molestia- Mira esto…

El panadero le mostró un queso, por el cuál Plagg no tardó de abalanzarse hacia él maullando de alegría. Y antes que sus pequeñas fauces llegaran al bocado, Tom lo apartó, provocando que Plagg girara varias veces en el aire.

-¡Ahora recuerdo! –Plagg flotaba furioso delante él - ¡Solías hacerme ese condenado truco!

-Y por lo visto sigue funcionando… -río el hombre, entregándole el pedazo de queso.

-¡Mph! El mismo burlón de siempre –Plagg comía su queso, mientras que Tom reía divertido.

-¿No tienes preguntas que hacer? –el señor Dupain le habló confiadamente a Adrien – Sé que es algo incómodo para tí, pero pensé mucho esto y en verdad necesitas ayuda para luchar con este Akuma.

-¿Cómo supo que soy Chat Noir? –preguntó de corrido el chico, totalmente nervioso.

-Reconocería ese anillo dónde fuera –Tom señaló nostálgico el anillo blanco que estaba de vuelta en el dedo de Adrien – Esa Miracoulus me cambió la vida hace más de 25 años… Y me alegré mucho volverlo a ver cuándo viniste aquella vez a nuestra casa para entrenar con Marinette para el Torneo del Ultimate Mecha Strike III…

-Ya veo, entonces fue en esa ocasión… Y también quería preguntarle algo.

-Dime muchacho, soy todo oídos…

-La verdad me sorprendí un poco con esto, pero mi padre con la señora Sabine, se conocían ¿Cierto?

-Sí –Tom suspiró profundo – Mucho antes que yo conociera a Sabine.

-¿E-ellos tuvieron alguna re-lación o algo así? –Adrien le consultó nervioso, y Tom abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Bhaaaaa! –Interrumpió Plagg, más que molesto – Tommy, lo que este niñito quiere saber si Marinette llegaría a ser su media hermana o algo así…

-¡Plagg! –gritó exasperado el rubio, persiguiéndolo por todo el cuarto, siendo observado por un curioso Tom.

-Pero si es verdad, el ver todos esos animes y leer mangas te hace pensar cosas tan extrañas, sin mencionar tus malos chistes.

-¡Ven aquí! –Adrien por fin logró atraparlo, para tirarle de los bigotes.

-¡Whuaaaa! ¡Mis mejillas! ¡Me duelen!

-Esto es para que aprendas a no hablar de más.

-Pero yo sólo te dije la verdad…

Tom Dupain parpadeó varias veces, luego se rió a carcajadas, lo que distrajo a Adrien lo suficiente para que soltara a Plagg.

-Ja, ja,ja, ¡Muchacho! –el señor Dupain recobraba el aliento- Te digo que llevo 20 feliz años casado con mi linda Sabine, y mi Marinette tiene 15 años –Adrien se avergonzó un poco, pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado como a la vez molesto por pensar semejantes cosas – Además te aseguro que ella se parece físicamente a su madre cuándo joven pero por dentro es como yo, sino, no sería una fanática de los video juegos.

Adrien suspiró derrotado, luego se volteó a ver a Plagg, quién desde luego, había vuelto para devorar su queso.

-Sí conoce a Plagg y sabe del anillo, -Adrien se dirigió respetuoso hacia el señor Dupain – Significa que usted fue un…

-Chat Noir –comentó serio Plagg, por primera vez, para sorpresa de Adrien – Y no cualquier Chat Noir, sino el mejor que ha habido hasta ahora.

Adrien quedó más que sorprendido por lo dicho por su Kwami, luego el señor Dupain caminó hacia él, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Este gato viejo va a enseñarte unos trucos nuevos…

Tom Dupain le habló tan confiadamente, que Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. En esos momentos, el padre de Marinette le pareció alguien importante, así como una figura paternal.

* * *

De regreso en la habitación de Marinette, los tres adolescentes ya estaban un poco más tranquilos, bueno Nino más que nada. Después de todo, era el único que sabía sobre Adrien, pero no la joven diseñadora que ahora veía nostálgica su vestido mientras que Alya revisaba su blog. Pero cada 10 segundos levantaba su mirada hacia su amiga, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y le pasó su teléfono.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? –dijo mostrando la pantalla con el número listo para marcar.

La chica tomó un poco dudosa el aparato, en tanto Nino las observaba un poco preocupado por lo que podría pasar, pero tampoco quería interrumpirlas ya que se vería muy sospechoso.

-Mmmm… -Marinette estaba temerosa, pero el sólo pensar en lo que pudo llevar a Adrien a escapar de su hogar, le hizo tomar el valor suficiente para presionar la pantalla.

A la vista expectante de los morenos, esperaron escuchando el llamado del celular, y sólo Nino sabía que en el primer piso de la panadería Dupain-Cheng estaría recibiendo Adrien Agreste.

La conversación entre el señor Dupain y Adrien fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono del chico vibró.

-¿Crees que sea tu padre? –Plagg consultó un poco inquieto sobrevolando entre los dos.

-Es posible, ya tengo registrado varias llamadas pérdidas de él y Nathalie, aunque no conozco este número…

-¿Vas a contestar, muchacho?

-Mph… No lo sé, no quiero arriesgarme… -el teléfono vibraba con Adrien dudando, hasta que se activó el buzón de voz.

Marinette estaba nerviosa y sentía que sufría un dejavu cuándo volvió a escuchar el aviso.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez! –le reprendió Alya, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Marinette acercó temblorosa el teléfono a su oído.

-H-hola… uh… Adrien, soy Marinette… bueno, quería decirte…

* * *

Tom Dupain le acariciaba la cabezita a Plagg, quién seguía un poco agotado, pero no tanto para ir comiendo unos bocaditos de queso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en reponerte Plagg?

-Todavía no me he recuperado, no lograría mantener la transformación por más de 30 minutos, o quizás menos…

-No son noticias muy buenas, no recordaba un lío así de grande desde… –Tom guardó silencio por la mirada deprimente del Kwami – Lo siento, hablé de más…

-Sí, pero no es tu culpa, era algo que se venía venir, tú regresaste a París poco después cuándo los problemas comenzaron…

-Shhhh –el panadero lo hizo guardar silencio, para desviar su mirada hacia Adrien.

El chico estaba apoyado en la pared, con el teléfono en mano mientras que con la otra dudaba en presionar para escuchar el mensaje.

-Creo que sé lo que necesitas muchacho…- se le dirigió el señor Dupain con Plagg en sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa? -consultó curioso Adrien, guardando el teléfono.

-Un cambio de aires, puedo prestarte ropa y creo que Marinette tiene pelucas entre sus cosas cuándo diseñó un traje en caso de asistir a una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿No será muy peligroso? Si Queen Bee llegase a atacar…

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho y además sería peligroso el enseñarte dentro de este cuarto, un error y podrías hasta quemar mi panadería –comentó divertido el hombre, dejándo a Adrien con la boca abierta.

-¿Es broma, cierto? –el chico preguntó nervioso, con Plagg volando burlonamente hacia él.

-Nop, no lo es amigo… Una mala pata, y necesitariamos el Lucky Charm para arreglar el desastre…

-De acuerdo… -respondió desconcertado el muchacho, mientras el panadero se disponía a dejar el lugar –Señor Dupain… -el hombre se volteó tranquilo a verlo –Muchas gracias.

* * *

Nino estaba un poco impaciente esperando en la terraza, ya que a Alya se le había ocurrido de un momento a otro, convencer a Marinette para que se probara el vestido, y a eso escuchó la voz del señor Dupain. El joven asomó la cabeza por la trampilla, para ver que Alya le entregaba una peluca negra y luego, ella se volteaba a verlo.

-Al parecer es para Chat Noir…

-De acuerdo, - contestó el chico curioso - Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Marinette?

-Bien, si quieres puedes bajar, aún le estamos dando unos toques al vestido antes que llegué Nat.

Nino asintió extrañado hasta que su celular vibró, y en cuánto leyó de que se trataba de un mensaje de Adrien, se detuvó en seco.

- _"Tengo que salir por unos momentos, luego te explicaré y por favor, cuida de Marinette"_

Por primera vez, Nino no se sentía excluido, aunque le hubiese gustado que Adrien le diera más detalles.

- _"Muy bien dude, pero luego te espera una larga charla"_ –Nino bajó por las escaleras, y luego quedó de piedra al ver a Marinette con el vestido, sin poner atención que Adrien le respondía el mensaje.

 _-"Claro, amigo"_ – texteó Adrien, con una sonrisa en el rostro y agradeciendo el tener un amigo como Nino.

-¿Todo listo chico? –le llamó el señor Dupain, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Casi señor Dupain… -Adrien sentía que el entusiasmo se le iba a la cabeza - ¿Cómo me veo Plagg?

El Kwami dejó de mala gana comer su queso, y con lo poco que tenía en la boca, por poco lo atraganta.

Adrien vestía un blue jeans negro, polera blanca y chaqueta verde oscura. Su cabellera rubia la escondió bajo la peluca negra, a la que tuvo que atarle una cola y sobre ella, tenía un vicera ploma.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó emocionado el chico, acomodándose la peluca.

-Sólo esto… -Plagg tenía un tic en el ojo – Tanto tiempo trabajando como modelo, ¿Dónde rayos quedó tu sentido de la moda?

-No hay nada de malo el cambiar de estilo de vez en cuándo Plagg… - el chico se sentía un poco ofendido, y luego metió al gato negro en su chaqueta.

Con la ayuda del señor Dupain, se escabulló a las afueras de la panadería y ambos caminaron por las calles de París. El joven modelo sentía que su pecho saltaba por la emoción pero a la vez estaba nervioso por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Inconscientemente seguía al señor Dupain, quién parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Siguieron el trayecto en silencio, hasta que de pronto el panadero se detuvo frente a un local.

-Haremos primero una pequeña parada, creo que mereces un descanso antes de lo que vendrá…

Adrien parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya que el local era de videojuegos. Esas fueron las mejores dos horas que tuvo en su vida, y a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mañana con su padre, el tiempo que compartió con Tom Dupain fue suficiente para olvidar ese episodio. Igualmente, el chico mantenía un monitoreo constante con Nino sobre Marinette; por un lado estaba tranquilo de que su angel estaba de mejor ánimo, pero por el otro le carcomía los celos al enterarse que Nathanaël regresó y ya estaban pintando el cuadro.

Así que una vez que dejaron el salón de juegos, el muchacho le pidió al señor Dupain hacer otra parada antes de ir a entrenar. Llegaron a unas tiendas de joyería, ya que Adrien quería regalarle algo especial a Marinette, pero todos los accesorios le parecían demasiados fríos para ella, o tal vez era por el material del que estaban hechos.

-¿Por qué no pruebas en artesanías? –propusó Tom, mientras que Adrien veía indeciso unos collares desde una vitrina.

-Tiene razón, -el chico asintió tranquilo- las joyas a mano son más alegres… Aunque me gustaría hacerle uno yo mismo…

-Sí se lo das de corazón, ella lo aceptará.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el chico, un poco desanimado ya que nunca pensó que comprar un obsequio sería tan difícil.

-Desde luego, "sí le dices a las chicas que lo compraste pensando en ellas, funciona a las mil maravillas" –le susurró divertido a lo que Adrien se avergonzó un poco.

Después de visitar un par de locales más, Adrien finalmente optó por comprar unos pendientes colgantes en forma de flor de cuatro pétalos rosas con el centro azul oscuro, los que guardó en una cajita de madera dentro de su chaqueta.

El chico quedó contento con lo hecho, y el señor Dupain lo llevó a un viejo edificio, en dónde entraron sin problemas.

-Este lugar está abandonado…-comentó preocupado el muchacho, mientras que Tom Dupain acomodaba una mesa con unos platos y utensilios.

En la tabla de madera vieja, colocó unos platos a las orillas, al igual que la cuchara y el resto del servicio, en distinta posiciones.

-Muy bien, con esto podemos empezar… -Adrien observa expectante – Muchacho, ¿Podrías prestarme por un momento el anillo?

Él no dudo en el padre de Marinette, asintió seguro y le entregó su Miraculous, entre tanto Plagg volaba entusiasmado alrededor de ellos.

-¿No has olvidado cómo hacerlo? –rió divertido el Kwami negro - ¿Cierto?

-Como andar en bicicleta… -respondió confiado el señor Dupain, sujetando el anillo con fuerza.

Adrien ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al ver que de la mano del señor Dupain brillaba como si usara Cataclysm, entonces Plagg le indicó que pusiera atención a los platos que estaban en la orilla de la mesa, que de pronto, estaban envueltos con los mismos destellos, y cayendo en seco al suelo.

-¡¿Có-cómo hizo eso?! –Adrien estaba como un niño pequeño admirando a un superhéroe.

-Puede decirse que es el "Curse Charm", a diferencia del "Lucky Charm" que le da buena suerte a Ladybug en combate; esta habilidad es para darle mala suerte al adversario, y puede usarse tanto con y sin el traje de Chat Noir.

-Muy pocos Chat Noir han podido usar está técnica –Plagg le comentó, mientras reorganizaba los platos de la mesa – Pero Tom Dupain es el primero en usarlo sin la necesidad del traje, lo que era muy beneficioso cuándo me quedaba sin energía.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo logró eso? – Adrien estaba un poco incrédulo con lo último.

-¿Acaso has olvidado lo que este anillo representa? –Tom hizo girar la joya en el aire, para luego concentrarse nuevamente y hacer que los tornillos base de la mesa se soltarán provocando el colapso del mueble y que todo lo que reposaba sobre ella se hicieran añicos – Esto prácticamente es un amuleto de la mala suerte, por lo que lo debo concentrarme en "transmitir su energía" a objetos inanimados.

-¡Es cómo el truco Jedi! –sonrió excitado mientras que el señor Dupain le regresaba el anillo.

-¡Sí! Yo también pensé lo mismo –le dió la razón, pero Plagg bufó molesto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú también, Adrien? – el Kwami voló ofendido a la altura de su rostro - ¡Tengo más de 3.000 años! ¿Y estás insinuando que **mi habilidad es cómo de esa película fantástica de melodrama familiar**? ¿Cuándo **debería ser al revés**? ¡Yo estoy primero! – Plagg pataleó en el aire, mientras que los dos "Chat Noir" reían nerviosos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde prácticando en objetos pequeños, los ánimos y consejos de Tom Dupain motivaban más a Adrien. Sin embargo, esta habilidad no era algo que se manejara de un momento a otro, y dejó al chico exhausto.

-Toma, te ayudará a reponer energía –el señor Dupain le entregó una bolsita con galletas.

-Muchas gracias –Adrien recibió contento, devorando los bocadillos - ¡Cielos! Ahora estoy como Plagg… -el Kwami bufó molesto.

-Creo que ha sido todo por ahora… -Tom le ayudó a levantarse- Al menos lograste derribar un par de platos.

-Sí, pero me dejaron con un terrible dolor de cabeza –Adrien se sujetó incómodo la frente - ¿Es un efecto secundario?

-No te mentiré, si decides usar esta técnica deberás concentrarte al máximo, y las molestias irán disminuyendo a medida que lo domines.

-Supongo que pasó por lo mismo ¿Cierto? –Tom asintió en tanto que Adrien sacaba su celular para ver la hora - ¡Wow! Ya es bastante tarde.

-Será mejor regresar –el señor Dupain comenzó a arreglar las cosas, cuándo notó al chico pensativo con su teléfono en mano -¿Te sentirás mejor si oyes ese buzón de voz?

-No lo sé, me preocupa que sea de mi padre aunque no sea su número…

-¿Podría ser de algún compañero?

-Puede ser… -Adrien acercó dudoso su dedo para presionar la pantalla -… Pero también mi padre pudo "pedirles" que llamaran...

-¿Y si es mi hija?

Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par, y bruscamente presionó la tecla para escuchar el mensaje. En un principio había silencio, pero se escuchó la voz de Alya diciendo algo a lo lejos.

-H-hola… uh… Adrien, soy Marinette… bueno, quería decirte… -el muchacho ahogó chillido y murmuró el nombre de la chica -… ¿Por dónde empiezo…? Hola Adrien… hay no, ya lo había dicho – se volvió a escuchar la voz molesta de Alya – Lo siento… es que… ¡No te preocupes por venir a mi casa! Je, je, Chat Noir ya me explicó… -Adrien sonrió agradecido -…Pero… La verdad, es que tu padre estuvo en mi casa esta mañana… -la sonrisa del chico despareció al escuchar la voz triste de Marinette-… Dijo que habías huido y au-unque no lo mencionó directamente… -tanto Tom como Adrien se desconcertaron al escucharla sollozar – Creo que me culpa o algo así ya que somos amigos… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Siento mucho causarte problemas! Por eso, por favor regresa…

El mensaje terminó, Adrien apretó sus dientes por la frustración y golpeó con su puño la pared. Luego sintió cómo el señor Dupain lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

-Déjalo ir chico… -el muchacho, aún temblando, le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo finalmente Adrien, ya un poco más calmado.

-Arreglar las cosas, pero no lo hagas como Chat Noir –contestó serio el señor Dupain - Si no como Adrien Agreste.

* * *

La imagen de Marinette en el cuadro comenzaba a tomar forma en las manos del joven Nathanaël, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con el traje cayendo elegantemente y con la pequeña Lady en su regazo que estaba ataviada con un pañuelo rosa de puntos blancos.

El joven artista se encontraba absorto en pintar el lienzo, entre tanto Alya y Nino los observaban expectantes, formando una atmósfera tranquila, que fue rota por la llegada del señor Dupain.

-Lo siento mucho –se excuso el panadero, pero fue bien recibido por los jóvenes – Hija, necesito que bajes un momento... - Marinette asintió un poco confundida y preocupada por dejar a Nat con todo el trabajo.

-No te preocupes Marinette –le llamó Nat, al darse cuenta de su inquietud-, puedo seguir desde aquí.

-Gracias Nat… -Marinette le abrazó agradecida, provocando un leve sonrojo en el pintor.

Luego ella, con Lady en sus brazos, siguió a su padre por las escaleras hasta llegar a la panadería, la que para su sorpresa estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Una pequeña sorpresa que Chat y yo te preparamos, y creo que yo sobro aquí –sin decir más, el padre dejó a su hija, esperándo que este encuentro sanara más de un corazón.

Marinette estaba desorientada con lo que estaba pasando, pero el repentino ladrido entusiasta de Lady la hizo voltearse para ver la silueta de Adrien acercarse a ella. La perrita se alejó de Marinette de un brinco para correr lo más rápido hacia el rubio, pidiéndo cariño.

El muchacho no tardó en acariciar a la can, pero sus ojos verdes no se despegaban de la chica, que cubría su boca con las dos manos por la sorpresa de tenerlo enfrente.

-Te ves hermosa Marinette –comentó soñador el chico al verla lo fina y delicada que estaba con ese vestido, luego se acercó a ella, quién parecía hipnotizada por su mirada esmeralda –Pero creo que te verías mejor así… -Adrien le soltó las coletas, para luego peinarle el cabello suelto con sus dedos.

-¡Estás bien! –exclamó la chica, abrazándolo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Adrien no tardo en corresponderle con la misma intensidad, en tanto que Lady los veía curiosa moviéndo su colita impacientemente.

-Perdóname Marinette –él la sujeto delicadamente del rostro acariciando sus flequillos – Te he hecho pasar cosas dolorosas y ni yo puedo perdónarmelo.

-No es tu culpa Adrien…

-Sí, si lo es –respondió el chico, sujetándola de la cintura – Antes que, no es por tí que haya escapado de mi casa, ha sido por mi padre… Pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo… -Adrien apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Marinette, la cuál sentía que su corazón latía mil por hora por su cercanía- Y quiero disculparme por el malentendido…

-¿M-malentedido? –si ella sentía que su corazón corría una maratón, ahora le parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, ya que Adrien acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Por discutir con Nino, dije una tremenda tontería… –Adrien sujetó la mano de ella con fuerza – Pero, la verdad Marinette… -la chica abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que Adrien Agreste estaba haciendo y diciendo – Es que me gustas mucho, me has atrapado por completo, señorita Dupain-Cheng…

Marinette quedó estática en su lugar, aún no podía procesar el hecho que Adrien estaba besándola en ese preciso momento, y cuándo finalmente reaccionó, no tardó en corresponderle.

El joven modelo no perdió el tiempo, y la abrazó con más fuerza para no perder el contacto. Ambos jóvenes se sentían en el cielo, sintiéndose seguros el uno con el otro.

Para Marinette no podía haber nada mejor, estaba con el amor de su vida, el cual se le declaró y que ahora la besaba con devoción. Hasta que la imagen de Chat Noir apareció en su mente.

Ella rompió el contacto y se alejó de Adrien, con la mirada culpable. Mientras que el chico no entendía el repentino rechazo, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, como Chat Noir, él también la había besado.

-A-adrien, debo confesar algo… -ella tartamudeó, tratando de explicarse – No es que te esté rechazando, es que… conocí a otro chico y ahora… -sin que ella se diera cuenta, Adrien la observaba tiernamente pero a la vez culpable – Bueno, nos besamos… Y… ¡Ahora estoy confundida!

Marinette se rascó la cabeza molesta por no ser más clara, pensando que Adrien de seguro creería que ella no era buena chica por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Marinette… -la voz del chico la sobresaltó – Creo que sé lo que intentas decir… -le habló dulcemente, mientras sacaba la caja de los pendientes.

-¿En serio…?

-Sí… -Adrien le tendió la cajita- Esperaré el tiempo suficiente hasta que tus sentimientos sean claros –Marinette recibió el obsequio y se maravilló por el contenido - Y debo admitir, que una de las cosas que más me gusta de tí… -Adrien le sacó los pendientes con delicadeza para colocarle los otros con ternura-… Son tus balbuceos, la verdad es que son tiernos y sinceros… -Adrien guardó los pendientes originales en la cajita, dejándo completamente roja a Marinette – Te amo, Marinette…

-Adrien… yo… -Marinette estaba emocionada pero a la vez confundida, y mientras trataba de organizar sus palabras, el gruñido amenazador de Lady rompió la atmósfera entre ellos.

-¿A qué le gruñe? –el muchacho estaba un poco confundido, ya que la perrita comenzó a ladrar más fuerte hacia una de las ventanas de la panadería.

Entonces ambos escucharon un zumbido del otro lado, y de pronto una abeja negra apareció atrás de la ventana. Lady comenzó a ladrarle más fuerte y corrió hacia la criatura, pero Adrien la detuvo a tiempo.

-A-adrien, esa es una de las abejas de Queen Bee…

-No te apartes de mi Marinette –le dijo firme el chico, entregándole a Lady y colocándose delante de ella.

Adrien sabía que esa abeja estaba esperando del otro lado para atacar, por lo que debía actuar antes. Sujetó su anillo con fuerza para concentrarse como el señor Dupain le habia estado enseñando, evitando tanto que Marinette como la abeja se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto, varias cestas de cerámica con el destello negro, cayeron sobre la abeja aturdiéndola lo suficiente como ahuyentarla para dejar la panadería.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado? –Marinette estaba confundida, luego chilló de horror al ver que Adrien perdía el conocimiento - ¡ADRIEN!

* * *

La abeja negra herida por Adrien, volaba en rumbo de vuelta con Queen Bee, la que ahora le hablaba coquetamente a la estatua del joven modelo.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Qué cosas dices Adrinkis…! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo! – Queen Bee estaba tan entusiasmada con su diálogo, que el sonido del aleteo de la abeja la molesto de sobremanera - ¡Ya les he dicho que no me interrumpan! – volteó furiosa para castigar al culpable, pero se detuvo de usar su corona cuándo identificó a la abeja - ¡Eras tú! Veo que por fin encontraste a mi futuro rey.

Queen Bee se acercó contenta a saltos, y le quitó el marco hexagonal a la abeja, lo que le hizo desaparecer en polvo, pero eso no le importó al Akuma.

-Vamos a ver, dónde te encuentras mi príncipe… -ella colocó el artefacto en la pared – para que así podamos celebrar nuestra boda… -con su corona activó el marco, el cual brilló y formó una membrana gruesa como si fuese un espejo.

La sonrisa de Queen Bee se tornó en una mueca de horror al ver que el contenido de los recuerdos de la abeja se trataba de la reunión entre Adrien y Marinette, así como mostraba el beso que ambos compartieron.

- _…Te amo Marinette…_ -la Akuma sujetó furiosa su cabeza, sin asimilar lo que ocurría, llegando a repetir desesperadamente las palabras de Adrien en el espejo, tratando de ver si se trataba de un truco.

Finalmente aceptó la realidad y gritó furiosa, destruyendo el espejo con su corona. Su escándalo detuvo en seco al resto de las abejas que trabajaba en el panal.

-¡¿QUÉ TRAICIÓN ES ESTA ADRIEN AGRESTE?! –la chica se giró furiosa hacia la estatua - ¡ME HAS DEJADO, A MÍ LA REINA DE PARÍS, POR LA INSIGNIFICANTE DE MARINETTE! ¡HAS CONVERTIDO MI DEVOCIÓN POR ODIO, Y LO PAGARÁS CARO! ¡TÚ Y ELLA! ¡AHHHHHH! –Queen Bee destruyó en pedazos la figura de ámbar con su corona.

La agitada Akuma pronto fue rodeada por sus abejas, las que esperaban sus órdenes.

-Hay cambios de planes mis súbditas, ya no voy a esperar más, esta falta debe ser castigada… quiero que me traigan a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Adrien Agreste a mi castillo ¡Sin importar lo que deban hacer!

Así, un grupo de abejas negras salieron del palacio de Queen Bee en dirección a París.

 **Ok; ahora la historia ha dado un giro, por lo que les dejó los comentarios de la autora:**

 **-Primero, falta poco para la pelea final contra Queen Bee.**

 **-Segundo, todavía falta para el final de este fic ^o^"**

 **-Tercero, ¡AMO LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS QUE HAN SALIDO EN FRANCÉS!**

 **-Cuarto, ¿Es idea mía? ¿O han habido similitudes en mi fic con estos nuevos episodios?**

 **-Quinto, ¡Nino y Alya son canon, fandom!**

 **-Sexto, parece que Nino va ayudar a Marinette a conquistar a Adrien, ja jaja**

 **-Séptimo, muero por ver el episodio en que saldrá un príncipe Alí, o algo así, por que dicen que le dará celos a Nino, ya que va a interesarse en SU Alya, ji, ji, ji.**

 **-Octavo, ¡Este Fic sobrepaso los 100 reviews con sólo 8 caps! ¡Que nervios!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, los que me animan a seguir y seguir con esta historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am Back... Y sé que no tengo excusa, pero acabo de salir de un bloqueo literario, ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas de mi novela, el reescribirla... y... ya mucha cosa, aquí dejo el cap, es corto lo sé, pero si quería hacerlo más largo, se me iba a ser más difícil -.-"**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

 _Hacia la colmena…_

Todos estaban reunidos en el living comedor del hogar Dupain-Cheng, en dónde Adrien, sentado en el sofá, se recuperaba a duras penas. Siendo atendido por la señora Cheng que le entregaba un vaso de agua con azúcar.

Debido a los nervios, Marinette no se había cambiado de atuendo, y permanecía al lado del joven modelo, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en las pocas horas. En tanto que Nino y Alya intercambiaban nerviosos sus miradas; Nathanaël estaba al teléfono con su familia, a quiénes no les daba gracia que su hijo no regresara aún.

-Necesito que me dejen a solas con él – la sorpresiva orden del padre de Marinette los desconcertó un poco, y Adrien tragó nervioso.

-¿Cariño?–el señor Dupain negó con su cabeza.

–Cielo, ¿Podrías acompañar a los jóvenes a la habitación de nuestra hija?

-¿Qué sucede papá? –Marinette estaba desconcertada, pero su madre la tranquilizó y le indicó que la siguieran.

Una vez que ambos quedarán solos, el señor Dupain tomó asiento al lado de Adrien, que no dejaba de jugar con el vaso vacío. Luego se les unió Plagg, que flotaba preocupado junto al rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente muchacho? – Adrien apretó el vaso con fuerza, ya que la pregunta parecía más que una reprimenda.

-Una abeja de Queen Bee apareció e iba atacarnos, así que usé el "Curse Charm…" –el muchacho sostuvo su cabeza, ya que sentía que las palpitaciones iban a romperle el cráneo.

El panadero posó su gran mano sobre la cabellera del muchacho, respiró profundo y le dirigió su mirada serio.

-Discúlpame, debí explicarte esto en el principio antes de enseñarte esta técnica… -Adrien lo miró confuso - Hay una razón de por qué esa habilidad no puede ser usada sin el traje, y es debido a una contención… –retiró su mano del chico para luego indicar que le entregara el vaso – Si la mente ya tiene confusiones, temores o dudas, es casi imposible el controlar ese poder… -el señor Dupain caminó hasta la cocina con el vaso aún en la mano – Supongamos que este vaso es tu mente y el agua el "Curse Charm…" –llenó el recipiente hasta el tope – Cuándo estás con el traje de Chat Noir, esté es el límite del hechizo, puedes controlarlo y usarlo una vez cómo el "Lucky Charm", pero cuándo es sin el atuendo… -dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y llamó a Adrien para que se acercara, luego abrió el grifo para dejar, sin parar, el fuerte torrente de agua sobre el recipiente – No hay límite y el poder se desborda…

Adrien abrió los ojos estupefacto, y miró incrédulo tanto a su padre como a Plagg.

-Adrien… -ahora el Kwami negro tomó la palabra y cerraba el grifo – La mala suerte puede ser peligrosa y hasta letal, no quiero decirte lo que Cataclysm le puede hacer a una persona, o lo que el "Curse Charm" puede llegar a ocasionar si no se controla… Es tanto poder, que por esa razón me he limitado a los anteriores Chat Noir el enseñar el Cataclysm, pero debido a un incidente, no me quedó más opción que enseñarle a Tom todas las habilidades…

-Espera… -Adrien entendió a lo que se refería Plagg -¿Todavía hay más habilidades del Chat Noir?

-¿Recuerdas cuáles son las habilidades de Ladybug? –Plagg consultó serio, cruzando los brazos.

-Está el Lucky Charm, la curación milagrosa, cuándo purifica al Akuma, ¿Su yo-yo también cuenta? –el Kwami asintió.

-¿Y las de Chat Noir? –el gatito negro continuó mientras que el señor Dupain suspiraba nervioso.

-El Cataclysm, -Adrien comenzó a contar con los dedos - el Curse Charm, mi bastón, ¿Eh…? –el chico abrió la boca inquieto - ¡Falta uno! ¿No será la visión nocturna? –tanto Plagg cómo Dupain negaron.

-La visión nocturna tiene que ver con la naturaleza animal de Plagg, así como Ladybug tiene su vista sólo diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad como una Mariquita –respondió Tom, con los brazos cruzados mirando serio a Plagg - ¿Estás seguro de contarle el resto? –Plagg asintió decidido.

-Escucha Adrien… -el gatito negro parecia un poco nervioso – Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir son un todo y al mismo tiempo un opuesto; el yo-yo y el bastón, son velocidad y fuerza; la curación milagrosa y el Cataclysm, son restauración y destrucción; Lucky Charm y Curse Charm, son buena y mala suerte –Plagg tragó nervioso y cerró por un momento los ojos, preparándose para lo que iba decir- está el ritual de curación de Ladybug y el ritual de la maldición de Chat Noir.

-¿Eh…? E-espera un momento Plagg… ¿A qué te refieres con "ritual de maldición"?

-Eso mismo amigo, se trata de lanzar una maldición eterna ya sea a algo o a alguien y que sólo puede ser roto por el ritual de curación de Ladybug que fue creado para revertir cualquier maleficio, por esa razón ella es la única que puede purificar al Akuma.

-¡Momento! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso esa habilidad a sido usada antes o algo así? –para horror de Adrien, tanto Plagg como Tom lo afirmaron -¿En qué o quién lo usaron?

-En una víctima de Akuma que ha llegado a ser más peligrosa que Queen Bee – explicó el señor Dupain – Y quizás más letal…

-¿De quién se trató? –ahora el chico estaba curioso, y Plagg fue quién decidió responderle.

-El Chat Noir que estuvo antes que Tom…

Adrien ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y antes que pudiera asimilar lo dicho por el Kwami se oyó gritos en la habitación de Marinette junto con una explosión.

-Será mejor que te transformes chico… - Adrien y Plagg no tardaron en obedecer.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras, y lo que vieron los llenó de horror. Parte del techo fue destruido dejando entrar a un grupo de 9 abejas negras, y una de ellas tenía capturada a una inconsciente Marinette. En tanto que el resto estaba desmayado y atrapado en ámbar.

-¡MARINETTE! –Chat Noir saltó enfurecido con su bastón en mano para rescatar a la muchacha, sin escuchar las advertencias del señor Dupain sobre guardar la calma.

Una de las abejas envistió sin éxito al joven héroe, ya que la golpeó con su arma en contra la pared, pero otra lo arremetió casi de inmediato en contra el suelo.

El gato negro peleó con su arma para zafarse del agarre sin mayores resultados, y el señor Dupain era frenado en su ayuda por las otras abejas.

-¡Chat! –Nino le llamó una vez recobrado - ¡Golpea el hexágono!

-¿Cuál hexágono? –se preguntó, hasta que sus ojos verdes se abrieron para ver la marca en la abeja.

Con una media sonrisa, atravesó con sus garras el símbolo logrando así zafarse del agarre e ir tras el insecto gigante que tenía a Marinette, que ya volaba sobre la terraza.

-¡QUITÁLE TUS PATAS DE ENCIMA! –la abeja gigante se volteó amenazadoramente con la chica aún inconsciente.

Chat Noir no estaba pensando con claridad, sudaba por los nervios al ver lo indefensa que estaba su ángel y apretaba los dientes enfurecido. Giró varias veces su bastón y lo lanzó en contra la criatura obligándola a descender, para así tener una oportunidad de rescatar a Marinette. Pero lo que el gato negro no contaba fue que otra abeja lo embistiera por detrás con una fuerza tal que lo dejó colgando con una mano del barandal.

La criatura no planeaba dejar al chico recuperarse, tomándo vuelo para arremeter un segundo golpe pero en el último momento "algo" lo interceptó.

A Chat Noir casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver por unos segundos a la pequeña Lady royendo una de las patas de la abeja negra que le estaba atacando. Por desgracia la perrita no tenía suficiente fuerza para seguir sujetándose y cayó al vacío.

-¡LADY! –Chat se soltó del barandal para atrapar a la cachorrita en el aire, alcanzando a dar unos giros en el aire para caer de pie con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Lady ladraba enojada a las abejas que dejaban volando el lugar a una gran distancia y llevándose a Marinette.

-No… Marinette… -apenas susurró Chat Noir aún sujetando a Lady, que ahora lloraba y aullaba de frustación.

* * *

El traje que Marinette confeccionó había despertado la envidia de Queen Bee, aunque fingía desagrado con sólo verla. Luego ordenó encerrarla dentro de una enorme urna transparente que triplicaba el tamaño de la joven, encadenándola con ámbar de manos y pies.

-Mhhh –la muchacha raptada poco a poco abría los ojos- ¿Dón-de estoy?

La joven trató de incorporarse pero el peso de las cadenas la detuvo en seco, y una vez que su vista se aclaró se encontró con la Akuma mirándola con superioridad desde su trono.

-Vaya, vaya, finalmente despiertas **plebeya** –Marinette levantó pesadamente la mirada para encontrarse a Queen Bee observándola con el ceño fruncido – ¿Así que ahora pretendes ser de la nobleza con ese montón de trapos?

Marinette prefirio guardar silencio, no tenía a Tikki y mucho menos su Miraculous, tampoco quería irritar a Chloé más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –la Akuma se levantó mirándola en menos – Recuerdo que siempre me llevabas la contraria –golpeó el vidrio en un intento de intimidarla, pero Marinette no apartó la vista – Veo que aún conservas un poco de tu insolencia, bueno no importa –Queen Bee dió una señal a sus abejas, las que se posicionaron sobre la boquilla de la urna y comenzaron a soltar el polen -. Mientras esperamos que el resto de mis abejas traigan a Adrien, déjame recibirte con hospitalidad.

Marinette se colocó de rodillas, y levantó la vista para ver cómo caía lentamente el polen, luego se dirigió con el semblante serio a Queen Bee.

-¿Qué buscas con todo esto Chloé?

-Primero hija de panadero, soy Queen Bee, segundo, todos aquellos que estén en mi contra sufrirán las consecuencias –le indicó el polen – Estoy segura que no ves ninguna amenaza en este polvo dorado, sin embargo una vez que se llene hasta el tope… -Marinette gritó de sorpresa y se paró de golpe, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas – No tendrás aire que respirar.

-¡No hagas esto! –la joven trató de razonar con ella, pero la Akuma aparentaba que no la escuchaba – Sé bien que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ¡Pero eso no justifica el daño que has causado!

-¡SILENCIO! – de un salto, Queen Bee golpeó el cristal, dejándo muda a Marinette - ¡Yo soy la reina de París! Soy hermosa y millonaria –la rubia comenzó a darle alarde -, pero tú sólo una del montón, ¡Aún no puedo creer que Adrien se dejará engatuzar por ti! ¡Su estúpidez le costará caro!

Al escuchar esto, Marinette fue ahora quién golpeó el cristal con las dos manos, logrando que Queen Bee perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

-¡No lo metas en esto! Es conmigo el problema, ¡Ya deja de verlo como si fuese un trofeo! – Queen Bee se enderazaba molesta – Sólo quieres estar con él por capricho no por que realmente lo quieras… -la Akuma chasqueó los dientes furiosa – La única razón de que él no tenga problemas en lidiar contigo y tus caprichos es por que eres la única persona que estuvo con él desde su infancia, ya que su propio padre no tenía tiempo para él.

Queen Bee se volteó molesta, regresando hacia su trono.

-Reconsideralo Chloé –Marinette ahora estaba más calmada, tratando de apelar a la razón – Tú eres la primera amiga en la vida de Adrien, ¡No arruines eso sólo por tu egoísmo y capricho!

-¡CALLATE MARINETTE! –Queen Bee espetó furiosa pero esta la joven diseñadora no se dejó intimidar – Yo pertenezco a la Élite de París, soy una reina y toda reina merece tener lo mejor de lo mejor…

-Chloé, no me digas de que tú… -la risa maliciosa de la rubia dejó en blanco a Marinette.

-¿En verdad pensaste que Adrien es un trofeo? No seas tonta, él es el joven más popular de todo París, pero si apareciera alguien de mayor rango, obviamente Adrien pasaría a menos y me quedaría con el mejor partido.

-Todo este tiempo… -Marinette apretó los puños enfurecida y a la vez ofendida -…pensaba que Adrien significaba algo para tí, aunque fuese un capricho, ahora entiendo que alguien que ama el dinero y lo material no puede sentir real afecto hacia la gente que la rodea, si no es por conveniencia –Queen Bee sonrió de lado – Tu padre, Sabrina y Adrien, ninguno de ellos te importa realmente ¡Son sólo instrumentos que usas para tus propios objetivos! ¿No es así?

-Ho, ho, ho, ¿Tanto tiempo tardaste en notarlo? El alcalde me da todo lo que quiero, Sabrina es sólo una tonta que puedo manipular a mi antojo y Adrien es el chico más guapo para estar a mi lado, ¿Tan difícil es entender que soy una reina? Y toda reina sólo tiene lo que le conviene –la Akuma se burló de la joven, en tanto que una de sus abejas le servía aperitivos.

Marinette guardó la calma, ya tendría oportunidad de desquitarse con ella, pero primero lo primero, y era salir de ahí antes que la urna se llenara. Por desgracia las cadenas eran demasiado gruesas y no había una rendija de una llave o algo así, sin mencionar que Queen Bee la observaba considerando un espectáculo el enterrarla bajo el polen.

Fue entonces que la joven pensó en algo extraño, a diferencia de los otros Akumas, Queen Bee en ningún momento mencionó a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Queen Bee… -la Akuma la miró de reojo – Supongo que sabrás que Chat Noir y Ladybug vendrán en cualquier momento para rescatarme… -un bufido de parte de su captora la interrumpió en su oración.

-¡Argh! –la rubia sostuvo su rostro para tener paciencia - ¿Tú también plebeya? ¡Tienes alguna idea lo insoportable de Hawk Mooth sobre sus famosos amuletos de la suerte! _¡Tráeme las Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!_ –Queen Bee hizo gestos de desagrado- Créeme que me costó trabajo el librarme de él, pero ahora puedo hacer que lo quiero sin que me moleste con esas estúpidas órdenes –dijo triunfante mientras devoraba otro dulce.

-¿Derrotaste a Hawk Moth? –Marinette preguntó, aunque un poco incrédula.

-¿Q-ué? –Queen Bee respondió con la boca llena, luego tragó el dulce - ¡HO, HO, HO! Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas plebeya? –la Akuma se paró con sus brazos extendidos al cielo en pose triunfante –Yo, Queen Bee, rompí todo contacto con Hawk Moth… ¡Él ya no puede controlarme!

La Akuma rió triunfante de vuelta a su trono, en tanto que Marinette estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto Chloé como para desafiar las órdenes de Hawk Moth?

* * *

Chat Noir liberaba con su bastón a Nathanaël con la ayuda de Nino y Alya, mientras que afuera de la panadería el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng constataba lo sucedido ante la policía.

Una vez que el pelirrojo quedó libre, lo primero que hizo fue propinarle un puñetazo a Chat Noir que lo dejó en el suelo. Y mientras que el héroe se recobraba, Nathanaël era sujetado fuertemente por Nino y Alya.

-¡¿Por qué rayos sigues aquí?! –el artista reclamó furioso - ¡¿No deberías ir a rescatar a Marinette?!

-¡Tranquilizate Nat! –Nino lo empujó contra la pared, mientras que Alya atendía a Chat Noir.

Luego del escándalo, llegaron los padres de Marinette junto con el oficial Roger.

-Veo que nada está tranquilo por aquí –el oficial se acercó a Nathanaël -Joven, sus padres acaban de llamar y les dije que te llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-¡¿Pero qué hay de Marinette?! –repuso Nat, a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza.

– Eso debemos dejárselo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, por ahora, los padres de los tres nos han pedido que los llevemos a sus hogares – Alya, Nino y Nat asintieron nerviosos, luego el señor Roger saludó al gato negro, sin querer preguntar sobre su "discusión" con el otro joven – Chat Noir, les encargaremos el rescate de la joven en sus manos.

-Sí… –apenas susurró el felino- Gracias por la confianza oficial.

El grupo de adolescentes dejó el lugar, pero antes de irse; Nathanaël le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al rubio, Nino alcanzó a susurrarle un "Todo saldrá bien", y Alya le entregó la caja de aretes a Chat Noir junto con su propio celular. Esto último dejó extrañado al héroe, pero antes que lograra si quiera preguntar algo, la morena abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo con Lady y con Tikki, que de la nada apareció flotando delante de él para jalarle uno de sus cabellos rubios.

-¡Miauuuchhh! –Chat Noir se sobresaltó y Lady comenzó a ladrarle a la Kwami.

-¡Ya reacciona! –reclamó la pequeña criaturita - ¡Marinette te necesita! ¡Eres Chat Noir! El compañero de Ladybug y héroe de París, ¡Así que actúa como tal!

-¡S-sí! Pero no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de dónde puede estar Queen Bee… y yo soy nada comparado con Ladybug -Chat comenzó a deprimirse a lo que Tikki sólo lo miró fastidiada para luego volar hacia Lady –Espera… -Chat tomó peso sobre quién le regañaba - ¿Quién eres? ¿El Kwami de Ladybug?

-Soy Tikki –respondió seria, luego se dirigió a Lady - ¿Lo morderías por mí? –la perrita ladeó la cabeza curiosa obserando a la criaturita, luego le gruñó molesta y comenzó a perseguirla.

Chat trataba de calmar a Lady, pero la pequeña canina no pretendía dejar ir a Tikki, y al final, por poco devora de un bocado a la Kwami si alguien no la salva a tiempo.

El felino negro se quedó estático en su lugar al ver a la señora Sabine, tranquilamente, con la Kwami de Ladybug en sus manos, mientras que el señor Dupain sujetaba firmemente a Lady, pero su rostro estaba marcado por un semblante serio.

-S-sabine… -Tikki abrió los ojos a la mujer que le sonreía maternalmente.

-Supongo que son cosas del destino, ¿cierto? –la señora Dupain se dirigió preocupada hacia Chat Noir , quién no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar– Por favor dime, que tienes alguna idea de poder salvar a mi hija.

-¡Alya encontró un lugar! –interrumpió de pronto Tikki, llamándo la atención del matrimonio y del rubio –Está marcado en su celular –indicó el aparato que Chat tenía en las manos.

El felino activó el dispositivo para ver un mapa de las afueras de París, en dónde estaba dibujado con un círculo rojo el lugar dónde se ocultaría el Akuma.

-Alya y Nino fueron a investigar en dónde podría estar Queen Bee – continuó de explicar la Kwami roja – También sobre el punto débil de las abejas.

-¡Es por eso que Nino me dijo que golpeara el hexágono! –Tikki asintió seria.

-Querido… -la señora Sabine se dirigió suplicante hacia su esposo.

-Podemos ir en la furgoneta de la panadería –respondió secamente el señor Dupain, bajando las escaleras con Lady en sus brazos, dejándolos solos.

-Chat, quiero que sepas que ni mi marido y yo te culpamos por lo sucedido… -Chat Noir tembló un poco, luego sintió que la señora Sabine lo abrazaba – Sólo te pido que no te rindas, por que si lo haces… -los ojos llorosos de la mujer se encontraron con los verdes del felino-… tal vez no volveremos a ver a Marinette…

Chat Noir negó varias veces con la cabeza, luego se palmeó el rostro con sus manos para calmarse.

-¡La salveré! Definitivamente voy a salvarla –afirmó seguro, a lo que la señora Sabine sonrió y suspiró confiada, con una de sus manos al pecho.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –vitoreó Tikki, posada en el hombro de la señora Sabine – Veo que Plagg no se equivocó de portador.

-Muchas gracias… ¡E-espera! –el grito de Chat Noir las sobresaltó - ¿U-ustedes dos se conocen? –ambas asintieron divertidas – P-pero si se conocen, significa que usted fue la…

-La anterior Ladybug –le sonrió la señora Sabine, dejando en blanco al gato –. Aunque, sinceramente no esperaba que mi hija sería la próxima elegida, supongo que tendrás que explicarme eso después Tikki.

-Ejem… Bueno es algo muy raro, por lo general las Ladybugs no están emparentadas o algo por el estilo… La verdad es que también me sorprendí de que tu hija fuese compatible con mis Miraculous…Y… ¿Hace cuánto sabes que Marinette es la nueva Ladybug?

-Eso lo hablaremos más tarde...- repusó la señora Sabine, mientras recogía una bolsa que estaba en la trampilla de la habitación.

Chat Noir estaba más que confundido, pero la bolsa con ropa que le diera la señora Sabine lo sacó del transe.

-Necesitaremos que tengas toda tu energía –Chat abrió la bolsa para ver que se trataba de la ropa que usó en su salida con el padre de Marinette – Vístase, te esperaremos a las afuera de la panadería.

El gato negro asintió nervioso, pero a la vez decidido. Y una vez que quedó sólo, deshizo su transformación para cambiarse, tratando de no martirizarse con todas las preguntas que venían a su mente, aún era difícil el asimilar que la señora Sabine era la anterior Ladybug, así cómo la historia del anterior Chat Noir que estuvo antes del señor Dupain. No, esas dudas vendrían después, ahora lo importante era rescatar a Marinette.

Ya arreglado y listo, Adrien bajó, llevándo bien guardado la caja de los aretes de Ladybug, a la panadería para reunirse con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, quienes lo esperaban dentro de la furgoneta. Tikki les indicó, que por ahora, Marinette debía de estar bien, ya que su conexión con ella no parecía demostrar nada serio, pero que aún así no debían confiarza.

Por lo que el plan era el siguiente, irían en la furgoneta hacía el lugar que Alya marcó, y Tikki se encargaría del resto ya que podría sentir la presencia de Marinette. En tanto que Plagg se repondría lo suficiente para preparar a Chat Noir.

Así, el grupo dejó la ciudad de París, con una cosa en mente, salvar a Marinette.

* * *

 **Cortito, pero lo dejé como prólogo para lo que se viene, así como para dejar a sufrir a Guest como a Liana's Castle y al resto de mis lectores, (me pongo de rodillas pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza), pero es que estas semanas fueron locas, cumpleaños, salidas con mi familia, el "enviciarme" con el Rise of Tomb Raider, (que es un juego de lujo para mí) junto con el Zelda de Majora Mask, y también el esperar los nuevos caps de Ladybug para sacar más ideas.**

 **Aunque debo confesar que casi me convierto en Akuma esta semana, por que sucede que unos "lindos",por no decir otra cosa, me estaban robando a mí y a mi hermana TheZoe611, nuestros perfiles de Fanfic, así que hago este anuncio: MI HERMANA Y YO SÓLO PUBLICAMOS EN EL , NO EN COM U OTRA COSA. Estuvimos toda una noche haciendo las denuncias por robo de identidad, pero es para dar el aviso, también que no sólo nos ocurre a nosotras, sino a todos los escritores del , así que revisen en google "ATENCIÓN, PROBLEMAS CON ", les saldrá una página de Facebook, de El Ágora de los lectores Beta, con todas esa pág de akumas, y el paso a paso para denunciarlas, eso sí, deben tener el Adbloock o algo así en su buscador, ya que estos tienen muchas maliciosas mariposas negras con malware.**

 **Ya dejando las malas vibras... Quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos, y recalcó que esta historia no pienso dejarla, así tengame paciencia, ¿siii?**

 **Y también, Danielle, en tu review mencionas que eres un estudiante de literatura, me gustaría si pudieras, darme un consejo sobre la redacción, ya que mi principal objetivo en el fanfiction es pulirme como escritora, y debo confesar, que cuándo releí las primeras de mi novela, me golpeé duro en la cabeza contra la mesa. La verdad, es que el fanfic de Ladybug, lo encontré mejor redactado, nunca creí que lo vería de esa manera, y eso que había reescrito mi novela un mínimo de tres veces.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, por su apoyo y su paciencia.**

 **Y feliz San Valentín atrasado, ups, a los que tengan parejita que lo hayan disfrutado, y a los que no (Like me), esperemos encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, total, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

 **Besos a todos y a todas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finalmente Cap! pero ojo, que no es el último...**

 **Y perdón si hay faltitas por ahí -.-"**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

 _Victoria amarga…_

El cielo era adornado por la boveda estrellas que iluminaban el camino de la furgoneta en dirección dónde Alya y Nino se enfrentaron a las abejas negras.

Adrien, con Plagg posado en su cabeza, se encontraba de copiloto indicando el recorrido al señor Dupain con ayuda de las indicaciones en el teléfono de Alya. Mientras que en la parte de atrás se hallaba la señora Sabine con Lady en sus brazos y flotando junto a ella, la pequeña Kwami roja. Quién no dejaba de revolotear por los nervios.

-¿Todavía nada Tikki? –le consultó Sabine, en tanto que Lady no le quitaba los ojos encima a la criatura roja.

-No Sabine, pero puedo asegurar que Marinette está bien… por ahora… -Tikki cruzó preocupada sus brazos, en tanto que Sabine la rodeaba delicadamente con sus manos.

Adrien no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, hasta que Plagg le palmeó la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba en la vicera ploma.

-Señor Dupain… –el muchacho le mostró el teléfono para indicarle que estaban pronto a llegar a su destino.

Lo que no esperaban los pasajeros, fue que en cuánto el panadero vió la imagen aceleró a fondo el vehículo, llegando a asustar al grupo, y a Tikki con Lady rodar hasta el fondo de la máquina. En tanto que Plagg se agarró con sus dientes de la cabellera de Adrien.

-Q-querido, creo que ya llegamos… -comentó, un poco alterada, la señora Sabine, mientras que el resto se recuperaba del susto y el señor Dupain frenaba en seco.

Tikki recobró el conocimiento, para encontrarse en el lomo de Lady, quién le quedó mirando parando sus orejas y ladeando un poco la cabeza. La pequeña Kwami tragó nerviosa, sin mover un músculo, temiendo lo peor de la perrita. Y para su sorpresa, Lady chilló tiernamente,le ladró suavemente y la lamió entera, dejándola cubierta de baba.

-¡Puaj! –Tikki trató de quitarse lo viscoso, cuándo la perrita la tomó por detrás con su hocico -¡Ah! ¡Bájame Lady!

La pequeña Kwami pataleó molesta, y antes que Sabine interviniera, llegó volando Plagg en frente de la perrita.

-Muy bien pulgitas ¡Deja ir a "puntitos"! – le ordenó enojado el gatito negro, pero Lady sólo le quedo fijamente mirando.

-¿"Puntitos"? –se extraño Adrien, aún recuperando el aliento luego del arrebato de conducción del señor Dupain.

-¿No me escuchas babosita? – Plagg le hizo señas para que liberara a Tikki – ¡SUÉLTALA!

La perrita dudó un momento en liberar a la Kwami roja, que no dejaba de bufar molesta con los brazos cruzados. Luego de recibir otra orden de Plagg, la dejó ir finalmente, a lo que Tikki no perdió el tiempo de volar hasta buscar refugió con Sabine.

Plagg sonrió triunfante, en frente de la perrita que no apartaba su vista de él.

-Veo que estás aprendiendo a obede… -pero el gatito negro no pudo seguir regodeándose, ya que Lady brincó encima de él para atraparlo entre sus patas y lamerlo con entusiasmo - ¡WHAAAA! ¡Adrien ven ayudarme! -el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de burla, lo que hizo enojar más aún a Plagg.

Finalmente el gatito fue rescatado por la señora Dupain, en tanto que su esposo y Adrien bajaban del auto acompañados por Tikki.

-Muy bien, fue por aquí que los amigos de mi hija vieron a esas abejas… -se le dirigió impaciente el panadero, a lo que la Kwami asintió seria y tomaba una posición de meditación.

Pronto se le unieron la señora Sabine con Lady en sus brazos, junto con Plagg que flotaba deprimido con sus bigotes goteando baba.

-¿Alguien me recuerda de por qué trajeron este saquito de pulgas? –Refunfuñó Plagg, sacudiéndose molesto el líquido pegajoso.

-No podíamos dejarla sola en la casa… -respondió finalmente el señor Dupain, sin prestarle mucha atención.

A sus palabras, Adrien se dirigió preocupado a Tikki, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¡Ya está! –la exclamación de la Kwami los sobresaltó un poco -¡Puedo sentir a Marinette! –a toda prisa voló en busca de su protegida, siendo seguida por el grupo.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo les tomó correr en la oscuridad, hasta que llegaron ante una enorme colmena dorada construida sobre las ruinas de un viejo edificio.

-¡Alya tenía razón! –Tikki gritó victoriosa – Ella dijo que las abejas no podían ir muy lejos de la guarida de Queen Bee, ya que cuándo estaban cargadas de polen su vuelo es lento y pesado.

-Eso explica todas las flores marchitas de la zona –repuso Adrien, para luego transformarse con un Plagg aún molesto –Muy bien, ahora iré a darle una visita a la reina mosca.

-Alto ahí muchacho –le detuvo en el aire el señor Dupain, y luego le hizo señas a su esposa para esconderse tras unos arbustos antes que una patrulla de abejas negras pasara sobre ellos – Primero piensa y luego actúa, necesitamos un plan –Tom se dirigió a Sabine, quién deliberó por unos segundos.

-No es posible convertirme en Ladybug, ¿cierto Tikki? –le inquirió la mujer, a lo que la criaturita roja negó.

-Es posible Sabine, pero mira lo grande que es esta colmena…

-Entiendo, necesitas estar afuera para poder localizar a mi hija y estamos en contra el tiempo, Chat es el más rápido, por lo que debes ir con él, -Sabine meditó unos momentos – sin embargo, necesitamos una distracción.

Su esposo asintió seguro, y en unos minutos habían formado el plan; Chat Noir llevaría consigo a Tikki junto con la Miracoulus para rescatar a Marinette, mientras que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng utilizaría la furgoneta para distraer a las abejas.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar el estar preocupado por los padres de Marinette, pero la determinación de ambos lo dejó un poco tranquilo.

Así pusieron en marcha el plan, usando las luces y la bocina del vehículo, condujeron la furgoneta alrededor de la colmena, llamando así la atención de varias abejas, que abandonaron su puesto para ir en persecución de la máquina. Y aprovechando la confusión, el gato negro entró a la colmena con Tikki de guía para rescatar a Marinette, sin saber que la pequeña Lady les seguía los pasos.

* * *

Marinette estaba hasta el cuello del polen, ya que Queen Bee se había impacientado y ordenado que duplicaran la velocidad del llenado de la urna. Los nervios la mataban al no poder pensar en una forma de escapar, así como la preocupación de que Chat Noir no lograría encontrarla a tiempo antes de quedarse sin aire.

-Ughhh –se quejó la Akuma, cuándo se escucharon los zumbidos de sus abejas a las afueras de la colmena - ¿Qué están haciendo esas buenas para nada? ¡Ya silencio! - Queen Bee golpeó el respaldar de su silla con fuerza, pero el ruido no cesó, y esto la enfureció de sobremanera.

Lo que ninguna de las jóvenes sabía, es que eran observadas por un molesto Chat Noir, desde un segundo piso.

-¡Hay que darse prisa! –repuso Tikki.

-Si utilizo Cataclysm, podré sacarla sin problemas, aunque el único inconveniente es la corona de Queen Bee –repuso el felino negro, tratando de guardar la calma, ya que no quería que se repitiera un incidente como su primer encuentro contra la Akuma.

Por desgracia, antes de que lograran hacer algún movimiento, una abeja los sorprendió desde sus cabezas. Tikki consiguió esconderse al atravesar las paredes, pero Chat Noir no tuvo tanta suerte, como de costumbre.

Cayó de lleno de cara contra el suelo, sobresaltando tanto a Queen Bee como a Marinette. En tanto que la abeja que le atacara arremetía una vez más contra él, pero falló por unos centrímetros. Lo que Chat Noir no desaprovechó para brindarle un buen empujón con su bastón, aunque no fue el único en aprovecharse de un descuido.

Queen Bee, una vez liberada por la impresión de la repentina intromisión, disparó un rayo rojo a espaldas del héroe, dejándolo en el suelo con un insoportable dolor en su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que ha traído el gato negro… -la Akuma se burlaba con su típica sonrisa, caminando hacia él con aire de superioridad.

Chat apenas podía moverse por el impacto, y si no fuera por que su traje era mágico tal vez estaría contando otra historia. En un intento vano de recuperar su arma, Queen Bee se interpuso golpeando el bastón con su pie lo más lejos de él.

El muchacho levantó la mirada adolorido pero sin mostrar señales de intimidación, lo que enfureció a la Akuma.

-¿Qué sucede reina bicho…? –Chat se incorporó desafiante, logrando hacer que Queen Bee chasqueara molesta - ¿Decepcionada en verme?

-La verdad es que guardaba esto para Adrien… -la Akuma señaló a Marinette, quién trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas luego de ver lo malherido que estaba su compañero – Pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con uno de los héroes de París – Queen Bee sonrió triunfante preparando otro rayo letal, hasta que un ladrido la interrumpió.

La rubia volteó extrañada y Chat Noir estaba con la boca abierta; la pequeña Lady se encontraba en el asiento del trono dorado, gruñendo molesta contra Queen Bee.

-¿Por qué hay una pulgosa…? ¡HAAAA! –la pregunta de la Akuma fue cortada de golpe por su grito cuándo vió como la perrita "marcaba" su trono y le ladraba desafiante -¡CONDENADA PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A FALTAR EL RESPETO A LA REINA DE PARÍS?!

Queen Bee se dirigió furiosa contra Lady, y antes que la atrapara, Chat Noir utilizó su conjuro para provocar que la Akuma se tropezara entre sus pasos y cayera de cara contra "la gracia" de Lady.

La chica chilló asqueada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, en tanto que Lady ladraba victoriosa y corría hacia la urna para tratar de reencontrarse con su dueña, de la que ya no podía verse debido al polen.

-¡MARINETTE! –Chat reunió todas sus fuerzas y soportando el dolor, corrió a zancadas contra la urna, activando el Cataclysm para destrozar la prisión de cristal.

La muchacha inconsciente cayó delicadamente en sus brazos, aún encadenada, con el manto del polen rodeándola.

-¡Marinette! –el chico la llamó sin resultado, y al ver que no reaccionaba, pensó que le hacia falta aire.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, pero unos finos dedos detuvieron sus labios que estaban demasiado cerca de la chica.

-Creí haberte dicho que no más "besos", silly cat… -se burló pesadamente Marinette, a lo que el gato negro se limitó a sonreírle como de costumbre.

Chat Noir suspiró aliviado, y al ver que Queen Bee seguía "fuera de combate", aprovechó de tratar de liberar a su angel. Cuál no fue la sorpresa para ambos al ver que Lady aparecía con el bastón del gato en su hocico, y ladeando la cola con entusiasmo.

-Estás comenzando a darme escalofríos little Lady –rió el chico, recibiendo su arma devuelta, para así poder liberar a Marinette.

La tomó en brazos, y a la vez la chica tenía a Lady en los suyos, para así ambos escapar del alcance de Queen Bee, quién seguía gritando disgustada.

Llegaron a uno de los pasillos laberínticos del panal, y Chat continuó corriendo hasta que consideró que, por el momento, estaban fuera de peligro.

-Creo que ahora estamos en mejor situación –le coqueteó el gato, aún teniéndola en el aire, pero Marinette sólo le veía seria - ¿Qué sucede my angel?

-Será mejor que me bajes y me dejes ver esa herida en tu espalda –la orden fue acatada de inmediato por el miníno, y ella procuró revisar la espalda de su compañero que desprendía un débil humo – Lo siento… -el susurro deprimió al gato, que no perdió el tiempo en abrazarla para darle consuelo.

-Nada es tu culpa, si hay alguien responsable soy yo… -Chat la sujetó amorosamente de la barbilla para perderse en los ojos marinos de la joven, aunque pronto su burbuja sería rota por el ladrido de Lady – Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención, little Lady.

-¡Por fin los encuentro! –Tikki aparecía por en la dirección que la perrita ladraba – No hay tiempo, hay varias abejas acercándose… -pero al zumbido aumentando a cada segundo, obligó a la Kwami roja a esconderse en Marinette.

Antes que pudieran reaccionar, Queen Bee apareció ante ellos con la cara roja de ira y montando de pie una enorme abeja albina de ojos rojos.

-¡N-ni crean que dejaré que se salgan con la suya! –la Akuma chasqueó los dientes indignada y formando una lanza con el poder del rayo dorado de su corona –. La plebeya irá primero.

Chat Noir gruñó furioso, colocándose en posición de defensa para proteger a Marinette.

-¡Tócala y será lo último que hagas!

La Akuma sonrió despectiva ante las amenazas del gato negro, en tanto que Marinette estaba nerviosa pero no por su enemiga, sino que su compañero no parecía pensar bien las cosas, (de nuevo), por culpa de su ira.

-Tranquilo… -la chica susurró tranquila sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda de Chat Noir –. Por favor, no pierdas la concentración… Recuerda que también estoy aquí…

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron por la sorpresa y la culpa. Miró de reojo a quién ama sonriéndole con confianza, asintiendo que entendía el mensaje que ella le entregara.

-No pierda la fe en mí my angel, tengo todo bajo control –Marinette sonrió segura – "En cuanto la ataque ve a buscar un lugar en dónde transformarte" –el felino negro habló lo más posible para que ella fuese la única que lo escuchara, lo cual irritó aún más a Queen Bee por no ser el centro de atención.

Entonces una idea se le vino a la Akuma, al ver cómo el héroe coqueteaba con su damisela en peligro, sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría Marinette? –Queen Bee dió un golpe al lomo de su abeja albina para que avanzara de a poco hacia ellos -. ¿Primero besas al chico más popular de París y luego dejas que el héroe de París te tome confianza?

Chat Noir apretó los dientes furioso ante las insinuaciones de la Akuma, pero la mano de Marinette posándose sobre su hombro le devolvió los cabales.

-¿Celosa acaso? –Marinette sonrió con suficiencia ante la rubia, dejándo sin habla a su compañero – No a todas las chicas se les presenta la ocasión cuando un par de chicos apuestos se pelean por ellas, dime ¿Has pasado por eso alguna vez? –ahora era Queen Bee quien chistaba los dientes e iniciando uno de sus berrinches.

Las rabietas del Akuma desconcertaron a sus abejas, a lo que Chat Noir tomó ventaja expandiendo su bastón y golpearla en contra una pared. Y ya cuándo las criaturas comenzaran su contraataque en contra el héroe, Marinette aprovechó de ir uno de los pasillos, fuera del alcance visual de Queen Bee y sus abejas.

-Tikki –la Kwami se reunió con ella a toda velocidad - ¡Hora que Ladybug regrese a escena!

-Recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho Marinnette –la muchacha asintió segura, colocándose su Miraculous.

Ambas escucharon ladrar a Lady junto a ellas, y sonrieron al ver como la perrita las veía confundida.

-Ven aquí –Marinette la tomó en brazos y la dejó dentro de uno de los huecos hexágonales de la pared –. Aquí te quedas Lady –Marinette le acarició la cabezita-, sé que nos has ayudado mucho, pero no quiero que corras más peligro por mi culpa.

Ante los ojos de la cachorra, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug. Luego le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo en dirección al campo de batalla.

Lady gruñó molesta y nerviosa, caminó con sus patitas al borde, no estaba tan alto. Volvió a ladrar, y dudando un poco, se dejó caer usando la pared como soporte y aterrizar sin mayores complicaciones. Sacudió su cuerpo hasta su cola y fue a paso veloz en busca de su dueña.

* * *

El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng aún era perseguido en su vehículo por las abejas, pero el esposo parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

-¡YUUUHUUUU! ¡No pueden alcanzar este piloto, bichos voladores! –Tom Dupain parecía muy concentrado en la conducción, que no notó el ceño fruncido de su esposa.

-Amor, creo que son demasiadas para contenerlas –repuso finalmente la señora Sabine, a lo que su marido rió nervioso -. Además tengo que saber como está nuestra hija.

La furgoneta giró cerrado, evitando a dos abejas, pero pronto todas las abejas se aferraron por el techo de la máquina sin intenciones de soltarla.

-Entonces pongamos fin a esto querida – contestó serio el panadadero, maniobrando en contra las criaturas y acelerando a fondo en contra de las paredes del penal -¡Lista Sabine!

Tom y Sabine saltaron del auto, el cuál se estrelló en contra las paredes del panal, ocasionando un derrumbe que aplastó a las abejas.

-¡Heyy! ¿Qué pasó con la explosión? –resopló desilusionado el panadero, a lo que su esposa se límito reír divertida.

-¡Tom! –la señora Sabine le ayudó a levantarse – Eso sólo ocurre en las películas.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, le colocan todos esos explosivos y efectos especiales, pero realmente quería una explosión –Tom se amurró como un niño pequeño, con su esposa abrazándola con fuerza, lo que no pasó desparecibido para él -. Cariño, sabes que ya no podemos intervenir, tan sólo nos queda esperar.

-Lo sé –ella sintió como su esposo le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza -. Como anterior Ladybug sé que nuestra presencia sería más que un estorbo, pero como madre quiero entrar ahí y sacar a mi hija…

-Y de paso darle una buena bofetada a Queen Bee… -continuó Tom, sujetándo sus manos –También me siento igual, pero tengo que aceptar esto y tener confianza en la nueva generación –su esposa sonrió un poco más tranquila, luego ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su marido -. Todo estará bien Sabine.

* * *

Chat Noir se enfrentaba a Queen Bee, de bastón a lanza, logrando hacerla retroceder varias veces, ya que la Akuma pretendía seguir a Marinette.

-¡Quítate del medio gato! –la Akuma le amenazó con la lanza al mismo tiempo que se jactaba de su "grandeza" -¡Y pensaré en perdonar tu osadía!

-¡Miauuu! Me sorprende que sepas pensar –la burla de Chat Noir, enfureció aún más a Queen Bee, que dió indicaciones a sus abejas negras de atacarlo.

El joven se preparaba en combatir a las abejas cuando el yo-yo de Ladybug apareció de la nada, enredando en cadena las alas de todas las abejas para estrellarlas en contra los pilares.

-¡Chat Noir! –el gato sonrió contento y activó su Cataclysm para así destruir los pilares provocar un derrumbe sobre las abejas.

-Good play My Lady –la chica le guiñó un ojo, enrollando de nuevo su yo-yo.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Veo que Ladybug finalmente ha decidido entrar en acción –Queen Bee estaba sobre su abeja blanca, amenazándolos con su lanza y su corona destellante en rojo -, ¿No te gustaría saber que tu gatito te ha estado engañando a tus espaldas? –pero el bufido divertido de Ladybug dejó extrañada a la Akuma.

-El que sientas celos de que Marinette tenga las atenciones caballerosas de Chat Noir, no es mi problema, Queen Bee –la mirada de la chica era desafiante y segura, lo suficiente como para volver a enamorar a su compañero -. Nosotros hemos venido a limpiar el Akuma que está dentro de tí y proteger a París de tu ejército de abejas, ¡Lucky Charm!

Al conjuro de la heroína apareció lo que parecía un ahumador de apicultor moteado, que cayó pesadamente en sus manos.

-¿No es eso lo que usan para espantar abejas? –Chat Noir preguntó extrañado, pero Ladybug estaba demasiado concentrada como para escucharlo.

La muchacha escudriñó con su mirada todo el lugar, dónde lo único iluminado en rojo y negro era la boca de la abeja albina.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Chat, necesito que distraigas lo más que puedas a Queen Bee!

-A tus órdenes My Lady.

El felino se impulsó con su bastón, saltando de pared en pared. Y protegiéndose de los ataques de los rayos rojos Queen Bee, llegó hasta ella para cruzar de nuevo sus armas.

Ladybug vió su oportunidad de que la Akuma estaba distraída en su pelea contra su compañero, ya que no podría comandar a su abeja, así que uso su yo-yo como resortera, saliendo disparada en contra el rostro de la criatura, con su ahumador justo insertado en el hocico. Rápidamente lo accionó, provocando que la abeja se mareara por el humo, girando en varias direcciones con Chat Noir y Queen Bee aún en su espalda, que trataban de no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Chat Noir, salta! –el gato logró escapar antes que la abeja colapsara, disparando al aire a Queen Bee y a su corona no muy lejos de dónde había caído el héroe.

Ladybug atendía a su amigo, cuándo sintieron el ruido metálico de la corona negra cayendo a unos metros de ellos, pero también de la Akuma. En tanto que la abeja negra estaba fuera de combate con el humo saliendo de su hocico.

-My Lady, ¿Cómo supo que funcionaría?

-Bueno, me di cuenta que las abejas de Queen Bee no pueden hacer nada mientras ella no les de órdenes, por lo que primero había que distraerla paras así quitar de en medio a esa cosa gigante.

-Well play.

La chica le guiñó un ojo, lo ayudó a pararse, luego se disponían a destruir la corona, pero en un segundo, ella sintió como Chat Noir la sujetaba desde atrás, alejándola a tiempo de la punta de lanza de Queen Bee.

-Sí creen que esto ha terminado ¡Están equivocados! –la Akuma rugió furiosa, agachándose para recoger su corona.

Lo que ninguno esperaba, es que a los pocos segundos que Queen Bee tenía su artefacto cerca del suelo, aparecía nuevamente Lady. Corriendo veloz como un rayo para quitarle de las manos la corona, y agitarla varias veces a los lados en forma desafiante.

-¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¿Ehh…? –la intervención de la perrita fue suficiente para que Ladybug la sujetara con fuerza a Queen Bee con su yo-yo, arrojándola lejos del cuarto, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Lo prometo, little Lady! –Chat Noir se acercó entusiasmado hacia la perrita, quitándole cuidadosamente la corona -, yo mismo me encargaré que tengas una casita digna de una reina.

Así, Chat Noir arrojó con fuerza la corona al suelo para romperla con su pie, dejando libre a la mariposa negra.

-Ya has causado suficiente daño, pequeño Akuma –Ladybug comenzó su ritual de purificación - ¡Yo te libero del mal!

Pronto una mariposa blanca salía revoloteando del yo-yo, volviendo a Chloé a la normalidad, aunque seguía inconsciente. Luego recuperó el ahumador, iniciando el hechizo de reconstrucción.

Así todo el daño causado por Queen Bee, así como el edificio convertido en panal, regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡Misión cumplida! –ambos compañeros chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria, pero el sonido del último pitido del anillo de Chat Noir, asustó a Ladybug, hasta el punto de cubrirse los ojos.

-No se preocupe, My angel, puede mirar sin problemas.

-Pero Chat…

-Confía en mí Marinette… -la chica, un poco dudosa, abrió los ojos, luego se tuvo que resistir a reír a carcajadas.

No tenía explicaciones a lo que veía, definitivamente era un chico disfrazado como rapero o algo así el que se encontraba en frente de ella, pero lo que más le causaba gracia era los lentes de sol que tenía puestos, ya que para empezar, apenas era medianoche como para usar algo así.

-No se burle, My angel, miré que estás ropas me la consiguió su padre –Chat Noir hizo un puchero, lo que provocó el estallido de carcajadas de la chica.

El muchacho no pudo evitar unirse a su risa contagiosa, mientras que su Kwami se posaba en su cabeza, bufando por su queso.

-L-lo siento… N-no lo pude evitar… Es que… -Ladybug infló las mejillas tratando de contener otra risa, en vano - ¡No hay palabras!

-Ja, ja, ja, no es gracioso My angel, traje estos lentes por si los necesitaba –Adrien miró a la chica que reía contenta, no quería interrumpirla ya que se veía adorable – No cabe duda… –Ladybug bajó un poco la intensidad de sus risas – Definitivamente me atrapaste –el chico sonrió ampliamente, pero luego notó que Ladybug paró en seco su alegría.

Plagg se golpeó la cara por la tamaña estupidez que su portador acaba de decir, en tanto que la chica se le acercó lentamente mientras su transformación se deshacía.

Adrien contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con los ojos confundidos de Marinette a través de los lentes oscuros, mientras que ella le acariciaba su rostro con su mano temblorosa. Él sabía que habló más de la cuenta, él sabía que esas palabras ella las había escuchado antes, él sabía que corría el riesgo de perderla.

Las manos de la muchacha se posaron en los lentes y en la peluca negra, luego respiró hondo. La situación era observada por ambos Kwamis, flotando no muy lejos de ellos, muy preocupados por lo iba a suceder, y por Lady, que ladeaba la cabeza confundida.

-No puede ser… -Adrien se tensó a lo cortante que fueron las palabras de Marinette - ¿A-adrien?

Él no negó ni afirmó nada, así que la chica quitó lentamente los artículos que sostenía con sus manos, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Cuando los lentes cayeron sobre la peluca que ya estaba en el suelo, Adrien Agreste apareció frente a ella, con esas ropas que no concordaban con estilo y una mirada que demostraba la inseguridad.

-Marinette yo… ¡Marinette! –la chica no pudo con el shock y cayó desmayada, siendo atrapada a tiempo por el rubio –Yo no quería, que te enteraras de esta manera…

* * *

 **Sí, me tomó su tiempo, pero agradezco el apoyo, (y especialmente la paciencia de mis lectores), quiero decir que he amado trabajar en este fic, y que aún no pienso dejar ir esta historia, ahora algunos mensajes para nuestros patrocinadores:**

 **-En mi blog, subí versiones de la portada del fic, (que el diseño final fue escogido por mi hermanita TheZoe611), junto con el speed paint.**

 **-Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Mizu-kumi por su hermoso dibujo de mi fic, y pedirle permiso de colocarlo en mi blog, desde luego confirmando tu autoría.**

 **-Quiero decir algo, considerando los episodios que han salido de la serie, mi "universo de fanfic", seguirá su trama, (para los que ya se han hecho teorías), que puede guardar similitudes con historia oficial, pero hasta ahora yo me basado en los episodios que han salido así como en el relato original que se pensaba realizar cuando el trailer en anime fue emitido por primera vez.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos, si Dios quiere, la próxima semana con un nuevo cap.**

 **Besos y gracias a todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aún sigo viva! Este mes de Marzo, el trabajo me ha pasado la cuenta, llegando a mi casa cansada y encendiendo my computer ya a las 9:00 pm o casi a las 10:00 pm, considerando que me levanto a las 6:30 AM, y sin poder concentrarme en escribir, ¡BUAAAAAAAHH!**

 **Ya basta de melodrama, pasemos al siguiente, jojojo...**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

 _Negación…_

El cuarto iluminado por el revoloteo blanco de las mariposas, mostraba la figura del poseedor de la Miraculous hurtada, sosteniéndose de su bastón con una respiración profunda al no sentir la presencia de Queen Bee.

Hawk Moth jamás pensó que llegaría a suspirar aliviado, de que uno de sus Akumas fuese purificado por Ladybug.

- _Supongo que por esta vez, voy agradecerte Ladybug al quitarme un peso de encima, ¡Pero lo juro! Que la próxima vez, crearé a un Akuma que ni tú y Chat Noir podrán detener ¡Así, la victoria me pertenecerá!_

Luego de sus amenazas, la habitación se cerró a oscuras.

...

El regreso a París fue más largo y silencioso de lo esperado dentro de la furgoneta que fuera reparada gracias al Lucky Charm.

Chloé seguía inconsciente, al igual que Marinette. Ambas jóvenes eran atendidas por la señora Sabine, quién cuidaba que el movimiento del vehículo no las lastimara.

Adrien, sentado en al lado del conductor se encontraba meditativo, no dejaba de acariciar a la pequeña Lady, que dormía profundamente en su regazo.

-Señor Dupain… -el muchacho finalmente le habló luego que apareciera con su traje de Chat Noir, fuera del edificio con Marinette y Chloé, sin dar explicaciones-. Marinette ya sabe que soy Chat Noir, pero…

-No lo tomó bien –continuó el señor Dupain, dejando salir un suspiro -. No te preocupes, ni te imaginas lo que pasé cuando Sabine se enteró, aunque la situación fue al revés…

-Cariño – interrumpió la madre de Marinette – No creo que éste sea el momento para recuerdos, me interesa más que estas jovencitas lleguén a sus hogares…

-Lo sé, cielo…

Adrien decidió guardar silencio, el ambiente de por sí ya era demasiado tenso, sin mencionar que se encontraba agotado por el combate. Y lentamente, fue quedándose dormido, sin saber, que Marinette recobraría el conocimiento unos minutos después.

...

El joven modelo despertó un poco sobresaltado, encontrándose recostado en una cama matrimonial y con el reloj marcando casi el mediodía.

-Por fin despiertas –Plagg salió a su encuentro, con un queso en mano –Anoche, Ladybug dejó a Chloé con su padre, y tal parece que el alcalde prometió hablar con su hija sobre todo este asunto.

-Eso me alegra –Adrien se incorporó lentamente, mientras que Plagg se posó en su cabeza – ¿Qué más ha pasado?

-Bueno, tus futuros suegros decidieron dejarte descansar en su cama, mientras que ellos durmieron en living con un sofá desplegable o algo así –Adrien lo observó un poco incómodo -, y ahora que la crisis de Queen Bee ha pasado, están pensando en conversar contigo sobre tu padre y tu "pequeña escapada"

-¿Algo más? –el chico no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar.

-Si quieres saber algo más, bueno, Marinette sigue en su habitación y no es capaz de verte a la cara - Adrien sintió que el mundo se le venía encima por las palabras desinteresadas de su Kwami.

-¡Plagg! –para sorpresa del muchacho, de la nada apareció Tikki, jalándole las orejas - ¡Se un poco más delicado!

-P-pero si es verd-dad –ahora la Kwamii roja le tiraba de las mejillas – L-a muhacha shiigue en eshtado de negachión…

-¿Negación? –Adrien murmuró cortante, cayendo de espaldas en contra la pared.

Tikki bufó molesta, soltándo a su contraparte, luego le quitó el queso para arrojarlo lejos de la cama, provocando que Plagg se lanzara a "rescatar" su comida como si fuese un alma en pena.

-No es tan malo Adrien –la Kwami roja se le acercó con su gran sonrisa, para tratar de animarlo – Marinette necesita tiempo para entender esto, pero no te preocupes ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! Los dos son amigos y compañeros inseparables, sin importar qué, se necesitan el uno al otro.

-Sí claro –Plagg se burló, abrazando su queso como si fuese lo último que hiciera –. Pasando como un gato celoso con el chico pelirrojo, sólo por que le cortejaba a su primera amiga y amor de la escuela, fue entonces que se dió cuenta que ella y Ladybug son la misma persona.

Tikki infló molesta sus mejillas y Adrien sólo se cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

-Admítelo… -el gatito negro engulló el último pedazo de queso – El motivo que no te diera un paro cardíaco de que ambas fuesen la misma persona, es por que ninguna se limitaba a expresarse ante las personas, ella es sí misma con o sin el traje.

Adrien desvió la mirada, incómodo y un poco culpable, no podía negar que su Kwami tenía razón, es cierto que de vez en cuándo Marinette se mostraba más nerviosa e insegura sin su traje de Ladybug, pero también había visto esa clase de actitud cuando lo llevaba puesto. En tanto, Tikki guardó silencio, por mucho que quisiera reclamarle a su camarada, no podía negar el punto al que quería llegar.

-Marinette no quiere verme… -ahora fue Adrien quién tomó la palabra-. Por qué ahora, para ella soy un completo extraño…

-No puedo negar eso –Tikki respondió apenada, en tanto que Plagg lo miraba serio –. Una vez le escuché a Marinette decirle a Alya, que no podía comparar a Adrien con Chat Noir –Adrien la miró desolado -. Sin embargo… -la Kwami volvió a sonreír ampliamente – Marinette una vez confesó, que si nunca hubiese conocido a Adrien Agreste, sin duda alguna, le habría dado una oportunidad a Chat Noir.

Las palabras de Tikki le devolvieron la esperanza a Adrien, y el escuchar bufar a Plagg era una buena señal.

-¡Puaj! Entonces ¿De qué te preocupas? Ella se hubiera enamorado de tí de todos modos, ya sea de una u otra manera, lo único que tienes que hacer es volverla a encantarla –comentó desinterasado Plagg, echándose en medio de la cama -¡Denme un respiro con estos dos!

-Esta vez… -Adrien se tiró de espaldas con los brazos extendidos -, la reconquistaré siendo quién soy.

-Suerte con eso, chico enamorado –repusó desinterasdo el Kwami negro, mientras que Tikki no dejaba de sonreír contenta.

...

Marinette, ya vestida con su ropa cotidiana, no dejaba dar vueltas en su habitación sin parar de comerse las uñas por los nervios. De vez en cuando, se detenía para chequear dos imágenes en su computador: la foto de Adrien y Chat Noir se encontraban máximizadas en la pantalla, una al lado de la otra.

-Está bien, muy bien, vamos a repasar esto… - la muchacha pasó sus manos por su rotro, en un intento de calmarse-. No tiene que ser tan difícil;

Primero: Ambos son rubios.

Segundo: Tienen los ojos verdes.

Tercero: Sí, lo admito, son de lo más atractivos, pero…

-¡No tiene lógica! –la chica armó un puchero, cubriendo su cara en contra el escritorio – Adrien es un caballero, y Chat, bueno, desde luego también lo es ¡Pero uno de lo más atrevido!; Mi querido modelo jamás trataría de robarle un beso a una chica, ¡En cambio, Chat trataba cada vez que podía!; Adrien es más tranquilo y sereno, ¡Pero Chat siempre sale con sus malas bromas para llamar la atención y…-Marinette sintió que sus mejillas ardían –Adrien jamás en la vida me coquetearía como lo hizo Chat Noir en el incidente del Evillustrador.

La joven giraba en su silla, tratando de encontrar el sentido a todo esto, ya que la imagen del disfraz rapero de Chat Noir cayendo al suelo para mostrar a Adrien, no había salido de su cabeza.

-Él es como una moneda –Marinette meditaba al ver las fotografías –, y Adrien con Chat Noir son sus dos caras… -la muchacha acarició tímidamente la pantalla y llevó sus dedos a sus labios -. Significa que ¿Me enamoré de alguien con doble personalidad?

-No creo que sea así Marinette – Tikki apareció de pronto con su alegría que llegaba a tranquilizar a su portadora –Él es así, limitándose a las reglas de su padre, y su libertad que tiene como Chat Noir… Además, me parece que amas esos dos lados de él, ¿Cierto? –la Kwami roja se burló tiernamente a lo que Marinette se sonrojó por la verguenza.

-No niego que ambos lados me atraen Tikki, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No logró verlos como una sola persona, ambos son muy opuestos Tikki –la chica se sujetó la cabeza, sin saber qué pensar -. Créeme, que intento verlos como una persona, ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! –Marinette recogió sus piernas sobre la silla, para así ocultar su rostro entre ellas.

-Oh, Marinette –la dulce voz de la Kwami roja la tranquilizó un poco – No tienes que pensar en esto demasiado, miralo de esta forma, ahora lo conoces mejor, ¡De seguro el amor que sientes por él ya es más grande!

-Me gustaría que fuese así Tikki –la chica se levantó en dirección a su mural con las fotografías de Adrien -, pero no es tan fácil –Marinette comenzó a quitar las imágenes de su pared -, por casi todo un año, los he visto como dos personas totalmente opuestas, que no logro asimilar que en realidad son una sola.

-Marinette, recuerda que Adrien es Chat Noir con y sin el traje, al igual que tú…

-Pero el Adrien Agreste que conocí y me "enamoró" jamás me coquetearía mostrando sus músculos –Marinette golpeó suavemente la mesa con sus manos, pero lo suficiente para sobresaltar a su Kwami -, ni me acorralaría para enseñarme que es "cool", nunca trataría de robarme un beso y jamás actuaría arrogante.

-Marinette…

-Tikki, creo que me enamoré de alguien que ni siquiera conozco ¿Cómo sabre quién es realmente? –la joven terminaba de quitar las imágenes - ¿Será un chico tímido, responsable y un tanto ingenuo al momento de interactuar con las personas? O ¿Un muchacho rebelde, algo irresponsable, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza de lo que dice y hace, especialmente al momento de cortejar a Ladybug?

-No seas tan dura contigo misma Marinette, ¡Adrien te ama!

-¡Él primero se enamoró de Ladybug! –Marinette repuso decepcionada para luego dirigirse a la pantalla de su computador y borrar su college del modelo –. Él mismo confesó que sospechaba que "Marinette" fuese la "famosa Ladybug" debido a ciertas coincidencias, en otras palabras, si yo nunca hubiese sido la heroína de París, sin duda hubiese sido una compañera de clase más para él.

-¡Marinette! –su Kwami revoloteó a su lado, un tanto molesta – Te aseguro que eres más valiosa para Adrien de lo que te puedas imaginar, especialmente sin el traje de Ladybug, ¡Ten por seguro que su amor por tí es verdadero!

-Tikki –la chica suspiró profundo, un poco más calmada-, tal vez él este claro con todo esto, pero no yo –Tikki se posó en las manos de su amiga, con un semblante serio -. Siento que realmente no lo conozco, asi que, ya no estoy segura de lo que siento por él.

-Una de las virtudes y características más importantes del amor, Marinette –la pequeña Kwami roja cambió su semblante serio a otro más alegre – Es querer a aquella persona especial con todos sus defectos y virtudes, siempre y cuándo estos no te lastimen. Ya que de esa forma la relación se nutre y fortalece.

-Es verdad lo que dices Tikki, pero creo que este no es mi caso… -Marinette se alejó de ella, para dirigirse hacia el calendario de actividades de Adrien, y sacarlo de un golpe –Mi problema no es si quiero o no a Adrien- la chica comenzó a partir el papel con sus manos, mientras reflexionaba -, mi problema es saber si lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir que me enamoré de él, ya que tengo miedo de encontrarme con una "tercera sorpresa".

La Kwami roja no dijo nada más, o ya no podía argumentar nada más. Era claro que su amiga no sólo continuaba en su shock por la revelación, sino que ahora estaba en lo que llamaban una etapa de negación.

-Oh, Adrien, -Tikki murmuró para sí misma, observando a Marinette limpiando su cuarto de su colección del joven modelo – Sí realmente amas a Marinette, tendrás que comenzar todo desde cero.

...

El muchacho rubio, estaba de vuelta en la cocina-comedor de la familia de Dupain-Cheng, pero un poco deprimido al encontrarse solo comiendo, aunque estuviera acompañado por su Kwami que no dejaba de enguñir queso.

-¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Tikki? –Adrien rompió el silencio, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de parte del gato negro.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre Marinette!

-¿Qué sabre yo? –contestó sin restarle importancia, volviendo de cabeza a su comida.

El modelo suspiró resignado, algunas veces olvidaba que no era una buena idea el pedir consejos a Plagg, en cambio, la Kwami de Ladybug parecía más responsable y "sabia" al darlos.

-¿Aún preocupado? –la señora Sabine ingresó al departamento con una bolsa de compras.

-Sólo un poco, señora Cheng.

-Lamento mucho el que te hubiéramos dejado solo esta mañana –se disculpó, dejándo la bolsa sobre la mesa, a lo que Plagg aprovechó de hurgar -. Pero luego que mi hija restaurara todo, era de esperar que la vida en París continuara…

-Lo que significa mantener activo el negocio –Adrien sonrió, cuándo ella sacaba un paquete de mortadela y se lo entregaba -. Gracias.

-Veo que tienes bastante apetito –rió ella, al ver al chico como un niño travieso preparándose un sandwich.

-Bueno, sí –respondió incómodo -. No suelo comer esto en casa.

-Supongo que Gabriel debe tenerte en una dieta o algo así por tu trabajo de modelo -Adrien sólo asintió, mientras se preparaba más té.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Para nada madam –el solo pensar que el tener a alguien con quien comer, hacia a Adrien más feliz de lo que la señora Sabine pudiese imaginar.

Así ambos disfrutaron un rato ameno, con la señora Sabine animando al chico, comentándole que ella y su esposo habían pasado por una situación familiar.

-¿Y cómo que ocurrió exactamente, señora Sabine? –consultó Adrien, mientras le ayudaba a lavar la loza, en tanto que ella la secaba.

-Bueno… -el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, y vieron ingresar al panadero.

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro muchacho!

-Hola señor Dupain –Adrien le saludó cordialmente, secándose las manos con el paño de cocina.

-Necesito hablar contigo, de hecho –su esposa se acercó a su lado con una expresión pero al vez maternal, que dejó un poco nervioso a Adrien -, queremos hablar sobre tu huida de casa.

-Señor Dupain, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Tampoco queremos obligarte Adrien, -Sabine le sujetó tiernamente de las manos-, pero debes recordar que quieras o no, Gabriel es tu padre, y tú, bueno… aún eres un niño…

-¡Pero usted dijo, que si llegaba a encontrarme, no le diría nada a mi padre! –Adrien estaba asustado, una audiencia con su progenitor no era lo que quería en esos momentos.

-Y no le diremos muchacho, pero tampoco puedes ocultarte para siempre… -repuso el padre de Marinette.

Fue entonces que una lucecita encendió en la mente de Adrien; él es un adolescente que escapó de casa en un ataque de ira, se estaba ocultando en el hogar de una compañera de clase, hasta ahora los padres lo han mantenido oculto lo que le conllevaría problemas legales para ellos, en términos simples, la situación iría de mal a peor.

-Yo no quiero volver a esa mansión… -respondió finalmente el chico, con la mirada baja de Plagg o de la escuela, ese lugar más que para vivir es una celda para mí. No puedo salir a menos con un guardaespaldas de dos metros, no puedo comer más de lo que me dan, y sólo veo a mi padre en persona un máximo de una vez a la semana, con suerte.

-¿Le has dicho eso a Gabriel? –preguntó serio Tom, a lo que Adrien sólo negó melancólicamente.

-Él siempre está demasiado ocupado como para escucharme, y la última que tuvimos algo lo más cercano a una conversación de más de un minuto, había decidió huir…

-¿Qué hacemos cariño?

-Mph –el robusto hombre cruzó los brazos en estado meditativo -. Tengo una idea, pero necesito hablar con Agreste primero, y que tú estés presente para tomar la decisión.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Dupain?

-Adrien, sé muy bien que estás pasando por un mal momento por tu relación con mi hija, pero la situación con tu padre no debe prolongarse –el panadero lo tomó firmemente de los hombros -, asi que te propongo algo, ambos iremos hablar con él, tengo una idea de cómo lidiar con esta situación, pero la decisión final será tuya.

Adrien miró a la señora Sabine, como si buscara algo o alguien en quién apoyarse, y lo que recibió de ella fue una sonrisa maternal. El modelo cerró los ojos en busca de un suspiro y asintió decidido en confiar en los padres de su amado angel.

...

La señora Sabine quedó a cargo del local, mientras que Adrien acompañado por Tom Dupain-Cheng, se dirigieron a la mansión Agreste, sin saber que Marinette los vio partir desde su balcón.

La sorpresa de la asistente a cargo del lugar no fue de esperarse, ya que por poco se va de espaldas al ver por el monitor la imagen del chico desparecido.

Gabriel Agreste los recibió en el salón principal, con su típico semblante serio, pero sin quitar la vista sobre su único hijo.

-Vayamos al comedor para platicar – su voz fue cortante, sus palabras fueron más una orden que una sugerencia, lo suficiente para poner al modelo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

El señor Agreste tomó asiento en la cabecera y a su lado el señor Dupain, seguido por Adrien, que no dejaba mover sus manos nervioso.

-Adrien –el muchacho miró preocupado a su padre-, supongo que has regresado luego de tu "ataque de rebeldía"

-No seas tan duro con el muchacho –le interrumpió serenamente el panadero.

-Tom, te agradezco que hayas traído de vuelta a mi hijo, pero si lo que quieres es una…

-¡Alto ahí! –volvió a interrumpir, ya un poco ofendido –Primero, quiero que sepas que no hago esto por tí, sino por tu hijo.

-¿Por mi hijo? –preguntó extrañado el diseñador, mirando de reojo a Adrien -, es cierto que tuvimos una discusión, pero el que haya regresado, significa que por fin recapacitó de sus acciones inmaduras.

-Ese es el punto al que quería llegar, Agreste –lo dicho por el señor Dupain tomó por sorpresa tanto al padre como al hijo.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-Aquí hay alguien que ha actuado inmaduramente, pero dejame decirte que no es tu hijo, (del todo), sino tú.

-¿Disculpa? No sé qué pretendes al estar aquí, pero debo decirte que todo lo que he hecho es por el bienestar de Adrien y su futuro.

-"¿Su futuro?" Entonces aclárame algo, ¿Cómo es posible que un chico que ha vivido casi toda su vida en esta burbuja, puede llegar siquiera a tener un futuro seguro?

-¡Le he dado todo lo que necesita! –el señor Agreste se paró de golpe, sobresaltando a Adrien, pero el padre de Marinette no se inmutó en lo absoluto –Jamás le ha falatado nada, sus clases particulares y su carrera de modelo son lo que necesita para triunfar.

-¿En qué? -la pregunta seca del panadero, dejó en silencio al padre de Adrien -¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas, Agreste?

-No veo para qué –el diseñador volvió a tomar asiento -, pero supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Muy bien, primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es color favorito de tu hijo? –Adrien y su padre lo miraron extrañados.

-El blanco, por supuesto –respondió con total seguridad, pero luego se inquietó al ver el semblante decepcionado de Adrien.

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

-Él no tiene preferencias, sólo puede comer platos de primera calidad.

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer?

-Modelar, él nació para eso –Gabriel Agreste, ahora dudaba de lo que decía, ya que su mirada se cruzaba con su hijo, el cuál estaba triste por sus palabras -¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, ahora Adrien, -el señor Dupain se dirigió paternalmente al chico -¿Recuerdas las preguntas que le acabo de hacer a tu padre? –el chico asintió en silencio - ¿Podrías, ahora responderlas?

-Mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita son las galletas con chips de chocolate y lo que más me gusta hacer es jugar videojuegos con mis amigos –la respuesta sin titubeos de Adrien, descolocó por completo a Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Quieres más pruebas Agreste? –el hombre de blanco sólo se pasó su mano en su rostro, tratando de calmarse -.Y si me permites recordarte algo, tú no eres eterno, ninguno lo es.

-Creo saber a dónde quieres llegar.

-Gabriel, el muchacho no vive su vida, sino la tuya, y no es justo para él ni para tí.

-Así que, ¿de esto se trata todo? –Gabriel Agreste volvió a pararse de su silla para dirgirse a la ventana -¿Consideras que soy un mal padre?

-Considero que eres un padre paranoico y por no decir, narcisista… -el señor Gabriel suspiró pesadamente, mientras que Adrien miraba expectante todo aquello - ¿En verdad piensas que aislar a tu hijo y exhibirlo como una muñeca, ayudará a su crecimiento?

-¡No permitiré que vengas a cuestionar mi autoridad sobre él! –Adrien jamás había visto tan enojado a su padre, desde su discusión.

-Esa es la verdad, y tú lo sabes Agreste –Tom Dupain en ningún momento perdió los estribos -, y si no es así, entonces, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de contarme por que tu propio hijo, huyó de su casa?

-Adrien es una adolescente, es natural que pase por una etapa de rebeldía –esa respuesta, hizo que el muchacho se parara golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-Papá, eso no es verdad, y lo sabes –Adrien apretó los puños enojado y ofendido.

-Adrien, quiero que esperes afuera –pero su hijo no obedeció -¡Adrien! He dicho que esperes afuera.

-No lo haré papá, ya no quiero que me trates como un títere y que mucho menos, decidas como tengo que vivir **mi propia vida.**

-¿Y qué harás entonces?

-Me gustaría, -Adrien corrigió sus propias palabras -,no, quiero vivir con la familia Dupain-Cheng.

-Escucha lo que dices, ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y más!

-Entonces, porque soy feliz en ese pequeño departamento con lo necesario, y en cambio, en este lugar me siento como un muerto en un enorme mausoleo lujoso.

Gabriel Agreste no supo que decir o que hacer en ese momento por las palabras de su propio hijo, que hasta Tom Dupain sintió lástima de él.

-Gabriel, tú me conoces bien, y sabes que jamás me involucraría en algo si no me importara.

-Ya veo, así que has venido a pedir permiso de cuidar de mi hijo, ¿no es así Tom? –el hombre finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Sólo el tiempo necesario, hasta que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias, después de todo, son padre e hijo.

Los minutos a la espera de la respuesta parecieron eternos, Adrien sabía que finalmente expresó sus sentimientos a la clase de vida en que su padre lo había atado, y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias.

-Dime Adrien -la voz de su progenitor le erizo la piel-, ¿Tanto deseas vivir fuera de tu propia casa?

-Lo único que quiero, es una vida de verdad.

-Muy bien, quiero ver cuánto duras con todo esto –su padre volvía a tener esa expresión característica –Podrás vivir con la familia de tu "novia", el tiempo que estimes conveniente, la única condición, es que no dejes de ir a tus clases extras en la escuela, estas libre de decidir si quieres seguir de modelo en ese tiempo, y por último, que me llames o a Natalie, para ver cómo estás.

-¡Muchas gracias papá!

Adrien estaba radiante de felicidad, llegando a abrazarlo, y aunque su padre no le correspondió del todo, eso no lo desanimó.

-Supongo que hemos dado el primer paso –repuso alegre, Tom Dupain-. No te preocupes Agreste, mi familia y yo cuidaremos muy bien de él.

-Así espero, y no te preocupes del gasto del colegio, desde luego yo seguiré pagándolo.

Luego de una despedida formal, y que Adrien regresara a buscar las cosas que le hacían falta; tanto el panadero como el chico abandonaron la mansión sin mayores dificultades.

-Podemos arreglarte un cuarto en la panadería, lamento mucho que no tengamos algo mejor.

-No se preocupe, además sólo lo usaré para dormir.

Adrien creía que estaba en un sueño, pero no se imaginaba que su mayor reto estaba por empezar.

* * *

 **Lamento si es muy corto, pero la fátiga mental a veces no me deja trabajar, (si consideran que debo de ayudar a cuidar a casi 300 peques en la escuela, ya sabrán el bullicio que forma).**

 **Regresando a lo importante tengo varias cosas que decir:**

 **-Para Takedigi y todos mis fans, estoy haciendo una cronología de los episodios de Ladybug, (a mi parecer), cada uno con explicación, y publicándolo en mi blog. También pienso en hacer una reflexión de los personajes principales, así cómo en un futuro el spot sobre la idea original de Ladybug, ¿O prefieren que haga eso primero? Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **-** **Khira Yaxley, sería un honor para mí que me ayudarás y aconsejarás como estudiante de lenguaje para mis redacciones, (las que sé que deben estar más o menos) Podríamos contactarnos a través del e-mail de la cuenta de fanfiction. Sólo tendrías que hacerte la propia, o podrías visitar mi blog.**

 **-Alice The B-Rabbit, sé muy bien que puedas estar decepcionada con algunos aspectos de mi fanfic, y te agradezco que me lo menciones, eso me ayudará a mejorar aún más. Sin embargo, debo comentar que el poder de Chat Noir, (creí haberlo dicho antes sino lo hago ahora), era una de las ideas originales para la serie, inclusive hay un art oficial de Felix usándolo para hacer que caiga una manzana en la cabeza de Marinette, (aunque me parece que el nombre que le habían puesto era Bridggette) Así cómo debo recordar que este es mi AU de Ladybug, de seguro nada parecido aparecería ya en la segunda temporada.**

 **-Y como último, admito que ahora las actualizaciones van a ser lentas, ya que también debo hacer otros proyectos, y vuelvo a decir, la fátiga por el trabajo me jugó una mala pasada ¡TODO ESTE - MES! Por lo que me descordine en mi horario.**

 **-BONUS: He "akumatizado" a mi linda prima de 5 años, jijiji, en un día que le mostré la serie de los capítulos en español que han salido, comenzó a bailar y cantar el tema de Ladybug, ¡Vimos 6 episodios seguidos! Y al día siguiente quería ver más episodios, luego lo último que dijo fue: "quiero la máscara de Ladybug", "quiero el traje de Ladybug". "quiero el yo-yo de Ladybug",** **"quiero el peinado de ladybug", "quiero todo de ladybug"**

 **JAJAJAJAJ! Prácticamente fue una Manon en la vida real!**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo, muchas y gracias**

 **Y cómo siempre, ¡Gracias por los Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Para algunos el 13 es mala suerte, para mí es mi número favorito..._**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

 _Desde cero…_

La noticia de que Adrien Agreste ahora vivía con la familia Dupain-Cheng, corrió como pólvora en todo el colegio al igual que en los medios de comunicación. De los cuáles su padre tuvo que hacerse cargo, explicando que era un asunto familiar, y que no les era de su incunvencia, ya que también, esperaba que su hijo adquiriera más experiencia en la vida con esta nueva situación.

Las reacciones de la gente que rodea a Adrien no fueron de esperar; Nino propuso una fiesta en honor a su amigo por el nuevo cambio en su vida, Alya pidió una entrevista para su blogg con la exclusiva y sus compañeros de clase no dejaban de preguntarle el porque de lo repentino de su cambio de hogar, yéndose a vivir con Marinette.

Las únicas reacciones no favorables a este nuevo cambio fueron de parte de la prensa, que quedó en shock por lo sucedido en la famosa familia Agreste; Nathanaël no estaba en mejores condiciones aunque confiaba plenamente en el criterio de los padres de Marinette; pero quién dio un grito al cielo fue Chloé.

Luego de estar tres días castigada por su padre, (si se puede llamar el estar encerrada en su habitación con televisión y revistas de moda), la rubia volvía al colegio con la cabeza en alto sin remordimientos de sus acciones cómo Queen Bee, alegando que al no recordar nada del incidente no tomaba responsabilidad de sus acciones. Y luego sólo enterarse de que "su Adrien" ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo del hogar de Marinette.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! –los reclamos de la joven hicieron eco en el salón de clases, siendo testigos los estudiantes, expectantes ante la discusión de los dos rubios – Adrien, por favor dime que nada de esto de vivir con Marinette Dupain-Cheng es cierto.

El joven modelo suspiró molesto, sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar los berrinches de la hija del alcalde. Y por desgracia, Nino aún no llegaba, ya que había ido a visitar primero a Alya, quedando sólo para enfrentar la incómoda situación.

Inhaló lo más calmado que pudo, y cruzado de brazos la enfrentó.

-Es cierto, y será mejor que lo aceptes Chloé.

-¡Pero Adrinkisss…! –Adrien la silencio con la mano.

-Chloé, estoy enamorado de Marinette –la declaración de Adrien Agreste causó un bullicio dentro del aula.

Los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta, las chicas sonreían entusiasmadas, Nathanaël hojeó molesto su cuaderno de bocetos y Chloé por poco se desmaya.

-P-pero… ¡¿Qué tiene de especial Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! –Adrien sonrió soñador, dejándola sin habla.

-La verdad, es que no hay suficientes palabras para explicarlo.

Eso fue todo, las frases de chico enamorado cortaron los reclamos de Chloé y a Nathanaël lo preocuparon, ya que habían sido sinceras para muy a su pesar.

Pronto llegó la maestra, reanudando las clases, pero los estudiantes no dejaban de pensar y hablar entre ellos por la declaración abierta del joven modelo.

Rose y Juleka reían entusiasmadas por Marinette; Kim y Max elogiaban a Adrien por su valentía; Alix se mostraba indiferente pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro; Iván y Mylène intercambiaban miradas sonrientes; Nathanaël pensaba en qué debería hacer ahora; y Sabrina no dejaba de darle aire con su revista a Chloé, la que no dejaba de morder su lápiz por la frustración.

Al segundo bloque correspondiente al de ciencias, regresó Nino, muy contento con las nuevas sobre Alya y Marinette.

-Hola amigo –le saludó el moreno chocando los puños- Mi chica vuelve mañana.

-¿De verdad Nino? –Adrien estaba un poco confundido, ya que la pierna de la blogera debería sanar por lo menos un mes.

-Fue gracias al Lucky Charm de Ladybug, tal parece que sus heridas ocasionadas por Queen Bee fueron restauradas, pero aún así, los doctores decidieron hacer un chequeo para comprobar si estaba sana en un 100%.

-¡Pero claro! Lo olvidé, **todo el daño** ocasionado desde la aparición de un Akuma es reparado por el conjuro de Ladybug.

-Alya me dijo que Marinette también esta recuperada, pero sus padres quieren asegurarse primero –inquirió Nino, a lo que Adrien le miró extrañado –Amigo, considerando que ahora vives con ella, no me digas que no notaste una mejora en su salud.

-La verdad –Adrien mostró un semblante deprimido y preocupado –, es que ella ha estado evitándome durante estos tres días, desde que vivo en su casa.

-Alya me comentó algo al respecto, y al decir verdad, queremos hablar contigo antes.

Adrien no pudo preguntar el porque, ya que la voz de la profesora los interrumpió.

-Jóvenes, si desean continuar hablando les sugiero que guarden silencio o salgan al despacho del director.

Ambos amigos agacharon la cabeza por la vergüenza, aunque Adrien alcanzó a escuchar de Nino; "nos vemos en casa de Alya, después de clases".

* * *

Luego de que Adrien avisara al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng que acompañaría a Nino al hogar de Alya, y que ellos dijeran que no tardara demasiado. Ambos amigos pronto estaban en la habitación de la blogera, quién tenía un semblante serio, especialmente para Adrien.

Nino tomó asiento al lado de su novia, y el rubio sólo decidió apoyarse en la pared.

-Hoy estuve en casa de mi amiga –Alya fue quien rompió el silencio -, y ella me confesó quién es Chat Noir.

-¡¿Eh?! –Adrien perdió el equilibrio por un momento –P-pero Alya, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes Adrien –el muchacho buscó a Nino con la mirada en busca de apoyo, pero él estaba de igual confundido -, así que empieza a hablar.

-¿Por qué Marinette te reveló mi secreto? –Adrien preguntó ofendido, pero para su sorpresa, Alya sonrió triunfante.

-Así que, ¿era esto lo que los tres me ocultaban? –la morena volteó a ver a su novio, al que se le caía la quijada por la impresión – Acabas de confesarme Adrien Agreste que eres Chat Noir, al igual que el nuevo dolor de corazón y cabeza de mi amiga Marinette.

-¿C-cómo…? –el rubio estaba sin palabras.

-¿Cómo lo supe? –la chica completó la frase -¡Fácil! Primero me encuentro con Marinette esta mañana, paseándose de un lado a otra sin dejar de mirar dos imágenes en su computador que corresponden a Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste; un poco más tarde, hablo con mi novio sobre la condición de Marinette y él me balbucea cuándo le pregunto por Chat Noir; y finalmente, armando algunos cabos sueltos, te hago confesar tu identidad de superhéroe.

-Oh _man_ –Nino suspiró derrotado –Mi Alya es de temer, mira que engañar a alguien para que diga la verdad.

-Me ofendes Nino –la morena lo abraza por la espalda -, preferiría que soy una implacable belleza en busca de la verdad.

-Bueno _dude_ , supongo que ahora Alya sólo le falta descubrir quién es Ladybug –Nino rió nervioso, pero alver la mirada de extrañeza de sus dos amigos, sintió que una lucecita se prendía en su cabeza-. Un momento… si tanto Adrien como Chat Noir están enamorados de Marinette, significa que…

-Sip, veo que finalmente te has dado cuenta Nino –Alya le besó tiernamente en la mejilla, mientras que su novio procesaba la información.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Marinette es Ladybug –Adrien asintió nervioso -. Ahora todo tiene sentido, creo, es decir… Marinette estaba enamorada de ti amigo, pero tú lado de Chat Noir le gustaba Ladybug –Nino cruzaba los brazos, tratándo de explicarse -, pero tu no tomabas en cuenta a Marinette en ese aspecto y Ladybug siempre rechazaba a Chat Noir –el Dj se quitó su gorra para rascarse frustado la cabeza -. Entiendo pero a la vez no, creo que va darme un daño cerebral tratando de comprender esto.

-Ya somos dos Nino, pero dejándo eso de lado, creo que tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro nuevo problema "amoroso" –Alya dirigió su vista a Adrien, quién suspiro en resignación.

-La verdad, sé que no será tan fácil, pero en verdad amo a Marinette…

-El problema es mi amiga –continuó la morena, acomodándose sus gafas -, Marinette aún no puede creer que tanto Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste sean la misma persona, hasta tal punto de dudar de sus sentimientos.

-¡Whoa! Lo tienes difícil amigo… -comentó Nino, apoyándose en el hombro de Adrien.

-Sin mencionar que Nathanaël aún sigue enamorado de ella –continuo pensativa Alya -. Y sé muy bien que va en serio.

-Eso complica más las cosas dude.

-Lo sé Nino, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-¿Cómo qué más? –preguntó Alya ofendida, sobresaltándolos a ambos –Vas a sacar ese lado felino tuyo e irás a reconquistar a Marinette tal y cómo eres, sin más ni menos.

-Créeme que lo he intentado, pero Marinette prácticamente esta encerrada en su habitación; hasta pensé en ir a verla como Chat Noir, pero Tikki me convenció que tal vez no fuese una buena idea.

-¿Quién es Tikki? –consultó confundido Nino.

-La Kwami de Ladybug –le respondió su novia.

-¿Kwami? Entonces, es igual a tu gato volador.

-¿Gato volador? –ahora la extrañada era Alya, y su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada por el pequeño Plagg, saliendo de la chaqueta de Adrien y siseando molesto al moreno DJ.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho sobre ese apodo! –Nino rió nervioso -¡Suficiente, ya estoy ofendido! Adrien, será mejor que me des una buena porción de queso luego de todo esto.

-Pero si yo no tengo la culpa –el modelo se defendió, pero su Kwami bufó molesto.

-No me refiero sólo a esto, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo duro que ha sido el soportarte estos días? –Plagg lo encaró irritado- Si antes sufrías por Ladybug, ahora es por Marinette; "Marinette esto, Marinette aquello" ¡Noticia de última hora! Ella no puede estar para siempre encerrada en su habitación, tarde o temprano deberán verse las caras, así que ve pensando en algo hasta entonces.

Una vez desahogado el pequeño gato negro, se dejó caer en el escritorio de Alya, dando la espalda a su portador y con sus patitas cruzadas.

-¡Guau! _Dude_ , para ser tan pequeño, tiene mucho carácter.

-Creo que Tikki es más dulce –comentó incomóda Alya.

-Plagg –el Kwami soltó un respingo al oír a su portador-, sé bien que no he sido el Chat Noir más listo que hayas tenido, pero quiero que sepas que ahora necesito de tú apoyo, la verdad, no sé que habría sido de mi vida si no hubieras aparecido…

-Tal vez seguirías lamentándote en casa de tu intento de papi –Plagg se volteó con su característica sonrisa felina-. Y no creas que has sido el peor o mejor Chat Noir, es imposible compararlos, ya que cada uno han sido un diferente dolor de cola para mí –el Kwami flotó a la altura de la cara de Adrien con su típico gesto bien, cada uno de mis portadores liberaba su "pasión" con mi Miraculous; Hércules no era el más listo pero su pasión era la fuerza. La tuya, en cambio, es el de un chico que quería vivir más allá de las cuatro paredes; tu pasión es la libertad y ser leal a ti mismo, -Plagg rió divertido -¡Claro está! Si no fueras tan extremista en ambas facetas de tu vida, tal vez tu "novia" no estaría tan confundida sobre cuál es cuál.

El rostro de Adrien se tornó rojo por la vergüenza, había olvidado por completo esos malos hábitos de su Kwami. Plagg en cambió de retorcía a carcajadas, dejándo a los tres chicos fuera de lugar.

Una vez que el espectáculo dado por el gatito negro terminó, y una vez discutido varias ideas, llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¡Muy bien! –Alya chocó sus palmas decidida- Tanto Tikki como yo **vamos** a bajar a Marinette de la nube en la que está.

-Mientras que yo, amigo, voy a armarles la situación perfecta para ti y tu chica.

-Recuerda Nino –Alya le llamó seria -, que sólo lo harás cuándo porfin ambos puedan dar un primer paso, por ahora, podrías ayudar a mantener a raya a la linda "rubiesita peliteñida"

-Ja, ja, ja, -Adrien soltó una risa al escuchar eso –Alya, siento decepcionarte, pero Chloé es rubia natural.

-Entonces tiene al "natural" su inteligencia-contraatacó Alya, pero Nino la miró ofendido.

-No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso amiga –el Dj cruzó las manos enojado -, y no confundas de que esté defendiendo a Chloé, sino que no es justo ni mucho menos sabio lo que dices sólo por que ella es una rubia. No se puede juzgar a alguien por dónde viene o con quién está, eso lo aprendí cuándo conocí a Adrien –Nino hablaba tan grave, que los dejó atónitos – Y que de tu boca salgan tales comentarios, no te hace más conocedora o más "humana".

-Había olvidado que Nino tiene esos momentos de sabiduría –comentó alegre Adrien, y Alya sólo se sonrojó avergonzada de que su novio le regañara como a una niña pequeña.

-Y por cierto, Adrien –ahora la morena se dirigía inquisitivamente al rubio -, ¿puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?

-Claro Alya.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué le apodas a Marinette, "my princess"?

-¡¿Eh?! –Nino exclamó extrañado, en cambio, Adrien sólo carraspeó.

-¿Y bien? –Alya cruzó sus brazos- Desde que que la reina mosquito atacó a Marinette, esa dudita se ha calado en mi mente desde hace días.

Adrien no respondía, se limitaba a rascarse la caballera y reír nervioso, pero el maullido de aburrimieto de Plagg llamó a todos la atención.

-¡Ghaaaa! –el Kwami negro flotó hasta posarse en el hombro de Nino -¿Aún siguen con esto de los "líos amorosos"? Por amor al queso, ¿Tan díficil es admitir que te ha gustado Marinette desde tu primer día en la escuela?

-¡PLAGG! –su portador gritó por la vergüenza, sobresaltando a los otros dos chicos, en tanto que el pequeño Kwami negro, reía traviesamente - ¡De-deja de decir esas cosas!

-No te hagas el inocente, no era yo el que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando por tu "amiga" –Plagg hizo varios gestos burlescos, que Adrien no pudo soportar e intento atraparlo.

Tanto portador como Kwami corretearon por la habitación de Alya, olvidando que eran observados por los otros dos jóvenes. Nino reía entusiasmado, pero la blogera comenzaba a aburrirse.

-¡Ya suficiente! Esta es mi habitación, no un patio de juegos – reclamó Alya, pero no recibía respuestas por parte del modelo y Nino ahora reía a carcajadas.

Plagg volvía a esquivar Adrien, riéndose a costas de él cuándo cayó de boca al piso.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de desagrado. Entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza que le hizo sonreír como su alterego.

Sacó un pedazo de queso de su bolsillo, y pronto el mal olor, atrajo como una mosca a la miel al gatito negro, que se abalanzó de cabeza hacia la comida, maullando de alegría. Y justo cuándo iba darle un mordisco, Adrien apartó el aperitivo burlonamente.

Esto provocó que Plagg se diera de lleno contra la pared, refunfuñando molesto mientras caía de pompitas en el escritorio de la dueña de la habitación.

-Veo que Tom no sólo te ha enseñado nuevas habilidades con respecto al anillo.

-Así es- canturreó victorioso, el modelo con su típica pose de Chat Noir.

Nino no paraba de reír por la pelea infantil entre los dos compañeros, pero Alya estaba que le salían humos por las orejas.

-Sí ya terminaste de jugar al gato y al ratón – la morena le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente, poniendo nervioso a Adrien y a Plagg, ahora, muerto de la risa -¿Podrías explicarme ahora ese apodo?

-P-pero Alya –Nino respiró profundo para calmarse y poder hablar -¿Por qué tanto interés en eso ahora?

-¡Porque me pica la curiosidad! –la sonrisa entusiasta de Alya no traía nada bueno para Adrien-, así que empieza a explicar Agreste.

El muchacho suspiró derrotado, luego sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete de buena suerte que Marinette le obsequiara cuando fue a entrenar a su casa para el torneo de videojuegos.

-Siempre era lo mismo con las chicas que conocía –comenzó a explicar, mientras jugueteaba cariñosamente con el amuleto entre sus manos -, "¿me das tu autógrafo?", "¿puedo salir contigo?", "¡eres genial!" y otras cosas más, sólo por que era "el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste"

-Oye amigo, si estás incómodo con la pregunta de Alya, no tienes que contestarla si no quieres –le interrumpió preocupado el Dj, en tanto que la morena se arrepentía por insistir en su "interrogatorio".

-No, no, está bien Nino, la verdad, es algo que he querido dejar salir hace mucho tiempo –explicó tranquilamente el chico rubio, en tanto que Plagg se posaba en su hombro con un mirada triste, al entender el punto al que quería llegar su portador -, bueno, en términos simples, sólo soy el buen partido y modelo guapo con la que las chicas de París sueñan. La mayoría que me conocía querían estar conmigo, ya sea por mi apariencia o mi estatus social…

-Tal como Chloé y esa mentirosa compulsiva de Lila –comentó molesta Alya, al recordar el mal episodio que tuvo por culpa de la chica italiana -, ¡Uyhhhh! ¡Aún recuerdo las disculpas que tuve que dar en mi blog por poner semejante información falsa sobre esa italianita y su supuesta amistad con Ladybug!

-No te martirices Alya –Nino se acercó a ella, posándo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo -, esa chica prácticamente mintió a todo el colegio, y ahora que recuerdo, no hemos vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces… -comentó pensativo.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado –Adrien continuó con su explicación -, mi primer día de la escuela no fue tan genial como yo esperaba, primero, la "famosa reputación" de mi amiga de la infancia casi me cuesta hacer nuevos amigos –el rubio miró a Nino, quién asintió comprendiendo lo que decía su amigo -, luego la primera chica que no se volvía "loca" por mi apariencia, al conocerme, resulta que me odiaba y todo por un mal entendido.

-Recuerdo bien eso _dude_ –reflexionó Nino -, el que Marinette te despreciara en verdad te afectó bastante.

-Pero debo confesar que también me alegró –este comentario tomó por sorpresa a los dos morenos, pero no a Plagg-, porque me di cuenta que Marinette no era la chica que se fijara en las apariencias, sino en las acciones, por eso sentí que debía arreglar las cosas con ella a como diera lugar –Adrien dejó ir un profundo suspiro-. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, claro hasta que Nino me dio uno de sus concejos.

El moreno hizo su típica pose con las dos manos hacia su novia, la que sonrió de lado.

-Pero aún así no lo entiendo –inquirió Alya -, sino mal recuerdo, ¿no habías arreglado las cosas con Marinette ese día?

-Sí, sí lo hice, pero no fue suficiente para mí – el chico sujetó con fuerza el brazalete -. Cuándo tuve la oportunidad de presentarme ante ella como Chat Noir, decidí que haría las cosas bien, sinceramente, antes que me diera cuenta… Ya la había llamado princess, y no me arrepentía, por que si en ese entonces Ladybug, era my lady en mi vida; Marinette definitivamente era mi princesa.

-¿Ves? – interrumpió Plagg – Ella ya te gustaba, pero sí que eres raro; mira que enamorarte de chicas que prácticamente te han rechazado desde un principio, ¿Te gusta andar sufriendo acaso?

-No creo que sea eso Plagg –reflexionó Nino -, la respuesta es sencilla, toda la vida han dejado a Adrien sobre un pedestal sobre ser el "chico perfecto", pero cuando aparece alguien que ve sus "defectos", por primera vez siente que han sido sincero con él, aunque haya sido por un mal entendido.

Tanto Adrien como Alya asintieron de acuerdo; y el primero, guardó amorosamente el amuleto que le obsequiara Marinette.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora entiendo sobre el apodo de princess -comentó tranquilamente la chica de gafas -, para ti, Marinette es prácticamente una princesa. Por lo que sólo tengo que agregar, que deberás pelear por ella si realmente deseas estar a su lado, y te recuerdo, que cierto chico de cabello rojo no se dará por vencido tampoco, hasta me atrevería en decir que ha ganado algo terreno en tu contra.

-Lo sé, y es mayor razón para no darme por vencido –Adrien guardó con cuidado el amuleto en su bolsillo-, estoy seguro, que Marinette es la chica indicada para mí.

-¡Guau! ¡Dude!, sí que estás decidido –Nino se acerco a su amigo chocándo sus puños en señal de amistad-, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Seré sincera contigo Adrien –dijo seria de pronto Alya -, yo siempre apoyé a Marinette sobre su enamoramiento por ti, aunque lo consideraba una causa pérdida, ya que pensaba que no eras el indicado para ella –la morena le tendió la mano al rubio -. Pero ahora veo que tu afecto por mi "hermanita" es sincero, así que voy a ayudarte, aunque admito que le ofrecí lo mismo a Nat, ya que él también tiene sentimientos verdaderos por Marinette.

-Está bien –Adrien extendió la mano hacia Alya -, sé que siempre has velado por el bienestar de Marinette, así que entenderé y respetaré todos tus comentarios. Así como agradezco el que me des tu apoyo.

-¡Ayyy, cielos! –la morena se reía divertida- ¡En qué líos me meto!, primero debía ayudar a Marinette a enamorarte, ¡Ahora tengo que ayudarte a enamorar a Marinette!

-Esta situación es de locos _dude_ –copmentó divertio Nino, a lo que Adrien sonrió pensando de igual manera.

Así, una vez todo aclarado y planeado, los dos chicos dejaron el hogar de la morena, para encontrarse con el frío de la noche. Caminaron en silencio en dirección de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, sin apartar la vista del frente, pero de vez en cuando, Nino volteaba a ver a su amigo muy preocupado, ya que había un tema del que no habían hablado aún.

-Y, _dude_ , ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu vie-, es decir, con tu papá? – Nino le apuntó con su típica pose.

-Más que conversaciones, parecen informes, hasta el señor Dupain tuvo que volver a intervenir para que mi padre hablara un poco más conmigo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Por lo menos hemos hablado por más de cinco minutos, sin tener que discutir – la sonrisa de alivio del modelo, dejó escapar un suspiro de consuelo por parte de su amigo.

-No es el gran cambio, pero al menos van poco a poco – celebró contento Nino –Y quién sabe, tal vez todo esto será para mejor.

* * *

Nino se despidió de Adrien en la puerta del nuevo hogar del ex-modelo. Pero el chico se tomó su tiempo para subir por las escaleras hasta el departamento.

-No pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche, ¿sabes? –bufó Plagg dentro de la chaqueta –Muero de hambre, y en ese nuevo cuarto no hay comida, sin mencionar que no se puede sacar de la panadería.

-Lo sé Plagg, pero no deberías quejarte tanto, no tenemos prisa –a eso el estómago del chico gruñó, dejándolo mal parado con su Kwami.

-Veo que no soy el único gatito hambriento –Adrien decidió no responderle, ya que no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para hablar.

Adrien primero suspiró para armarse de valor, luego encaminarse por los peldaños que le parecieron eternos a cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo frente de la puerta, dudó por un momento en sacar la llave, temía poder encontrarse con Marinette e incomodarla con su presencia. Tanto tardó en su debate mental, que a centímetros de introducir la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió poco a poco delante de él.

Verde y azul se cruzaron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada y tampoco se movían de su lugar. Se escuchaba la respiración de cada joven, el sonrojo en ambos era notorio, pero ninguno lograba apartar la mirada del otro.

La respiración profunda de Marinette seguida con una pequeña sonrisa sacó a Adrien de su trance.

-Bienvenido a casa Adrien – le dijo gentilmente.

-Ya estoy de vuelta –respondió él, sujetando la llave contra su pecho.

El rubio ingresó al hogar, viendo que ya le tenían algo para comer; una taza de té con galletas de vainilla con chips de chocolate.

-Mis padres están en una entrega, me parece que una boda – le explicaba Marinette, aún poco sonrojada – Temía que no estuvieran cuando regresaras, así que decidí esperarte.

-Muchas gracias, pero tus padres ya me habían dado una copia cuándo comencé a vivir aquí –Adrien le enseñó la llave un tanto extrañado, pensaba que los dueños de casa ya se lo hubieran informado a su hija.

-P-ero mi mamá dijo que no tenías todavía una copia –ahora la chica de coletas balbuceaba nerviosa, y luego paró en seco al escuchar las risitas de su Kwami -. ¡Tikkie! ¿No me digas que…?

-Ji, ji,ji, lo siento Marinette -la criaturita roja salió flotando divertida -, pero fue algo que se nos ocurrió en el momento.

Marinette chilló molesta, pero su pequeña amiga sólo reía más.

-Así que… -Adrien las interrumpió tímidamente –Sabes que tú mamá y Tikkie, bueno que ellas…

-Sí Adrien, mis padres me dijeron que fueron los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir, aunque todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Yo también tengo que asimilarlo, es decir, aún me cuesta creerlo, ¡pero tú padre es genial! , es decir, me ha enseñado tanto en usar los poderes del anillo, también unos nuevos movimentos con el bastón -Marinette se le quedó mirando como si Adrien fuese un niño pequeño hablando de su superhéroe favorito -, el aprovechar mejor los sentidos de mi lado felino, y… y… -Adrien se detuvó en seco, rojo por la vergüenza, ya que se percató de lo que decía frente a Marinette, pero ella sólo se limitaba a sonreírle.

-¡Puaj! –los gruñidos de Plagg rompieron el silencio que había vuelto a reinar en ambos –Huelo demasiada cursilería aquí, ¡Vámonos Tikkie! –tomó la mano de la Kwami roja antes que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-P-pero Plagg –dijo extrañada su compañera.

-No tengo ánimos de ver a estos dos empalagados de nuevo –los adolescentes se sonrojaron hasta las orejas -. Así que, si nos disculpan, quiero comer mi queso en un lugar en el que no se me quite el hambre.

Y sin más que decir, el gatito negro se llevó a su contraparte, dejándo a los dos jóvenes solos en el living comedor.

-C-creo que deberías ir a comer antes que todo se enfríe –Marinette se disponía ir a su habitación, pero Adrien la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿No has comido nada? –preguntó en tono preocupado, pero la verdad es que no quería quedarse sólo.

-Ya había comido antes, mientras te esperaba –respondió nerviosa, debido a que Adrien no la soltaba. Fue entonces que una lágrima en la mejilla de Adrien le alertó.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette –ella se tensó por el sonido angustioso de las palabras que salían de la boca de Adrien, como si el chico se ahogara con ellas -, siento mucho el causarte todos estos problemas, el confundirte, el no ser honesto contigo por quién realmente soy, ¡Pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te amo! –él la sujetó con más fuerza, buscando seguridad y ella le devolvió el agarre con ambas manos -. Admito que como Ladybug , me deslumbraste con tu valor y determinación, pero siendo Marinette me enamoraste por completo. Sé que tal vez no me creas, pero te aseguro que ese día de lluvia que nos conocimos, te volviste más importante para mí de lo que puedas imaginar... Eres mi primera amiga y amor Marinette.

-Adrien… –la muchacha no soportó el verlo así, y se le abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo rápidemente correspondida –, yo también debo disculparme contigo, no he sido justa con todo esto, pero la verdad, estoy muy confundida... –Marinette ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico -. Ya no sé que pensar o qué hacer...

-Entonces, my angel –ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no apartó su rostro de su pecho -, comencemos de nuevo –Adrien le hizo levantar delicadamente su mirada hacia él -. Pérmiteme presentarme joven dama, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste y estoy locamente enamorado de usted, Marinette Dupain-Cheng –ella aguantó la respiración, ante ella estaba Adrien Agreste, pero quién hablaba era Chat Noir -, ahora, quiero que sepa, que si decide quedarse conmigo, debo confesar que no tengo mucho que ofrecer. Tengo serios problemas con mi padre, los cuáles trato de arreglar, y es muy seguro que también tendrás dificultades con él si aceptas ser mi novia; no sé cocinar y soy terrible secando platos, ya que sin querer, rompí cuatro estos días que vivo aquí –Marinette soltó una risa divertida -. También hago chistes malos, no sé lavar ropa, soy muy torpe en algunas ocasiones, también irresponsable cuándo te coqueto en vez de preocuparme por los Akuma que hemos combatido, he llegado a confundir el lustra muebles con el lavalozas, sin mencionar que derramé el limpia vidrios sobre el piso cuándo ayudaba a quitar las manchas de las ventanas. En resumen, sólo sirvo para modelar ante las cámaras, con una sonrisa que no es real. Pero juro, que mi sonrisas por tí, sí lo son.

Marinette no sabía si reír o llorar, si antes pensaba que tenía mala suerte, ahora corregía todo eso. Ya que reflexionándolo mejor, aquel rubio que la tenía en brazos tenía una peor suerte que ella, no sólo por su famlia, sino que no podía ser él mismo cuándo quisiera.

-Veo que mis padres –la ojiazul le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y burlesca-, han adoptado a un gatito muy complicado.

-Entonces espero que este gatito, sea capaz de hacerte feliz como mereces… -Adrien inclinó su cabeza al de ella con la clara intención de besarla, pero la joven se apartó unos centímetros.

Esto extraño a Adrien, y desde luego le asustó un poco al pensar que la estaba presionando, pero la expresión inocente de Marinette borró todos sus temores.

-¿No-no crees que vas demasiado rápido? –Adrien parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que dijo Marinette -¿Por qué me ves así? –la muchacha actuaba como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer un berrinche -¿No quedamos en empezar de nuevo? A-asi que creo que un b-beso es algo muy precipitado… en estos momentos –lo último lo dijo en susurro, pero audible para el rubio, que no evitó una sonrisa felina se le escapara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente la muchacha, pero Adrien rompió a carcajadas que la descolocó por completo -¡A-adrien!

-¡JA, JA, JA! Lo siento mucho Marinette, no me burlo de ti sino de mí.

-¿De ti? –Adrien logró tranquilizarse, luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, a la cuál no soltaba aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sí, verás… Hace pocas horas, pensaba que debía hacerme la idea que ya no querrías volver a verme, pero el que me hayas aceptado nuevamente en tu vida, aunque sea para conocernos mejor, en verdad me ha hecho más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar.

-Bueno, no fui amable contigo, la verdad tenía miedo de verte y cómo podía reaccionar, pero los consejos de mis padres, Tikkie y Alya me ayudaron bastante.

-¿Tus padres? –Adrien sabía que la morena y la Kwami de seguro estaban intercediendo por él, pero había olvidado por completo al matrimonio de la casa.

-S-sí, especialmente con mi mamá.

-¿Y de qué hablaron? –Marinette se estremeció en los brazos del chico.

-Y-ya sabes, cosas de chicas… -la muchacha trató de desviar el tema.

-¿Sólo eso? –ahora Adrien estaba nervioso por preguntar – La verdad, no me imagino a tus padres discutiendo entre ellos o contigo.

-Créeme que algunas veces llegan hacerlo bastante–respondió la chica seria -, pero no hay nada como un té y una cita que entre ellos no arregle –terminó de decir con una dulce sonrisa que Adrien respondió de igual.

-¡Marinette! Ya estamos en casa – la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe junto con la voz del señor Dupain, que acompañado de su esposa, se encontraron con su única hija abrazada con el chico que ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo.

Los jóvenes quedaron un momento estáticos en su lugar, y al ver que su abrazo podía ser malinterpretado, se separaron de golpe, totalmente rojos como tomates.

-M-mamá, p-papá, ¿C-cómo les fue en fune-?, ¡es decir boda! ¿Cómo les fue en la boda? –Marinette trató de hablar lo más convincente posible, en tanto que Adrien tragaba nervioso.

Pero en un principio, ninguno de los adultos dijo algo; la señora Sabine sonreía de oreja a oreja, sujetándo su rostro con ambas manos, al ver que su hija, por fin, había decidido acercarse a Adrien, pero la reacción de Tom Dupain fue una muy distinta hasta a la que él mismo esperaba.

Desde luego que el panadero le daba todo su apoyo al joven Agreste, sin embargo, el verlo abrazado con su hija en medio del living, **completamente solos**. Le provocó un tic en el ojo, hasta que se le resbalara de las manos hasta caer en el suell con un sonido sordo, la bolsa de pan caliente que traía para compartir en familia.

-Pa-papá –su hija le llamó, un poco nerviosa -, ¿Todo está bien?

-No te preocupes cariño –dijo su madre, mientras hacía pasar a su marido, el cuál seguía estático -, quiero que sepan los dos que nos fue bien en la ventas para la fiesta de boda, ¡hasta tragimos algunos aperitivos! –la señora mostró entusiasta una caja con dulces -¡No perdamos tiempo!

La madre de Marinette, con su dulce sonrisa, tomó de la mano tanto a su hija como a Adrien y los sentó en la mesa, sin que ellos pudieran oponerse.

Ambos jóvenes estaban demasiados nerviosos para pensar, pero en el fondo estaban felices que ya se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Aunque les preocupaba enormemente la reacción del padre de Marinette.

-Cielo –la señora Sabine llamó a su esposo, (que aún seguía en shock), mientras preparaba más agua caliente y colocaba los bocadillos en la mesa-,Tomy, ¿Podrías traer el pan por favor? –pero el señor Dupain seguía con la mirada pérdida - ¡Tom!

La voz de la pequeña mujer sobresaltó tanto a su esposo como a los adolescentes.

-S-sí, cielo…

-El pan, cariño, hay que servirlo –dijo maternalmente su esposa.

-C-claro, el pan –contestó nervioso el panadero, pero cuándo volteó a recogerlo, la bolsa ya no estaba.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido del plástico, como si lo desgarraran seguido por otro ruido, de algo masticando entusiasmado.

Extrañados por esto, los cuatro siguieron la dirección de los ruidos, hasta llegar detrás del enorme sofá, sólo para dar con la pequeña Lady, que comía tranquilamente el pan entre sus patas.

-¡Pequeña traviesa! –exclamó molesto el señor Dupain, pero la cachorra ladró desafiante, para luego agarrar la bolsa con su hocico y correr con el botín.

El robusto hombre persiguió a la perrita por todo el lugar, mientras que su esposa se limitaba a reír divertida y los adolescentes se quedaban viendo la escena.

Pronto Marinette también sonreía por lo extraña situación que ocurría entre su padre y su mascota, en tanto que Adrien, ya no veía lo que ocurría frente de él. Estaba concentrado en la joven de cabellos azules que decidió permitirle acercarse a ella una vez más.

Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero de alguna forma, poco a poco, volvería a enamorarla y empezaría ese mismo instante. Después de todo, tenía un amuleto de la suerte consigo.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto de la ultratumba!**

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero necesitaba tomarme un "mini vacación", con respecto al fic, espero que este cap ayude a compensar el tiempo transcurrido.**

 **También quiero comentar algo, es sobre las voces de los personajes en latino, ahora que se estreno la serie, y confieso que me han gustado la mayoría de las voces, a excepción de Adrien/Chat Noir. Pero no se puede ser exigente con alguien que está recién empezando con esto del doblaje de voz.**

 **Igualmente debo decir, que falta poco, poquito para que termine esta historia, creo que serán, tal vez unos tres caps más, incluyendo el epílogo.**

 **Una vez más agradezco todo su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Agradezco a Khira Yaxley por todo el apoyo y concejo que medió durante sus ratos libres de la universidad, en verdad me ayudó mucho al momento de redactar este cap. (El que espera no tenga tantos errores como el anterior)**

 **Y recuerden también, (ya está haciendo está publicidad), pasar por mi blog y el de mi hermana de TheZoe611.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap, en el que revelaré el siguiente preview...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Viene un nuevo Akuma, en el que Chat Noir deberá sacar a relucir todos los trucos que el señor Dupain estuvo enseñándole.**


	14. Chapter 14

**POR FIN ACTUALIZO!**

 **SIN MÁS AQUI VIENE YA LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPS DEL FIC**

...

* * *

 _Capítulo 14:_

 _Concejos y verdades parte 1: El regreso de Volpina._

* * *

Adrien se peinaba por enésima vez en la mañana, y bañándose entusiasmado con la loción que le obsequiara la señora Sabine como bienvenida a su hogar.

-¡Puaj! –Plagg bufó molesto, tapándose la nariz con sus patitas -¿Y decías que mi Camembert olía mal?

-Hoy voy al colegio con Marinette –repuso el chico entusiasmado, revisando su ropa a través del espejo- ¡Tengo que lucir mejor que nunca!

-Para mí estas igual que siempre, _loverboy_.

-No pienso rendirme Plagg –el chico volvía aplicarse la loción -, si enamoré a Marinette una vez, ¡puedo hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Sé que puedo! –Adrien seguía inspeccionándose frente del espejo- Este es el día, voy a _engatuzar_ a mi chica hasta el punto que no pueda resistir mis encantos –Plagg le quedó mirando con un tic en el ojo.

-¿ Y para eso te po-pones…? ¡GLUP! –el kwami negro sintió que su estomago se revolvía por el fuerte olor de la loción.

El gatito volador pronto quedó mareado por el aroma, y flotando cerca de su portador, tenía la desagradable sensación en su garganta que, claramente, no se trataba de una bola de pelos.

Cuándo el rubio notó algo extraño en su Kwami, fue demasiado tarde. Plagg estaba sobre él, mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

-¡PLAAAAGGGG! –se escuchó el grito del exmodelo, por fuera de la panadería.

* * *

Adrien desayunaba pero sin el entusiasmo de la mañana, en tanto que Plagg era un alma en pena tomando un té de manzanilla que le prepara la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-Esto es culpa tuya –dijo de pronto el gato negro, ofendiendo a Adrien.

-¡¿Culpa mía?! – el chico indicó indignado, la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta; una polera verde musgo con una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones de igual color -¡Fuiste tú el que me vomitó encima! ¿Ahora como se supone que pueda ver Marinette con esta ropa? ¡Pensará que soy un rebelde o algo así! –Adrien no pudo evitar el drama, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Pero su Kwami no perdió el tiempo, y jalándole las hebras doradas del chico. Le obligó a enderezarse hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Plagg chocó narices con su portador - ¡Esa cosa que llamas perfume produjo ácidez en mi estomago! ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO COMER MI AMADO CAMEMBERT POR CULPA DE TU MAL DE AMORES!

-¡Marinette no es ningún mal! ¡La amo y ella a mí! ¡Estoy seguro! –contraatacó el joven, tirando de los bigotes a su Kwami.

-Si tan seguro estás que ella te quiere ¿Por qué te preocupa tu apariencia entonces? –Adrien lo soltó de mala gana y volvió a indicar su ropa.

-¿No lo ves? –el gatito negó molesto- Parezco un rebelde, sólo me falta una cadena o algo así para parecer un pandi…

-Para ser tú mismo –interrumpió el gato de la destrucción con un tono serio-, ahora entiendo a la niña, ¿Cómo vas a conquistarla si no es siendo tú mismo y no lo que tú padre te obligaba a que fueras? ¿Has olvidado lo que la chica con gafas dijo? "Sé tú mismo" –Plagg volvió a chocar narices con Adrien- Ya deja de ser el chico modelo, ¡Se Adrien! –luego indicó la ás, todos sabemos que en el fondo eres un gato rebelde problemático, esas pintas te quedan como anillo al dedo.

El muchacho le miró pensativo, lo que volvió a molestar a Plagg, que no perdió el tiempo en volver a tirar del cabello rubio pero con más fuerza.

-¡Auch! –el chico logró liberarse, y trató de atrapar al Kwami con sus manos sin éxito.

Y en tanto que Plagg y Adrien volvían a chocar narices furiosos, la madre de Marinette llamaba a su hija, sin prestar atención al escándalo de sus inquilinos.

-¡Marinette baja! Recuerda que hoy vuelves al colegio.

-¡KYAA! –el grito desesperado de la azabache junto con los ruidos de cosas cayendo en su cuarto, detuvo en seco la pelea de gatos - ¡Ya es tarde!

-Te prepararé el desayuno hija –señaló tranquilamente la mujer, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Y bajo la mirada confusa del rubio y su Kwami, la señora Cheng preparaba el té para Marinette.

-¿Todo está bien? –Adrien no pudo evitar preguntar curioso por la situación.

-¡Oh! No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la señora – Esto ocurre todos los días -Adrien y Plagg parpadearon extrañados.

Cinco minutos después, bajaba de las escaleras muy atolondrada la muchacha acompañada por una sonriente Tikki.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste Tikki? –repusó Marinette, casi atragántandose con el agua caliente.

-Lo siento Marinette, pero tenías el sueño pesado –se disculpó la Kwami roja, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que sabía la razón del desvelo de su portadora.

La muchacha no prestó atención a su alrededor, puesto que Adrien la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada de gatito enamorado.

-Tal vez si sean el uno para el otro –comentó divertido Plagg-. Ella es igual de distraída que tú –Adrien hizo un gesto para callarlo.

-¿A-adrien? –al escuchar la voz de Marinette, el rubio volteó a verla, dejándo para después ,las reprimedas a su Kwami.

-H-hola Marinette –él jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse nervioso con ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de la chica de sus sueños.

Los ojos de Marinette estaban como platos al verlo con ese nuevo estilo, tanto así que no escuchó las advertencias de su madre sobre sujetar bien la taza. Y sólo reaccionó cuándo cayó un poco de agua caliente en su mano.

-"¿Qué te dije?" –susurró malicioso el gato, en tanto Adrien tragaba nervioso.

-H-hola Adrien –contestó incómoda la chica, limpiando la mesa ves bien… -un claro rubor se mostró en su rostro, y pronto, el aludido estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-"Parece que a tu angel le gustan los rebeldes" –Plagg volvió a hablarle a su portador, el que no dejaba de apretar los puños triunfante.

-"¡Ya tengo un punto a favor!" – respondió victorioso el chico, en tanto que Plagg suspiraba resignado.

-"¿Quién entiende a éste?" –Plagg se resignó al lado de su amigo, sin querer volver a tocar el tema.

* * *

Por la hora, ambos adolescentes se dirigieron corriendo al establecimiento. Pero en su recorrido por las escaleras, Marinette tropezó entre sus pasos a punto de caer de boca y finalmente, ser rescatada a tiempo por Adrien. Y antes que se dieran cuenta, llegaron al salón de clases tomados de las manos, un minuto antes que tocaran, bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

-A-Adrien, ya-ya me puedes soltar –tartamudeo tímidamente Marinette, mientras que el resto de la clase sonreían cómplices. Bueno, la mayoría.

Lo que no sabía Marinette, es que el chico felino estaba lejos de querer soltarla. Él esbozo una sonrisa, levantó la mano de la joven hasta sus labios con sutileza y le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos. Para luego, guiñarle un ojo coquetamente.

Antes estas acciones tan atrevidas, Marinette no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza. Sus amigos en el salón les silbaron entusiasmados, en tanto que Nathanaël apartaba la vista molesto.

Pero Chloé fue un caso distinto, ahogó un grito de rabia y caminó desafiante hasta la pareja con la clara intención de separarlos.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente con este espectáculo! – la chica rubia chilló furiosa, a punto de sujetar a Marinette para apartarlo de Adrien.

Sin embargo, el joven Agreste fue más rápido, y acercó a Marinette hasta su pecho, envolviéndola con su brazo protectoramente.

-Cuida tus modales con la chica que amo – la hija del alcalde quedó en blanco por la advertencia seca de "su amigo de la infancia", y se fue gruñendo hasta su banco.

Aunque Marinette no estaba en mejores condiciones, aún procesaba la declaración del joven rubio, sintió que su rostro se volvía más rojo, y por los nervios, por poco pierde el equilibrio. Siendo socorrida a tiempo por Alya y Adrien. Ya pasada la tormenta para los adolescentes, el resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

Y en la hora del receso, Adrien quedó encontrarse con Nino para poner en marcha su plan de reconquistar a Marinette. Lo que hasta ahora, resultaba en un éxito, puesto que su angel no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que intercambiaba miradas con él, tal vez, la recuperaría más rápido de lo pensado.

El muchacho estaba tan pérdido en sus pensamientos en relación a la chica de ojos cielo, que no se percató de alguien que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

-Me gusta tu nuevo look –Adrien volteó de golpe al reconocer la voz, al mismo tiempo, que se le revolvía el estómago. Encontrándose frente a frente con Lila, quien descarademente, le coqueteaba y posaba un dedo en su pecho -. A pasado tiempo Adrien ¿Me extrañaste?

-L-Lila, sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo –contestó él incómodo, tratando de zafarse los más "caballero" posible de la chica.

Para su desgracia, la situación empeoró cuándo ella se le acercó más, ahora posándo las dos manos en su pecho.

-Queria decirte, que tienes todo mi apoyo con respecto a tu padre, y si necesitas otro lugar para hospedarte, mi casa está disponible – Adrien se sentía molesto con ella por su hipocresía, y consigo mismo, al no ser más firme para apartarla.

En tanto, Lila, seguía con su descaro coqueteo que comenzó hacer perder la paciencia a Adrien.

-E-escucha Lila –él consiguió liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Sí? – preguntó ella, sin dejar que hubiera mucha distancia entre los dos.

-Verás, yo… -Adrien levantó la mirada fastidiado, pero con lo que su visión se topó, lo dejó mudo de horror.

Marinette salía del colegio, siendo consolada por Alya. Su angel se veía afligida, con las manos contra su pecho y la mirada pérdida.

Esa escena fueron cuchillas en el corazón de Adrien; una vez casi perdió su amistad por un malentendido, ahora, corría el riesgo de perder su amor por otra situación similar.

-¡Espera! –Lila lo detuvo molesta, al verlo a dispuesto a irse corriendo sin dar explicaciones -¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos… -pero sus palabras fueron enmudecidas por la mirada furiosa del rubio.

-Déjame aclararte algo Lila –Adrien apretó enojado los puños y dientes -, no sólo estoy enojado contigo, sino conmigo mismo por no ponerte un punto final –respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca el terminar con esta situación -. Lo siento mucho Lila, he tratado de ser comprensivo con respecto a tí, pero tus mentiras ya han ocasionado bastantes problemas –la italiana iba hacer un ademán de protestar, pero Adrien hizo un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio -. Lila ¿De verdad me quieres o sólo soy un capricho como para muchas otras?

-Tú me interesas Adrien –Lila esbozó una gran sonrisa, que por poco logra que Adrien le crea.

Él la inspeccionó con la mirada cada aspecto de su rostro y descubrió que mentía. Sus ojos la delataron, no tenían el brillo como de los de Marinette cuando hablaba con Adrien o Chat Noir.

Incluso, había visto ese mismo destello especial en Alya y Nino desde que habían iniciado su relación.

-Lo lamento Lila –respondió firmemente-. Pero ya sabes que no estoy interesado en ti como deseas.

-¿Pero qué importa eso? –Lila comentó sin vergüenza, saltando para abrazarlo, lo que irritó más a Adrien -. Créeme que Ladybug no es tan grandiosa como todo el mundo piensa – ese comentario venenoso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Adrien.

-Estas en dos errores, Lila –Adrien la apartó firme, aún conservando un poco de su caballerosidad-. Primero, Ladybug es mucho mejor de lo que todo el mundo piensa y segundo, ya no estoy interesado en conquistarla, sino a una chica mucho mejor, y que definitivamente, no eres tú.

La última frase dejó a Lila de piedra, lo que aprovechó el muchacho para correr tras Marinette.

Pronto la expresión de sorpresa de la italiana cambió a una de profundo rencor, y dispuesta a tomar venganza en contra de Adrien y de su nuevo amor, lo siguió a escondidas.

* * *

Desconociendo lo que Lila planeaba, Adrien saltaba por los escalones de la escuela, hasta encontrarse de frente con una furiosa Alya, armada con un rollo de revista.

-¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! –la bloguera le dio de lleno con la revista -. Marinette esta muy afligida ¡Más te vale arreglarlo! –asestó otro golpe y el chico sólo asintió nervioso.

-S-sí, ahora iba a hablar con ella... –se defendió el atacado.

-¡Más te vale! –Alya cruzó molesta los brazos, .

-¿Sabes a dónde fue Marinette? –preguntó temeroso el chico.

-Está en el parque, no pude acompañarla, puesto que mi mamá me llamó para un último chequeo con el médico – Alya respondió de mala gana, indicando su pierna, y luego con el rollo, la dirección en se fuera su mejor amiga.

-¡Gracias Alya! ¡Auch! –Adrien no contaba que la morena le diera un último golpe con su arma de papel en la retaguardia.

-¡Muévete Agreste! –le ordenó la muchacha, a lo lejos con las manos en las caderas.

Lila observó todo con detenimiento a lo lejos, y por desgracia, no pudo escuchar lo que discutían. Siguió a paso firme a Adrien, pero fue interceptada por el rollo de revista.

-¿Adónde crees que vas "Volpina"? –la pregunta de Alya sonó más bien una amenaza.

-Tengo prisa –se limitó a decir Lila, tratando de seguir con la mirada al rubio. Pero Alya se le puso en frente con una mirada acusadora.

-Ahora que lo pienso –la morena posó la revista en su cabeza como si tratara de recordar algo -, me debes un favor –Alya le enseñó su celular reproduciendo el video en que la italiana aseguraba tener una amistad con Ladybug- Debí disculparme con mis seguidores esa vez, ahora es tú turno de hacerlo.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que hice mal…

-Ah, haa, haaaaa –Alya la calló con gesto negativo de su dedo -. Si tuviste el valor de mentirle a todos, debes tener más para dar disculpas –la morena rió irónicamente-, aunque, sé al igual que tú, "Volpina", que no lo harás de corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió molesta Lila, viendo que perdió su oportunidad de seguir al joven Agreste.

-Me refiero que voy a tener mis cuatro ojos posados en ti, "volpinita" – Alya le sujetó firme de la muñeca -.Y ahora vendrás conmigo a responsabilizarte de tus actos egoístas, aún tengo unos minutos libres para ir al médico. Así que no te escapas de esta.

Ya fuese por la actitud de Alya o su fuerza, Lila no pudo contradecirla. Siendo arrastrada al interior del establecimiento.

* * *

Adrien sentía que el aire se le escapada sin querer volver a sus pulmones. Y con la respiración errática, llegó al parque. Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, al ver a a su compañera de batallas en un ovillo debajo de un árbol.

Caminó despacio hasta ella; y en cuánto la joven sintió su cercanía, levantó la cabeza afligida y sucedió algo que Adrien no esperaba.

Marinette brincó hasta él para abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ayúdame Adrien! –le rogaba con sollozos dramáticos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué sucedió Marinette? –el rubio no dejaba de lado el asombro, puesto que pensaba que su angel le habría visto con Lila y se hubiera ocasionado un malentendido.

-¡Mañana hay examen de Física! ¡Y olvidé completamente estudiar! –la peliazul hizo un puchero ante un perplejo Adrien –. La maestra dijo que había sido lastimada en la espalda y no en la cabeza, así que no tenía excusa para no haber estudiado ¡Ayúdame Adrien!

-¿E-estás afligida por el examen de mañana? –ella asintió en su drama- ¿Y no fue por alguna otra cosa? –el nerviosismo de Adrien la extrañó un poco.

-N-no, ya sabes como es Ms. Mendeleiev –Marinette se restregó las lágrimas como una niña pequeña -, no aceptará ninguna excusa para que desarrolle el examen.

-Sí, sé como es ella, je, je, je -Adrien rió nervioso, pero Marinette ya sospechaba algo -, la tienes difícil my angel.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –la chica cambió el drama por la curiosidad, acorralando a Adrien con su inquietud.

-N-nada, ¿Qué podría pasar? –contestó el rubio, pero la joven en frente de él no parecía creer sus palabras.

-¿No estás mintiendo? ¿Cierto? –Marinette no supo por qué hizo tal pregunta, pero la expresión dejó en blanco a su amigo.

Adrien tragó sonoramente, sin poder apartar su vista de los azules ojos que brillaban preocupados. Respiró profundo y posó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Una costumbre que ha Marinette le empezaba ponerla nerviosa y un poco incómoda, aunque una pequeña parte de ella le gustaba.

-"No me gustan los mentirosos" –Adrien suspiró la frase que una vez le escuchara decir a su angel y luego se separó de ella, posando las manos en sus hombros -. Sabes que me tienes como un gato enamorado, ¿cierto? –la joven se limitó a afirmarlo -. Bien, la verdad es que, hace unos diez minutos me encontré con Lila –Marinette abrió los ojos aún más confundida y Adrien estaba temeroso -, y como ya la conoces, no perdió el tiempo en ser "amable" conmigo...

-¿Adrien? –la muchacha posó su mano en la mejilla del rubio, cuando éste se detuvo en sus palabras como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero en el fondo, ella sabía que no era así.

-Soy pésimo para darme mi espacio, por mi relación con mi padre, tengo un carácter sumiso, incluso como Chat Noir –Adrien sujetó la mano con la que Marinette le consolaba -. Creí que me habías visto con ella, que pensarías que estaría engañándote o algo parecido –Marinette soltó una pequeña risa, casi como una una burla a los oídos de Adrien.

-¿Por qué pensaría algo así? ¡Todo lo contrario! –su sonrisa tranquilizó a Adrien -. Estaría preocupada que no supieras manejar la situación ¡Es muy fácil incomodarte cuándo te coquetean! –Marinette le mostró su teléfono con la fotografía de un Chat Noir pasmado luego que le hubieran robado un beso indirecto. Adrien sintió como si le echarán un balde de agua fría -. De todos modos, ¿por qué pensaste que estaba molesta contigo?

-Fue por lo que me dijo Alya… -dijo un poco desconcertado el muchacho.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? – Marinette preguntó divertida, pero ya pensaba cuál sería su respuesta.

-Que estabas afligida y qué esperaba para consolarte… -Adrien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Marinette rió burlonamente -¿Eh…? Espera, ella no mencionó…

-¿A Lila o algo parecido? –Adrien se despeinó frustrado y Marinette ahogaba una carcajada - ¿Tampoco te recriminó nada acerca de una supuesta "infidelidad"? ¿Cierto?

-¡No puedo creerlo! –ahora el chico cubría su rostro con las manos avergonzado -. Es la segunda vez que me engaña.

-Sí, Alya me comentó como te hizo hablar el pequeño secreto del gato negro –Marinette sujetó delicadamente el rostro del chico para verlo directo a los ojos te preocupes, Alya es más astuta en un sentido, también una buena confidente, podemos confiar en ella, y yo confío en ti.

-Muchas gracias my angel –Marinette sintió que sus mejillas se volvían carmín, pero entonces recordó algo importante.

-¡Casi lo olvido! –la joven volvía con sus pucheros -¿Vas ayudarme a estudiar Adrien?

-Desde luego que sí, ya sabes que tu palabra es ley para mí –sonrió coqueto el rubio, pero esta vez Marinette no tomó en cuenta su actitud, se limitó a sonreír extasiada.

-¡Eres el mejor Adrien! –la emoción de la mariquita fue tal, que volvió a abrazar al chico, cayendo ambos al suelo -¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

-Con una cita a la luz de la luna –respondió de inmediato el rubio, dejándola descolocada.

Fue entonces que Marinette cayó en la cuenta de algo, todo este tiempo Adrien estuvo hablándole con su personalidad de Chat Noir, aunque no completa. Puesto que mantenía actitudes como el tímido modelo que había conocido al inicio del año escolar.

El joven frente a ella era sin duda Adrien Agreste, el verdadero Adrien Agreste , sin las restricciones de su padre y el uso de una máscara. Y lo peor, es que lo adoraba más así que como antes le había conocido.

-¿U-una cita? –apenas pudo articular, alejándose de golpe – Veo que estás tomando provecho de esto.

-Estoy dispuesto a reconquistarte –Adrien sujetó una de sus manos para besarla como lo había hecho en la mañana - ¿O acaso ya no es necesario? – preguntó con su típico tono coqueto de Chat Noir.

Algo en Marinette le hizo recobrar la confianza al ver al muchacho actuando de esa manera, y sonrió con autosuficiencia, como lo hace Ladybug.

-No será tan fácil, kitty, kitty –con la mano que Adrien besó, ella lo sostuvo, se enderezó de golpe, y al mismo tiempo, lo levantó con fuerza. Tomándo por sorpresa al joven Agreste -. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho si tanto deseas mi corazón, además –ella posó sus manos en la cintura-, no tendría gracia alguna si te la pusiera fácil ¿Cierto?

-¿Acaso es un reto, my angel? –Adrien hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

-Ayúdarme a estudiar no es suficiente –ella colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, sin dejar la confianza-. Sí paso el exámen, entonces tendrás tu cita.

-¿Y si no? –preguntó entusiasmado el rubio.

-Dejarás de usar esa loción, o por lo menos, no bañarte en ella –contestó de mala gana, la sonrisa de Adrien desapareció de golpe y se escuchó a Plagg burlarse debajo de la chaqueta negra.

-"Te lo dije tontín" –resopló Plagg.

-En mi defensa, debo decir que está loción me fue obsequiada por su madre – objetó, un poco indignado.

Marinette rió divertida al igual que Plagg, mientras que a lo lejos, un joven de cabello rojo veía deprimido la escena.

-El amor no es fácil, Nath –comentó Nino a sus espaldas, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombre del dibujante, para tratar de consolarlo.

-Lo sé –Nathanaël dio la espalda, y para sorpresa de Nino, su semblante era tranquilo -, supongo que a esto es lo que llaman madurar.

-Eres un buen tipo, de seguro encuentras el amor en dónde menos te lo esperes –el moreno lo acompañó a fueras del parque -, sino, míranos a Alya y a mí. A ella no le interesaba tener una relación amorosa y yo estaba prendado de un principio de otra chica.

Nathanaël sonrió agradecido, y chocó los puños con él.

-El darte por vencido en el amor de alguien no significa ser derrotado –Nino siguió alentándolo, y el artista lo escuchaba atento -, al contrario, te ayuda a madurar y hasta ser más un hombre. Entonces ¡BUMM!, aparecerá la chica adecuada para ti.

-Eres el mejor Nino, además, ya me había dado por vencido con Marinette antes que Adrien comenzará vivir en su casa –comentó calmado el chico.

-Todo saldrá bien, Nath –el Dj le revolvió el pelo amistosamente -, sigue los concejos de este super músico en potencia y la vida será mejor -Nathanaël volvió a agradecerle para después marcharse a su hogar.

Esa tarde hasta media noche, Adrien ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Marinette, pero su mala suerte de gato negro le jugó una mala pasada.

A su angel le faltaron dos puntos para aprobar el examen, por lo que el rubio se quedó con las ganas de cita a la luz de la luna y lo único que se ganó fueron las bromas de Plagg.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió más rápido para los dos jóvenes de lo que hubieran imaginado, y ya faltaba un par de días para la celebración del concurso. Pero en tan corto tiempo, habían ocurrido varias cosas con su conocimiento y no.

Los intentos de separar Adrien de Marinette de parte de Chloé, que la mayoría terminaban en fracaso. Así como las mentiras de Lila sobre la joven Dupain-Cheng, pero sus palabras e intentos eran frutrados por Alya, o simplemente, Adrien no creía una sola cosa que la italiana dijera sobre su angel.

Muy pronto, Lila sabía que sus mentiras no servirián de nada, por lo que optó tomar un camino diferente. No le fue difícil acercarse y ser "amiga" de Chloé , su capacidad de convencer a la gente que no le conociera como el ego narcisista de la hija del alcalde le dio lugar en su grpo que tenía el objetivo de separar al famoso Adrien Agreste de Marientte Dupain-Cheng. Después podría pensar en cómo ganar la atención del rubio.

En cambio, Chloé se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca, y más de una ocasión trató de dejar mal a Marinette. La última vez la hizo caer en una pésima broma; había dejado colgándo en la puerta del salón de clases una bolsa de pintura roja, y cuándo su víctima abrió para buscar su mochila que se le había olvidado, le cayó de lleno en la cabeza y la ropa.

La pobre de Marinette no tuvo opción que volver al gimnasio para ir al baño bajo la risas de los alumnos del colegio, y aunque casi toda su clase salió en su defensa, las burlas aumentaron cuando apareció la hija del alcalde acompañada por Sabrina y su nueva "amiga", Lila. Chloé estaba segura de haber ganado, pero lo que no esperó fue la llegada de Adrien, quién se suponía debía estar en sus clases de piano.

Nathanaël le había informado al rubio de inmediato lo sucedido por celular, y el muchacho se escapó de su práctica sin dar mayores explicaciones. Lo primero que hizo Adrien fue abrazar a Marinette, quién sollozaba avergonzada aunque sus compañeras hacian lo posible por consolarla, mientras que los chicos ahuyentaban al resto de curiosos que no dejaban de reír por el espectáculo.

-No tenías que tomar tan apecho el hecho que te "pintaran", Marinette Dupain-Cheng –se jactó Chloé, siendo apoyada por Sabrina y Lila.

Adrien dirigió una mirada de gato asesino al trío de chicas, abrazando con más fuerza a Marinette, la que ahora estaba más tranquila con su presencia. Aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de las causantes del problema; Chloé quedó de piedra ante la actitud del rubio, sentía que ese chico no era el mismo que había conocido durante varios años, Sabrina estaba peor, llegando a esconderse detrás de su "mejor amiga", en cambio Lila jamás se sentió tan cohibida, aún más que en la ocasión cuándo Ladybug la enfrentó por su mentira.

-Vamos Marinette –le ayudó Alya, dispuesta a llevarla al baño de chicas, pero fue detenida por Adrien - ¿Qué sucede chico?

Adrien volteó a ver a Chloé para notar una pequeña bolsa negra que Sabrina ocultaba a sus espaldas, le pidió amablemente a Alya que se mantuviera al lado de Marinette. Caminó con paso firme hasta el trío problemático y de un golpe, le arrebató a la pelirroja la bolsa para encontrar que en su contenido habían más globos de pintura. Seguramente habían hecho varios de estos por si la broma fallaba en el primer intento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio sacó una bolsa de pintura, y con una mirada seria que dejó a todos helados, incluyendo a los que reían sonoramente. Levantó el globo sobre su cabeza y lo reventó con fuerza para mancharse con la pintura roja.

Eso fue inesperado para los estudiantes, esperaban que el rubio manchara a Chloé pero el que el mismo se ensuciará fue una sorpresa enorme.

-¿Y bien?- Adrien preguntó desafiante, que el trío de chicas quedaron pasmadas por su acción - ¿Qué esperan para burlarse de mí también?

El silencio gélido que se tornó en el colegio detuvo la respiración de todos los adolescentes, y antes que se dieran cuenta; Alya, Nino, Nathanaël y el resto de los estudiantes se acercaron ante las chicas, y tomaron el resto de los globos para ensuciarse también con la pintura.

-¡Vamos! –gritó a todo pulmón Kim – ¿No se supone que las humillaciones de Chloé son graciosas? ¡¿Qué esperan para burlarse, montón de valientes?!

-¡Eso es! –apoyó Alix, caminando desafiante a los estudiantes, los que poco a poco comenzaban a abandonar el gimnasio, sintiéndose humillados.

-Era de esperarse –comentó Max, acomodándose sus gafas-. Científicamente esta comprobado que las masas son fáciles de controlar por alguien predominante.

Pronto el gimnasio del colegio fue quedándo vacío hasta permanecer la clase de Marinette y el grupo de Chloé. La joven Bourgeois sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, se suponía que todos debían estar riñéndose de la chica Dupain-Cheng, pero a cambió, recibió la mirada molesta de todo su curso, al que por años, había sublegado simplemente por ser la hija del alcalde y tener una posición adinerada.

-Ya hemos tenido suficiente del las cosas que has hecho Chloé –Adrien tomó la palabra, más que molesto -. Será mejor que tanto Lila como tú comiencen a aceptar que mi corazón le pertenece a Marinette, y si creen que humillarla les hará separarme de ella –Adrien abrazó con fuerza a Marinette -, están muy equivocadas.

-Marinette no está sola en contra ustedes –le apoyó Alya -, y en cuánto a ti Sabrina- la chica de lentes chilló asustada-, no sé que dirá tu padre acerca de las cosas que nos haces por petición de esa loca mimada, pero de algo estoy segura –la morena la apuntó acusadoramente-. Para un policía tan respetable debe ser una vergüenza tener una hija que le encanta lastimar a los demás.

Sabrina gimoteó y se fue corriendo del colegio, seguida por unas furiosas Chloé y Lila.

-G-gracias chicos, pero no era necesario que hicieran todo esto por mí –sonrió apenada Marinette, para luego sentir la mano de Kim sobre su cabeza.

-No tienes que agradecernos, además –el deportista señaló a todo el curso-, todos te debíamos un favor.

-Es verdad –sonrió alegre Rose -, siempre nos has ayudado, y no porque seas la representante, sino también porque eres una buena amiga.

-Nos has apoyado en más de un sentido –continuó Juleka-, a pesar que algunas veces no hemos sido muy amables contigo.

-Según mis observaciones –comentó Max, moviendo sus gafas -, este año escolar, nuestro curso ha estado más unido que nunca, lo que nos ha ayudado a un buen rendimiento escolar como social.

-¡Eso es cierto! –gritó entusiasmada Mylene abrazada de su novio Iván, quién levantaba el pulgar.

-Lo admito –dijo Alix, acomodándose la gorra-, este año has sobresalido en más de una ocasión, para el bien de todos.

-Siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto Marinette – Nathanaël comentó, asintiendo junto a Adrien.

-Muchas gracias a todos – la chica de coletas sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas por la emoción.

* * *

Luego del incidente, la maestra Caline Bustier junto con el director, tuvieron que informar a los padres de los jóvenes lo sucedido para explicar el porqué sus hijos iban de vuelta llenos de pintura roja.

Y en el departamento de los Dupain-Cheng, la señora Sabine se encontraba con Adrien, secándole el cabello con una toalla y secadora en mano.

-Aún no puedo creer que esa jovencita siga molestando a mi hija –comentó indignada Sabine Cheng, ahora peinando el cabello dorado del chico.

-Al menos no hay de qué preocuparse, sabemos que Marinette tiene el apoyo del curso –repuso Adrien, pero estaba intranquilo de lo que ahora podían hacer Chloé y Lila en contra de su angel.

-Si me preguntan –dijo Plagg con su inseparable queso entre sus patitas -, a esas tres chicas les haría bien un buen escarmiento.

-Je,je, je, jamás pensé que estaría tan de acuerdo contigo Plagg –rió divertido Adrien.

A la hora de la cena, toda la familia estaba reunida, incluyendo a Adrien y los Kwamis, y aunque disfrutaban de la comida como de la compañía. Los adultos parecían un poco serios, lo que no tardaron en darse cuenta los adolescentes.

-Sabine, creo que ya es hora de decirles –dijo de pronto Tikki, extrañando tanto a Adrien como a Marinette.

-¿Decirnos qué, mamá? –para Marinette era raro ver tan serios a sus padres.

-Mi niña, tu padre y yo hemos pensado mucho esto y decidimos hablarles acerca de un incidente sobre el Chat Noir anterior a Tom.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida la muchacha, pero Adrien ya tenía una idea de lo que estaban hablando - ¿Un Chat Noir anterior? ¡¿Cómo es eso?!

-No podemos decir su nombre, debido a una promesa –comenzó a explicar el panadero, recibiendo la total atención de ambos jóvenes, especialmente de Adrien -. Cuándo tu madre fue escogida como Ladybug, aún no se había encontrado un portador para la Miraculous de Plagg. Pasó el tiempo, y el sujeto que quería apoderarse de las Miraculous atacó al guardián.

-Logré salvarlo a tiempo –continuó la señora Sabine-, pero durante la confusión, el anillo de Chat Noir junto con el de Papillion quedaron a la deriva, siendo recogido el primero por alguien que había ido a ver el incidente.

-No lo creo… -repusó Marinette, y Adrien quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Y quién era el enemigo en esos años?

-El maestro Fu no nos dio mayores explicaciones, pero quién quiera que fuera, sabía sobre las Miraculous –respondió pensativo su padre.

-¿Quién es el Maestro Fu? –consultó intrigado el joven rubio.

-¡Ah! –Marinette se sobresaltó un poco – Es quiénor a , pero quien quiera que fuera, sab sobre el Chat Noir anterior a Tom. escoge a los portadores, pero luego te explico el resto, je,je,je –ella sabía que el tema de Fu podría sacar a luz otras cosas, cómo obtuvo el libro codificado de los Miraculous.

-Y regresando con el problema –interrumpió Plagg-, aquel individuo que encontró mi anillo no era del todo compatible, y debido a esto, quedó afectado por uno de mis poderes.

-¿Afectado? –la curiosidad de Adrien aumentó.

-Verás muchacho –explicó el padre de Marinette-, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir cuándo un portador no esta en sincronía con el Miraculous, y en este caso, el anterior Chat Noir quedó, por así decirlo, maldecido con la suerte del gato negro.

-¿Es eso posible, papá?

-Sí mi pequeña –el corpulento hombre suspiró pesadamente -, Adrien conoce bien ese poder.

-El "Curse Charm", debió salirse de control, ¿cierto? –tanto Plagg como Tom asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho por el joven Agreste.

-Aunque ese portador que tuve, siguió mis concejos, hasta cierto punto pudo controlar esa habilidad –Plagg bufó molesto, acariciando su queso -, pero la mala suerte le seguiría siempre, y no hablo de cosas pequeñas; accidentes en la calle que involucraban autos y terceras personas, el que más de una vez le cayeran cosas en la cabeza, o una vez que le robaron sus pertenencias cuándo las dejó a un lado por un par de minutos, ¿qué puedo decir? –el gatito le dió un mordisco a su comida favorita antes de proseguir-, eso volvería loco a cualquiera.

-¿Y porqué no simplemente dejó de usar el anillo? –preguntó inocentemente Marinette, pero sus padres y los Kwamis la miraron cabizbajos.

-Fue lo primero que él hizo – Plagg le respondió serio-, y fui yo quién se lo propuso, pero las cosas no salieron bien, al contrario, empeoraron.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –ahora Adrien estaba desconcertado.

-Creo, que fue por que ya había oscuridad en su corazón –tomó la palabra la señora Sabine-, de alguna forma, él quedó marcado por el "Curse Charm" en el momento que se colocó el anillo, literalmente, quedó maldecido, ¿Y ya se hacen una idea de quién puede destruir una maldición?

-¡Ladybug! –respondieron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

-Mis poderes sirven para purificar –habló ahora Tikki, posándose en la cabeza de Marinette -, pero lo que sucedió con ese portador era muy diferente a lo que ocurre con los Akumas –se rascó un poco nerviosa la cabeza-, como lo digo, para romper la maldición, Ladybug debía besar a Chat Noir.

-¿B-besarlo? –ahora Marinette estaba avergonzada al igual que Adrien - ¡Tikki! ¿Por qué era necesario besarlo?

-Para ser más específicos Marinette –la Kwami le explicó incómoda-, el afecto verdadero podía romper el hechizo, puesto que este Chat Noir era incapaz de sentir algo por alguien –ante las palabras de Tikki, Adrien quedó pensativo-, y la única forma de transmitirlo era con un beso.

-Tiene sentido –meditó el rubio-, si este portador carecía de emociones, o simplemente se trataba de alguien egoísta como Chloé o Lila, no quedaría duda que la única forma que Ladybug podía romper el maleficio sería entregándole de forma sincera, algo que él no tenía.

-Amor –afirmó segura Marinette -, mamá, entonces tú...

-No lo besé Marinette –su madre se tensó por un momento, siendo consolada por su esposo-, pero él, en un acto desesperado, me robó un beso por la fuerza.

-¡Mamá! –Marinette se pusó de pie ante esto y Adrien sintió una gran rabia.

-No se preocupen, él no me lastimó –explicó la señora Sabine, en tanto que su esposo no la dejaba de abrazar-, habíamos tenido una discusión debido a la misión, ese día Chat Noir parecía desesperado y no soportaba más su situación, la verdad, es que desconocía por completo que su vida estaba maldecida. Hasta que me tomó por sorpresa y me robó ese beso, fue entonces que él me explicó todo, pero para su desgracia, el maleficio no se había roto.

-Y para colmo –continuó su esposo-, ese enemigo que mi Sabine había enfrentado antes, dió con la Miraculous de Nooro.

-¿Quién es Nooro, señor Dupain?

-El Kwami del Papillion –respondió apesadumbra Tikki.

-¡Bah! Se supone que soy el Kwami de la mala suerte, pero Nooro es el que **tiene** mala suerte –comentó molesto el gatito negro, volviendo de cabeza a su queso.

-¿Y qué sucedió con el Chat Noir? –preguntó temeroso el rubio, pero ya teniendo una idea.

-El enemigo al que debíamos derrotar –dijo la señora Sabine-, al lograr hacerse con el Papillion y consiguió convertir a Chat Noir en un Akuma.

-¿Es eso posible? –Marinette se volvió temerosa ante esto, puesto significaría que nadie estaría a salvo de los Akuma.

-La verdad –explicó Tikki-, un Akuma no puede infectar un Miraculous, pero al portador lo corrompieron cuándo seguía en su transformación.

-¿Incluso con la transformación somos vulnerables? – Adrien le consultó preocupado a su Kwami.

-No chico, lo de este Chat Noir fue una excepción –Plagg mastico molesto su queso, esta conversación se volvía deprimente-. Para hacer la historia más corta; el cabeza hueca se convirtió en Chat Blanc por más de una semana, Sabine y Fu tuvieron que unir fuerzas para enfrentar al Akuma –Plagg apuntó al señor Dupain -. Y ahí es cuándo entra Tom Dupain y el nuevo portador de la Miraculous del pavo real.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre?

-Verás Marinette –continúo explicando Tikki-, el maestro Fu se vió forzado a buscar un portador para que fuese un apoyo para tu madre.

-Conseguí purificar el Akuma y recuperar el anillo de Plagg –prosiguió Sabine-, pero el portador estaba furioso de que su maldición no se rompiera.

-Y casi de inmediato volvió a convertirse a ser infectado –continúo el señor Dupain-, a tu madre y su aliada se les acababa el tiempo, y yo bueno, tenía una gatuna curiosidad por Sabine. Y ese día la había seguido porque quería invitarla a salir, je, je, je…

-Una curiosidad que agradezco día y noche –Plagg voló hasta posarse en la cabeza del panadero-. Si no hubieras seguido a Sabine ese día, si no hubieras recogido el anillo para salvarnos, ninguno estaría aquí ahora.

-Entonces el motivo de que usted se transformara en Chat Noir… -dijo Adrien sin dejar su admiración.

-Fue para rescatar a Sabine –Tom Dupain chocó sus manos en un aplauso con la intención de dar por terminada la conversación-. Bien, para concluir la historia; rescate a las doncellas en peligro, con el transcurso del tiempo derrotamos a Chat Blanc y al Papillion, aunque volvió a perderse el Miraculous de Nooro. Y aunque purificamos el Akuma de Chat Blanc, decidimos que mejor era borrar las memorias sobre el anillo y las Miraculous del portador anterior.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? –ahora Marinette estaba aún más confundida.

-Porque no logramos romper la maldición del anillo de Plagg, así que pensamos en reemplazar una maldición por otra y funcionó –explicó su padre -. Pero algo sucedió de improviso, la portadora de la Miraculous del Pavo Real desapareció con él.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron? –ahora Adrien también estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué crees que pasó, loverboy? – preguntó con sárcasmo el Kwami negro.

-¡Huyeron juntos! –exclamó soñadora Marinette -, que romántico.

-Excepto en la parte que se llevaron un Miraculous y otros objetos de valor – le dijo Tikki para poner los pies sobre la tierra a su portadora.

-Bueno –comentó Adrien-, supongo que todo esto explica como se conocieron y cómo obtuvieron sus Miraculous –jugó nervsioso con su manos-, pero siento que hay algo más en todo esto.

-Sí, queremos prepararlos Adrien –dijo Tom Dupain -, la habilidad de Papillion es crear varios guerreros hasta dar con su campeón.

-El último fue Chat Blanc –la señora Sabine comentó preocupada -, el de ahora podría ser Queen Bee.

-O Volpina –interrumpió un pensativo Adrien.

* * *

La noche estrellada se cernía en los cielos de París, y Marinette junto a Adrien disfrutaban de la vista en la terraza, sentados uno al lado del otro en la silla y envueltos cada uno en una manta, bebiendo chocolate caliente. Estaban en total silencio, reflexionando toda la charla que tuvieron con los adultos.

-Asi que un campeón –el susurro de Marinette rompió el silencio, y Adrien sólo se limitó a rodearla con un brazo.

-No importa que sea Queen Bee, Volpina o cualquier otro Akuma de Papillion –el muchacho dejó a un lado la taza para sujetar sus manos,sin soltar el abrazo-, voy a protegerte con mi vida, my angel.

-Eso es lo que más me aterra Adrien –Marinette posó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho -, de los dos, tú eres el más propenso a recibir lo ataques de los Akumas, el más grave fue el de Timebraker –la joven ahogó un sollozo-, sí algo así sucede de nuevo...

-No sucederá, my angel –le interrumpió Adrien, tomándo cariñosamente su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-, además, tengo muchos planes futuros –sonrió torcidamente, a lo que Marinette tragó nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase de planes? –la muchacha no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

-Bueno –él se rascó la cabeza, como si lo pensara profundamente-, aún no decido si casarnos en Notre Dame o en una capilla en medio de una pradera –la mariquita dió un gritillo por la sorpresa, lo que entusiasmo más a Adrien-, podríamos tener tres hijos, ¡no, mejor cuatro! – a la peliazul se le subieron los tonos-. Una casita para Lady y sus cachorros, que desde luego, jugarían con nuestros "gatitos" –Marinette se cubrió el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza-. Y también quiero ayudar con tu padre en el negocio... –esto último, Adrien lo dijo con un tímido rubor que sorprendió a Marinette.

-¿N-no te interesa en seguir con la carrera de modelo? – inquirió curiosa, y él negó tajantememte.

-Sólo lo hice, porque pensé que eso ayudaría en mi relación con mi padre, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

-Y... –Marinette se revolvió el cabello - ¿Por qué quieres cuatro hijos?

-Mmhhm... –Adrien se colocó en una pose de pensador y sonrió de lado a lado-, tienes razón cuatro hijos no está bien –Marinette suspiró aliviada - ¡Tienen que ser seis gatitos!

- **¡¿SEIS?!** –la chica exclamó asustada, parándose de golpe y brincando varios pasos lejos de él.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó el chico con cara de gato inocente-, quiero tener una familia grande – él extendió los brazos, al mismo tiempo que habría su manta para mostrar la bufanda de Marinette, y de inmediato, se dirigió hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos, elevándola del suelo.

-¡A-Adrien! ¡Bajáme! –le reclamó la chica, pero él sólo se limitó a reir.

-Nop –fue la respuesta infantil del chico -, quiero que sepas que este mes ha sido un sueño para mí.

-A-Adrien… - ella finalmente se calmó, al ver el semblante serio del rubio. Adrien hablaba con sinceridad.

-Te amo Marinette Dupain-Cheng –las palabras de él sorprendieron más a la joven mariquita -, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, y aunque, finalmente me correspondas, te lo repetiré aún más –la bajo delicadamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Pronto ambos jóvenes compartían un abrazo, sin perder el contacto visual. Lo que aprovechó el rubio para sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla más a él. Marinette no reclamó, estaba pérdida en los ojos de Adrien y en la sonrisa coqueta de Chat Noir.

El muchacho usó su manta para rodearla por completo, e inclinó su cabeza para besar a la chica de sus sueños, la que no se resistía a sus encantos.

Adrien estaba tan cerca de su rostro, que sentía la respiración de Marinette en contra de la suya, que no prestó atención a unas advertencias de Plagg a lo lejos. Así, que de un segundo a otro, algo le arrojó agua fría sobre su cabeza que rompió la atmósfera romántica.

-¡Tikki! –exclamó sorprendida Marinette, al ver a su Kwami con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo un vaso plástico cuyo contenido goteaba sobre la cabeza rubia del gato negro.

A los reclamos de su portadora, la Kwami no contestó, todo lo contrario, se limitó a dejar caer el vaso sobre Adrien.

-¡Auch! –el rubio estaba confundido y un poco disgustado -¿Qué sucede Tikki?

-¿Qué crees? Saben que tengo más de 5.000 años ¿Acaso piensan que no sé a dónde iba terminar esta "cita" entre ustedes? –Adrien se puso azul, pero Marinette sólo parpadeo confundida.

-¿Te molesta que Adrien iba a besarme? –murmuró avergonzada la peliazul, pero la Kwami bufó molesta.

-¡Ese es tu problema Marinette! –Tikki le apuntó acusadoramente, dejando en blanco a su portadora -¡Eres muy inocente! ¡Especialmente en situaciones cómo estás!

-¿S-Situaciones? –un click sacudió la mente de Marinette y ella se volteó a ver al rubio, el que se cubría el rostro avergonzado.

- **¡CONDENADO GATO PERVERTIDO!** –Marinette peñiscó ambas mejillas de Adrien, aún procesando lo que pudo suceder si Tikki no los hubiera interrumpido.

-S-Sé que no tengo defensa –la chica lo soltó para que pudiera explicarse -, pero confieso mi delito de no poder contener mi lado felino contigo.

-¡Pues comienza hacerlo! –le sermoneó Tikki, asustándo lo suficiente a Adrien para que retrocediera unos pasos y que Plagg se escondiera detrás del cabello dorado de su portador-. En primer lugar, ambos aún son demasiados jóvenes ¡Tienen 15 años apenas!; en segundo lugar, son todavía inmaduros y se dejan llevar por sus emociones; y tercero, o te vas de aquí o conocerás lo que puede hacer un Kwami enojado.

Adrien cabizbajo, se retiró de la terraza seguido por un aterrado Plagg. Y cuándo se disponía a bajar por las escaleras que daban al living-comedor, es detenido por sorpresa por la propia Marinette abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó la chica aferrando su agarre, y al mismo tiempo, siendo empapada con el agua que le arrojara Tikki al exmodelo -, por favor, no te enojes Adrien. Tikki sólo se preocupa por mí, aunque jamás la vi así antes.

-No estoy enojado con ella o contigo, my angel –Adrien se volteó tranquilo a verla-, sino conmigo mismo, Tikki tenía razón, estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez por el simple hecho que me vuelves loco de amor.

-Adrien… - ella murmuró soñadora su nombre, en tanto que él le acariciaba los mechones del cabello.

-No necesito ninguna "prueba de amor" para demostrarte que te amo más que a mi vida –declaró sinceramente el chico.

-Lo sé, solo te pido un poco más de tiempo –ella suspiró profundo-, este mes ha sido importante para mí también, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –inquirió el de ojos esmeraldas, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Varias "cosas", así que te daré una respuesta, después del concurso de las pinturas.

Adrien sonrió de oreja a oreja y planto un casto beso en la frente de la joven que le quitaba el aliento, algo que disfrutó en silencio la catarina.

-Será mejor que bajes ya –comentó divertida, para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla -, no querrás que Lady se moleste contigo al hacerla esperar tanto en tu habitación.

-¿Celosa acaso? –el rubio sonrió torcidamente, y fue apartado coquetamente por el dedo de Marinette. Algo que tomó como una muy buena señal.

-No seré yo la que te gruña si no vas a dormir –respondió ella con su pose de Ladybug.

Ambos rieron divertidos, y dando las buenas noches, esperaron con ansias los próximos días, sin sospechar que pronto enfrentarían uno de sus mayores retos.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día del evento. Esa mañana, los estudiantes preparaban el gimnasio para que fuese la celebración del concurso.

Y mientras que cada uno de los cursos se encargaban de la decoración, los artistas con sus modelos se arreglaban minuciosamente.

Marinette y Alya se encontraban en su salón, afinando los últimos detalles del vestido.

-No lo sé –comentó preocupada la joven modelo, en tanto, Alya le cepillaba el cabello suelto -. Quiero usar los pendientes que Adrien me obsequió, pero esta clase de concursos...

-Pueden originar un Akuma –dijo Tikki, flotando delante de ellas -. No te preocupes Marinette, para evitar cualquier percance, Alya llevará puestos los pendientes.

-¿Eh? –la chica quedó anonadada, pero su amiga bloguera rió entusiasmada - ¿Estás segura Tikki?

-¡Claro! Este es un día especial Marinette, tanto tú como Nathanaël se han esforzado bastante para el evento ¡Mereces divertirte!

-Gracias Tikki –la portadora tomó en sus manos a la Kwami roja, para darle un pequeño beso en su punto negro.

-No te preocupes amiga –repuso alegre Alya -, además no ha habido un ataque de Akuma por semanas, tal vez, esa mariposa negra cobarde de Hawk Moth está pensando mil veces antes de crear un Akuma que pueda llegar a desobedecerle como lo hizo Queen Bee –se rió conganas la morena junto a sus otras dos amigas.

Y afueras de la puerta del salón, hacían guardia Adrien, Nino y Nathanaël.

-Me preocupa que el "trío maravilla" no se hayan dado a ver después del último incidente –les dijo Nino, sin despegar la vista de la puerta principal del establecimiento educacional.

-Tal vez no vengan para el evento –comentó esperanzado Nathanaël a Adrien.

-Me gustaría pensar de la misma manera Nath –respondió Adrien, apuntando a la entrada del colegio -, pero conozco demasiado bien a Chloé.

Y ahí estaban, las tres chicas caminaban sin reparo ante todos. La sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia preocupó enormemente al joven Agreste.

Las adolescentes subieron por las escaleras con Chloé de cabezilla, y a los chicos, su presencia les dio mala espina.

-Hola Adrinkiss –saludó la rubia con su irritante tono meloso -¿Ya te has enterado? Mi papi será uno de los jueces ¿Me pregunto que oportunidad de ganar tendrá Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

-Tu padre no es el único en el jurado, Chloé –le espetó Nino.

-Pero es el alcalde de París -contraatacó la chica, luciendo su cabello, mientras que Lila y Sabrina sonreían cómplices -, y su palabra es ley, literalmente hablando.

Antes que Adrien objetara, Nathanaël le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que viera quiénes entraban ahora al colegio.

El jurado apareció en el umbral; el alcalde Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, Alec Cataldi, animador de KIDZ+, y , para sorpresa de todos, el diseñador Gabriel Agreste en persona, acompañado por su asistente.

Los miembros fueron recibidos por el director Damocles y el resto de los profesores de la escuela.

-No puedo creer que tu viejo se haya unido a esto –comentó sorprendido Nino a un pasmado Adrien.

El exmodelo con sus amigos no notaron que el grupo de Chloé tenían el horror en sus rostros, al ver al padre de Adrien en medio del jurado.

-Tal vez las cosas no saldrán como lo deseas –se buró el pelirrojo, a lo que Chloé chilló furiosa.

Todo parecía ir en contra de la rubia; durante el transcurso de la tarde, Adrien no se separó de Marinette, la que por su traje acaparaba varias miradas. Alya era la cabezilla en organizar y tuvo la idea de que se exhibieran los cuadros en cuanto llegaran al colegio, de esa forma, nadie podría sabotear el trabajo de los concursantes si estaban expuestos a la vista de todos y rodeados con vallas a una distancia del público de un metro y medio.

Nino carraspeó divertido al ver las "medidas de seguridad" que practicó su novia, con tal de mantener las pinturas a salvo.

Y a 15 minutos que el evento iniciara, Marinette fue al baño por los nervios, en tanto que Adrien le hacia guardia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras del colegio, en el balcón de Marinette para ser exactos. La pequeña Lady asomaba su cabeza entre la rejilla, con sus ojos de aceituna que no despegaban la vista de la escuela de su dueña y sin dejar de gruñir por lo bajo como lo había hecho por semanas; poco después que Marinette regresara al establecimiento.

Un ruido en la planta hizo mover sus orejas curiosa. A trote atolondrado, bajó por las escaleras del cuarto y observó desde la trampilla, a la señora Sabine hablando por teléfono con un cliente, sin reparar en ella.

Lady levantó su cabezita en dirección al colegio, gruñó y luego ladró desafiante. Y tanto como se lo permitieran sus patitas, descendió por las escaleras, aprovechando el descuido de la señora Cheng. Quién abría la puerta del departamento, llevando unas cajas y aún atendiendo la llamada del cliente.

La pequeña canina parecía una sombra marró con un haz rosado en el cuello, escabulléndose entre la panadería y los clientes. Corría casi tropezando entre sus patitas, siendo vista a lo kejos por un hombre de edad, de origen chino y vestido con una camisa roja hawaina.

* * *

De vuelta al interior del colegio, Adrien esperaba a que Marienette saliera del baño. Él aún estaba nervioso por la presencia de su padre en el colegio; pues recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que lo vió fuera de la mansión fue en el hogar de Marinette y las cosas no terminaron bien.

-¿Adrien? –la voz baja de Marinette le hizo voltearse a ella sobresaltado.

-¡Marinette! –suspiró confundido -, no te oí salir –comentó observando extrañado a la gran puerta verde que estaba a espaldas de la chica.

-Ka verdad, es que quiero hablar algo contigo ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?

-Claro –contestó automático el rubio, siguiendo a la joven.

Adrien caminaba a su lado por los pasillos, con un extraño nudo en el estomago. Sentía que algo no estaba bien con su angel.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que ingresaron sin problemas. Aunque le incómodaba a Adrien que la chica de sus sueños mantuviera tanta distancia de él.

-Adrien…- la voz seca de la joven llamó su atención - ¿Por qué dices que me quieres?

-¿Eh? –el rubio abrió los ojos ocmo platos - ¿Qué sucede Marinette?

-Tú no me quieres ¿Cierto? –le escupió en la cara la peliazul, dejándolo descolocado -. Todo esto sólo lo usas como excusa para alejarte de tu padre.

Adrien quedó sin habla, la joven en frente de él definitivamente era Marinette, pero su repentina actitud agresiva lo desconcertaba.

-Pero, ¿Qué sucede Marinette? –volvía a preguntar el rubio, un poco más calmado.

-¿Qué sucede? –la muchacha cruzó los brazos -. Sucede que estoy hastiada de tus acosos ¡Eso es todo!

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –dijo seriamente el joven Agreste, mientras giraba su anillo.

-¿Cuál? –volvía a contestar secamente Marinette.

-¿Quién eres y squé hiciste con my angel?

Por respuesta, la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas y la "Marinette" que estaba en frente reía maliciosamente. Una sonrisa que sólo vio en alguien antes, Volpina.

Para asegurarse; se abalanzó en contra "Marinette", la que se volvió un polvo anaranjado en cuanto entró en contacto con ella.

-¡Esa zorra mentirosa ha vuelto! –exclamó furioso Plagg, saliendo de la chaqueta de su portador, que igualmente, estaba horrorizado.

* * *

La presencia de Lady llamó la atención de todos, pero no de la misma forma.

-¡UGHH! ¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo ese saco de pulgas? –bufó histerica Chloé, abrazando a su padre y acompañada por sus dos "amigas".

-¡Director! –el alcalde llamó la atención al señor Damocles, mientras que Lady no dejaba de ladrarle al grupo de Chloé.

-Lo siento mucho, señor alcalde –se disculpó el rector, mientras que algunos alumnos trataban de atrapar a la cachorra, que se les esca bullía como mantequilla entre los dedos -, creáme q ue hemos hablado con la familia Dupain-Cheng, pero la pequeña Lady durante tod o este mes, se ha empeñado en ingresar a nuestro establecimiento.

-¡No me importa! ¡Haga algo! –el alcalde exaspero molesto, cuando de pronto, su hija brincó a su espalda para alejarse de Lady. La que ladraba eufórica hacia su dirección, dando mordiscos al aire.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tiene rabia! –se espantó la rubia, sostenida en los brazos de su padre, para luego quedar en blanco al ver que Lady pasó de largo, ladrándole a Sabrina y a Lila -¡Condenado saco de pulgas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme!

Por lo agresiva que Lady se estaba volviendo, Sabrina y Lila se alejaron de ella a saltos en direcciones opuestas. Y todos quedaron pasmados al ver que la mascota de Marinette acorralaba a Lila.

En ese momento, nadie reconocía a la tierna cachorrita de Marinette y que a Adrien le encantaba llevar en brazos. Ante todos, parecía que a la pequeña can la hubiera poseído el alma de un lobo.

Su pelaje erizado, sus ojos brillando amenazadores, su paso de depredador para desagarra a su presa y los colmillos se asomaban en plenitud entre sus fauces dispuestos a clavarse en la italiana acompañados de unos gruñidos que helaban la sangre; no permitieron que nadie se les acercara. Incluso para Gabriel Agreste, la pequeña animal le era irreconocible, puesto que siempre la veía cariñosa y dócil con su hijo durante las video-llamadas.

Lady bramo con fuerza, abalázandose abruptamente con el hocico abierto, pero no sucedió lo que todos esperaban. En vez de un mordisco y un grito de parte de Lila, solo vieron como la imagen de la estudiante se convertía en humo anaranjado con Lady ladrando y mordiendo al aire, furiosa.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? –exclamó Alix, pero nadie daba una respuesta, hasta que Alya sintió a Tikki tirandole uno de sus cabellos.

-¡Volpina! – gritó la bloguera asustada -¡¿Dónde estñan Marinette y Adrien?!

-A… mí… -respondió Rose tímida-, me pareció verlos salir del colegio.

-Rose… -le llamó confundida Julieta -, si Marinette acaba de irse con Adrien, ¿Quién es el que viene ahí?

Ahí veniía Adrien Agreste, quién ayudado por su Kwami, había logrado salir de la biblioteca, y ahora, corría sin aliento al grupo.

-¡¿Alguien ha visto a Marinette? –preguntó desesperado, siendo recibido por Lady. La que saltó entusiasta a sus brazos.

-¡Rose acaba de decir que la vió salir contigo! –exclamó confundido Kim, a lo que Adrien gruñó enojado.

-¡Vamos Lady! –al instante que Adrien la depósito en el suelo, la perrita fue disparada a la entrada del colegio.

Los adolescentes y los adultos salieron al portal del edificio, y a unos metros, vieron a Marinette discutiendo con "Adrien".

-¡Mari…! –le llamó el verdadero Adrien a lo lejos, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de furia de la chica que estaba a espaldas de él.

-¡Tú no eres Adrien! –Marinette le apuntó acusadoramente – El Adrien que amo no es un mentiroso ni un cobarde, ¡al contrario! Es más fuerte que todos juntos –ella apretó los puños furiosa - ¡Así que dime qué le hiciste a Adrien o no respondo!

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, Lady apareció de improviso al lado de Marinette, gruñéndo enardecida y atacando a la ilusión de Adrien.

-¡Oh no! –la peliazul reconocía ese polvo en donde fuera, y volteó a ver al verdadero Adrien, que la llamaba desesperado.

Pero el ladrido de su cachorra la detuvo en seco, para encontrarse cara a cara con Volpina, quien le clavaba una mirada profunda de odio y envidia.

La Akuma no perdió tiempo y tocó su flauta para crear un círculo de fuego alrededor de Marinette. Y aprovechando los segundos de confusión de las lenguas ardientes, Volpina saltó detrás de Marinette, aprisonándola entre ella y su instrumento.

-¡Dejála ir Lila! – amenazó furioso el rubio, al igual que Lady que gruñía amenazadora.

-¡No permitiré que ella siga interponiéndose entre nosotros, Adrien! –respondió agresiva la Akuma, sujetando con más fuerza a Marinette.

-¡Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros –Adrien trató de controlar su tono para no provocarla más y poder arriesgar a mujer que ama -. Desde un principio creí dejarte claro eso.

-Y tú sabes, que lo que quiero lo obtengo – la Akuma tiró bruscamente del cabello de Marinette, haciéndola soltar un quejido de dolor, que heló la sangre de Adrien - ¡Pero esta panadera se interpuso entre nosotros! ¡Y lo voy a corregir ahora!

-¡BASTA! – el muchacho corrió a las llamas, tratando de ser detenido por su padre.

Adrien no escuchó a su progenitor que le gritaba que era muy peligroso acercarse. Él sólo se limitó a saltar al fuego ardiente, el que pronto desapareció. Volpina retrocedió unos pasos, sin soltar a su prisionera.

-Por última vez Lila –Adrien intentó razonar con el Akuma -, seamos honestos, es de mí de quien quieres vengarte por haberte rechazado.

-No me has rechazado Adrien –contestó cortante Volpina-, sólo tienes que recordar que tenemos una relación amorosa y que Marinette se metió en medio, tal como lo hizo Ladybug cuando mintió que no soy una superhéroina.

-Dios mío, está bien loca –comentó temeroso Nino, y el resto de los presentes asintió de acuerdo que la italiana no estaba en sus cabales.

-Lila, por favor –Adrien caminó hacia ella unos pasos, pero Volpina comenzó a ahogar a Marinette con su flauta -¡NO! –el muchacho tuvo que retroceder para que la Akuma aflojara el agarre.

-Solo tienes que decir la verdad Adrien –Lila sonrió maliciosamente -, que yo soy la única en tu vida, y entonces, dejaré ir a esta mentirosa.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no cumplirás tu palabra –la sonrisa del Akuma se amplió más, desagradando profundamente a Adrien.

Pero uno de los presentes aprovechó que Volpina bajara la guardia, la pequeña Lady atacó por sorpresa a la Akuma, atrapando su pierna entre sus colmillos.

-¡AHHH! –Adrien aprovechó el chillido para rescatar a Marinette de las manos de la Akuma - ¡MALDITO ANIMAL! – Volpina pateó a Lady con rudeza, que la cachorra chilló de dolor.

-¡Lady! –gritaron al unísono Adrien y Marinette, seguidos por Alya y Nino.

-Marinette, no me digas que tu perrita… -dijo Alya, temiendo lo peor, pero rápidamente su amiga negó aliviada.

-¡Ese animal lo tenía bien merecido! – enardeció Volpina, cojeándo un poco - ¡Todo este tiempo, tu mascota impedía mis planes! ¡Cada vez que entraba al colegio, no podía usar mis ilusiones!

Adrien acariciaba el pelaje sucio de Lady, quien era tomada en brazos cuidadosamente por Marinette. El muchacho gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta que todo ese mes, Lady había sentido la presencia de Volpina, y por esa razón, entraba a la fuerza a la escuela para proteger a su dueña.

-Siento no haberme dado cuenta Lady –se disculpó en susurro el chico, que sólo Marinete pudo escucharlo, ya que estaba asu lado -. Prometo compensarte, pero primero dejáme encargarme de esto.

El joven héroe giró su anillo, y las ventanas del edificio que estaban cerca de Volpina, explotaron violentamente. Chocando los trozos en el Akuma, la que se cubrió apenas con sus brazos, y tomándo ventaja, Adrien llevó lo más lejos posible a Marinette del colegio, mientras que el resto de los presentes se refugiaba.

-¡ADRIEN! –gritó expasperado Gabriel Agreste, al ver como su hijo huía de la mano con la joven Dupain-Cheng en dirección al parque.

Ambos jóvenes huyeron para esconderse en la estatua de sus alteregos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo está Lady? –consultó preocupado el joven Agreste.

-No muy bien, pero al menos no parece tener problemas al respirar –contestó Marinette, acariciando las orejas de su mascota -. Todo este tiempo has tratado de protegernos de Volpina, muchas gracias.

-Marinette, tienes que irte, yo me encargaré de distraer a Volpina –le susurró el rubio, al ver asomarse a la Akuma de entre los árboles.

-Adrien no puedes transformarte en Chat Noir, ¡ella va a descubrirte! – la respuesta de él fue un suave beso en su frente - ¿Vas a cometer una locura? ¿Cierto?

-Puedo darte tiempo suficiente para que busques a Alya y a Tikki –Adrien le guiñó un ojo coqueto-, además ¿No me viste?, ya puedo manejar sin problemas el _Curse Charm_ , tu padre es un excelente tutor.

Cuando sintieron los pasos de Volpina, Adrien hizo señas para que Marinette corriera al lado contrario.

-¡¿Me buscabas Lila? –le enfrentó el rubio desafiante.

Al ver Volpina que Marinette corría en dirección contraria, tocó una de sus melodías, creando varias ilusiones de sí misma en todo el parque, para así, cortarle el paso.

-¡Ya sabes que eso no funciona! –le espetó Adrien, corriendo en dirección de la Akuma que había creado la ilusión.

Adrien propinó un puñetazo, y para su sorpresa, la Volpina se desvaneció en el aire.

-No lo entiendo, estaba seguro que era la real… - el muchacho vio por todos lados, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, sintió que alguien lo golpeaba por la espalda y derribaba con fuerza contra el piso.

-Si no eres mío Adrien –la real Akuma lo tenía inmovilizado con el pie encontra de su pecho -, no serás de nadie.

-¡DEJÁLO IR LILA! –rogó aterrada Marinette, sin saber, que detrás de ella llegaban Alya y Nino, junto al señor Agreste, su asistente y el chofer.

-Tranquila Marinette, luego me encargaré de ti –amenazó maliciosa Volpina, pisándo más fuerte el pecho de Adrien, dejándolo casi sin poder respirar.

-¡DEJA IR A MI HIJO! –gritó furioso el Gabriel, pero debió contenerse en acercarse cuando la italiana apuntó con su flauta al cuello del chico.

-¡NO! Adrien Agreste pagará por su infidelidad –sentenció la Akuma, ya fuera de sí.

-¡Te propongo algo Volpina! – lo dicho por Marinette, llamo la atención de la pelicafé, que aflojó su peso en el rubio -. Tómame a mí en su lugar –dijo seria, mientras depositaba con cuidado a Lady en el suelo.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –preguntó inquisitiva la Akuma, mientras que el señor Agreste no dejaba de estar anonadado por la valentía de la joven peliazul.

-¿No sería una buena venganza? Aunque acabaras con Adrien, él seguiría amándome y no a ti.

Volpina frunció el seño, reflexionando lo que Marinette dijo, y al ver el rostro de horror que Adrien puso al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió triunfante.

-Muy bien –acordó la Akuma, liberando al joven Agreste -, tenemos un trato.

En una fracción de segundo, Volpina atrapó a Marinette de la cintura, aunque no esperó que el padre de Adrien, quién estaba a sólo unos pasos, tratara de rescatarla. Lo que provocó que la Akuma contratacara con un brillo de su flauta, dejándolo mal trecho en el suelo.

-¡Marinette! –Alya corrió junto a Nino sin poder darles alcance y perdiéndolas de vista por los edificios -¡No puedo creer que esto ocurra de nuevo!

-¡Señor Agreste! –Nathalie ayudó a su jefe a levantarse, mientras que Alya y Nino, junto con el "Gorila", auxiliaban a Adrien.

-¡Tengo que buscar a Marinette! – dijo el rubio, pero fue detenido por el chofer - ¡Déjame ir!

-¡No irás Adrien! –ordenó su padre, tratando de recuperarse – Volvemos a casa, que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encarguen de rescatar a tu novia.

-¡No pienso abandonar a Marinette! –Adrien reclamó, intentando zafarse de "Gorila"

-¡Es demasiado peligroso! –insistió su padre, caminando pesadamente hacia él siendo apoyado por su asistente.

-¡Perdí a mi madre! ¡No pienso perderla a ella también! –gritó el rubio, ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, a lo que su progenitor se detuvo en seco -. Por favor papá, no quiero perderla, sí eso pasa, entonces… Definitivamente me volveré como tú cuando mamá desapareció…

Gabriel Agreste quedó sin habla ante la confesión sincera de su único hijo, suspiró pesadamente y asintió a su chofer para que le soltara.

-Ten mucho cuidado –Adrien no se dio el tiempo de responder, pero con su mirada agradecía a su padre, para salir corriendo en busca de Marinette.

-Tranquila… -el señor Agreste volteó a ver a Alya, quien trataba de consolar a la pequeña Lady, la que gemía un poco adolorida.

-Nathalie –la mujer se sobresaltó un poco por el regreso de la voz autoritaria de su jefe -, llevaremos a esa pequeña a un veterinario –el diseñador hizo señas al "Gorila", para que recogiera con cuidado a la cachorra-, luego iremos a un hospital, no me siento muy bien y temo tener alguna costilla rota, y Nino…

-¡S-sí! –el moreno no pudo sentirse un poco cohibido ante el padre de su mejor amigo.

-Te encargo a mi hijo, es muy impulsivo al igual que su madre –y dicho esto, Gabriel Agreste dejó el parque con sus empleados y la pequeña Lady.

-N-no puedo creerlo –el Dj no salía de su impresión y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-, Gabriel Agreste dejó ir a Adrien al peligro, se lleva a Lady a un veterinario y ¿me deja a cargo a su hijo? –Nino se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos -¡Se nos viene el fin del mundo!

-¡Cálmense chicos! – salió de su escondite Tikki -. En estos momentos, Adrien ya debe ser Chat Noir, pero aún necesitamos a una Ladybug –la Kwami roja posó su mirada en Alya, la que empezó balbucear.

-¡¿Qué?! –la morena se apuntó así misma, un poco desconfiada – En otra situación, sería genial, ¡Pero es Marinette la que corre peligro, aún más que con Queen Bee! ¿Y si me equivocó o no puedo hacerlo bien?

-Yo sé que puedes Alya –aseguró Tikki, abrazando su rostro.

-Pero… - a pesar que ella había asegurado alguna vez que le gustaría ser un héroina, no esperaba que fuese en una situación tan peligrosa con la vida de su casi hermana, peligrando por causa de una loca obsesionada.

-La duda es el camino al desastre –le dijo Nino posando las manos en sus hombros -, créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia, y en estos momentos, necesitamos a Ladybug ahora más que nunca.

-Pero no puedo ser como Ladybug…

-Marinette se viste de Ladybug y afronta los desafíos a su manera –Nino tomó de la barbilla de su novia delicadamente para que lo viera a los ojos -, ahora, necesitamos que Alya se ponga el antifaz y lo resuelva como ella sabe hacerlo.

La morena sonrió más segura, y luego de darle un beso fugaz en los labios, se transformó.

-Te alcanzaré en cuánto pueda –prometió el Dj, al verla salir disparada graciosamente con el yo-yo.

-Para alguien tan joven, has dado un concejo muy maduro –una misteriosa voz sobresaltó a Nino, que volteó para encontrarse con un anciano de rasgos asiáticos que le sonreía ampliamente.

-D-discúlpeme, ¿Quién es usted?

-Sólo un viejo trotamundos –explicó el hombre, y a Nino casi se le cae la quijada cuando ve a un Kwami verde aparecer flotando ante él -, que ha buscado a alguien a quién trasmitirle sus experiencias de la vida.

* * *

 ***Muy bien, pido disculpas si por ahí hay un error de ortografía, jijijiji.**

 ***Muchas gracias por la paciencia, y como recompensa, habrán visto que este cap es más o menos extenso. Bueno, eso es porque en vez de las 12 páginas que siempre escribo,está vez fueron casi 30 ¡YEAH!**

 ***También quiero agradecer e invitar a que lean el fic de Ladybug escrito por my sis, TheZoe611 _¡Pequeño Glotón!_**

 ***Igualmente, que en mi blog comenzaré a publicar previews de mis fanfic.**

 ***Por "petición" de my sis, creé una cuenta de Wattpad, en la que subiré mis fics, así como un proyecto a corto plazo.**

 ***Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado, ya sabrán que el próximo tendrá mucha acción, luego vendría el epilogo y luego... NoSpoiler (mua ja ja)**

 **Nos vemos y recuerden que ¡Amo sus reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15:_

 _Concejos y verdades parte 2: The Lady of The Paint._

* * *

20 minutos transcurrieron desde el secuestro de la joven Dupain-Cheng, quién prefería no provocar a la Akuma, ya que no quería caer al vacío.

Volpina llevaba a Marinette hasta la torre Eiffel, sin saber, que eran seguidas por un furioso Chat Noir, que no dejaba de rechinar los dientes por la furia contenida.

Cuando llegaron a la cúspide del monumento, la Akuma dejó caer a Marinette en contra del fierro. La joven apenas pudo ponerse de pie por la violencia ejercida, pero no se dejaba intimidar.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora? –preguntó firme la joven pelinegra.

-Lo he pensado bastante –Volpina sonrió maliciosa, girando su flauta -, Adrien seguirá enamorado de ti, a menos…

-¿A menos qué? –Marinette trataba de ver alguna salida de aquel lugar, mientras entablaba la conversación.

-A menos que lo rechaces… -la Akuma le apuntó con su instrumento, dejando a la peliazul sorprendida por sus palabras, y un poco extrañada -, lo admito, mientras sigas dándole esperanza a Adrien, él jamás va a separarse de ti.

-¿Y crees que rechazarlo hará que dejé de amarme?

-Por supuesto –Volpina movió sus orejas en señal de confianza-, con su corazón destrozado, lo consolaré y luego se enamorará de mí, como siempre tuvo que ser –rió energética, hasta que la silueta del Akuma apareció en su rostro.

- _"Volpina ¿Nocrees que me has hecho esperar lo suficiente?"_ –la voz de Hawk Moth resonó en la cabeza de la italiana, algo que aprovechó Marinette para tomar distancia y buscar una salida – _" Ha pasado casi un mes, y todavía no me has entregado las miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir"_

-El trato era recuperar a Adrien, y lueo, tendrías tus Miraculous –repusóo enojada, al ver que Marinette trataba de alejarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la Akuma le amenazó con su fluta, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos hasta la orillad e la torre- Vas a rechazara a Adrien, le dirás que no es tan genial como pensabas y estará mejor conmigo…

-"¡Volpina!" –le interrumpió nuevamente Hawk Mooth, a lo que la muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto –"Ya te dije que dejarás esas tonterías y vayas por los Miraculous"

-Sí, sí –contestó con desgano la joven Akumatizada-, una vez que Marinette este de acuerdo con "nuestro trato" –pero para su sorpresa, la peliazul negó tranquilamente.

-Aunque lo haga, sé bien que no funcionará Lila.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió confundida la italiana.

-Al igual que Queen Bee –continuó su explicación, sin titubeos -, separarme de Adrien no hará que él deje de amarme.

-¡Pero lo que vas hacer es rechazarlo! –interrumpió Volpina, pero Marinette negó nuevamente.

Aunqe no lo creas, desde cierto punto de vista, rechacé a Adrien hace poco más de un mes –Volpina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, quedándose sin habla -. Y si ya lo rechacé de forma sincera, pero él continuó tratando de conquistarme, en verdad, ¿Esperas que Adrien déje de quererme cuando me separe de él por una mentira?

-No te creo… -susurró apenas el Akuma.

-Es verdad –Marinette le miró con lástima-, ocurrió un problema entre nosotros, y no le hable por días –la joven suspiró -. Pero él no se ha dado por vencido, creo que… -ahora ella se ruborizaba, lo que molestó a Volpina-, una de las razones de quedarse en mi casa fue para reconquistarme.

Volpina rechinó los dientes, sujétando por el brazo a Marinette, con la clara intención de arrojarla al vacío, pero es detenida cuándo reaparece el símbolo de la mariposa en su rostro.

- _"¡Suficiente!"_ –repuso furioso Hawk Moth – _"Ya basta con tu ataque de celos! De una vez por todas, ve a buscar los Miraculous"_

-¡Primero arrojaré a esta panadera! –enfureció la Akuma, a punto de empujar a Marinette.

En el último segundo que Volpina cumpliera con su cometido, su cuerpo dejó de responder. Hawk Moth tomó control sobre ella, "salvando" a Marinette. La que aprovechó de abrirse paso y correr a a la escalera, en tanto, la Akuma luchaba por el control de su propio cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué proteges a esa desgrac-…?!

-"¡SILENCIO!" –le calló Hawk Moth, poniéndola de rodillas, al ejercer presión –"Has perdido el tiempo con esto, ahora quiero mis Miraculous!"

-Sí, sí, tendrás tus miraculous –exclamó Volpina, a lo que Hawk Moth le liberó. Pero en el instante que ella quedó libre, sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¡En cuanto me deshaga de Marinette! –gritó con fuerza, abalánzandole en contra de la joven Dupain-Cheng, la que bajaba por los escalones, tratando en más posible de evitar sus golpes.

-¡No solucionarás nada con esto Lila! –repuso Marinette, al verse acorralada por el Akuma.

-Pero al menos es un inicio –siseó Volpina, y antes de acertar el golpe final, su cuerpo dejó de responder nuevamente por las órdenes de Hawk Moth. Y un segundo después, la Akuma es lanzada fuera de la torre por la punta del bastón de Chat Noir.

-¡Llegué a tiempo, my angel! – el héroe felino la abrazó por la cintura para robarle un beso, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Marinette.

-¡A-Adri..! Es decir, ¡Chat noir! – la chica sonrojada de pies a cabeza, no sabía que hacer o que decir ante el sonriente rubio.

-"¿Por qué la vergüenza?" –le susurró el gato negro, a lo que Marinte tembló por los nervios -. Claramente escuché decir de esos lindos labios "El Adrien que amo" –le canturreó divertido a su joven amada, la que sólo cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-N-No es necesario que lo repitas, además -le recriminó, tratando de recuperar la compostura -, Volpina podría escuchar algunos detalles.

-No se preocupe, my Angel –aseguró Chat Noir, con un porte más serio -, la arrojé bastante lejos y no dejaré que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Adrien – Marinette se perdió en los ojos verdes del héroe, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Ajum! – el rubió fingió toser, para imitar una voz más grave -. Mi trabajo aún no termina, princesa –Marinette soltó una risilla al escuchar nuevamente su antiguo apodo -, debo ponerle a salvo primero y luego encargarme de la villana de turno de Hawk Moth.

-¡Ven e inténtalo, gatito! – la voz de la Akuma resonó por los fierros de la torre, al tiempo, que aparecían varias de sus copias.

En respuesta, Marinette frunció el ceño en dirección de su rescatador, el que rió nervioso.

-¿Es en serio? –repuso la joven, cubriendo su rostro con la mano – "En vez de coquetearme, debiste asegurar primero al Akuma" – le regañó por lo bajo a Chat Noir, que sólo contestó rascándose el cabello.

-¿Qué harás héroe? –rió victoriosa Volpina -. No puedes combatirme y protegerla al mismo tiempo.

Chat contestaría con una de sus típicas frases, si de pronto, no hubiese aparecido el yo-yo de la mariquita golpeando las ilusiones.

Y antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta, aparecía "Ladybug", balanceándose en la estructura de hierro e impulsándose para golpear con fuerza a la verdadera Volpina, que cayó al piso inferior. Aunque, debido al impacto, la joven del traje rojo y puntos negros, perdió el equilibrio, y por poco, choca contra una de las columnas de fierro, si el bastón de Cat Noir no le salva a tiempo.

La "heroína de París", bajaba con ayuda del arma del felino, un poco torpe y tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-"¿Ladybug?/ ¿Alya?" –preguntaron al unísono los dos jóvenes, cuando la chica del traje moteado descendió hasta ellos.

-La misma, pero por tiempo limitado –comentó graciosa la morena.

-¡Ladybug! – Volpina gritó con rencor desde una las barras de la torre- .Veo que finalmente has decidido presentarte, insecto.

La Akuma tocó su flauta, para crear las ilusiones de cobras que siseaban hacia ellos.

-No me gusta como se ve esto –Marinette busco refugio en Chat Noir, el que no tardó en abrazarla.

-Se ven demasiado reales para mi gusto – comentó el gato negro, un poco asqueado por los reptiles.

-¡Puaj! Supongo que son la viva imagen de Lila –"Ladybug", sostuvo entusiasta su yo-yo – "Siempre quise hacer esto" –susurró entusiasmada para sí misma- ¡LUCKY CHARM!

Del remolino mágico, salió una bolsa de harina.

-Okay… - Ala estaba inquieta, y buscó con la mirada a Marinette – "¿Ahora qué hago con esto?" –le susurró preocupada.

-"Tú puedes hacerlo" –contestó por lo bajo la peliazul.

Alya observo todo a su alrededor: en su visión de blanco y negro, se iluminaron los ojos de Volpina, la flauta, la barra de metal en que estaba la Akuma, las serpientes, y por último, la bolsa de harina.

-Creo que es hora de combatir el fuego conta fuego –la morena le susurró algo al oído de Chat noir, el cual asintió decidido - ¡Hora de una ilusión verdadera!

"Ladybug" arrojó la bolsa de humo contra su contrincante, la que instintivamente la rompió con su flauta, formando delante de ella una densa capa de polvo blanco que la cegó.

-¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡¿Qué planeas ahora La-…? ¡AHHHH! –Volpina cayó al suelo, luego que Chat Noir destruyera el soporte con su cataclysm.

La caída de la Akuma y el ataque del felino, ocasionó que las varias ilusiones de serpiente se desvanecieran en cadena, formando una ventana de humo extensa que nubló aún más la vista de Volpina.

Aprovechando lo desorientada que estaba la Akuma, "Ladybug" ya estaba a su lado para quitarle la copia del collar del Miraculous.

Al mismo tiempo que el polvo anaranjado se disolvía en el aire, la morena rompía el objeto corrompido, y la mariposa negra revoloteaba al exterior.

-Sal de ahí, bicho malvado –recitó Alya, sin ocultar su emoción -¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! – y del yo-yo salía volando la mariposa blanca.

Alya saltaba de felicidad, y brincando como una niña pequeña, recogió la bolsa de harina para lanzar el encantamiento de Miraculous Ladybug.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –chilló de alegría Alya, hacia sus amigos- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo CRE-ER-LO!

-Veo que hoy, Ladybug está de muy buen humor –sonrió graciosa Marinette, pero el abrazo sorpresivo de Chat Noir cambió su semblante.

-Lila aún es un Akuma… -sentenció el rubio, protegiendo a la joven Dupain-Cheg con su brazo.

Efectivamente, para desconcertación de Alya, ahí estaba Volpina tratando de quitarse la harina de sus ojos.

-N-No lo entiendo –se dijo confundida, acercándose cuidadosamente a la Akuma -, estoy segura de haber hecho todos los pasos –la morena volteó a ver a sus amigos, los que estaban de igual desconcertados.

-Ladybug purificó al Akuma –aseguró Chat Noir-, pero algo más debe de estar pasando.

-Revisaré –sentenció segura la morena, acercándose con sigilo, mientras que Marinette era resguardada por el rubio.

"Ladybug" veía a la Akuma, aún fuera de combate por la ceguera provocada por el polvo blanco.

-Parece que esta fuera de combate... – pero Alya quedó sin habla, cuando Volpina se levantó de golpe para sujetarla por el cuello y tumbarla contra el suelo.

-Bajaste la guardia, bichito –para horror de los presentes, la Akuma dirigía sus manos a los pendientes.

Todo ocurría en cámara lenta; Volpina estaba a punto de quitarle las Miraculous a Alya ; Chat Noir y Marinette corrían para auxiliarla; y de la nada, apareció un disco esmeralda que cubrió a "Ladybug", empujando al mismo tiempo, a la Akuma.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó Marinette, al ver que su mejor amiga era rodeada por una especie de caparazón de tortuga luminoso de tono verde.

Del misterioso escudo, irradiaba una luz esmeralda en dirección del cuello de Alya, curándola de las heridas infligidas por Volpina.

-¡Ladybug! –Chat junto a Marinette, ayudaron a su amiga a reponerse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la peliazul, aún un poco confundida por lo sucedido.

Alya asintió, un poco desconcertada, y al tiempo que se ponía en pie. El escudo de luz se encogía hasta formar un destello que se fusionó con el yo-yo.

-"Golpea a Volpina con el yo-yo" –ni siquiera Marinette sabía el por qué dijo eso, pero su amiga no dudo en escucharla.

La morena golpeó a la Akuma con el instrumento, que despidió un fuerte destello esmeralda, lo que disipó la energía maligna que aún residía en Lila.

Y ante los tres jóvenes, la transformación de la italiana desapareció, como siempre ocurría cuándo se purificaba un Akuma.

-Miau..., aún no entiendo lo que sucedió aquí –comentó Chat, rascándose la cabellera.

-Dímelo a mí –contestó Alya, para luego dirigirse con Marinette y darle un cariñoso abrazo -. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, niña.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo como siempre –la joven Dupain-Cheng rió por lo bajo – "Ladybug"

-"Je, je, creo que ser Ladybug te pega más a tí que a mí" –le susurró divertida Alya-, pero aún hay algo que debo hacer –repuso seria la morena, caminando hacia Lila.

-¡Augh! Mi cabeza –se quejaba la italiana, pero en cuanto vio acercarse a Ladybug, le gritó antes de dejarla hablar -¡¿Por qué tenías que intervenir?! –Lila rugió contra Alya, mientras que Chat protegía a Marinette con bastón en mano - ¡Le pedía ayuda a Hawk Moth para conquistar a Adrien! –la muchacha le apuntó acusadora - ¡Pero tenías que aparecer tú con tu gato callejero y arruinarlo todo!

-¿L-Le pediste ayuda a Hawk Moth? –preguntó aterrada Marinette, mientras que Alya seguía sin habla.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Odio tanto a Ladybug como a tí por separarme de mi Adrien! –Lila sonrió maliciosa –Así que hice un trato con el creador de los Akumas, se suponía que ambos nos beneficiariamos.

-Lila... –ahora era Chat Noir quien tomaba la palabra, serio y enojado - ¿Te das cuenta que confiesas estar aliada con Hawk Moth?

-¡No me importa lo que piensen ustedes! – Lila caminó a paso furioso hacia Marinette, pero es detenida por Ladybug y Chat Noir-. Por lo visto, los superhéroes de París te protegen Dupain-Cheng –se burló la pelicafé -, me pregunto ¿Por cuánto tiempo se entretendrá Adrien contigo, hasta que se aburra?

-¿Qué estás insinuando Lila? –inquirió Chat, tratando de controlar su furia por las palabras de la chica.

-¿No es obvio? –Lila le contestó al rubio, muy segura de sus palabras -, lo de Adrien con esta niña es sólo capricho, algo nuevo para él –ella sonrió ampliamente, asqueando a Chat -. Cuando su padre le ponga los pies en la tierra, sobre con quién debe estar –la muchacha hizo un gesto de desprecio frente al gato negro -, lo de Marinette quedará en nada, después de todo, ambos son de estatus muy... –pero la italiana no término de hablar, puesto que el bastón de Chat Noir se agitó en el aire, rozando peligrosamente su rostro.

Las tres chicas quedaron en blanco; Lila estaba aterrada al ver que el joven felino la veía con sus ojos grandes en rendija debido a la ira contenida, y comenzando a mover su bastón a una gran velocidad y fuerza, demasiado cerca de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Y debido a la presión del arma y la mirada asesina del gato negro, Lila perdió las fuerzas en las piernas, cayéndo de rodillas ante él.

Alya no podía creer lo que pasaba, sólo cubría su boca con las manos al ver lo agresivo que se había vuelto Adrien. Pero en cuanto Marinette, ella ya se había recuperado de la primera impresión, y tenía su mirada seria posada en el rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió, zorrita? –sisieó el gato negro, golpeando su arma contra el suelo -¿No tenías algo más que decir?

El labio inferior de la italiana temblaba por el miedo, pero antes que lograra decir algo, Marinette se acercó a un lado de Chat Noir, posando una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio. Y de inmediato, la mirada felina de Chat volvió a la normalidad.

-Adrien y mis amigos deben de estar preocupados por mí –le dijo serena, sin apartar su mirada de la de él así como la mano de su pecho - ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta, Chat Noir?

El felino asintió, avergonzado de su comportamiento, tomándola en brazos delicadamente como si ella fuese una verdadera princesa. Y con ayuda de su bastón, descendió con Marinette, sin voltear a ver a Lila o a "Ladybug".

-Lila… -se dirigió a ella la morena, pero la italiana sólo se volteó a verla con odio puro.

-¡Estoy harta que tú y Marinette se metan en mi camino con Adrien! -la pelicafé se puso de pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio de us propias piernas -, ahora Chat Noir se ha dispuesto a detenerme.

-¡Ya deja de creer en tus mentiras! –le espetó Alya, callándola de golpe - ¿De verdad crees que con tus mentiras conseguirás que la gente te quiera y admire? ¡Eres peor que Chloé!

"Ladybug" la sujetó del brazo, con el su semblante serio.

-Lo siento mucho, Lila –sentenció Alya -, pero acabas de confesar estar relacionada con Hawk Moth –la morena le apuntó acusadoramente-, y eso, te convierte en una complice así como una criminal.

* * *

A lo lejos, sobre uno de los tejado s de París, había dos figuras que observaban como "Ladybug" descendía de la torre Eiffel, con Lila en los hombros. La que pataleaba como una niña mimada, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la heroína moteada, que prácticamente, le llevaba como un saco.

-Lo has hecho bien muchacho –comentó el Maestro Fu, a alguien que desprendía un brillo esmeralda.

-M-Muchas gracias abue… ¡Ejem! Señor –se disculpó Nino, devolviéndole el brazalete.

-Je, je, je, no te preocupes, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo? Pues bien, no siento ningún cambio.

-Maestro Fu –el Kwami verde se le dirigió a su portador-, creo que es muy pronto de…-pero el anciano le silencio con un gesto de su mano.

-No te preocupes Wayzz –le sonrió Fu -, aún no pienso en retirarme, pero no estaría mal comenzar a entrenar a un sucesor –se dirigió a Nino, el que se rascaba la cabeza, un poco nervioso y fuera de lugar.

* * *

Ladybug bajó hasta la plaza de la torre Eiffel, en donde le esperaba el alcalde acompañado por su hija y la policía.

-Oficial –Alya se acercó al teniente Roger con un semblante serio-, tenemos una situación.

-Lo sabemos Ladybug –contestó el padre de Sabrina, tomando de sorpresa a Alya y a Lila –, Chat Noir nos comunico lo sucedido, cuando regresó con la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó furiosa Chloé, caminando hqacia Lila-. Primero finges er mi amiga, diciéndome que debía estar con Adrien, ¡Segundo! Planeas apuñalarme por la espalda y ¡Tercero! –la rubia le apuntó con el dedo- ¡Ahora nos enteramos estás aliada con el supervillano de Hawk Moth! Ese sujeto ni clase tiene.

-Es mentira –se defendió de inmediato Lila-, yo jamás haría algo como eso.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Lila –le interrumpió el oficial Roger-, pero Chat Noir nos informó de lo sucedido –el policía miró hacia Alya, la que suspiró resignada.

-No sigas mintiendo Lila –expuso la morena-, confesaste delante de Chat Noir, Marinette y de mí de haberle pedido a Hawk Moth para que te convirtiera en Akuma.

-¡Les digo que no es cierto! – la italiana seguía negándolo, ahora sollozando desconsolada, pero el bufido emitido por la hija del alcalde le volvió a callar.

-No nos vengas con esa actuación barata –comentó a rubia-, además, Ladybug jamás mentiría, y como su fan Nº 1 de todo París –Chloé se dio aires de grandeza-, sé de primera fuente que ella detesta tanto las mentiras como a los mentirosos.

-Pero yo…- pero Lila fue silenciada nuevamente por la rubia, la que gritó exasperada.

-¡¿Todavía continúas?! Todos saben que eres una mentirosa compulsiva, y que Ladybug siempre habla con la verdad, así que, ¿A quién crees que le van a creer? –contraatacó la rubia, dejándo sin habla a la italiana.

-lo siento jovencita –se le acercó el oficial Roger-, pero deberá acompañarnos a la estación de policía, y sus padres ya la están esperando.

Lila rechinó los dientes, librándose rápidamente del policía y corriendo en dirección contraria. Pero fue aprehendida casi de inmediato por el resto de la fuerza.

-¡Hawk Moth! –el llamado de Lila al aire, dejó sorprendidos a los presentes-, ¡Conviérteme en Akuma y te ayudaré a conseguir los Miraculous!

En su escondite, el villano escuchaba claramente la voz de la joven, pero se limitó a mirar serio el ventanal, el que comenzó a cerrarse.

- _"No eres de confianza…"_ –murmuró cuándo el cuarto se tornaba en tinieblas.

De vuelta en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, los parisinos no podían creer lo que veían

Una joven era retenida por la polícia, mientras clamaba ayuda a Hawk Moth; para conquistar a Adrien Agreste y , a cambio, le daría las Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Ven –indicó molesta la hija del alcalde-, ustedes lo oyen, ¡Esa chica es una aliado de Hawk Moth!

-pero mi niñita –repusó su padre pensativo-, si es cierto, ¿Por qué Hawk Moth no le ayuda?

-Tal vez, porque ella lo desafió –comentó reflexiva Alya, cuando de pronto sus aretes comenzaron a sonar -, l-lo siento mucho, es hora de irme –la morena se fue lejos con su yo-yo.

-¡No te preocupes Ladybug! –le vitoreó a lo lejos Chloé-. Aquí nos encargaremos de todo –comentó confiada, al ver que Lila finalmente dejaba de forcejear y era trasladada en una de las patrullas.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba sentada en uno de los techos de París, con el ceño fruncido, su vestido a medio recoger y con la chaqueta blanca de Adrien cubriéndole la espalda.

-¿Aún está molesta, my ángel? – preguntó nervioso el exmodelo, a lo que la chica le respondió con una mirada asesina, que le hizo temblar en el sitio.

-¡Te dije que no pasarás por los edificios, si veías que la energía de tu anillo se agotaba! –farfulló Marinette, dándole la espalda.

-Miiiiiiiil disculpas, my ángel –le rogó Adrien, un poco avergonzado-, pero sólo tenemos que esperar a que Plagg…

-¡A mí no me metas en tus líos amorosos! – le interrumpió el Kwami, comiendo su queso a metros de la pareja de adolescentes.

-Plagg tiene razón –le defendió Marinette, a lo que a Adrien casi se le cae la quijada-, no tienes ningún derecho a presionarlo para que coma –ella miró de reojo al rubio, que seguía en blanco-. Tú eres el responsable de quedarnos varados en uno de los techos de la ciudad.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar, my ángel –pero su ángel le dio un gesto de indiferencia, que lo dejó de piedra.

Al ver la escena, Plagg rió a carcajadas, y decidió aprovechar la embarazosa situación de su portador.

-Supongo, que alguien por fin comprende mi estado con este chico –comentó lastimosamente el Kwami negro, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos del rubio.

-¿Estado? –le preguntó tiernamente Marinette, provocando escalofríos en Adrien . ¡Lo estaba ignorando por Plagg!

-Snif, snif, snif, así es señorita –Plagg flotaba hacia la peliazul con lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras que Adrien tenía la boca abierta por la escena -, soy un Kwami con muy mala suerte –el gatito negro fue recibido por Marinette con caricias detrás de sus orejas.

La escena del Kwami negro siendo mimado por Marinette, provocó celos terribles en Adrien, el que apretaba los dientes y puños enojado.

-¿Por qué una cosita tan tierna, tendría mala suerte? –preguntó dulce la joven, mientras que Plagg veía de reojo a su portador para provocarlo más. Algo que lograba con creces.

-Mi portador es muy irresponsable – a Adrien por poco le da un ataque, al oír las palabras de su Kwami-, siempre está pendiente de su computador que darme de comer en mis horas, y para colmo, me da muy poco queso –Plagg se "desmayó" de hambre en las manos de Marinette -. Sólo mireme señorita, soy muy delgado para ser una Kwami.

-No te preocupes –le dijo sonriente Marinette-, cuando volvamos a casa, te daré una bandeja repleta del mejor queso.

-¡¿En serio?! –Plagg brincó entusiasmado, mientras que Adrien echaba humos por los celos.

-Claro que sí –repuso alegre la chica, tomándo al Kwami como lo hacia con Tikki, para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente, lo que dejó a Adrien sin aliento y a Plagg con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Muchas gracias señorita! –el gatito negro sonrió maliciosamente a su portador, para luego guiñarle un ojo a Marinette-, ahora si me disculpa, debo terminar mi queso para que usted pronto se encuentre en un lugar mejor y no varada en un techo –Adrien sintió un balde de agua fría por lo dicho de su propio Kwami.

Así, Plagg se fue flotando a terminar su comida, dejando solos a los adolescentes.

Marinette aún le daba la espalda a Adrien, el que gruñía molesto por a escena plantada por el gatito negro con su ángel. Y estaba decidido a ajustar cuentas con la pequeña cosita negra, en la primera oportunidad.

De pronto, una risilla de Marinette relajó la expresión enojada del joven Agreste.

-¿Es enserio? –la chica se volteó a verlo divertida- ¿Tienes celos de tu propio Kwami? - Adrien soltó un profundo suspiro, y sonrió como Chat Noir, algo que le dio muy mala espina a Marinette.

De un segundo a otro, el muchacho posó su cabeza en el regazo de la joven Dupain-Cheng, acomodándose como si fuese una almohada. Esta acción, dejó helada a la muchacha.

-A-Adrien, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella apenas, aún dominada por los nervios.

-Nada en especial –repuso el rubio-, sólo que este gatito también quiere unos mimos.

Marinette rió por lo bajo, y acarició el cabello del chico como si de un gato se tratase.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora minino?

-Mejor, ahora que la dueña de mi corazón, me presta atención – contestó relajado, con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres un felino muy celoso –comentó ella, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de Adrien-, pero aún sigo molesta contigo.

-Lo sé –contestó, levantándo su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica que lo tenía totalmente enamorado -, pronto veré como corresponderle a mi falta.

-Tomaré tu palabra –Marinette le devolvió la caricia a su rostro-, mi príncipe de brillante armadura.

* * *

Todo el colegio, se reorganizaba para el concurso, una pasado el incidente con el regreso de Volpina.

Los artistas con sus modelos, permanecían al lado de sus trabajos, y el nerviosismo en los estudiantes era notorio.

Pero el peor de todos, era Nathanaël; primero por el ataque del Akuma, luego el secuestro de Marinette, y aunque todo se solucionara. Adrien llegó tarde con ella, y para colmo, no quería soltarle la mano, cuando debía esperar con el público.

Afortunadamente, Marinette logró convencerlo, al susurrarle algo al oído, que le hizo esperar con el resto de los estudiantes.

Transcurrió una hora desde la exposición, para la evaluación de los resultados de parte de los jueces. Gabriel Agreste regresó junto con el jurado, acompañado por su secretaria y la pequeña Lady, ya recuperada.

La perrita, al retornar, no se separó de su dueña ni a sol ni a sombra.

La única persona que no regresó al establecimiento, fue Alya; la que se comunicó con Marinette, diciéndole que no podría estar presente y que le daría los detalles después.

Luego de un arduo veredicto, el alcalde anunció el curso ganador.

La victoria fue amarga, el curso de Marinette obtuvo el segundo lugar, siendo el primero el grupo de Mireille Caquet, (la ganadora de la chica del clima).Sin embargo, Nathanaël fue entrevistado por tres representantes de distintas escuelas de arte, ya que estaban interesados en sus habilidades.

-¿Y bien Nath? –preguntó Kim entusiasmado, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, luego que el pelirrojo terminara de charlar con los adultos.

-Bueno… -el chico se rascó la cabeza, y sonrió ampliamente -, quieren una reunión con mis padres y el director para ofrecerme una beca en la Escuela de Artes.

Todos vitorearon a su amigo, al pronto abrazaron en grupo, y de un momento a otro, lo lanzaban al aire en celebración.

-¡Bah! –comentó indiferente Chloé, con Sabrina a su lado - ¿Qué tan especial puede ser una beca?

-Bueno Chloé… -apenas susurró Sabrina, pero fue interrumpida por otro bufido de la rubia.

-¡¿A quién le interesa un segundón?!

La hija del alcalde abandonó el colegio, seguida por Sabrina, la que no dejaba de mirar atrás a sus compañeros de clases, que festejaban al artista.

-¡Sabrina! –le llamó Chloé -. No quiero llegar tarde a mi hora con el peluquero.

-S-Sí, ahí voy Chloé – contestó la chica de gafas, acelerando el paso.

Al termino del evento, los alumnos organizaron la limpieza de los adornos y los muebles.

La mayoría de los jueces ya se habían retirado, junto con el resto de los estudiantes. Y aunque la tormenta con el Akuma ya había pasado, Gabriel Agreste aún permanecía en el establecimiento con su habitual seriedad.

Adrien no podía dejar de observar a su padre, mientras que Marinette disfrutaba con su familia junto con su pequeña Lady, y Nino, que le había llamado, diciéndole que había ido a ver a Alya.

El joven Agreste sintió un escalofrío cuando su progenitor le devolvió la mirada, luego que terminara de conversar con el alcalde, y le hiciera señas para que se acercara.

-Marinette… -Adrien le interrumpió en su juego con su cachorra -, mi padre me llama.

-No te preocupes muchacho –le animó el señor Dupain -, aquí te esperamos.

A esas palabras, Adrien asintió confiado, caminando con paso firme hacia su padre.

-Hola padre –le saludó, sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo.

-Adrien, quisiera hablar a solas contigo –repuso el diseñador, provocando nuevos escalofríos en su hijo.

-S-Sí, claro… -contestó el rubio, volteando a ver a la familia Dupain-Cheng, pero un suspiro de su padre le hizo mirarlo.

-No te preocupes –comentó el adulto, con un semblante más relajado-, aún vivirás en la casa de tu novia.

Adrien sintió su rostro arder más que nunca, y con la cara roja como tomate, acompañó a su padre a uno de los salones del colegio.

Luego de varios minutos, la familia de Marinette aguardaba el regreso de su inquilino.

-Se han tardado bastante –comentó Marinette, con Lady en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó su padre-, seguramente Gabriel necesita hablar con Adrien, como padre e hijo –Marinette asintió un poco más tranquila, siendo abrazada por su madre.

Unos momentos después, la mascota de la chica ladró de júbilo, saltando de los brazo de su dueña para correr al encuentro con Adrien, quien llegaba acompañado de su padre.

-Aún no estoy de acuerdo en que tengas contacto con un can –contradijo serio el señor Agreste, al ver a su hijo con la cachorra en los brazos.

-Lady puede ser más tierna de lo piensas, padre –respondió Adrien, acercándole un poco la cachorra, que no dejaba de mover la cola entusiasmada.

Gabriel Agreste, sólo se tornó más serio que de costumbre, y Lady ladeo la cabeza a un lado, sin dejar de mirar al hombre delante de ella.

-Je, je, je –rió por lo bajo el rubio, volviendo a abrazar a Lady -, creo que tiene curiosidad por ti, padre - El diseñador suspiró pensativo, observando de reojo a la can.

-Sólo espero que tenga todas sus vacunas al día –volvió a comentar serio, el señor Agreste.

-No te preocupes Gabriel –dijo el señor Dupain, acercándose junto con su familia -, Lady tiene todas sus vacunas al día, después de todo, administro una panadería; la higiene y la salud son primordiales –recalcó entusiasmado.

-No está de más preocuparme, si la mascota de la novia de mi hijo pueda acarrearle alguna infección –repuso secamente Gabriel Agreste, dejando a todos desconcertados - ¿Qué?

-D-Disculpe, señor Agreste –comentó nerviosa Marinette, casi de forma automática -, pero yo no soy la novia de su hijo…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –a Adrien casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-Adrien, no tenemos una relación formal –Marinette estaba roja como tomate, pero era verdad, no tenían una relación concreta, y ni siquiera, anunciado que hubieran empezado con una.

-Veo que has escogido a una señorita sensata, hijo –comentó el diseñador, con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, hacia su hijo que seguía en shock.

-¡Marinette! –gritó exasperado el rubio, soltando sin aviso a Lady, la que le ladró enojada- ¡Por favor, dime que eso no es verdad! –exclamó tomándola de las manos, sin importarle que hubieran adultos cerca, y el resto de sus compañeros viendo todo.

-¿Eh…? –ahora la peliazul estaba confundida.

-Yo te amo, y tú me amas ¿Eso no nos hace novios, acaso? –los ojos del rubio, brillaban por unas lágrimas retenidas, (unas muy exageradas) -, creí, creí que después de hoy, por fin me correspondías…

-P-Pero Adrien –Marinette trataba de mirar alrededor, por el berrinche del exmodelo-, ni siquiera te has declarado o propuesto, así que, técnicamente no somos novios y… y… ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! –exclamó ella, sin soportar más las miradas sobre ellos. Se soltó del agarre del rubio, para cubrir su rostro con sus manos y agacharse debido a la situación tan embarazosa.

-Creo que debo volver hablar contigo Adrien –sentenció su padre, con una expresión más relajada-, es claro que eres un desastre al momento de confesarte.

* * *

La familia Dupain-Cheng cenaba en silencio. Todos, menos Marinette y Tikki, que no bajaban de la planta superior.

-Ahora si que metiste las patas a fondo –se burló Plagg, rompiendo el silencio-, ¡Eres increíblemente gracioso! Por fin logras un gran avance con tu chica –el gatito negro flotó frente a su portador, con una sonrisa maliciosa -, y al final, caes en picada al avergonzarla frente a tu padre –el Kwami voló como un avión en picada, para referirse a sus palabras.

-Plagg, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios sarcásticos –contestó sin ganas el rubio, apenas tocando su plato.

-"¡Ajum!" –tosió el señor Dupain –Cariño, creo que es momento de ir ordenar las cosas en la panadería, ¿no crees? –le guiñó un ojo a su esposa.

-Oh –entendió Sabine -, cierto cielo -la señora Cheng, se dirigió con una sonrisa a Adrien –, querido ¿Podrías ir a decirle a Marinette que baje a comer?

-Pero ella se ha encerrado… - la señora Sabine le interrumpió con una risilla.

-No preocupes, tesoro, el gato siempre encuentra un modo –y dicho esto, el matrimonio abandonó el departamento, con la excusa de revisar las cosas en el almacén de la panadería.

-Plagg –Adrien llamó serio a su Kwami, una vez quedaron solos -, espero que hayas comido suficiente queso- el gatito solo chilló molesto.

-Aquí vamos otra vez… -comentó resignado, al instante que Adrien se transformaba en Chat Noir.

* * *

-Vamos Marinette –Tikki revoloteaba sobre su amiga, la que se cubría con las tapas debajo de su cama-, no puedes quedarte toda la noche, debes ir a comer algo.

-No puedo Tikki ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra!

-Creo que estas exagerando, el que Adrien se declara, ¿no es bueno?

-Es bueno Tikki –la joven mariquita hizo un puchero- ¡Pero es terrible que lo dijera a los cuatro vientos, delante de su padre! –Marinette hizo uno de sus melodramas-. En este momento, quizás que ideas se ha hecho de mí, el señor Agreste; pensará que sólo me he acercado a Adrien por su dinero, luego hará que mi gatito vuelva a su jaula de oro, lo sacará de la escuela ¡Y nunca más veré a mi Adrien otra vez! ¡Bhuaaaaa! –Tikki suspiró resignada, hasta que un ruido en el techo le llamó la atención.

Sin que Marinette se diera cuenta, Chat Noir entraba por la ventana, cayendo de cuatro patas en el sillón rosa. Tikki le hizo señas al gato negro para que guardara silencio.

-Marinette –la Kwami roja voló delante de su portadora para que le diera la espalda al felino-, no deberías ser tan pesimista, además, el señor Agreste no parecía para nada molesto.

-Pero Tikki –a eso la peliazul abrió los ojos-, espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, lo vi junto con Alya, antes que ella volviera a su casa –Marinette le miró confundida-, ambas estábamos preocupadas por ti.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Alya? –Tikki rió nerviosa.

-Lo que ocurre con los que no son compatibles con los Mirculous- la Kwami sonrió-, pero como Alya es buena persona, sólo sufrió un pequeño caso de piel manchada.

-"¿Eh?" –pensaron al mismo tiempo la mariquita y el gato.

-Je, je, descuida, solo se tratan de unos puntos rojos, mañana por la mañana estará como nueva.

-¡Uff! –Marinette se dejó caer de espaldas, por el alivio.

-Buen Mari, aquí me despido –lo dicho por Tikki, la desconcertó-. Había quedado con una reunión con Plagg.

-¿Reunión? -se preguntó extrañada la peliazul, al verla irse.

-Hello, ángel –ronroneó en su oído Chat Noir, sobresaltándola de golpe.

-¡A-Adrien! –tartamudeó la chica, a lo que el felino sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Confieso, my lady –comentó divertido el gato negro-, que me he escabullido en su alcoba para decirle que debe bajar a comer, y vuelvo a escuchar esa linda frase de sus labios.

-¿Cuál frase? –artículo apenas la joven, mientras que Chat Noir se le acercaba coquetamente, caminando en cuatro.

-Esa frase… -se burló el rubio, posando su cabeza en el regazo de la joven.

-¿Esa frase? –ella trató de separarse del rubio, al ponerse de pie sobre su cama, pero las sabanas se enredaron en sus pasos y cayó en los brazos del gato negro.

-Ya sabe, my ángel –Chat Noir la acercó más a él, atrapándola en un abrazo – "I love Adrien, so much"

-No recuerdo haberlo dicho en inglés –resopló Marinette, inflando las mejillas.

-Prrrrr entonces, déjeme traducirle –el dedo de la peliazul en los labios del rubio, le hizo detener sus intenciones.

-¿Me permites decirlo una tercera vez? –el gato asintió expectante, sin soltarla.

-El muchacho que desea una familia de verdad y no teme pelear por ella, como por lo que quiere en su vida –explicaba Marinette, sin perder el contacto visual con su gatito negro-, criado como un gato de raza, cuando en el fondo es un verdadero gato callejero, deseoso de vivir su vida, amable con los demás, un poco engreído, pero leal al extremo… -Marinette sujetó el rostro del chico emocionado-, no es un buen bromista, y en ocasiones, hace las cosas sin pensar por impaciente, pero a pesar de todo, me enamoró dos veces –Adrien aguanto la respiración por esas palabras-, la verdad, sin importar lo demás, Adrien Agreste, el verdadero Adrien Agreste, es el que amo con todo mi corazón.

Aprovechando de lo soñador que estaba Adrien, Marinette le robó un pequeño beso en los labios, que duró un par de segundos.

-Esper, my ángel –reaccionó el rubio, al verla separarse de él.

-Tengo hambre Adrien –sonrió confiada la muchacha con su pose de Ladybug -, y por cierto, ya son dos las que me debes, así que espero una buena disculpa de tu parte.

-¿Eh…? –Chat Noir quedó sin habla, cuando Marinette abandonó la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un camión repartidor se estacionó a las afueras de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, trayendo una caja bastante grande.

-¿De parte de quién? –preguntó Tom Dupain, al ver a los repartidores con el recibo.

Debido a la pequeña conmoción del paquete, Adrien y Marinette bajaron a la recepción, acompañados por Lady, que estaba en los brazos de su dueña.

-¿Quién lo envía? – le consultó el rubio a su amiga.

-No lo sé –contestó ella, igualmente consternada, con la pequeña can, que gruñía curiosa.

-Con esto ya está –sentenció, desconcertado, el padre de familia, firmando el recibo-, muchas gracias.

-Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día –se despedió el repartidor.

-¿Quién lo envió, cielo? –le consultó su esposa, a lo que el panadero sonrió nervioso.

-No lo vas a creer amor –le extendió el recibo-, pero quién lo envía es Agreste.

-¿Mi padre? –ahora Adrien estaba confundido.

-Es un paquete, un poco grande, pero creo que es mejor abrirlo en el departamento – dijo el robusto hombre, cargando la caja-, vaya, no es tan pesada como parece.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban en el living-comedor, viendo expectantes al señor Dupain, abrir el paquete, y la sorpresa de todos fue grande.

-¿Una casa…? –comentó en shock Marinette, con Lady ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿… para perros? –término la oración Adrien, en un estado muy similar a la peliazul- ¿Es una broma de mi padre?

-Lo dudo – Plagg apareció bufando, en la cabellera de su portador-, seria más fácil que cambiara mi camembert por zanahoria, que tu padre desarrolle el sentido del humor.

-Tienes razón –repuso el rubio, sin dejar de observar la pintoresca casa de perrita-, parece un mini castillo rosado…

Lady ladró entusiasmada, saltando de los brazos de Marinette, para correr a su nuevo hogar y rascarse la espalda en la almohada de seda.

-Parece que alguien disfruta de su nueva casa –comentó sonriente Marinette.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Tikki, revoloteando en el techo de la casa, de dónde sacó una nota.

-De seguro es Gabriel –dijo la señora Sabine, recibiendo el papel de la Kwami, y leyendo el contenido en voz alta- "Por favor, acepten este presente en agradecimiento por cuidar de mi hijo, como sé que a él le fascina compartir la habitación con la cachorra, he decidido enviar este mueble para una mejor comodidad. Se despide atentamente, G.A"

-Supongo que ha mi padre no le era grato que Lady durmiera en mi cama.

-Tal vez Adrien –comentó alegre Marinette-, o tal vez, él también se haya encariñado un poco con la pequeña Lady.

En tanto, la aludida canina, se acomodaba pies al aire, para dormir, literalmente a patita suelta, disfrutando de la suave superficie de seda.

* * *

 **LO SÉ, LO SÉ, NO TENGO PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!**

 **PERO LA VIDA SOCIAL Y LABORAL ME HA TOMADO CUENTAS ESTAS SEMANAS ¡BUAHHHHHH!**

 **(ya estoy como Marinette)**

 **Bueno con mis lectores, con este cap entramos al final del fic:**

 **-próximo capítulo-**

 **-Epílogo: Cita a la luz de la luna-**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores y seguidores por tenerme una paciencia de santo, y para que esta humilde servidora se disculpe, hay una pequeña sorpresa que publicaré el día de hoy mi blog, así pasen a ver jijijijijijiji.**

 **Nos vemos, y recuerden que amo sus reviews por muy pequeños que sean, pero que me inspiran a seguir con esta fan historia.**

 **Psd: recuerden que las publicaciones serán lentas, puesto que también estoy ocupada con otros proyectos en mi casita, si agregamos los extras de mi trabajo...**

 **Bye, bye!1**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPÍLOGO: CITA A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

* * *

Una semana transcurrió del concurso de pintura. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, exceptuando que en los últimos días, Chloé se había vuelto más irritante que de costumbre.

Y esa mañana no fue la excepción; ante la mirada desconcertada de los adolescentes, la rubia ingresó a la clase con un semblante de fastidio hablando consigo misma, seguida por una nerviosa Sabrina.

-Ahí viene la señorita Avispa Reina –comentó por lo bajo Alya, a su grupo de amigos, mientras que Chloé fingía estar sorda y luego sentarse en su lugar con un bufido - ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que veo a esa loca engreida no contestar uno de mis comentarios.

-Tal vez, ella tenga sus propios problemas –comentó pensativo Nino.

-La señorita, "papi me lo arregla todo", ¿Tendría problemas? –dijo sarcástica la morena.

-Quién sabe Alya –Marinette habló, llamando la atención de sus amigos-, quizás ella si tenga sus propios problemas.

-Bueno, dejando de lado eso, creo que debemos arreglar el problema de nuestro propio rubio –la bloguera sonrió de oreja a oreja jutno con Nino, dejando a Marinette y al aludido más rojos que tomates.

-¡Ajum! –"tosió" el Dj, dirigiéndose a su amigo- ¿No tenías algo de que hablar con "ya sabes quién"? –Adrien tragó nervioso, recibiendo un empujón de Alya.

-Lo mismo digo –repuso la chica, acercándolo más a Marinette.

-Eh... -fue lo único que dijo eñ rubio por diez segundos, con una Marinette sonrojada y el par de morenos ya perdiendo la paciencia-. Yo quería decirte que... -apenas articulaba, ya exasperando a Nino y a Alya-... bueno, que mi padre quiere... -el rubio rascó su cabellera, colmando a sus amigos.

-¡Agh! –Alya perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomando la palabra que tu enamorado quiere decirte, es que su padre nos va a pagar a todo el curso, un viaje a DisneyLand París.

-¡¿En serio?! –Marinette cambió su sonrojo a una expresión de emoción, dirigiéndose al joven Agreste.

-Pues sí, creo que en el fondo, quiere compensar al resto de los chicos por estar conmigo, y como eres la representante...

-¡Claro que sí Adrien! –saltó de alegría la peliazul-, será maravilloso ¿Para cuándo sería el viaje?

-La salida sería este próximo fin de semana –respondió el rubio, ya un poco más calmado.

La noticia del paseo fue bien recibida por los estudiantes, con excepción de Chloé, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién le importa un tonto paseo? –murmuró enojada, mordiendo su lápiz.

Por lo general, los adolescentes no tomaban en cuenta la mala actitud de la rubia, pero el día de hoy era mas insoportable de lo normal.

Y el bicho de la curiosidad les picó a la hora del descanso, cuando la rubia gritó de la nada, con una de sus pataletas mientras era abanicada por Sabrina.

-¿¡Cómo es eso papi?! –chilló impaciente, llamando la atención del resto de estudiantes -¡Agh! ¿En serio? – la joven guardó silencio, para escuchar nada agradable de parte de su padre al otro lado del móvil- ¿Y no puedes hacer anda? –luego de la respuesta, a Chloé casi se le cae la quijada-, ¡¿En dos semanas?! ¡Creí que sería para el fin de mes! –la rubia gruño enojada, gritando al telefono- ¡No quiero tus excusas!

Y bufando furiosa, Chloé se fue, dejando a todos extrañados de lo hubiera discutido con su padre.

* * *

-¿Qué habrá sido eso con Chloé? –se preguntó Marinette, en tanto rellenaba las vitrinas de la panadería con pastelillos de canela.

-Conozco a Chloé desde hace mucho –respondió Adrien, ayudando en acomodar los croissants en una canasta de mimbre-, sí está así, puede que algún pedido que no ha llegado, aunque- el exmodelo meditó un poco, sosteniendo con las pinzas un crujiente croissant, que la pequeña Lady no dejaba de mirar -, la última vez fue cuando... -pero fue interrumpido cuando la cachorra brincó para quitarle el croissant y darse a al fuga- ¡Lady! –Adrien corrió tras la canina, que huía juguetona con su botín, siendo vistos por una divertida Marinette.

Lady huyó del rubio hasta la entrada del local, siendo abrazada por sorpresa por Manon.

-¡Hola Lady! – la niña le abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la perrita soltará un leve gruñido- ¿Qué estás comiendo ahora? –Manon ahora la sostenía como de un peluche se tratase, lo que menos le hizo gracia a Lady, que se vio obligada de soltar su "premio", para tratar de librarse.

-A eso le llaman Karma, traviesa bolas de pelos –sentenció Adrien, con una risa burlona, recuperando el croissant.

-¡Marinette! –Manon corrió, pasando por "encima" de Adrien, sin importarle que casi le vota- ¡Vamos a jugar con Lady! –la niña traviesa levantó a la perrita para afirmar su petición, y la cachorra sólo bajó sus orejas con un lamento en señal de rendición.

-Manon, ya te he dicho que Lady no es un juguete –repuso su niñera, indicándole que bajara a la perrita.

Manon la soltó con un puchero, y Lady no perdió el tiempo en correr hasta la habitación de Adrien. Y desde allí, asomó su cabeza para ladrarle enojada a la niña.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo Lady? –preguntó inocente la niña morena, pero la respuesta de la cachorra fue un chillido de susto, entrar en la habitación y esconderse bajo la cama del rubio para no volver a salir el resto de la tarde.

-¡No es justo! –Manon pateó el suelo enojada, en tanto Marinette suspiraba ya resignada- ¿Por qué Lady no quiere jugar conmigo?

-Si no la trataras como una muñeca, tal vez, Lady se llevaría mejor contigo –contestó Adrien, un poco serio.

-¡Estoy hablando con Marinette, no contigo! – la niña le enseño la lengua, para luego apegarse a la pierna de su niñera como siempre suele hacerlo.

Adrien sólo apretó los dientes y se le formó un tic en el ojo.

Jamás pensó que una niña sería tan celosa y posesiva con Marinette, ¡Hasta ser más desafiante que Nath al momento de llamar la atención de su Angel! Y para colmo, él caía en su juego, que por desgracia, terminaba ganando Manon.

-Siento mucho las molestias –se disculpó la madre de Manon, ingresando a la tienda-, Manon se vuelve más hiperactiva, sobre todo con Lady.

-No se preocupe Sra. Chamack –contestó tranquila Marinette, tomando en brazos a la niña que no la soltaba por nada del mundo-, mi mamá ya me había pedido que cuidara hoy a su hija.

-Muchas gracias Marinette.

-Descuide –Adrien le habló amable a la periodista, sin saber que Manon le plantaba una mirada asesina-, Marinette y yo cuidaremos bien de ella.

-¡No! –le interrumpió la niña, sobresaltando todos -¡Marinette está conmigo, me quiere más a mí que a tí! – sentenció la pequeña, mostrando su lengua.

Adrien no pudo evitar una morisqueta y tronar los dedos. Y por la escena de ataque de celos de ambos, tanto la señora Chamack y Marinette rieron a carcajadas.

Para el joven Agrete, las visitas de Manon eran un martirio. No sólo debía soportar que la pequeña traviesa acaparaba toda la atención de su Angel, si no que también, debía tolerar las provocaciones que le propinaba cuando Marinette no miraba, para evitar caer en su juego.

Y esa tarde no fue la excepción, las horas fueron eternas para él. Y sólo pudo respirar en paz, cuando de la pequeña torbellino finalmente fue a buscarla.

Pero la calma le duró poco, cuando escuchó a Marinette contener una risa, hasta el punto de inflar sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede my Angel? – Adrien preguntó con sarcásmo, y la peliazul ya no pudo soportar más.

La muchacha estalló en carcajada limpia, dejando de piedra la rubio. Ella apenas respiraba, doblándose, por el ataque de risa.

A esto, Adrien se cruzó de brazos, aún más irritado al ver que Plagg también se unía a las "risas" de su Angel.

Una vez que Marinette se hubiera calmado, Adrien como el caballero que era, le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-Muchas gracias Adrien –habló a duras penas, la muchacha, al recibir el vaso-, siento mucho haber reído, pero creo que es muy tierno...

-¿Tierno? –le interrumpió, confundido, el rubio.

-Que tengas celos de una pequeña niña –contestó tranquila Marinette, a lo que Adrien se sonrojo con fuerza-, me parece tierna, pero también muy gracioso –ella le sonrió, pero el joven rubio sólo miraba a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede loverboy? –se burló Plagg en su cara - ¿Demasiado orgulloso que una niñita te esté ganando?

-"Si sigues así..." –comentó Tikki al oído del rubio, sobresaltándolo un poco- "no avanzarás mucho con mi portadora" –la Kwami rió divertida, y Adrien suspiró derrotado.

* * *

La víspera del fin de semana llegó sin contratiempos, y tampoco hubo Akuma de qué preocuparse. Por lo que Adrien tuvo tiempo de sobra para practicar su declaración a Marinette.

Y esa misma tarde, después de clases, a horas antes de partir. Él estaba practicando sus líneas con ayuda de su "pequeña dama", dentro de su habitación que le proporcionara el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng.

-"Marinette, sé que puedes estar insegura..." –repetía por tercera vez el muchacho, sin dejar de estar nervioso-, "pero te amo con mis nueve vidas y más, eres mi luz durante el día y la noche. Por eso quiero pedirte de rodillas, que fueses mi novia... -lo último lo dijo de rodillas con la mano extendida, y en frente de él, le miraba Lady confundida. La que soltó un gran bostezo, se rascó la oreja y se retiró a dormir en dirección a su casita, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¡JA, JA, JA! –estalló en risas Plagg, sujetándose de su barriguita con sus patas -¡No puedo creerlo! Si la pequeña Lady te rechaza de esa forma, ¿Qué hará entonces la real?

-No me ayudas Plagg.- Adrien se dejó caer derrotado en su cama, un poco dolido por la reacción de Lady.

-¿Adrien? –le llamó la señora Cheng al otro lado de la puerta -, ya casi es hora para el viaje.

-D-De inmediato –se alistó a decir el adolescente, teniendo que soportar las burlas de Plagg.

* * *

El viaje fue tranquilo y mejor de lo esperado para Adrien. Por dos razones; Chloé y Lila nos encontraban para acosarlo, y Alya, (que el cielo la bendijera según el joven Agreste), había organizado el curso en la subida del autobús con tal que él y Marinette se sentarán juntos.

Así, ambos disfrutaron del paisaje Parisino hasta llegar al parque de atracciones.

Los estudiantes se alojaron en el hotel que más le gustaron por votación popular, el que resultó ser el principal. Y en tanto Adrien hablaba con los encargados, Alya y Marinette organizaban todo para la salida a los juegos.

Lo que la peliazul no sospechaba, es que su mejor amiga se habría confabulado con el resto de adolescentes, antes que llegarán al parque.

-¡Muy bien gente! –les llamó Alya, cuando veía que se le unía Adrien al grupo-. Es hora de organizarnos para pasarla en grande, así que es hora de la votación –esto extrañó a Adrien y a Marinette.

-¿Votación? –preguntó la chica de coletas.

-Sip, ¿Haremos el recorrido con todos junto o en distintos grupos? –consultó la morena a sus compañeros, "meditando" sus palabras.

-¡Yo digo que sea en distintos grupos! –propuso entusiasta Rose- Así podremos abarcar más el parque, y luego, devuelta al hotel, ¡Comentaremos las mejores atracciones!

-Muy bien –Alya chocó las palmas entusiasmada- ¿Quién está de acuerdo con Rosita?

Para asombro de Adrien y Marinette, todos levantaron las manos, por lo que un poco confundidos, les siguieron la corriente.

-¡Genial! Vean con quién irán y en cinco minutos nos vamos a divertir –les indicó Alya.

Todos asintieron alegres, y comenzaron a formar los grupos.

-¡Alya! –le habló entusiasmada Marinette - ¿Iremos con Nino y Adrien, verdad?

-Bueno... -la bloguera se volteó a verla un poco dudosa-, la verdad, es quería ir con Nino, y ya sabes, aprovechar la salida...

-¡Uh, oh! –Marinette se sonrojó un poco- ¿Me estás diciendo que aprovechar tener una cita con Nino? –la morena asintió un poco avergonzada- ¿Pues quién soy para detenerte?

-¿No te molesta?

-¡Claro que no Alya! Además, no todos los días puedes tener una cita con él en un lugar cómo este –le aconsejó la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Alya! –Nino llamó a su novia desde la entrada del hotel-. Es hora de irnos.

-¡Allá voy! –Alya se despidió de Marinette con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Que disfrutes amiga! –le deseó Marinette, mientras que Adrien se reunía con ella.

-¿Vamos a buscar un grupo Marinette? –le guió Adrien a la entrada, en tanto que su angel asentía entusiasmada.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que todos sus compañeros ya se habían marchado entre el gentío de turistas, dejándolos solos en la entrada del hotel.

-¿D-Dónde están todos? –se preguntó nerviosa Marinette, aunque Adrien sonrió pícaro al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho sus amigos.

-¡Ups! Parece que tendremos el día para nosotros, "My Lady" – le comentó juguetona, tomando su mano para darle un pequeño beso en los dedos.

-¿No habrás tenido algo que ver? –Marinette apartó su mano, un poco molesta- ¿Verdad, gatito?

-Aquí le insisto que soy inocente My Angel –Adrien posó sus manos en los hombros de ella-, y en vez de pensar en un posible culpable. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos de disfrutar de nuestra propia "cita"?

Marinette suspiró resignada, le devolvió una mirada desafiante y se fue corriendo hacia la multitud, siendo seguida por un sorprendido Adrien.

-¡Yo escojo la primera atracción! –le gritó la chica, al tiempo que era alcanzada por el rubio, el cual le tomó de la mano sin para de reír y estar emocionado por el día que le esperaba unto a ella.

Lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían, es que de una de las ventanas del hotel, eran observados por Nathalie que tenía consigo una maleta bastante grande.

* * *

Ese día, Adrien y Marinette aprendieron más de cada uno, gracias a las distintas atracciones del DisneyLand París;

1º La montaña Rusa no fue un gran desafío para ambos, al ser los protectores de París, el vértigo a la altura no les afecto en absoluto.

2ºLa casa del Terror; para Adrien fue emocionante y provechoso, puesto que descubrió que Marinette le temía a las arañas, y se le apegó de tal manera, que él no perdió el tiempo en estrecharla en brazos, mientras que el ascensor subía, para luego caer al vacío.

3º El evento del Ratatouille; Ambos disfrutaron de la experiencia en 3D basado en la película de Disney. Hasta que Adrien tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Plagg, antes que se abalanzará sobre el holograma gigante de un queso Camembert.

Luego de salir de la atracción , se vieron obligados a comprar el dichoso queso para acallar los chillidos del Kwami negro, que no dejaban de llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

4º De Shooping; Aprovechando que ambos estaban en la zona de suvenir, pasaron horas mirando y comprando. Y para su sorpresa, primero Adrien le compraba a Marinette una diadema de Minie Mouse con un dije teniendo su nombre grabado. Y ella, le obsequiaba unas orejas de gato blanco, alegando que ya tenía las negras, e igualmente le obsequió un dije de gato plateado.

5º Comprar helados; El rubio invitó a su joven amada a comer helado mientras disfrutaban de l avista de las atracciones de Piratas. Lo que Adrien aprendió es que ha Marinette le encanta el helado de frutilla, que Plagg se vuelve loco con el quesillo, y Tikki es un glotona con el helado de galletas y chips de chocolate.

* * *

Ambos adolescentes fueron los últimos en regresar al hotel, cansados pero felices, siendo recibidos por sus amigos.

-"¿Cómo estuvo la cita con Adrien?" –le susurró Alya a Marinette, llevándola a parte, mientras que Nino era quién interrogaba al rubio.

-Je, je, je, los disfrutamos bastante –sonrió la peliazul, sin sospechar lo que su mejor amiga planeaba.

Ya en la noche, todos se preparaban para la cena en el restaurant del hotel. Marinette y Alya estaban en su habitación, arreglando su equipaje, cuando de pronto, la morena lanzó un chillido de frustración.

-¡Ay no! –exclamó Alya con su celular en mano, siendo observada por una curiosa Marinette y una "sonriente" Tikki-. Parece que los chicos quieren cambiar el lugar dónde íbamos a comer.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

-Según esto, quieren ir al restaurant que estña en la atracción de los piratas.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero eso no queda al otro lado del parque? –consultó preocupada Marinette.

-¡Uy! Ese Nino –Alya tomó su bebida de coca-cola, dando un sorbo enojada-, se está aprovechando de suerte.

Alya agitó su botella, y varias gotas salpicaron en la ropa de Marinette.

-¡Alya! –gritaron al unísono Marinette y Tikki.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho! –se disculpó Alya, casi cayéndose la bebida sobre la maleta de Marinette.

-¡Cuidado Alya! –se asustó la Kwami, tratando de alejar el envase pero terminó impactando en la mano de la morena, y todo el contenido cayó sobre la ropa de Marinette como en su maleta.

Las tres quedaron de piedra, especialmente la afectada que tenía los ojos desorbitados por lo ocurrido.

-P-Perdón Mari... -se volvía a disculpar la morena, pero su amiga había quedado sin habla -.C-Creo que es mejor que vaya con Nio y los demás, Tikki –Alya salió dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

* * *

Marinette no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando toda la ropa que se suponía usaría para el fin de semana, y que ahora, estaba manchada con la Coca-cola.

-¿Estás bien Marinette? –le preguntó Tikki, logrando que su portadora reaccionara.

-S-Sí, estoy bien, sólo fue un accidente –la ojiazul rió un poco exagerada-, además, ya sabes como es Alya apasionada con sus cosas.

-Ji, ji, ji, tienes razón.

-Tendré que disculparme con los demás –comentó Marinette, revisando su ropa-, lo único que no es ensució fue mi pijama.

Marinette tomó su teléfono para textear a su amiga, diciéndole que no podría asistir a la cena. Luego ingresó al baño para darse una buena ducha y quitarse todo el azúcar que tenía encima.

No estuvo segura cuánto tiempo le tomó asearse, y durante su estadía en la ducha, escuchó que Alya regresaba a la habitación y le decía algo al otro lado de la puerto. Pero el ruido del agua no le permitió entender bien el recado de su amiga. Unos minutos después, Tikki le llamó diciendo que quería encontrarse con Plagg para aprovechar el viaje.

Marinette recibió una gran sorpresa al salir de la ducha encontrar un mensaje sobre una funda negra de ropa en la cama.

La nota estaba escrita con puño y letra de su amiga Alya:

 **"Bichito distraído pude conseguirme esto para que puedas asistir a la cena de esta noche. Logré convencer a los demás de comer en la terraza del hotel.**

 **Nos vemos, Alya"**

-Que raro...- Marinette sostuvo la funda, pensando de dónde pudo sacar eso su mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo -, bueno, no creo que sea algo del otro mundo.

Marinette abrió la funda y casi se cae de espaldas al sostener un vestido de la línea Gabriel Agreste, de rojo y negro, con escote de corazón y espalda descubierta.

-No-no-no-no ¡No puedo usar esto! –se dijo la peliazul, casi tan roja como el exuberante pieza de moda.

Y aún procesando lo que tenía en sus manos, Alya llegó de sorpresa, sobresaltándola y que soltara la prenda a los pies de la cama.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- le reprochó la morena, extendiéndole el vestido -¡Y casi es hora!

-¿H-Hora? –preguntó confundida Marinette - ¿Por qué?

-¡Para la cena niña!- le regañó Alya, acomodando todo para vestirla- Muy bien, no creas que fue fácil conseguir esto, así que te lo pones.

-P-Pero Alya, no puedo, es decir, ese vestido no es para esta ocasión...

-Ah, ha, ha –canturreó la morena-, te lo pones, y agradece que no es que hiciste para la pintura, por que ese no te lo permito.

-¿Disculpa? –ahora Marinette se sentía un poco ofendida-. Pero ese vestido es uno de mis mejores diseños.

-Y una mala cabala –interrumpió la bloguera, ayudándole a arreglarse-, cada vez que te lo pones, "eres una damisela en peligro", así que olvídalo, nunca más te quiero con ese vestido puesto.

Marinette rió nerviosa, ya no pudo objetar las palabras de su amiga. Sabía de antemano que es muy difícil ganarle a Alya en una discusión, y mucho menos, contradecir sus argumentos.

* * *

Marinette no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa , siguiendo a Alya por los pasillos de hotel hasta la terraza. Sintiendo las miradas curiosas sobre ella por su apariencia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de vidrio, la morena se excusó, diciendo haber olvidado algo, por lo que le pidió a Marinette que continuara sin ella.

Y la joven Dupain –Cheng, volvió a quedar sola, sin entender exactamente que ocurría. Por lo que sin más, se armó de valor, y salió a la terraza. En dónde notó el cierlo estrellado y la luna llena en el firmamento.

De pronto una música se escuchó en el aire, la melodía de un piano, **(*tema de la escena del paraguas en el episodio dos de Orígenes)**. La que siguió hasta dar con Adrien, muy concentrado, tocando cada tecla del instrumento.

Marinette son rió de lado, al entender finalmente todo, viéndose ambos solos en el lugar y el ambiente romántico que se había preparado; velas, una cena lista y la música ambiental.

La muchacha, caminó hasta su acompañante, hipnotizada por la melodía, tomando asiento al lado del rubio, que no dejó de interpretar su pieza musical.

-Esto ha sido, una gran sorpresa –comentó la ojiazul, una vez que Adrien terminara de tocar el piano.

-Aún no termina, my angel –el muchacho le extendió la mano para invitarla a cenar, pasando por el camino de velas, a lo que Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Todo lo has planeado?

-Me gustaría decir que sí –Adrien le tomó del brazo como el caballero que era, acercándola a la mesa -, pero debo confesar que gran parte de todo, ha sido por Alya, ya sabes como se entusiasma en que todo salga mejor de lo planeado –contestó cortés, ofreciéndole el asiento.

Los enamorados se tomaron su tiempo para degustar de la comida, y compartir una conversación que no estuvo exenta de risas y sonrojos.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió a inundar de música, y Adrien se levantó para invitarla cordialmente a un baile. Marinette asintió alegre, pero un poco nerviosa como emocionada.

Tratando de que no pisarle los pies, después de un minuto y medio de de tratar de seguir el paso, a la joven Mariquita se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Tú preparaste todo? ¿Cierto? –preguntó sospechosa Marinette; y la expresión de Adrien fue todo un poema.

-En parte, la verdad, le pedí ayuda a Alya, pero creo que ella hizo más de lo esperado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –Marinette rió divertida-. Te creo, Alya hace más de lo que se le pide.

-Bueno, My angel –Adrien detuvo su danza, y le volvió a guiar para sentarse en una banca, no lejos de donde estaban. Luego se arrodilla ante ella con una caja de terciopelo en mano-, la verdad, es quería hacer esto como usted lo merece.

-A-Adrien... -apenas artículo Marinette, cuando él abría la caja para mostrara un anillo de plata con la forma de dos corazones entrecruzados.

-Marinette Dupain-cheng, ¿Aceptarías ser la novia de este gato tonto?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! –gritó emocionada la muchacha, lanzándose de brazos sobre el rubio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Puaj! –comentó Plagg, sentando a lo lejos, observando a los dos adolescentes, abrazados y compartiendo un beso- ¿Es que esto no puede ser más cursi?

-Como siempre, ers el más romántico Plagg –repuso Tikki, mirando soñadora la escena.

-Prefiero el queso, no es tan empalagoso, además, ¿Tú no deberías estar con tu novio? –preguntó el gatito negro, al ver a Alya detrás de los, grabando la escena de la declaración.

-¿Estás loquito? ¡¿Y perderme esto?! ¡Ni soñando! –vitoreó por lo bajo la morena, viendo que Adrien le colocaba el anillo a Marinette que Marinette vea esto.

-¡Puaj! Chicas –comentó con desgano Plagg, sacando otro queso ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó al bocado, para después comenzar a comerlo.

* * *

El fin de semana fue un sueño para los estudiantes, y más divertido , cuando Adrien y Marinette formalizaron su relación.

Y luego que Alya sobreviviera a un extenso interrogatorio por parte de Marinette, por fin se aclararon varias cosas; de cómo Alya organizó al curso para a cita, y Adrien, quién convenció a la asistente de su padre en tener acceso a los vestidos de la línea Agreste, para que Marinette lo usara en la velada.

Al final, todos regresaron felices a sus hogares, y el noviazgo de Adrien Agreste fue la noticia del momento en el mundo del la moda. Lo que volvió a Chloé más irritable de lo normal, pero gracias a las intervenciones de Alya, nada pasó a mayores con la hija del Alcalde.

Aunque una cosa lleva a la otra, el padre de Adrien aprobó el noviazgo de su hijo, pero con la condición que debía volver a su hogar. Ya que no estaba bien que conviviera en la misma casa con Marinette.

Desde luego que Adrien objetó de un principio, pero la respuesta que le dijera su padre, fue más que suficiente; "Aunque no lo creas, también fui adolescente". Y más, agregando que los padres de Marinette estuvieran de acuerdo, el muchacho aceptó que era lo mejor para él y su novia.

Así, una tarde de lluvia, Adrien se preparaba lo que fuese su segundo hogar, aunque si él y Marinette se sintieran mal por la "separación", no significaba que no se vieran seguido.

Quién se veía con más nervios, era Lady, que no dejaba de gruñir con pena al ver al muchacho que guardaba sus ropas en a maleta, siendo ayudado por su novia.

-También te extrañaré Lady –Adrien le acarició detrás de las orejas-, por cierto Marinette –la ojiazul se le acercó, tomándolo del brazo- ¿Crees que tus padres nos contarán más de su pasado como superhéroes?

-Eso espero –Marinette enredó sus manos con las de él-, pero me dijeron que hablarán de eso en su debido tiempo.

-Aún así, me pica la curiosidad.

-Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gatito- se burló su novia.

-Y el beso de una princesa lo revivió –contestó el rubio, besándola tiernamente.

La familia Dupain-Cheng se despidió del rubio a la salida de su panadería, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Y en tanto, Marinette sostenía el mismo paraguas que Adrien le obsequió cuando se hicieron "amigos".

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un último beso bajo el paraguas, ansiosos por los siguientes días. Sin sospechar, que tanto sus aventuras como sus vidas cotidianas, ya no volverían a ser lo mismo. Pero aún así, lo enfrentarían junto como siempre lo han hecho.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto término mi primer Fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug!**_

 _ **Y en mi blog he adaptado la EndCard Original para el episodio dos de Orígenes, así que el dibujo no me pertenece, yo tan sólo lo he coloreado para mi fic.**_

 _ **También anuncio que pienso una continuación, pero con The Zoe611 vamos a entrar a un concurso que nos va a tomar muuuuchhho tiempo, y también, quiero ver el especial de Navidad de la serie que saldrá este año!**_

 _ **Por lo que no creo que publique otro fic, en algún buen tiempo, pero debo decir que my sis, quiere apoyarme en la continuación!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia!**_


	17. AVISO COMERCIAL DE MINI COMIC NAVIDEÑO!

**Aviso navideño, publiqué un mini cómic de Miraculous Ladybug en mi blogg y wattpad, centrado en Tikki y Plagg!!!!**


End file.
